Jaeger's and Grimm
by rocketmce
Summary: A pair of Jeager pilots find themselves washed up on the beach of a small island in another world, but they soon realize that they may have more ties to this world than they thought, and there are no kaiju here. Only Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

The breach. Two or more worlds interconnected by one single strand of existence. Some have called it a wormhole, others, Magic. No one really knows for sure.

On one side, Earth. Home of humanity and its many achievements, and failures. On the other, the Precursors. Conquerors, Lords, traveling from one world to the next in search of resources. Some places they will wait for centuries before invading, Waiting for the right moment to strike.

Earth, has been their most recent target. However unlike most worlds they conquer, Earth, is resisting. Their great machines continue to hinder their progress, and they have decided to start sending in their Elites.

However, they are not the only ones with an eye for conquest…

[-]

With the first of the Jaegers falling, pilots were needed now more than ever. Hunter Green and Shade Royal were two young men who had volunteered to become pilots. Both at the age of seventeen, had graduated the Jaeger training program and were paired up, and given the ability to pilot the Jaeger Diamond Banshee.

Standing at 290 feet tall, and weighing over 7000 tons, this monolith of engineering, alongside its steel brethren, was all that stood between Humanity, and extinction.

With tensions rising, and Jaegers being destroyed and damaged more often, only time would tell how effective these great machines would be...

[-]

 _"Warning: Category four kaiju emerging from the breach"_ said a computerized female voice.

"WHAT!? A category four!? There's no way! We've never fought something that big before!" Shade yelled. Recently, category four Kaiju had been coming through the breach, causing massive amounts of damage to Jaegers, and even destroying several.

Shade Royal, a young seventeen-year-old Jaeger pilot. Younger than all other pilots except his partner, Hunter Green.

 _"Would the pilots for Diamond Banshee please prepare for drop."_ said the computerized voice.

"Oh great! We're gonna be the ones fighting that thing." Hunter exclaimed sarcastically. Hunter was Caucasian, with tanned white skin standing about 6'2" with a strong build, he wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans as well as tennis shoes. And for whatever reason, he had short, naturally dark, almost black, green hair.

"Hey, at least this isn't our first drop!" Shade remarked. Shade was smaller and more pale compared to Hunter. He stood about 5'11" and wore a near identical outfit to Hunter except for the fact he wore a black shirt instead of green, he also had blue hair, the reason for this was the fact that he dyed it, as his natural hair color was stark white.

Hunter and Shade quickly walked towards the hanger to get suited up. Their armor was cyan in color, with the Jaeger programs symbol on the shoulder pads. Walking into the cockpit of the Jaeger, they immediately started chatting.

"Hey, twenty bucks says we take this thing down in less than five minutes," Shade said as he started to hook up to the rigging.

"Oh you are on! I say we can do under three!" Hunter said back.

"Hahaha! We'll see my friend." Shade remarked.

 _"Pilot to pilot protocol initiating,"_ said a voice. _"Establishing neural link."_

Hunter and Shades minds started to fuse together. Two minds controlling a massive steel body. But something was off. 

[-]

"Are they ready?" Marshall Pentecost asked. He was brown skinned, was about 5'10" and wore a rather stylish black military suit and tie.

"As ready as they'll ever be." Tendo, the Jaeger command assist, responded.

The door to the command room suddenly opened rather quickly; "Wait! I want see this!" A woman with black hair, wearing cargo pants and a military vest over a white shirt said as she entered the room.

"Miss Shepherd, I would appreciate it if you would come here in advance to see your nephew launch before we are seconds away from said launch?" The Marshall stated.

"Sorry Stacker, got held up with my designs." She responded.

"Summer, You are the only person I know who can be so caught up in her work, she might actually miss a bomb going off."

"Actually, that already happened."

"Please don't remind me." He said ending their banter.

"We are ready for launch." Tendo announced.

However, One of the monitor's no one was paying attention to beeped with a message showing: 'warning, neural handshake is in jeopardy. Interference detected.'

But as nobody had used that station in years, it goes unnoticed.

Within seconds, Shade and Hunter were thrown into the drift. Memories between two sentient beings, minds melding, sharing thoughts. It wasn't necessarily a smooth ride.

The two of the pilots soon jolted out of the initial drift, and back into reality.

"I am never going to get used to that." Shade stated.

"Ah, get over it" Hunter said.

"You boys ready?" They heard Tendo say over the radio.

"You know we are. Hey, you know if Shade's aunt installed anything new?" Hunter asked.

"Don't think so, but I'm not the one in command of all the Jaeger weaponry."

"True enough my friend, true enough."

"I'll ask her when we get back," Shade offered.

"Yeah, you do that. You'll probably be caught in that room for days listening to her rant on about her projects." Hunter argued.

"Oh please."

Diamond Banshee was carried by multiple helicopters towards the location of the kaiju.

"Listen up kids, this is a category four kaiju, first you've ever fought, I suggest you be careful." the Marshall said through the radio.

"Yeah, yeah. We hear you Marshall, But don't expect us to hold back." Hunter responded.

The helicopters disconnect them about half a mile from the target. Strait into a thick gray fog. And Diamond Banshee disappeared into it.

"You see him?" Hunter asked.

"Nope, it's too bad it's so foggy though. Would have liked some clear weather." Shade stated.

"Movement on our left." Hunter stated, turning his head in the direction of a black object moving through the mist.

"Any idea where he went?" Shade asked. And he immediately knew the answer to that question as out of the mist an unusually small, black kaiju jumped up to try and claw at Diamond Banshee.

"Control what kind of kaiju is that!" Hunter yelled. Static. "Control! Marshall! What the heck is going on!"

"I think we're I on our own!" Shade said, noticing the lack of response, "Come on let's send this thing back where it came from!" 

[-]

"Banshee! Banshee do you copy!" Stacker called over the radio.

"No response sir!" Tendo announced.

"Tendo, what's going on!?"

"Now idea sir, all we've got is low quality video feed coming through." Tendo stated.

Stacker slammed his fist on the table, clearly frustrated.

"See what you can do, and get that video feed up on the big screen!" stacker ordered.

[-]

Diamond Banshee quickly tried a jab at the black kaiju, only for it to dodge with incredible speed.

"This thing moves fast! We gotta be faster!" Hunter said. Shade nodded and got ready for what came next.

One thing they did not expect was for a second, smaller kaiju to jump on they're back!

"What!? since when have there been two kaiju!?" Hunter exclaimed.

The second kaiju resembled a large almost lizard like figure. The first kaiju, similar in look to the second, Tried to claw at the head of the Jaeger. Managing to break through the protective shield between them and the pilots.

"They've breached the hull! We have to-" Hunter was cut off as soon as the first kaiju drove its claw into the right arm of the Jaeger.

Hunter screamed in pain as the arm was ripped clean off. "I'm gonna kill this-" this time Shade was cut of by the sound of the Jaegers left fist grabbing the second kaijus arm and yanking it off it's back and throwing it onto the first.

It was clear that Hunter was in a lot of pain. His right arm was limp and his face was contorted in pain.

"Sorry Marshall," Shade said as he pressed a button activating something. A message came up on the screen saying 'plasma ion cannon active.'

Diamond Banshee's left arm transformed into a glowing blue 'tesla cannon' as his aunt had dubbed it.

The kaiju had now gotten themselves untangled, and were ready to tear the Jaeger apart. Only for one of them to get shot in the head twice by a blue blast coming from the Jaeger, killing the kaiju instantly.

The remaining kaiju let out a screech at the Jaeger before leaping onto it, tearing at its abdomen.

Both Hunter and Shade let out cries of pain while the kaiju clawed at the Jaeger.

Shade with whatever strength he had left managed to get the arm cannon pointed right beneath the Kaiju's jaw. Unfortunately, this also happened to be mere feet from the opening in the cockpit.

Without thinking, Shade fired. Then everything went black. 

[-]

"Sir! Plasma discharge off the coast near Banshee's position!" Tendo announced.

"Are they alright?" Stacker asked.

"I'm not sure sir, all signatures have gone dark. I'm trying to get them back as fast as I can." Tendo stated.

Stacked backed up in shock. And turned to his partner. Who had her hands covering her face. The map showed no blips, no sign of the Jaegers signature.

"No signal sir." Tendo announced, worry in his voice, "What do we do?"

Stacker grimaced "Send out some recovery teams, find out what happened." he ordered. He turned to Summer, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find them."

[-]

 **A/N: As some of you may have noticed that there are a few things different about this chapter than when you first read it, or perhaps if you are reading this for the first time, thanks for reading! I'm going through and overhauling these chapters, as there are multiple continuity errors along with several spelling mistakes… that's what these are for.**

 **Aside from that, I hope y'all enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cover art:** InsertSomethinAwsome

 **Beta:** RSclaymore

[-]

Darkness was all that Shade could see. Whether he was dead, dying, or in a hospital bed he couldn't be sure. He felt warm, like he'd been sunbathing for a while. Nothing hurt, but that could be due to shock. He started to hear a voice. He couldn't understand it, but He new it was a voice.

He flinched at the sound, and whoever the voice belonged to seemed to notice.

"Yang! He's waking up!" The voice said. It was definitely female, that was for sure. It also sounded young, probably belonging to a child… and for whatever reason, it sounded a tad familiar...

He felt a sharp stab of pain. He couldn't tell Where it was located, but it was enough to make him jolt. Light suddenly engulfed his vision as he opened his eyes and took in a gasp of air before collapsing into a coughing fit.

"Woah! Slow down! you're beat up pretty bad." His rescuer ordered, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Shade was lying on his stomach on what he guessed was a beach. He started to slow his breathing, trying to breath without coughing.

"Yang! Come on! This guy needs some water!" She said, trying to get someone's attention.

"On it!" Another voice replied. Again female, but older than the first, and if he'd wager a guess, her name was Yang.

"Hang on, my sister's going to get you some water." the first girl said in a comforting tone.

"P-part… partner" Shade said before collapsing into a coughing fit.

"Ssssssh. He's ok. We took him into a house not far from here. He looked pretty bad too." the girl said, trying to comfort him.

She succeeded in damping his worry for his partner, if nothing else. He doubted a civilian would lie to him. Still, he had to find him as soon as possible. They're neural link had been cut off mid-battle. He knew that tests where the link was severed could be disastrous. It didn't seem to be affecting him, but he had no clue if Hunter was faring the same.

"Here Ruby." Yang said, Identifying her sister as Ruby.

A few seconds passed as someone held a canteen to his mouth and he drank. The water was refreshing, enough to stop his burning throat.

After the canteen was empty he tried to roll over onto his back.

"Yang, lets help him roll over." Ruby ordered.

Heaving him over, they managed to get him on his back, giving him a chance to look at his surroundings. He noticed two things. One; he was indeed on a beach somewhere, And two; two young girls, one who he guessed was about his age with wild blonde hair ad rather… large, chest, and another who he guessed was a couple of years younger with short black hair, dyed red at the tips. He took note of the fact that she looked suspiciously like his aunt, but disregarded the information for now.

"What's your name?" the older one asked.

"Shade," he answered. It was hard to speak, but not unbearable. "Where Am I?" He asked.

"You're on the island of patch, off the coast of Vale," the younger one answered. "I'm Ruby, and this is my sister, Yang"

Shade started to sit up, he had no idea where 'patch' or 'Vale' were, but he'd never been at the top of his class in geography either. If he were to wager a guess, he'd say probably somewhere in Hawaii maybe. Though how he'd gotten that far would remain a mystery.

"You said my partner was ok, where is he?" He asked.

"He's in our cabin about a mile that way," Ruby answered, pointing behind his point a vision, "He was pretty beat up, we only found you because he was muttering something about his partner in his sleep."

Well that was convenient. Hunter had always had talked in his sleep, Shade never thought It'd be anything more than an annoyance at best, but here it was, saving his life.

"Thanks." Shade said.

"Come on, let's get you to the cabin." Gang said as she and Ruby helped him to his feet.

"I doubt I can walk all the way." Shade said, grunting as they held his arms over their shoulders.

"Don't worry, we can carry you." Yang replied with a warm smile, "But if I catch you touching anything, I won't be sorry." 

[-]

When Yang and Ruby carried Shade into the cabin, he saw Hunter still wearing his armor, laying on a couch asleep. That couldn't be comfortable.

"He's been asleep since we found him," Yang said "You know if he's ok?"

Shade frowned. He'd had no idea what the side effects of disconnecting from the drift so suddenly would be for his partner. It might be as simple as nausea, or it might have put him into a coma.

"Hopefully he'll be Ok. Lets just hope he wakes up." Shade answered simply, getting a nod in response from Yang.

"I'm gonna go find dad ok?" Ruby told her sister before heading up some stairs.

"Hope you don't mind the couch. We don't exactly have any spare rooms." said Yang, setting him on a second set of said furniture, giving him a view of his partner.

"I'll be fine, if I can sleep on it I will." he replied, "Think you can help me out of this armor though?" He asked, gesturing to the cracked and broken armor. He had an undersuit on, so it wouldn't be as if he was indecent.

Yang grinned, before helping him get out of the destroyed suit. She almost seemed a bit disappointed when she realised he'd had the untersuit on.

A few minutes later, Ruby came back downstairs with a man who Shade assumed was their father followed.

"So you're the kid my daughters found washed up on the beach huh?" The man said. "I'm Taiyang."

"Shade Royal. And my partner asleep on your couch is Hunter Green." Shade answered As he sat upright.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two from Atlas? And if that's the case, what kind of armor is that?" Taiyang asked.

Atlas? Where was that? "If you don't mind I'd rather not answer, I will say me and partner just took on two kaiju. And my guess is Hunter probably has a broken arm under that armor." Shade said. He probably did, all things considered. Getting an external limb torn off made your nerves and muscles do some crazy things to your bones, not to mention the odd angle of his wrist.

Taiyang looked confused, and Shade wasn't the least bit surprised. Two kaiju attacking at once? That was unheard of.

"Look is there some way I can contact the military?" Shade asked. Chances were high that everyone thought the were dead, might as well clear it up before they panicked.

"I'll see what I can do." Taiyang answered, suspicion clear on his face. He then walked into another room starting to dial on what looked like a cell phone.

"So… what's a kaiju?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed.

"What?"

"He's exhausted!"

"That doesn't mean he can't talk!"

"He said him and his partner fought two- what did you call them?"

"Kaiju." Shade said simply, a bit surprised why she asked.

"See! Whatever Those Grimm were, they had to be huge!" Yang said.

Grimm? Shade was confused at the name, and he was even more confused when Ruby asked what kaiju were. Maybe even a little concerned.

How could they never hear about kaiju? Granted he knew there were ignorant people inland, more and more the further you got, but how could these girls not know what kaiju were? They lived on the coast for crying out loud! On an island even!

Still, he did manage a chuckle at the two sisters arguing. He only wished he knew where he was. 

[-]

Taiyang was… concerned. Who were these boys? They were wearing what looked to be state-of-the-art armor, were washed up on shore, and couldn't be older than Yang!

And It only gave Tai a bad feeling when they asked him if there was a way to contact the military.

Why would they be asking about that?

Pulling out his scroll he dialed Ozpin's number.

 _"Hello?"_ Ozpin asked on the other end.

"Hey, Oz? Think you could do me a favor?" Tai asked.

 _"What is it?"_ Ozpin asked.

"Can you look up the names 'Shade Royal' and 'Hunter Green' for me?" Tai asked, hoping they'd show up in the Headmaster's systems.

 _"Why, who are they?"_ The headmaster asked warily.

"No clue. They both just washed up on the beach... They're gear looks like it's from Atlas, but they're way too young to be military." Tai explained.

Ozpin paused, and Taiyang could almost hear the man thinking, _"I'll look into it."_ Ozpin said flatly.

"Thanks Oz." Tai said before hanging up. What an adventure this would turn out to be. 

[-]

Shade woke up in the middle of the night to find The light in the room turned off. Tai, as he had insisted them call him, had gotten them both some clothes to change into. Shade had gotten dressed earlier, and, with the help of Tai of course, had gotten Hunter out of his armor, and into some new clothes, though Hunter had not woken up throughout the entire process, which worried Shade a bit.

Shade decided to take a walk outside, clear his head a bit. A midnight walk never hurt anyone. But as he opened the door and looked up at the sky, his heart skipped a beat. The moon wasn't supposed to look like that.

The moon was shattered. 

[-]

In a dark soulless place, mere days before the pilots were sent into battle, A dark queen stood over a great pool in the hellscape she called home.

The queen simply looked into the dark pool Before her. It was not like the rest, the others all spawned Grimm of some kind. But this one had been dormant since it was created.

"Why so shy?" the queen asked.

Reaching down She touched the surface of the pool and stirred the liquid with her hand. It was not thick and oily like She had expected. It had a smoother, thinner texture.

As she stirred, the liquid started to become clear, still not Like water, but clearer than any of her other spawning pools.

But instead of seeing her reflection in the pool, she saw something else. It looked similar to her own hellscape, but it was somehow... Different.

There were tall spires all throughout the image, with what looked to be giant Grimm-like creatures disconnecting from the towers ever so often, only to fly, Or swim, upwards.

She could sense that these creatures had a goal not unlike her own. She smirked at the thought, feeling that they would be quite useful. All she had to, do was figure out how to control them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cover art:** InsertSomethinAwsome

 **Beta:** RSclaymore

[-]

Shade almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. The moon, the thing that shined down on planet Earth, was shattered into thousands of pieces. He wasn't even going to try and think how the physics of that would even work.

He quickly touched his side where his wounds were at their worst. A sharp stab of pain quickly ran through his side. He wasn't dreaming. Where was he? Why was the moon shattered?! He had to get answers.

Turning back into the room, he sat back down on the couch, trying to make sense of his situation, before Hunter suddenly woke up, gasping for air in a panic.

"Hunter! You're awake!" Shade exclaimed With a mix of surprise, Hope, and fear, "Woah, calm down, calm down!"

It took a few seconds, but Hunter's breathing started to slow to a normal range, and his heart rate followed. The panicked look in his eyes faded as well.

Hunter quickly looked around the room and then at Shade. "Where are we?" Hunter asked, wary of their surroundings.

"I have no idea." Shade answered with a sigh, before sitting back on the couch "I don't know where we are. But we sure as hell aren't on earth."

Hunter looked at him and confused before examining the room around him.

"Well we're in a cabin," Hunter remarked, still confused, "Seems pretty earth like to me."

"Trust me. There is no way we are on earth." Shade said flatly "The people here have never heard of kaiju!"

That made Hunter stop and think. Living in the American deep south, he'd never had much contact with Kaiju before the program, but even then, they were still _very_ aware of the Kaiju threat.

"I've tried all our contacts, nothing is working." Shade said "And on top of that, a lot of stuff I've seen so far is absolutely impossible."

Hunter tried to process what he had just heard. Not on earth? He thought It would have been impossible. But then again, giant monsters had started climbing through a portal in the pacific about twelve years ago.

"So you're telling me that we somehow got transported to some other planet?" Hunter asked "Where kaiju don't exist?"

"Do you know why the moon is shattered?" Shade responded.

Did he hear that right? "Did you say the moon is… shattered?!" Hunter exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. There are other people sleeping." Shade said, "And yes the moon is shattered. My reaction was about the same as yours."

"I need to see this." Hunter said. He attempted to get up, but when he moved his right arm he cried out in pain.

"AHHH!- what the- is my arm broken?!" Hunter asked in shock, looking down at his arm, now wrapped in a rather well made homebrew cast.

"Yeah, It broke when we were fighting the two Kaiju, myself and one of the other people here patched it up." Shade remarked, gesturing to Hunters arm being wrapped up,

"Are you ok?" A young voice asked, which Shade recognized as Ruby.

Hunter and Shade looked to see a half asleep Ruby, wearing pajamas and standing halfway down the stairs looking at them.

"It'll be fine Ruby, go back to bed." Shade said, praying silently that she hadn't overheard them.

"Says you" Hunter mumbled "I'm the one with the busted arm."

"Shut up you'll be fine." Shade deadpanned.

Ruby started to walk back up the stairs to go back to bed.

"Ok, so who was that?" Hunter asked.

"One of the locals," Shade answered, "but before we do anything else, we need to make sure your arm doesnt come out of that cast." 

[-]

Shade had spent all night helping patch up Hunter, and when they both woke up, at 11:38 to be exact, They spent the rest of their day reading in the family's library.

Suffice to say the more they read the more it confirmed them being on another planet, Or worse, another dimension. They read about a strange material known as 'Dust' which was supposedly some kind of power source and propellent.

And that there was an entire other species on this world, 'Faunus' as the books had called them. They looked just like normal humans but with distinct animal traits. They also learned about the four kingdoms, (Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo) The Creatures of Grimm, Aura and semblance, as well as huntsman and huntresses.

However, there was never any mention of kaiju, or the breach.

"Well we are definitely in some kind of anime." Hunter remarked, letting his head fall into the book he was reading.

"And we weren't already? Come on, we were fighting huge monsters in giant robot, how much more anime can you get?" Shade retorted.

"We lived in ocean Gundam. These people do have superpowers." Hunter stated, "So maybe Naruto or something?"

Shade snorted, "Well we'd better come up with something to say, it's not like we can just be cryptic e-moes like in traditional other-universe stories."

"Which one?"

"Do you ever read fanfiction?"

They soon came up with a cover story to explain why they had armor that looked like it came out of a sci-fi movie.

Shade and Hunter were testing out new and experimental atlas equipment, and When they were attacked by Grimm, they had to eject and swim towards shore. As for why They were so close to Vale, they decided that it was an aircraft and that they were flying it from Atlas to Vale and back that got attacked.

However they did agree that The people who saved them deserved the truth. If they didn't want to send them to a mental hospital that is.

Shade walked into the living room where Ruby and Yang were watching tv. Sighing, hoping that their plan would work and they wouldn't get sent to some Mental institution.

"Hey, can you two find your dad and come in here, I feel me and my partner have some explaining to do." Shade said.

A few minutes later, Ruby Yang and Tai were sitting at one end of the table, and the to pilots were sitting at the other.

"Where do we start?" Shade asked rhetorically.

"We from another dimension, Where we fight giant monsters called kaiju, by piloting giant robots." Hunter stated bluntly.

The three family members just stared at them with confused looks on their faces.

"Does the word subtlety mean anything to you?" Shade asked his partner, with a slight glare attached.

"Hey I'm just glad we're not dead right now." Hunter stated.

"Wait- you're- wha?!" Ruby sputtered.

"That basically summed it up." Shade said, "Though I would have been a bit more discreet."

"So you're telling me, That you two Are from some other dimension?" Tai asked, clearly skeptical.

"Pretty much. Me and Shade are about as close as our world gets to huntsman." Hunter explained.

"Did you say something about a robot?" Yang asked.

"They're called Jaeger's. They're about 275 to 300 feet tall" Hunter said "They also take two people to pilot."

For about ten minutes, they explained what Jaegers and kaiju were and how they got into remnant.

"And that's when I woke up on the beach." Shade said, finishing his explanation.

Tai just sat there with his eyes closed and hands on his head and looked like he was thinking. Yang and Ruby however looked like their jaws would fall off any second.

"Soooooo… do you believe us? Or do you want to send us to a mental hospital?" Hunter asked.

"DOYOUHAVEAPICTUREOFAJAEGER?HOWOLDDOYOUHAVETOBETOPILOTONE?INEEDACOOKIE!" Ruby said all at once, speaking far too fast for anyone to keep track of.

"Is she ok?" Hunter asked

"She's obsessed with weapons, you should have seen her when she got crescent rose to work for the first time." Yang deadpanned "so you're from another world?"

"Well, what about you Tai?" Shade asked ignoring Yang's question.

"I think I need to process this a bit more." Tai answered before getting up and leaving the room.

"What about you two?" Shade asked.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" Yang asked her sister.

"Probably not, I was going to ask if they have a picture of a Jaeger!" her sister answered "do you?"

"As a matter of fact," Hunter said with a smirk, "Shade, did our Cell's survive the water?"

"Oddly enough, yes, that, and apparently they use the same charging cords here on Remnant as they do on Earth." Shade answered, "Except for yours, they still don't have any Iphone chargers."

"SCREW YOU APPLE! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME BUY YOUR STUPID PHONE!?" Hunter yelled.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Eh, he's just mad that the phone he bought doesn't use the universal USB charger."

"So like the Schnee companies Scroll that failed a couple years ago?" Yang asked "Those things had there own charger and everything, but they were so expensive nobody wanted to pay for them."

"Huh, yeah that sounds like apple. Anywho, I'm gonna go grab my phone." Shade said before walking out of the room.

A few moments later Shade came back holding two rectangular cases. The two pilots opened the cases revealing two rectangular objects.

"These things are our equivalent to scrolls" Hunter stated "Except their called phones, and are pretty bulky."

Hunter pressed a button on the 'phone' and the screen instantly came on.

Hunter messed around on the phone for a minute before handing it to Yang. The picture on the screen was a selfie of Hunter with Shade and a massive metal giant in the background.

"Woah." Ruby and Yang said together. 

[-]

Ozpin had spent the last several hours searching for the names that Taiyang Xiao Long had given him.

He had searched Atlas' system for them and came up empty handed. No trace of 'Hunter Green' in the school or military system.

However, something else had caught his eye. There was no trace of Shade 'Royal', but apparently nearly twelve years ago, a young child with a similar name was lost at at sea.

Shade Schnee.

Ozpin didn't know why this caught his attention. He then thought about the fact Tai had stated about their ages.

Neither looked old enough to be in the meant that they had to be under the age of twenty-one, As the military never accepted anyone not old enough to be a huntsman.

Shade Schnee disappeared at the age of five, Which would place him now at seventeen.

He had to figure this out, these two had washed up on patch with state of the art armor, and injuries that should have hospitalized them.

Of course, there was something else bothering him. The day that Shade went missing, was also the day Summer Rose went missing. Still, this young man Tai had found needed further attention.

He decided to call Tai back before calling it a night

 _"Hey, this is Tai."_ An exhausted voice answered.

"Hello there Tai. I have… a request." Ozpin stated.

 _"What kind of request?"_ Tai asked, curiosity becoming evident.

"I would like you to keep an eye on the two young men you found."

 _"Why? You find something on them?"_

"Perhaps." Ozpin said.

 _"Well I hope you do, cause if not, I think these two might have a few screws loose."_ Tai responded.

"And why is that?" Ozpin asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cover art:** InsertSomethinAwsome

 **Beta:** RSclaymore

[-]

It had been two weeks since the two pilots had arrived in Remnant, and as it happened, they had been adjusting rather easily.

Yang was going to Beacon academy in a couple of weeks, and Tai had offered to pull some strings and get the two pilots into beacon if he could. And since they were both the right age, it probably wouldn't be to difficult.

They had decided to head to Vale for a few days to try and see what the city and world they were in was like first hand. That, and to research more on Aura.

In that time Hunter had discovered a weaponsmith not far from where they were staying. And Tai had given them some money to buy some weapons, so they agreed they might as Well use it.

The store, 'Cole's Weapons', was a brick building squeezed between a bakery, and a clothing store. An odd combination to say the least.

The pilots walked into the store, where there were weapons lining the walls, swords, axes, rifles, you name it, it was probably on it.

"What can I get for you two?" a tall gruff man asked as the pilots walked into the store.

"We were wondering if you could help us, We need some new weapons." Hunter answered.

"You two must be some new beacon attendees, What can I get for ya?" the weaponsmith asked.

"We're actually not sure, we were hoping you had some on display." Hunter said.

"Well, I can show you some of the newer models if you want." the man offered "Names Cole by the way."

"Shade, and That should be fine." Shade said.

Cole went into a back room and came back a few minutes later holding a black case.

"This is the latest thing." Cole said

He opened the case revealing a black gun shaped like a pistol, like a standard pistol, but with a revolver's chamber just in front of the trigger. It was also bulkier and had a much longer barrel, not quite as long as a rifle, with a box-like attachment on the end of it with some kind of mechanism inside.

"This thing is a revolver style semi-automatic, and can hold up to four heavy Dust pellet shell's at time. It's also built to fire one-handed," Cole explained "And if you press this button here-" he pointed at a small button on the side of the grip "It'll transform into a one-handed mini-scythe."

Shade looked at the gun and frowned. He'd never liked complicated designs.

Hunter on the other hand looked at the device in awe. He knew exactly what he wanted now.

"How much would two of these cost?" Hunter asked.

"I'll warn you they aren't cheap. One would cost about 6000 lien. But I think I could knock down the price of two to about 10,000" Cole explained.

Hunter took out his wallet and started counting.

"Do you have something simpler?" Shade asked "like maybe a pistol or sword?"

Cole rubbed his chin. "We Do have a pistol And sword combo deal if you want." he offered.

"How much?" Shade asked.

"500 lien for the combo, The sword would cost 300 on it's own, same for the pistol" Cole answered.

"That sounds ok, where are they?"

Cole pulled a sword and pistol from beneath the counter.

"Truth be told, I've been trying to get rid of these things for over a year now." Cole remarked.

Hunter stopped trying to count his lien and shot a disapproving look at Cole before returning to his wallet.

"Why?" Shade asked.

"These things have never stayed with the buyer long. They all said the same thing. 'It just doesn't feel right'." Cole answered.

"hmm... Ok, I'll take it." Shade said.

"Good!" Hunter said "I just finished counting and we have just enough for two of those things and your sword and pistol."

"How much?" Shade asked.

"10,524 lien." Hunter answered.

"Well Cole it looks like we'll be taking these things off your hands." Hunter said.

Hunter took out a few items out of his wallet, then handed the wallet to Cole.

"Keep the change." Hunter said "Oh! You wouldn't happen to have these in a different color would you?" he asked.

"Sure, what color?" Cole asked.

"I was thinking maybe a dark green?"

"I'll go grab em for you." Cole said as he walked towards the back room.

Shade picked up the sword in his right hand and the gun in his left, "It feels… heavy."

"What'd you expect?" Hunter asked, "For it to glow or something?"

Shade only shrugged, "I mean half the stuff here transforms into a gun. Guess it's just a surprise that it doesn't."

A few minutes later Cole came back carrying a box which They assumed had the gun-scythes in it.

"As far as ammo goes it's all in this box" Cole explained "Should be enough to last you a couple of weeks."

Taking their new weapons, they walked out of the store satisfied.

"We should head back to the place Tai set up for us, then we can head to a shooting range." Hunter said. 

[-]

 **KABOOM!**

The target Hunter shot at exploded in a flaming mass, singing the area around it.

"Heck yeah!" Hunter declared "if only my dad could see these things!"

Hunter and Shade were enjoying themselves at the Signal academy shooting range, with Shade training with his Pistol and sword, while Hunter kept trying out different ammunition types.

"Hey, I never saw you this excited when I showed you the Jaeger we were going to pilot." Shade said slicing a foam beowulf in half.

"Hey, That was your thing, I had no say in what I got," Hunter stated "besides! Who designs a Jaeger with no explosives?"

"My aunt." Shade responded.

"Oh, right" Hunter said flatly "I never asked, how did your aunt get into the Jaeger program? I mean, If she was a pilot, ok, duh, but she's not."

"Truth be told I'm not sure, I was only six when she joined." Shade answered.

Hunter shrugged and continued firing. 

[-]

After they had finished 'testing' their new weapons, The two pilots walked to the 'home away from home' as Yang had called it. More specifically, it was a penthouse reserved for Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as Beacon students if they were staying in Vale.

"And where have you two been?" Ruby asked As soon as they walked in the door, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Out at the shooting range." Hunter answered "These things are awesome!"

"Oh! You got new weapons!" Ruby exclaimed, stars in her eyes as she ran up to the two.

"Sure enough!" Hunter remarked

The next few minutes were spent showing their weapons to Ruby. She was especially impressed with Hunters twin gun-scythes.

"What's their name?" Ruby asked

"Name?" Hunter asked back

"You didn't name them?!" Ruby asked, as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Hunter remarked.

"What about you Shade?" Ruby asked

Shade thought about it for a minute.

"How about 'Brasa Azul'? It means blue ember," Shade asked.

"Woah. What language is that?" Ruby asked.

"Spanish, only reason Shade knows it is because he took Spanish in high school" Hunter answered.

"High school?" Ruby asked

"Basically signal academy, remember we're from a different universe, that and my aunt insisted I learn some other language." Shade answered.

"Oh, ok," said Ruby in understanding, "What about you Hunter? What are you going to name yours?"

"Well, I don't know. How 'bout 'Twin Leaves'?" Hunter asked.

"Oooooooh. That sounds cool." Ruby agreed, a wide grin on her face.

Tao walked in as soon as their conversation was finished, holding two slips of paper.

"Good news! You two Are going to Beacon!" he announced.

"We are?" Shade asked mystified.

"Yep, turns out when I asked Ozpin about you two, he agreed right away." Tai answered.

In truth, Tai was as confused as they were. He could only guess Oz wanted to keep an eye on these two after what he told him.

"Yes! When's our first day?" Hunter asked.

"Two weeks, that's how long you two have to get comfortable with your weapons as well" Tai said.

"Shouldn't be to hard, oh, by the way, where's Yang?" Hunter asked. 

[-]

Yang walked out of a destroyed nightclub, with a frown on her face.

 _Another lead down the drain…_ Yang thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cover art:** InsertSomthinAwsome

 **Beta:** RSclaymore

[-]

It had just past 7:00 o'clock. Hunter and Shade walked along the sidewalk on their way to pick up Ruby from a Dust shop not far into town. Per Tai's request of course.

"You remember what store Tai said she was going to?" Hunter asked his partner

"'Dust till Dawn' is where he said she'd be. It should be just around the corner." Shade answered.

As they turned the corner they saw the shop 'Dust till Dawn' at the end of the street, with a tinted glass window next to the door.

"Well there it is." Hunter deadpanned, "Kinda quiet around here though…" 

Without warning, the glass window shattered and two people flew out the window, one dressed in a black suit and a holding red blade, who Shade guessed was a small time thug, The other was Ruby Rose.

"Ruby?!" Hunter asked slightly shocked.

"Oh, hi Hunter, hi Shade!" she said in a cheery voice, seemingly oblivious to the groaning man underneath her.

Before either of them could reply, four more guards, and a sharply dressed man, came out of the shop swords drawn.

"Well it looks like we may have a problem." Shade stated.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Hunter asked,

"Thirty seconds." Shade said with a smirk.

"What?!"

Thirty seconds later all of the thugs were on the ground, either groaning or unconscious.

"Well then," Hunter deadpanned "looks like I owe you Shade."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat." a voice said, drawing their attention.

The voice turned out to be the one man who wasn't on the ground. He was sharply dressed in a white coat wearing a bowler hat, had orange hair that covered his right eye, though it was obvious he was wearing a bit too much eyeliner.

He pointed a long cane at the trio, "But I think I'll be leaving now," he said with a grin before a red flare shot out of the end of his cane.

Hunter jumped in front of the flare blocking it from hitting Ruby or Shade.

"Hunter!" Shade yelled.

The smoke cleared and there Hunter stood, a bright green aura surrounding him.

"Woah… this is new." Hunter said curiously.

"Hunter are you ok?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, and I think I just unlocked my aura!" Hunter said excitedly.

"There!" Ruby shouted "We can't let that creep get away!"

She pointed to a ladder on the side of a building where the mysterious man was climbing onto its roof.

"Come on before he gets away!" Hunter exclaimed.

Ruby quickly used her semblance to get up to the roof while Hunter and Shade drew their weapons and followed using the ladder. When the two pilots got up to the roof they noticed an bullhead taking off with the man inside.

"End of the line you three!" he shouted before throwing a red crystal down at them and shooting it with one of his flares. 

The ensuing explosion was blocked by what looked to be some sort of giant purple glyph. Shade realized that the glyph was being cast by a blond woman wearing a white blouse and short purple cape.

She quickly started summoning purple flares and sending them at the airship.

When he looked back up at the airship he noticed that the man they had been fighting was no longer visible, and in his place was a woman whom we couldn't quite make out the features of.

"Hunter, can those shells of yours reach that airship?" Shade asked.

Hunter shook his head, "Not the birdshot ones!" But before anyone could respond further, he changed out the red colored shells with some green colored ones, "But the slugs should do just fine!"

He launched a barrage of shells at the bullhead, many landing what would be direct hits. However they were all blocked by the woman in the airship.

The mysterious new woman shot a fireball from her hand which was blocked by another glyph.

Suddenly all of them heard a high pitched shrieking noise, and looked down to see a terrifying black and gold mark on the ground beneath them.

They all quickly dodged before whatever it was exploded, with shards of concrete flying everywhere. The shards of concrete strewn across the roof started to glow purple, as the blonde woman used her semblance to send them in a spear shape at the airship.

The the woman inside the airship shot fire at the spear shattering it, only for it to reform into its original shape.

The bullhead swerved in the sky to avoid getting speared. Thus causing the spear to bounce off the bullhead and split into three smaller spears which turned around to try and attack again.

Suddenly a fiery shockwave destroyed the spears before they could hit. Then, another screech came.

The blond took ruby and jumped out of the way. But Hunter and Shade were caught in the blast. Hunters aura fortunately protected him. But Shade had not yet unlocked his.

"SHADE!" Hunter screamed in a panic.

When the smoke cleared however, just like Hunter was when he was shot at by the gang leader, there Shade was, standing with a bright, fiery, royal blue glow surrounding him.

Shade had unlocked his aura.

"Ok," Shade stated, admiring the blue glow surrounding him, "My turn,"

Shade threw Brasa Azul at the airship puncturing its rotors, smoke quickly filling the sky.

The bullhead spun around for several seconds, before It crashed in the middle of the street.

"THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Hunter yelled.

But before he got an answer, Shade jumped off the roof down to the street. 

[-]

"What was that Roman?!" the shrouded woman asked vehemently.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to pick a fight with a huntress!" Roman replied as he worked his way out of the bullhead, "And besides, I wasn't exactly able to control the thing once that kid threw his sword!"

Before anything else could be said, a figure landed onto the street cracking the asphalt.

"And who is that?!" Roman exclaimed.

The figure turned out to be one of the ones they were fighting on the rooftops.

"His friends probably aren't far behind. Let's get out of here." the woman stated.

Roman and the woman retreated into an alleyway before the figure could get to them.

Shade started to look through the wreckage and found his sword, but nothing more. 

[-]

Back on the rooftop, Hunter was a bit scared.

"You," the blond woman pointed at Hunter "You go get your friend back up here. And you and I young lady, are going to have a very… unpleasant, talk."

"Your terrifying," Hunter said simply, before climbing off the rooftop to look for Shade.

"Your a huntress," Ruby asked.

The blond nodded her head.

"Can I have your autograph!?" 

[-]

"Well this is great." Hunter said sarcastically.

Hunter, Ruby and Shade were all sitting at a rectangular table in the middle of a dark room with a door and one light.

"At least we're not in a big-city police station," Shade remarked.

"Really? Cause that what it looked like from the outside." Hunter said sarcastically.

"I was talking about the ones in our world. This one ain't so bad." Shade said "besides, at least we're not cuffed to the table."

"You've been handcuffed before?" Ruby asked innocently.

"More than once. Whether it was a prank, or something else I won't say though." Hunter responded, with a slight glare aimed at Shade.

Shade only rolled his eyes.

A man in a green suit and scarf, grey hair, glasses and a cane walked through the door soon after. And to Ruby's delight placed a plate of cookies on the table.

"Hunter Green, Shade Royal, and…" the man paused when he looked at Ruby "Ruby Rose." He eyed her a bit longer than he did the first two, "You have, Silver eyes"

Hunter and Shade wondered why Ruby's eyes intrigued him so much, but they didn't care enough to ask.

"May I ask what you three were doing hunting down wanted criminals using some of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked.

"We saw someone who needed help and we helped. That's how we do things where we come from at least." Hunter answered.

"I was most curious as to where miss Rose got her scythe. I have only seen one other person able to wield a scythe with such skill, a dusty old crow" he said.

"Mmf!" Ruby said before swallowing a cookie "sorry. That's my uncle Qrow, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing at Signal, and now i'm all like, HWAAAAA!" Ruby started to make fighting poses and noises.

"Smooth Ruby. Real smooth." Hunter remarked.

"So what is a girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man asked.

"I want to become a huntress! My sister and these two are going to beacon, and when I'm old enough, I'm going to go to! I mean huntsman and huntresses are so cool! I've always wanted to help people so I thought you know, why not make a career out of it, besides they're all so cool you know?!"

 _Note to self, never give Ruby cookies_ Shade thought to himself.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Your professor Ozpin, headmaster at beacon." she answered.

Shade and Hunters eyes widened slightly at this. This was the headmaster? They weren't shocked, but they were surprised.

"And you want to go to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything" she answered.

"Fine. Miss Rose you are dismissed." Ozpin stated.

Ruby started to leave the room before turning around and giving the two partners a thumbs up.

"You two." Ozpin said.

The tone of his voice grew odd, Shade couldn't place it, but he felt like he'd heard that tone somewhere else.

"I am very intrigued by you," Ozpin said curiously.

"I wonder why…?" Hunter said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Ozpin only smiled, "From what I understand, you two were flying an experimental aircraft developed by the Atlas military correct?"

"That's right." Shade said remembering the story the two of them and Tai had come up with.

"If you were going to come up with a lie, you should do more research." Ozpin said.

"What?!" Hunter asked.

How did he know they were lying?

"Atlas only accepts people into their military at the age of twenty-one." Ozpin stated.

Great. They were caught.

"Look, if we told you the truth, you'd think we were insane." Shade said.

"Believe it or not, Taiyang has already told me of your claims." Ozpin said

"Wait, he told you?" Shade asked.

"Yes. But believe it or not, your story is not as insane as you might think," Ozpin said flatly "that is the biggest reason I have decided to let you attend beacon academy."

"So… you're letting us into beacon… because we are from a different universe?" Hunter asked.

"Correct." Ozpin answered, sipping from his coffee mug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ooooooh I can't believe my little sister's going to Beacon with me!" Yang said as she held Ruby in a bone breaking hug.

"Please… Air…" Ruby tried to say.

Finally Yang released her death-grip on Ruby.

"So… how exactly does this work?" Hunter asked "I mean, me and Shade can hold our own in a fight, but I'm not sure about a school for warriors,"

"You're having second thoughts now? We are on a freaking airship heading to beacon!" Shade exclaimed "we have fought things a thousand times our own size, and you're worried about school?!"

"Hey, I'm not saying I'm worried, I just have no clue how this works." Hunter remarked.

"It's easy!" Yang stated "You two go in, get put on a team, and there you go!"

"And how many people are on a team?" Shade asked.

"Four!" Ruby remarked cheerfully

"Well at least there's a chance we can get put on the same team" Shade remarked.

"I doubt it, I mean, four people that know each other? That's a stretch." Hunter replied.

"... Yet again the infamous Roman Torchwick continues to avoid capture…" a voice on a screen said

"Hey, that looks like the guy that was trying to rob that Dust shop yesterday." Hunter said looking at the screen.

"In other news the Faunus civil rights protest turned dark last week, as members of the White Fang-" the screen was cut off.

A second later, the blonde women from the night before appeared on the screen.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon," the woman said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch," the woman said

"Oh!" Yang said as her question was answered

"You are among a privileged few to have been selected to attend this prestigious academy" Goodwitch said "our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is our duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed to uphold the task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge, and the training, to protect our world."

As she finished speaking, the screen faded revealing a window that overlooked the city.

"Wow!"

"Look!"

"I can see my house from here!"

Those were all lines spoken from the future students of Beacon.

"You'd think they'd never seen a view before" Shade deadpanned.

"You forget, you're used to seeing these kind of things from a 280 foot tall steel giant. These people don't exactly have that luxury." Hunter remarked.

"True," Shade replied.

"Hey look! You can see Signal from up here!" Ruby cheered.

"I will admit, the view is pretty viewable," Hunter said trying and failing to make a pun.

"No. Just, no. We already have Yang for that." Shade said.

"What?"

….

Hunter, Shade, Ruby and Yang all started walking off the airship before they were pushed aside by a blond guy who started to puke in a trash can.

"I guess air travel isn't for everyone" Hunter remarked.

They started to walk towards the school.

"Woaaaah," they all said in usion.

"That's big." Hunter said staring at the massive structure that was Beacon.

"We're actually here!" Ruby shouted.

Then seemingly out of nowhere other students started walking all over the place.

"Oooooh! Look sis! That person has a retractable staff! And she has a fire sword!" Ruby exclaimed with glee.

"Well I see your obsession with weapons isn't going anywhere" Shade said.

"Easy sis, why can't you go crazy over your own weapon?" Yang asked.

Ruby suddenly extended Crescent Rose into its scythe form.

"Weapons are an extension of ourselves! Don't get me wrong, I love crescent rose, I Just, really like meeting new ones!" Ruby answered.

"Why don't you, ya'know, try making friends?" Yang asked.

"Why would I need friends when I have you three?" Ruby asked.

"Ouch." Hunter remarked.

"Well…" suddenly Yang was surrounded by people "my friends are here now! Gotta go cya!"

And with that Yang and her 'friends' zoomed off leaving Ruby spinning.

"Wait! Don't we have to go to our dorms? Do we have dorms? Ooooh…" Ruby fell onto some luggage.

"Watch it you dolt!" a voice said

Both Shade and Hunter saw the person who was yelling at Ruby. She wore a white 'combat skirt' as Ruby called it, high heels, and had long white hair.

"Hey, looks like you not the only naturally white after all," Hunter told Shade.

They saw the girl in white continue to yell at Ruby.

"Let's get out of here. I'd rather not get involved." Shade said.

The two pilots picked a random direction and walked off.

Later they heard an explosion and wondered what it was.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet," Hunter wondered out loud.

"Lets just hope the teachers aren't as stuck up as the Marshall back home." Shade remarked as they walked underneath some kind of archway.

"Heh, you can say that again" Hunter said "I never thought someone with his experience in the military could be so…"

"Up tight?" a voice finished his sentence for him.

Both Shade and Hunter turned around to see a girl, most likely another first year student, leaning against a tree.

She wore Brown pants and had what looked to be a Brown jacket with the sleeves cut off just below the elbows as Well as a tan baseball cap, underneath that she wore a tan T-shirt. She also had long, light Brown hair with bright green eyes. She also had what looked to be a metal gauntleted-glove on her right hand.

"The names Petra, what's yours?" Petra asked.

"I'm Hunter and this is my partner, Shade," Hunter answered "And how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you two know someone in the Atlas military," she answered.

"Well, you're half right," Shade responded "but we don't like to go into details."

"Say no more! So, you're going to be staying here at beacon?" she asked.

"Yep! Finally managed to squirm our way in here." Hunter answered.

"Well I'll say good luck, my older sister is a third year student here, so I at least have someone to talk to if my team weighs me down." She remarked.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you," Hunter said "good luck!"

"Good luck yourself!" she answered before walking off.

….

Shade and Hunter wandered for a bit, before heading into the school auditorium where the headmaster was supposed to give a speech.

"Hey! Shade Hunter!" The two heard a voice called out. Turning to the source of the voice, they spotted Yang waving at them, "I saved you guys a spot!"

"Thanks Yang," Hunter said walking over.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Shade asked scanning the crowd "I don't see her."

"Probably making her way here… oh there she is!" Yang spotted Ruby coming into the auditorium.

"Ruby! Over here!"

Ruby quickly said goodbye to the person she was talking to before heading over to the three.

"Guys! You left me!" She scolded.

"Sorry," they all apologized.

"I almost exploded back there!" Ruby complained.

"Oh, I'm sure you would've been fine." Yang said.

"What exactly happened?" Hunter asked.

"Well, Yang left, then I tripped over this girl's luggage, then there was some dust, and I sneezed, there was fire, and I think some Ice?" Ruby continued her explanation, but Hunter stopped paying attention when he spotted a girl in white, the person whose luggage Ruby tripped over, walking up behind Ruby.

"You!" The girl shouted when she reached Ruby.

"GAH! It's happening again!" Ruby cried jumping into Yang's arms.

"You almost got us blown off a cliff!"

Yang quickly did a double take, "Oh my Oum you actually exploded."

"I said I was sorry Okay!" Ruby complained.

"You want to make this up to me?" The girl in white asked.

"Absolutely!"

The girl held up a pamphlet titled, 'Dust for dummies, and other unintelligent people'.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsibleforanydamages-" the girl started talking very fast, so fast, that Ruby, Hunter, Shade, or Yang could understand.

"Uh-" Ruby started.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Hunter and Shade simply stared as the girl walked off.

"And who is she?" Hunter asked turning the two siblings.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to some big dust manufacturer or something." Ruby said.

"Really? You'd think she'd be a bit more polite." Shade said.

"Oh! Look there's professor Goodwitch!" Yang announced

….

(Insert Ozpins speech here… I know, I'm lazy)

….

After Ozpins speech, Glynda Goodwitch told everyone to head to the ballroom for the night.

Shade and Hunter were sitting in the corner of the room on they're sleeping bags, Shade was reading a history book, while Hunter looked like he was playing games on his scroll.

Ozpin had said that initiation would start tomorrow, but neither of them knew what to expect.

But they're wondrous silence would not last long.

"Hello, gentlemen!" they heard Petra's voice say.

Hunter paused his game and Shade looked up from his book.

"Hey Petra," Hunter announced "what'cha up to?"

"Well," Petra turned around and grabbed at what the pilots thought was air, until the colors of whatever she grabbed seemed to morph until the colors formed a person.

"Meet Rona Ebony! Antisocial loudmouth of Vale." she introduced her friend.

"Please, just call me Rona." Rona said it a timid voice.

Rona was in modest black pajamas with purple stripes. She also had short black hair with Brown eyes.

"Hi," Shade said. Not being a very social person himself he knew what Rona must be feeling like in a place filled with as many people as there were. Shade had learned to just ignore most of the people around him when he was first introduced to his Jaeger. He was rarely ever alone anywhere, and the majority of the time he was around a hundred plus people.

"I'm Shade," He introduced himself "and this is my partner, Hunter."

"Yo." Hunter said mildly, not really into the conversation.

"So~ what are you two up to tonight?" Petra asked.

"I was just reading a book, and Hunter was… well, being Hunter." Shade gestured to Hunter, who was again playing a game on his scroll, "Anyway, what are you guys up to?"

"I was actually wondering if you guys had plans for what teams you wanted to be on." Petra said.

"Well, we've got a couple of people here we might team up with, but other than that we're pretty clear." Shade explained.

Petra nodded, "Ok, ok, think being on a team with me or Rona would be okay?" She asked.

"I don't see why not, but fair warning, we've got two people already after us." Shade said.

"Fair enough." Petra stated "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then!"

"See ya!"

Just then they heard someone yell, then the lights went out.

….

It was initiation. Shade and Hunter were both in their combat outfits, for Shade, it was a black vest over a blue T-shirt, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Hunter wore a green camouflage jacket over a black T-shirt, army green pants and boots.

' _Easy, take it easy, just have to end up on the same team as Hunter, Ruby or Yang and I'm good'_ Shade thought.

Then he heard Prof. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch explaining the the initiation. Sufficed to say once Ozpin finished he went over it in his head.

First, All the students would be launched into the forest: he wasn't worried about this to much, he'd seen enough of this world to tell that everyone here could survive it.

Second, the first person they made eye contact with would be they're teammate for the next four years, Or however long Him and his partner stayed in remnant: again he wasn't worried, All he had to do was stay hidden until he found someone who he could pair up with, he just had to avoid eye contact, something he was a master at.

Finally, they had to find a temple and bring back some kind of relic to the cliff: he figured this was how the pair's formed into teams. Somehow.

"Good luck students!" Ozpin said.

And the first person was launched.

"Five lien says we find each other and make eye contact," Shade told his partner.

"You?! Making a bet?! I am so in! Ten says we find others." Hunter replied.

"Cheater." Shade deadpanned.

All Hunter had to do was look the first person he saw in the eye and he won the bet.

Another person was launched.

He heard one of the other students trying to ask a question, but Shade was distracted as Hunter went flying.

He prepared for the launch, but that and try to land safely was all he could do.

 **A/N-2017: added a bit more to the chapter, fixed a TON of spelling errors, and overall prettied up the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shade was soaring through the air, he'd never felt something quite like this.

The forest below him flew by at an immense rate, he looked around and saw that many of the students were already making their way down into the forest.

Before he got below the tree line, he drew Brasa azul and got into a drop position.

Once he reached the trees, he stabbed the tree with his sword stopping him instantaneously and jerking his body violently. Normally, the sudden stop would have dislocated his arm had it not been for his aura.

He slid down the tree picking a direction where he guessed was the center of the forest, hoping he could find someone he knew to be his teammate.

….

Hunter was ecstatic, being launched through the air felt very different from being dropped into position in a Jaeger.

Utilizing the kick from Twin Leaves, a trick Yang taught him, he was launched even deeper into the forest before transforming Twin Leaves into their scythe form, catching them onto a tree and spiraling down.

"Nice!" He congratulated himself as he got the ground "now, where do I go now?"

….

Shade wondered around for a little while, until he ran into A group of beowolves.

There were six of theme and one alpha, he'd studied the Grimm in his spare time knowing he would encounter them eventually.

"Well this should be fun," he muttered.

"I know right?!" a voice said behind him.

Not thinking Shade turned around to see Petra staring at him.

"Drat." he deadpanned.

Hunter, he could deal with. Ruby or Yang were preferable options for teammates, but he hardly knew Petra at all.

"Well I guess we're teammates then!" Petra said cheerfully.

The alpha suddenly roared at them and three of the beowolves charged them.

Reacting fast Shade pulled out his pistol and shot at one of the beowolves, one of the bullets managed to pierce the faceplate killing the Grimm, causing it to slump to the ground.

Shade used Brasa Azul and drove the point into the Grimm's skull as it reached him.

The third was shot by something. Shade turned to look at Petra to see that the metal on the glove she was wearing had shifted revealing a gun barrel on her forearm.

"Your welcome," she said with a smirk.

The remaining beowolves charged, the three smaller ones went after Petra while the alpha charged at Shade.

Shade quickly dodged the the alpha Before Turning around and swinging his blade at its leg. The blade only bounced off with a 'clang' as steel collided with bone armor.

Petra was having an easier time as the Grimm she was fighting only had masks.

The first fell to her arm-gun, the second however managed to dodge the bullet and swing a claw at her. She was not amused.

The third was about to leap on top of her but she quickly leapt backwards to avoid it.

She pressed a few buttons on her gauntlet Before the beowolf that swiped at her jumped onto her.

But before it landed her arm-gun transformed into an arm-sword, she reached out and when the beowolf landed it was skewered.

Shade however was not so lucky, the alpha beowulf had managed to get several hits onto him before he managed to get underneath it and stab Brasa Azul where its heart would be, if these things had heart's that is.

The beowolf roared in pain before grabbing Shade out from underneath itself and throwing him at the beowulf that was about to attack Petra.

"That looked like it hurt" Petra said sarcastically while pushing the already decaying corpse of a beowolf off herself.

Shade and got up off the dazed beowolf and quickly shot it in the head multiple times with his pistol. To vent his frustration more than anything else.

"We still have the big guy over there," Petra announced sticking a thumb at the growling alpha.

The beowolf lifted it's head to howl for reinforcements but never got the chance as Shade started shooting at it's exposed neck Before charging with Brasa Azul swinging upwards to decapitate the alpha.

The alpha beowolf soon ley headless on the ground.

"Calmed down?" Petra asked.

"For now." Shade answered.

….

Hunter had been wandering for the past ten minutes, not seeing anything remotely resembling a human or animal. Or Grimm for that matter.

He hadn't seen a full sized Grimm before, let alone fight one. And since he'd only had two weeks to train with his weapons, he had no idea how effective they would be against actual Grimm.

Actually using Twin Leaves was simple, in their gun form they were mostly just gigantic oversized pistols that shot shotgun shells. And since Hunter had grown up around guns he was no stranger to a big kick in a small package.

The tricky part was when they were transformed. He had trained with batons when he joined the Jaeger program, The scythe's were almost identical, The only difference was that they had a sharp curved blade at the end.

The tricky part about the scythes, was the fact that he had to hook them onto whatever he was fighting, meaning he'd have very little space to escape if his attack failed.

Still, he was confident enough in his abilities to not slip up.

Hunter had heard gunshots all over the forest however, so he knew many students were not far away.

However as he approached a clearing he saw someone fighting what looked to be an Ursa, a huge bear-like Grimm found pretty much everywhere.

Like all Grimm it was completely black except for some white bone-like plating and mask with red eyes.

The person had their back turned and was about to throw something at the Ursa in front of them before Hunter shot it causing the Grimm to back off.

The person turned around revealing to be Rona from the night before.

She wore a sleeveless, black, open coat with long tails at the back, a gray shirt, black pants and sneakers, and held what looked to be a set of white shurikens.

"Thanks," Rona stated in a flat tone.

"Your welcome, now let's kill this thing!" Hunter said enthusiastically.

Hunter quickly aimed Twin Leaves at the Ursa and fired. The bullets sank into their target, but didn't kill it.

"Seriously?! It survived THAT?!" Hunter exclaimed.

Rona used the distraction of Hunter to get behind the Ursa and jump on it's back.

Hunter continued to fire upon the Ursa, not killing it but still doing damage.

Rona pulled out one of her shurikens and reached to try and stab the Ursa in the eye with the throwing star. She was successful in driving the sharp end into its eye before getting thrown off by the beast.

Rona was thrown against a tree draining her aura almost completely.

The Ursa was stunned, however, wasn't dead yet.

Then Hunter did something unexpected.

Transforming Twin Leaves into their scythe form, charged the Ursa and put them both across its neck. He then pulled the triggers using the kick to decapitate the Ursa.

"Well," Hunter said "that was fun!"

"Yeah… fun…" Rona replied between breaths.

Hunter transformed Twin Leaves back into shotgun form and put them back at his sides.

"We should get going," Rona said "no telling what kind of attention that drew."

"You're probably right," Hunter replied "let's get out of here."

….

Shade and Petra had been walking for almost twenty minutes before they reached a clearing with what looked to be some kind of temple at the center.

"Think this is it?" Shade asked.

Petra just shrugged, "Probably, where else would it be?"

They both walked towards the temple. And as soon as they were close enough they saw that there were several pedestals with different chess pieces on each.

"I guess these are the relics," Shade said "which one should we-"

He immediately saw Petra grab a white queen.

"That works I guess."

….

"RUUUUUUN!" Hunter yelled.

"I AM RUNNING!" Rona replied.

The both of them had stumbled across a massive pack of beowolves in the forest.

Hunter thought It would be a good idea to start firing rounds into the pack.

"There's a clearing up ahead!" Rona shouted "maybe we can get them off our tail"

But once the reached the clearing.

"Are you kidding me?! This isn't a clearing! It's a cliff!" Hunter exclaimed before several beowolves charged out of the tree line.

"JUMP!" Rona yelled before doing so herself.

Hunter quickly followed sliding down.

A few of the beowolves followed them, but not so many as could not be dealt with. If they survived the fall that is.

Once they reached the bottom of the cliff, Hunter looked around them.

They were in some sort of clearing, with A cave not far from where they were.

"We should find wherever the relic is," Rona said.

"Agreed"

….

After a bit of walking, Rona and Hunter came soon came upon Another clearing with a temple at the center.

"Think this is it?" Hunter asked.

"Probably," Rona answered

"Wait a minute." Hunter said as he looked at the temple.

Two other people stood inside the ruins. Shade and Petra.

"Hey! That's Shade and Petra!" Hunter announced before running to greet his friend.

As he reached the ruin he called out.

"Hey! Shade, Petra!"

Both of them turned to see Hunter running towards them with Rona not far behind.

"Hunter?" Shade asked "well I see you found yourself a partner."

"Hey, don't call yourself out just yet." Hunter responded.

"Hey Rona!" Petra said cheerfully as Rona caught up to Hunter.

"Hi." Rona deadpanned.

"Well Hunter, I guess your s'pose to pick a relic." Shade said "Petra picked the white queen."

Hunter looked around and noticed that several of the pieces were missing, but there was also a duplicate white queen. He decided to grab that one.

"Well, I guess we head back up to the cliff." Petra stated.

….

"Shade Royal, Petra Brown, Hunter Green, and Rona Ebony" The headmaster announced "you chose the white queen pieces. From this moment forward, you will be known as, Team SPHR, led by, Shade Royal"

The crowd roared in applause. Shade felt a sense of accomplishment. _If only aunt Summer could see me now…_ Shade thought.

 **A/N: done… this chapter took way to stinking long to write. That coupled with the fact that I was rewriting the earlier chapters didn't help. And SPHR is short for sapphire.**

 **Also, if anyone picked up on what Shade thought at the end. Well. No spoilers is all I'll say.**

 **Anywho, it's 2017! I know I'm saying this a bit late, but, happy new year everyone! Last year stank. Celebrities died, no man's sky was a flop. Probably the two best things to happen last year were overwatch, and Rouge one.**

 **Here's to 2017 not being terrible!**

 **A/N-2017: Edited spelling, (Beowolf, there, you happy now Luke?) And changed a bit of character interaction, and that's about it.**

 **Oh btw, 2017 doesn't suck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sun's light was created by Pokeman1280 and was in his story 'A Roses Scales', go read it. Now. Go.**

Chapter 8

Stacker Pentecost was sitting at his desk in an almost empty office. Two days ago he lost two of arguably His best pilots, _and_ a Mark 5 Jaeger.

Problem was, they weren't destroyed. They had been searching the battle ground for the past two days, and had recovered nothing of Diamond Banshee, not even a scrap of metal.

Even stranger, the kaiju remains had been found. Fifteen _miles_ from where the fight took place.

This confused the Marshall greatly. He knew one of the pilots of Diamond Banshee well, Shade Royal.

Shade was only two years younger than his adopted daughter Mako. Him and Hunter Green were the youngest pilots to ever enter the Jaeger program.

The reason Stacker knew Shade so well was because of the fact that Shade's aunt, Summer Shepherd, had saved his life twelve years ago.

….

It was a week after the first kaiju attack, Stacker was in a convenience store just outside of los Angeles California on his way to the refugee camp setup outside of San Francisco.

Then the worst happened. Three armed gunmen entered the store and ordered everyone to the ground.

Everyone, except a red haired woman obeyed.

The gunman who spoke pointed his rifle at her.

"I said get on the ground!" He yelled.

"Listen," the woman stated "you have two choices, you can put the guns down and turn yourselves into the authorities… or, I can turn you in myself."

The gunman looked at each other confused. Did this woman just threaten them? They were armed to the teeth! And all she had was a tripod case!

One gunman pulled the trigger. He Probably still regrets that decision to this day. Instead of the bullet entering her skull, the bullet was instantly blocked by a long white blade.

"What kind of magic wasthat?!" a gunman asked.

But before he knew it all the guns were cut in half, it almost looked as if the woman was teleporting.

"Well then," she said as sheput her sword back into its case "you still want me to bring you in?"

Near instantaneously, all of the gunmen rushed out of the store scared for their lives. The woman only walked out the back exit.

….

That was twelve years ago. Stacker had initially gone looking for her, only to find that, legally speaking, she didn't exist. He eventually found her two years later, trying to raise a child who wasn't her own.

He had just adopted Mako a few weeks earlier so he could understand the trouble she was going through. He eventually managed to get her a job in the Jaeger program, and things just snowballed from there.

She was talented and rose through the program quickly, however when the position as a pilot was offered, she turned it down. She had a nephew to care for, and while she new they were not technically related, Stacker knew that she felt some sort of… duty, to look after Shade.

In any case, she soon had the position of designing Jaeger weapons. Something very few had considered before her.

Still, he doubted she was dealing with the loss of her adopted nephew well.

For this reason he had called her up to the office. The two of them were close, but she had said before that she had a husband and daughters out there looking for her. And she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met.

Unfortunately, they had been searching for years and turned up empty handed. But one thing he never understood, was that she still held out hope.

The door opened and Summer came inside. She wore a plain work vest with a grey t-shirt and Brown work pants. She had silver eyes and, strangest of all, had red accents on her hair. And he often wondered how she found the time to dye it.

"You wanted to see me Marshal?" she asked.

She almost never called him 'Marshal' and she looked like She hadn't slept in days. He knew his suspicions were correct.

She was not taking this well.

"When was the last time you slept Summer?" he asked.

"I'll sleep when we find my nephew." she answered.

He was afraid of this. Her stubborn side had taken over.

"We never saw the wreckage of Diamond Banshee. Their still alive out there." She stated "we found the kaiju remains fifteen miles west of where the battle took place..."

Stacker noticed how she ended her sentence, there was something else.

"And?" he asked.

Summer sighed.

"Something else killed that kaiju."

Stacker actually stopped to think about her statement. Something else killed the kaiju? The absurdity of the idea was not as prominent as one might expect.

"And why do you think something else killed that kaiju, _what_ could have killed it?" he asked intrigued as to where she was going with her statement.

She pulled up a chair at say down across the desk from him.

"I never told you where me and Shade were from did I?" she said.

"No, you never did," he said. And It suddenly occurred to him that she never had told him. Why was that?

"Well… I'm gonna have to ask you something before I tell you. Decaf or regular?" she asked.

He was utterly confused, she knew he hated decaf, and what did coffee have to do with anything?

"Regular, but why-?" He started to ask but was interrupted by Summer.

"This'll be a two pot explication" she answered.

As soon as she said that he knew She was serious. They always measured how big a problem was, or how long something was going to take, in how many pots of coffee they were going to need.

But before he could ask for coffee to be brought up to his office, Summer simply… vanished. She was gone. Only a few white rose petals remained where she was.

Then a few seconds later, there she was again, holding two pots of coffee one in each hand.

"Yeah," she said putting the pots to one side of the desk "it's complicated."

The Marshall was dumbstruck. Did she just disappear in the blink of an eye? And then reappear seconds later?

….

She had just used her semblance in front of someone from earth for the first time.

"What..." was all Stacker could force himself to say.

"Well at least you're not trying to kill me," Summer said "that's a plus."

In truth Summer said it to try and lift the mood and maybe take Stacker out his shock.

"So… where do I start?" she asked.

….

Summer had been friends with Samuel Schnee for a while. Well, when he was attending signal academy of course.

His wife, Silvia Schnee was visiting Vale that week with her son, Shade Schnee.

"Hey, Summer? There's supposed to be a storm in the path we're taking back to Atlas, and Samuel suggested you come along for some 'professional protection' as he put it." she said "to be honest he's probably just worried about me and Shade."

Of course Summer had accepted immediately, her and Sam had been friends since Signal. And besides, she'd be gone less than a week.

Oh how wrong she was.

A day after being out at sea, Silvia had always loved boats for some reason, the storm hit. They were too far from Vale to turn back, and the captain assured everyone that the ship was safe.

Still, Summer was on her guard. This much negative emotion coming from everyone on board was bound to attract Grimm. And she was right.

….

"Momma I'm scared." the four year old Shade said.

"It's ok Shade, the storm will be over by the time we get home." Silvia told her son.

At the young age of five, he hugged his mother tight.

"You know, I'm starting to think coming out here now was a bad idea." Summer told her friend.

"The captain says the storm is nothing to worry about," Silvia said "so why are you so on edge?"

Summer looked out the window of the room as the boat rocked with the rain and waves.

"Something about this trip just doesn't sit right with me," Summer answered "maybe I'm just paranoid."

However before their conversation could continue, the captain's voice came through the speakers in the room.

" _We got a massive Grimm up here! All huntsman get up here!"_ he said in a panicked voice.

Summer grabbed sun's light and teleported to the deck above. What she saw would be burned into her mind forever.

It was the biggest Grimm anyone on the ship had ever seen! It was certainly bigger than a goliath.

However it was so different from Grimm. It had a reptilian-like body, and Instead of being black and red like most Grimm, it was a greenish color, and had yellow lines all across it's body.

"What is that thing?!" someone on deck asked.

"No clue! Ready main cannons!" the captain answered.

The cannons were quickly moved into position and started firing at the massive Grimm.

Summer transformed sun's light into its sniper form and started to fire at the Grimm. The problem was that the creature was so big that nothing they threw at it did any damage.

Suddenly, one of Summer's rounds managed to hit the Grimms eye, causing it to roar in pain.

Summer knew this thing could tear this ship apart, and there was nothing they could do about it.

She teleported down into the hold.

"Silvia, we need to get you and Shade to a life boat! There's no way this ship will make it!" she said.

Silvia grabbed Shade and ran up towards the deck, Summer not far behind.

When they reached the deck, it was chaos. Everyone was running back and forth either firing cannons or redding lifeboats.

Silvia looked up at the massive creature. She froze and her face went pale. The creature was now looking down at them, it's lizard-like face had no Grimm mask. And this only added to the fear everyone on board felt.

"Silvia! Get to the lifeboat!" Summer ordered.

Silvia snapped out of her shock and carried Shade to the boat. she helped Shade climb in before turning around to see if there was anyone else.

but before she could get into the boat the giant creature drove one of its massive claws into the ship, tearing it in half.

the lifeboat suddenly fell loose from the boat separating Silvia from Summer and Shade.

"SILVIA!" Summer shouted.

"MOMMA!" Shade screamed.

Summer scanned the wreckage looking for her friend to no avail.

the storm rocked the lifeboat back and forth almost flipping it. but for whatever reason the massive creature that had attacked them was gone.

"MOMMA!" Shade yelled, desperately searching for his mother.

but before Summer could shout again the lifeboat finally flipped over from the rocking waves.

Summer reached out for grabbing Shade as soon as the boat flipped.

She pulled him close, hoping against hope that they would survive.

She somehow managed to get her head above water and grabbed onto a lifeboat.

She hauled Shade onto the boat herself. looking around she noticed that none of the wreckage was visible. And she had no way of knowing where they were.

Over the next several days they were adrift. The only food they had consisting of emergency rations in the compartment in the lifeboat.

Fortunately by some miracle, she still had sun's light at her side.

Three days passed with no sign of land or airship. But there were also no Grimm, and Summer could only be glad for that.

On the fourth day the impossible happened. Summer spotted a small fishing boat. drawing sun's light she transformed it into its sniper form and loaded a burn Dust round into the barrel. aiming upwards she fired it hoping it would act as a flare.

the bullet glowed in the sky before exploding about a hundred feet in the air.

Thankfully the fishing boat noticed and started turning in their direction. Summer finally believed she would see her family again. however her expression turned dark when she remembered Shade.

There was no way of knowing if his mother was still alive. And she doubted Samuel would be able to cope with losing his wife, after learning that Shade would most likely be their only child. Losing her now would probably break him.

when the boat made it to their location she was confused at the boat's design. shouldn't a boat all the way out here have cannons of some kind to deal with Grimm?

"Hey there! Come on and get on board!" a man whom she assumed must be the captain yelled from the deck.

Summer helped Shade onto the fishing boat before climbing up herself.

"What are you two doing all the way out here? And in a lifeboat!" the captain asked.

"We were attacked, by, something. I have no idea what it even was." Summer answered.

the captain rubbed his chin as if in deep thought.

"How long have you been adrift?" he asked.

"we've been separated from our ship for four days now." she answered.

the captain nodded as if he expected this.

"Well at least the story of you getting attacked checks out. whatever attacked you is now tearing up the coastline." the captain said "has been for the past three days."

This terrified her. It made sense that that monster would find its way to the coastline. she just hoped it stayed away from patch. who knows how long that thing would take to kill.

"Look, we can get you two to Los Angeles but that's the closest city," he said "It's about eight miles west of here. from there you should be able to contact the coastguard and try to find the rest of your ship."

"Are we gonna find Momma?" Shade asked her.

"We're going to try. Don't worry" Summer said.

"The closest place with a dock should be fine." she told the captain.

he nodded before going into a room on the other side of the ship.

Summer decided to think about their predicament. they were on their way to a coastal city, probably just an oversized village, called 'Los Angeles'.

She had never heard of the city before, and since she knew most of the villages close to Vale, that eased her worries just a bit. but then she started noticing something strange.

No one on board the ship carried weapons. She would have been less confused if the boat had cannons or there was a huntsman on board, but there were no cannons, and she had yet to see anyone that resembled a huntsman.

Eventually one of the crew members approached her.

"So, I assume you haven't heard yet?" he asked her.

"It depends on what you're talking about." Summer answered.

"Well, you've been at sea without a radio for at least four days, so I'm pretty sure you haven't been up to speed." he said.

"You're probably right, mind filling me in?" She asked.

"Well, it hit san francisco three days ago, who knows how they're holding up, and so far washington's thrown everything they have at it. but tanks, fighters, and guns have only managed to slow it down." he explained "they say if it doesn't go down soon the may just have to draw it out and drop an ICBM onto it."

Summer wasn't sure what an 'ICBM' was, but she guessed it was probably a big explosive of some kind. Atlas never really liked showing off their tech to often.

"How long till it reaches Mistral?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Not sure where that is so no clue, but if its inland it's probably safe." he said.

She froze at hearing this. how had he never heard of Mistral? whatever she was going to say next was drowned out by Shade tugging on her cloak.

"Where's Momma?" he asked tears welling up in his face.

She kneeled down and hugged Shade.

"I don't know, but don't worry, we'll find her." Summer said.

A few minutes later the fishing boat docked at what had to be the biggest dock and city Summer had ever seen.

"Never been to the big city huh?" the captain asked.

"Never any this big." she admitted.

She knew she had to keep calm, but this place was WAY bigger than Atlas, and that was the biggest city on remnant!

Summer started to panic and grabbed Shade before teleporting to a secluded area. There was no way she was anywhere on remnant, she'd been to almost all the major cities on the planet! And this place was bigger than anywhere she'd ever seen!

She spent the next few days with Shade, teleporting around the city. Sufficed to say no one here had their aura unlocked. And she never found any huntsman either. She knew she'd have to get some money for food and clothing soon.

She also soon figured out that there was no way that her and Shade were on remnant. Reason one, she had found a library and found that there were no mention of anything on remnant. The second reason was the fact that Everyone she passed looked at her clothing as if it was foreign.

After About a week passed, she had gotten herself and Shade some new clothing as well as a case for sun's light. No one she found carried a weapon, except for maybe the occasional pistol or knife.

One day, her and Shade were in a convenience store When it got robbed. She quickly subdued the robbers and made her own getaway.

….

The Marshall listened to her words. The story was so long and detailed, that fact alone gave her story credibility. But also her strange ability to teleport also gave it even further credibility, though it still confused him.

"And that's pretty much up till you offered me a job, I hadn't been able to keep one for longer than a month due to my lack of credentials." she finished.

"You still haven't explained your ability to teleport. Would you mind explaining that?" Stacker asked.

"People on remnant have a unique ability called aura. A lot like a force field in the movies." she said "Aura further allows us to use an ability unique to each person, semblance. Some people can create copies of themselves, others can absorb hits and hit back with greater force. My semblance is point to point teleportation."

Stacker nodded "So I assume Summer Shepheard is not your real name?" he asked.

"Summer actually is my first name, but my last name is Rose. Summer Rose." she answered.

"So you believe Shade is alive, and quite possibly in some other alternate dimension?" Stacker asked.

"The more I think about and the more I dig, the more likely I think it is." she answered.

"And what evidence have you found to prove such a thing?" he asked.

"The video feed." she stated flatly.

Stacker had almost forgotten about it. When they lost radio contact with diamond Banshee They switched to a live video feed. The video was covered in static, and you could only make out distinct shapes every now and then.

"How did you manage to get anything from that?" Stacker asked.

"I thought I saw something the first time. Something familiar. I wasn't sure about it until I went through it frame by frame, but now I know," she said "that thing wasn't a kaiju. It was a Grimm."

"And how do you suggest that this is some kind of… 'creature of darkness'?" he asked.

"When I went through the frames I found this." she handed Stacker a picture that was apparently a single frame of the video. The picture showed a kaiju, but it was black and had a white mask on it's face.

"I think this thing killed the kaiju before going after Diamond Banshee. And I also think it dragged Shade and Hunter to remnant somehow." she stated.

 **A/N: …freak… that's all I can say. This chapter took way to freaking long to write. Course I can't complain to much. This chapter is WAY longer than any of my other chapters. Also let me know if you guys want longer chapters.**

 **Anywho**

 **Also sorry for no remnant POV, I felt that I really needed to get this out of the way.**

 **To answer questions you may have:**

 **Yes, Summer is alive and on earth.**

 **Yes Shade is from remnant, and yes he is also a schee. I feel that in and of itself should answer several questions.**

 **No, Hunter is not a remnant (i've decided to call people from remnant 'remnants' or 'a remnant')**

 **And no shade is not Weiss' twin.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and of you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!**

 **A/N-2017: Fixed some continuity errors, and a buttload of spelling errors.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this next one is going to stray a bit from the RWBY canon and deal with team SPHR, I hope y'all enjoy!... did I seriously just say 'y'all'?**

Chapter 9

Team SPHR walked started to collectively wake up. Shade and Hunter woke up at their usual time of 6:30 am. Petra and Rona woke up at about 7:15 to find that both Shade and Hunter were not in their beds.

"Umm… where are the guys?" Petra asked.

Her question was answered when Shade walked in the door with Hunter behind panting.

"Freak… you… Shade…" Hunter said between breaths.

"You're just mad because I outran you without breaking a sweat." Shade challenged.

Petra just stared at Hunters massive bulk with his t-shirt clinging to his muscles.

"Do you two always start your mornings out with a run?" Petra asked.

"I do, Hunter just challenges me from time to time. Which he regrets doing every time he does so." He said glaring at Hunter.

"Hey! Just because you can outrun me doesn't automatically make you better." Hunter remarked.

"True."

"When did you two even wake up?" Rona asked.

"6:30, Shade here woke up at 6:29." Hunter said with a smirk "You owe me five lien by the way."

"Fine." Shade growled opening up his wallet and handed said lien to his partner.

"Wait, did you two seriously bet on who would wake up first?!" Petra asked almost laughing.

"He bet, I just agreed to it. Something I regret every time I do so." Shade said.

Shade looked at his watch. A little over two and a half hours were left between now and their first class.

"Well since we still have awhile before classes start i'm going to go take a shower." Shade stated before walking over to his suitcase and grabbing a change of clothes before walking into the bathroom.

"Well I got dibs after Shade." Hunter stated.

"Dang it!" Petra said "You beat me to it!"

….

After all four of them finished their showers they started to unpack. Which turned out to be a more complicated task than they imagined, at least for the two girls it was.

"How do they fit that much stuff into a suitcase?" Hunter asked Shade.

"Same way they do with purses I guess." Shade answered.

Watching Rona and Petra unpack was fascinating. They seemed to be able to fit three suitcases worth of stuff into a single suitcase.

The two pilots had finished over ten minutes ago and had agreed to share a dresser as their seemed to be no reason for them each to have their own. But seeing how much the two girls on their team had they almost wondered if they might have to use the extra dresser.

"Sooooo…" Hunter started.

"No. No I do not want to bet on how long it will take them." Shade said before Hunter could ask.

The two girls finally finished after about a half hour of unpacking.

"And now its…" Shade looked at his watch.

8:45

Shade let out an audible sigh.

"Classes start in fifteen minutes." Shade deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" both girls cried out in alarm.

"I have never seen so much clothing fit into one suitcase." Hunter said scratching his head.

"We're going to be late!" Rona announced.

Rona and Petra quickly ran out the door with Shade and Hunter slowly walking out.

Four heads popped out of the door just down from theirs.

One of the students turned to the pilots.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Eh, they'll be fine. I'm Hunter by the way" Hunter introduced himself.

"Jaune, they your teammates?" Jaune asked gesturing in the direction the two girls ran.

"Yeah, not really sure they know where the classroom is though." Hunter said.

….

Shade and Hunter were sitting in a class dedicated to learning how to fight Grimm. And the teacher was simply rambling on about his heroic acts as a young man.

"...despite smelling of cabbages…" Shade only caught bits and pieces of the lecture, most of his attention was spent trying to find the logic in the weapon mounted on the wall.

 _A blunderbuss axe?! How does one aim with that thing?!_ Shade thought.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when someone shouted.

"I Do Sir!" the voice shouted.

Shade identified the voice as Weiss Schnee, one of the members of Ruby and Yang's team. Ruby had introduced her team to the two pilots the night before.

"What just happened?" Shade asked.

He looked over to see Hunter asleep on his desk.

"Well I'll figure it out." Shade said to himself.

A few minutes later Weiss was in her combat outfit ready for a fight.

"How did he get that thing in here?!" Hunter said next to Shade.

Shade looked to the left of the room to see a cage of some kind. "Ok, what?!"

But before he could ask how the professor got it in without them noticing, The professor hacked at the lock on the cage for a boarbatusk to come charging out.

The preceding fight consisted of Weiss attacking the Grimm while arguing with Ruby, who Shade noticed was trying to give decent advice and encouragement.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly, there's no armor-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled.

Ouch. Granted Shade had argued with Hunter if he ever tried to interfere with his training program or tried to mess with their Jaeger, but Weiss was just being rude!

Finally Weiss seemed to take Ruby's advice and stabbed the Grimm in the stomach.

"Ha ha! Well done miss Schnee. Well class it seems we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." prof. Port stated.

Shade didn't know why, but he was really angry at Weiss for some reason… AND THEY HADN'T EVEN HAD A CONVERSATION YET!

….

Team SPHR was now sitting in pro- sorry, Dr. Oobleck's class.

Hunter could barely understand the doctor because he was talking incredibly fast, seriously! What kind of coffee was this man drinking?!

"Asyoucanseestudentshistoryisextremlyimportantinoursosciety! Any questions?" he asked.

Hunter slowly raised his hand.

"Yes! Mr. Green! What do you ask?"

"What kind of coffee are you drinking?"

The room was dead silent.

"Decaffeinated. Moving on!"

….

In miss Goodwitch's class, things were going a bit differently.

Shade watched Petra and Yang beat on each other, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Finally, Petra's aura dropped into the red.

"Petra Brown's aura has entered the red zone, Yang Xaio Long takes the match." Ms. Goodwitch announced.

Petra started walking over to her team while yang went to hers.

"Good job Petra, you almost had her." Hunter complimented.

"Thanks, you're right, I almost beat her at the end but…" she paused "She just seemed to get stronger."

"That may be due to her semblance," Hunter stated "kinetic energy absorption and transfer. The harder you hit, the harder she hits back."

"How did you know that?" Petra asked.

"That's… kind of a long story." Hunter said avoiding the question.

"Did you two… date?" Petra asked with a smirk on her face.

"What?! No!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I can back him up on that one, him and Yang were never a thing." Shade said. "She's too good for him."

"Thanks buddy." Hunter said feeling a bit dejected.

Shade let out a bit of a chuckle.

….

After classes, Shade was walking down when he noticed Weiss walking down the hall towards the balcony.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted trying to get her attention.

She turned around to see Shade running towards her.

"I'm sorry who are you?" she asked.

"Your Weiss schnee correct?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I'm Shade, Shade Royal. And if you don't mind me asking, why were you yelling at Ruby during class?" he asked.

"Why do you care? You don't look like you're related to her." Weiss stated.

"True enough, but her and Yang helped me and my partner out when we didn't know where else to turn." he said. He wasn't lying, The two sisters had helped them both out.

"What could have been so bad that you didn't have anywhere else to turn?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, when you wake up on the beach with no aura, and enough wounds to kill someone and you're still alive…" he trailed off realizing he was treading into dangerous territory.

Weiss was a bit shocked. Had her leader really helped someone from the brink of death?

"Look, don't get me wrong Ruby is anything but mature, but you should still show some respect." Shade said.

"I still don't know why she was picked to be leader instead of me." Weiss stated.

"Well, I can think of multiple reasons, for one your team name wouldn't make sense if it was spelled W-R-B-Y would it?" he asked "As for the second reason, from what I've seen, your a spoiled brat who's gotten everything she's ever wanted, without fail, until now."

She was taken aback by his statement.

"That's not at all true!... Mostly…" she trailed off.

"Look, I can't know what it was like for you. But I never had it easy, my parents died when I was four years old and I was raised by my adoptive aunt." he said "Being the leader isn't easy, I doubt Ruby knows what she's doing, I knew someone who was a leader in the military and he hates his job, but he has to do it."

In all honesty, Shade was wondered what the Marshal was doing now.

"I may not seem like it, but I might have grown up to be like you had my parents not died when I was so young." he said "My point is, the biggest reason Ozpin didn't make you leader was so that you could be humbled, you have no idea what it's like to follow."

The two of them stood there quietly for several seconds before Weiss finally spoke up.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked.

"At what?" he asked back.

"You just single handedly convinced me to put trust in an immature dolt, while at the same time made it make sense," she stated "and I still have one other question."

"And that would be?"

"Why are you defending Ruby? Granted you said she saved your life, but, The way you defend her It seems like you know her more personally than that." she asked.

Shade paused. Why was he defending her? She wasn't on his team, and he'd only known her a few weeks, but he felt some urge to protect her. Why?

"I don't know." he answered.

"Hm, well, ok then." she said.

"Just like that? You're just going to accept my answer like that?" he asked.

"Well, I am going to try to get the other end of the story." she stated before walking off.

….

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I must say, I've enjoyed writing this chapter, I wanted to give Shade and Weiss some kind of confrontation, and this just presented itself so yeah.**

 **Edited by: Robocop 3301 :)**

 **A/N-2017: more continuity errors, though I will say, Robo did a good job of catching spelling errors.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:(not sure why I haven't done this yet) I Do not own RWBY or pacific rim, RWBY belongs solely to Monty Oum, and Pacific rim belongs to Guillermo del Toro.**

Chapter 10

It had been about a month since Shade and Hunter had been accepted into beacon, granted they both knew it was for some rather unfair reasons, but it was still a good experience.

They had been learning a lot about remnants history, the faunus revolution, the great war, and even some of the many myths and legends.

Now Shade and Hunter along with the rest of team SPHR were spending their day hanging out in the library with team rwby.

"Hey Ruby, what do you think of scrapbooking?" Hunter asked.

"I've never been big on it, but Yang tried it once." she answered.

"Keyword: tried." Yang interjected.

"Let me guess, you managed to do it for about ten minutes before you got bored?" Shade asked.

"How'd you know?" she asked rhetorically.

"Eh, I tried it once when we first joined the-" Hunter was cut off by Shade elbowing him in the stomach.

"Er, when we joined combat school" Hunter corrected himself.

"What combat School did you attend anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Jaeger academy." Shade answered.

Yang had actually come up with the name, it wasn't a lie and it sounded cool, it also sounded like a pun, so they decided that 'Jaeger academy' would be their answer to that rather touchy question.

"I've never heard of it, is it an independent school?" Weiss asked.

"You could say that," Hunter answered.

Weiss seemed content with that answer and returned to her homework.

"So How exactly did you four meet?" Petra asked.

"Well, that's actually kind of a long story…" Hunter trailed off.

Both Blake and Rona both perked up at hearing the incoming conversation, and Weiss also looked up from her homework.

Shade could have sworn that Blake's bow… twitched.

"These two woke up on The beach on patch, they had been attacked by Grimm and were hurt pretty bad." Yang answered.

"How did get attacked by Grimm?" Rona asked.

"We were flying an experimental aircraft from Atlas to Vale at the time." Shade said.

"Oh? What model?" Weiss asked.

"Not really sure, Atlas just asked us and a couple of others to pilot it as a skeleton crew." he answered.

"That's… odd." She said skeptically.

"Eh, we never really thought to much about it." Hunter remarked.

"Reason being, Hunter never thinks too hard about anything." Shade said.

Hunter just rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure it was Atlas that asked you to pilot it?" Blake asked.

"Who else could it have been?" Shade said dodging the question.

Blake eyed the two of them carefully before returning to her book.

….

The next day, Team SPHR had decided to head to the docks, Petra suggested it and the rest of them just followed.

"Ah! I love the smell of the sea!" Petra announced.

"Did you grow up on an island or something?" Shade asked.

"No, but my parents are part of the Vytal festival planning committee, so I traveled a lot as a kid." she answered.

As they kept walking Shade could have sworn he heard something like… splashing?

Then someone screamed.

"HE'S DROWNING!" a voice shouted.

Before anyone else could react Shade was already diving into the water after a small boy who had fallen off the dock and drifted a good fifty feet.

Hunter wasn't far behind, with Petra and Rona following as soon as they recovered their senses.

As soon as Shade reached the kid he started to pull his head above water before swimming back to the dock. When he reached the dock Hunter reached down and grabbed the kid.

"Come on kid!" Hunter said pulling the child out of the water.

As soon as the boy was on the docks Shade started to pull himself out of the water.

Looking over he saw that the child was now coughing up water and drawing in deep breaths, a good sign that he was going to be ok.

He hadn't gotten a good look before now, the kid was probably about ten years old, and was wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt. But the most defining trait was a pair of wolf-like ears coming out of the top of his head. He was without a doubt a Faunus.

"He just saved that kid!"

"Is he alright?"

"Why would he save an animal?"

He could hear many remarks, questions, and praises coming from the crowd that had gathered. Then exhaustion finally hit him. Shade might be able to run a marathon, but he couldn't swim for more than a few minutes.

Diving into the water and then dragging someone back took it's toll on him. He didn't collapse, but he quickly sat down against a street lamp exhausted.

Looking around he saw everyone… except for his teammate, Rona.

….

Being able to camouflage yourself nearly instantaneously had its uses, especially when you get into an awkward situation.

Rona had always felt awkward around Faunus, so when one of her teammates saved one from drowning… a few things went through her head.

Shade had reacted faster than she had ever seen anyone react to save a faunus. He didn't even stop to look and see who it was, he just dived in without even thinking.

Her entire family were prejudiced towards faunus. She never knew why, only that it had something to do with the great war.

She had tried her entire life to break her family's mold, she tried with every fiber of her being not to be racist towards faunus. But she still avoided them in awkward situations.

And her current situation was certainly an awkward one.

She had used her semblance to get away from the main crowd. She decided she would meet up with her team later.

Later In the dorm room she met up with the rest of her team.

"What the heck Rona?! You ditched us!" Petra exclaimed.

"Easy Petra, she said she didn't like crowds." Hunter said.

' _Among other things'_ Rona thought to herself.

"That still doesn't warrant ditching us like that!" she retorted.

"Just calm down, yelling at each other won't get us anywhere." Shade stated.

Petra only huffed before plopping down on her bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for ditching you guys, but I had some things I needed to take care of." Rona stated.

"Things more important than your teammate diving into the water to save someone?!" Petra challenged.

Rona only got up and walked out of the room.

She could understand why Petra was mad. Rona knew she shouldn't have rushed off Like she did.

"Hey, mind if we talk?" she heard Shade ask.

She turned around noticing Shade standing outside the doorway. She eyed the room that the rest of their teammates were in, and Shade caught on.

"Don't worry, Hunter will take care of Petra." he said.

"Sure, why not." she answered.

Shade started to walk towards the end of the hall.

"The hall probably isn't the best place to have a conversation." Shade said as he walked off with Rona close behind.

Walking into the courtyard the first thing she noticed was the fact that there were very few people out and about. The perfect place to have a private conversation.

"So," Shade said "what exactly _is_ going on?"

"It's something I'd rather not talk about." she answered.

"So this is going to be one of those conversations, eh?" Shade asked "Tell you what, I'll give you a piece of info about me, and you answer one of my questions."

"Deal." she said.

"Firstly, what do you want to know about me?" he asked.

She thought about this. What did she want to know about him?

"I guess… where did you grow up?" she asked. The question seemed simple enough.

"A village outside of Vale." he answered "My turn."

She was dreading what came next.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

The question took her by surprise. Why did he want to know that?

"Two, a older brother and sister," she answered "but why-?"

"What do want to know about me?" he asked cutting her off.

The next several minutes were spent asking each other seemingly meaningless questions. What's your favorite color? Do you have any pets?

Rona may not have realized it at first, but she was actually enjoying herself. She was talking with someone who actually just wanted to talk.

"If you don't mind me asking," he started "why did you run off earlier?"

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"It's... A long story." she said.

"Trust me when I say this, my entire being, is a long story." he chuckled.

She stared at him for a few seconds. She could tell just by looking at him that he was only looking out for his team.

"Well, when you pulled that faunus kid out of the water…" she paused "I don't know, it's just that I've never been comfortable around them."

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I grew up around people who hated faunus. My parents, my siblings, even my grandparents… especially, my grandparents." she said shuddering.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I… I don't know what to think," she said "my entire life I've been told that faunus are just animals that need to be put in cages or exterminated."

"I even thought that was the case when I first heard about the white fang," she stated "but I've seen how faunus act. I know they're not animals, but, I still don't like interacting with them."

She looked at her team leader as he sat there, eyes looking straight into hers.

"Well, what are going to do about it?" he asked.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"You said that you've seen how faunus act, you know they're not animals. So what are you going to do? Sit around all day and avoid every faunus you come in contact with?" he asked "Or are you going to try and break your family's mold, and do something different"

She stared at Shade bewildered.

"I… I don't know," she said "the reason I wanted to become a huntress was so that I could help everyone, even faunus. And maybe even change my family's way of thinking."

"Tell you what," he said "There are more than a few faunus in beacon, you've even met one of them, so why don't you try and talk to them?"

….

The rest of the day was spent with Shade walking around the school with Rona most of the day while she tried to meet several of the faunus in the school.

Rona had just finished a conversation with Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus as well as a second year student.

"Well… that was… better I guess." Rona said.

"Hey, at least you managed to hold a conversation, that's more than Hunter can do." Shade remarked.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Last time Hunter tried to interact with anyone who wasn't either related to him, or wasn't military… or I wasn't around… he got a swift punch in the gut." Shade stated.

Rona giggled a bit at the image of Hunter getting punched.

"Well, he didn't have the best-" Shade was cut off when a red blur seemed to slam into Shade.

Rona looked and saw that said red blur was a young girl, Ruby Rose, and was… hugging Shade?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said over and over.

"Woah woah! Slow down Rubes, What's wrong?" Shade asked.

Ruby quickly let go of Shade "I sorta, kinda… told my entire team your secret" she said.

"Ok, what? Which one?" he asked.

"Secret?" Rona asked curiously.

"The big one… the really really big one…" she said.

Rona saw that Shade suddenly had a very worried look in his eyes.

"Height and weight." he asked.

 _Height and weight Of what?_ Rona thought to herself.

"280 feet, 7400 tons." Ruby answered hugging herself and wincing.

Shade groaned while putting his face in his hands.

"Wait, what in remnant is 280 feet tall and weigh 7400 tons?!" Rona asked.

 **A/N: Yahoo! That's another chapter to Mark off the list!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked Rona and Shades confrontation, writing Rona as a character is not easy. If you didn't pick up on what I was trying to convey: Rona's entire family is racist towards faunus, and she is trying to break that mold her family has set. However I don't know any people who are racist (or were at one point) so I'm really just writing blind.**

 **Anywho, I accept criticism gladly! So any mistakes or flaws in the story you see, feel free to yell at me!**

 **Edited by the almighty and powerful Robocop :)**

 **A/N-2017: not much was done to this chapter, except for a few re-wordings.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shade was currently running towards team RWBY's dorm since Ruby had informed him that she had 'accidently' told her entire team about him and Hunter being pilots for a giant robot from another universe.

As Shade, Rona, and Ruby passed team SPHR's dorm, Shade quickly stopped and ran inside the dorm, startling both Hunter and Petra.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked setting down his note book he was using to help him with his homework.

"Hunter, Petra, stop whatever you're doing and head to team RWBY's dorm." Shade said while digging through the dresser both he and Hunter shared, pulling out a large green duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT ON REMNANT IS 280FT TALL AND WEIGHS 7400 TONS!?" Rona nearly shouted as she gasped for her breath.

Hunter just covered his face and groaned, while Petra looked at both of them with a confused look on her face.

All four of them quickly left the dorm and caught up to Ruby who was nervously shaking outside her team's dorm room door. Judging by the noises coming from inside… well, it probably wasn't pretty. As soon as shade opened the door…

"How could someone who isn't clinically insane claim to be from some other universe?!" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"Have you met Shade or Hunter? There is no way either of them is a nutjob." Yang shot back.

"Nutjob? Maybe, but clinically insane? I'm pretty sure I would know if I was." Hunter said as he entered the room.

"Please! Tell me this is some kind of elaborate prank!" Weiss said eyeing the duffle bag Shade had on his shoulder.

"Nope" Hunter said emphasizing the 'P'.

Weiss just stared at both of the pilots. Shade face palmed at Hunters lack of subtlety but otherwise didn't react.

"What is everyone talking about?" Petra asked.

Shade sighed "Ok, Rona, Petra you both may want to sit down for this." He stated.

As both Petra and Rona sat down next to team RWBY, Hunter closed the door so no one could interrupt the conversation that was about to take place.

"Well. This will get awkward fast." Hunter said.

"You think?" Shade deadpanned.

"So." Weiss said skeptically "I have heard something impossible from my team leader, and I would like it if you could please confirm or deny her claims."

"Ruby, what, exactly, did you say?" Shade asked as he set the duffel bag on the ground.

"Well… Weiss was asking about the two of you, and when she asked how we met, I told her you had washed up on Patch," she explained "And I… accidently mentioned your really cool armor and it kinda just snowballed from there."

"Schnee-balled?" Hunter attempted.

"Hunter! Now is not the time for German puns!" Shade said.

"German?" Weiss asked confused.

"Long story. One that actually intertwines with our current situation." Shade said flatly.

"I'm still lost on what you're all talking about." Blake stated.

"Ok, to understand what you're about to hear, you have to believe the impossible." Hunter said.

"Personally, I would prefer to show you but my phone has died and there is no charger that is compatible with it on remnant and Shade's doesn't have the app that will help with this explanation."

"Can I see this 'phone'?" Weiss asked with a confused look on her face.

Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out a large rectangular object and handed it to Weiss.

"It's their world's version of a scroll." Yang stated while Weiss looked over the iPhone in her hand.

"I may be able to help with this." Weiss said as she grabbed her scroll of the charger and put Hunter's iPhone on it. The phone suddenly turned on and started charging its battery surprising both Shade and Hunter.

"How the heck did you manage to get it to work?" Hunter asked with a shocked look on his face.

"It has the same charging port as my scroll so I just plugged it in." Weiss stated showing her scroll.

"Well, while we wait for Hunter's phone to charge I guess we should start explaining." Shade sighed.

Over the next half hour Shade and Hunter explained what Jaeger and Kaiju were, and how they got to Remnant. Ruby and Yang remained quiet while Shade and Hunter were talking. Blake just stared at them, and Weiss just stared in shock. Both Petra and Rona stared at their partners while covering their mouths with their hands.

"And that's when we got to Beacon." Shade said.

"So… what do you think?" Hunter asked

"I…" Weiss stuttered.

"Yes. The answer is yes." Hunter said.

"Am I dreaming?" Blake asked.

"No. The answer is no." Hunter said.

"Wow." Rona said "that was… different."

Petra just stood in silence for a few seconds.

"AWESOME!" she shouted "You two are from a different world!"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Hunter said.

"What's it like there? Do you have movies? Ooooooh what kind of Grimm are there?" she asked.

"Woah. Slow down, first, yes we have movies, second, we, actually don't have Grimm." Shade said.

This shocked everyone in the room. "No Grimm? That place must be heaven!" Petra exclaimed.

"Still, it's worse there than here in some ways." Shade said.

"What do you mean?" Rona asked, slightly wary now.

"For one, up until twelve years ago, and even now to an extent, wars were all over the place, both world wars, Vietnam, the civil war and plenty more." He said listing off several.

"And that was _before_ the Kaiju attacked. Now entire cities have been wiped off the map thanks to them." Hunter said

"And it's only been getting worse, the Jaeger program is losing funding so it's getting harder to build them, and the Kaiju are getting bigger every time they come through the breach." Shade said.

"Not to mention things have been getting bad ever since Gypsy," Hunter remarked "we've been losing Jaeger's left and right."

Everyone in the room went dead silent. The world that both Shade and Hunter came from was this bad?

"So… You said it's been getting worse since 'Gypsy', what do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

"Five years ago a state of the art Jaeger was taken down by a category three Kaiju," Shade answered "Up till then, only two or three Jaeger's had gone down, and those were older less reliable ones."

"The ones that had gone down before were Mark ones, Gypsy was a mark three." Hunter clarified.

Petra, Ruby, and Yang had a blank look on their faces, while Rona, Blake, and Weiss just stared in horror at the two pilots.

"Ok, so what's German?" Weiss asked, breaking the silence.

"German is a language where we are from, originating in the kingdom of Germany. Which also brings up the fact that the name 'Jaeger' is German for 'hunter'." Hunter said with a grin on his face.

"Technically, Germany hasn't been a 'kingdom' since the middle ages." Shade stated.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it's some kind of kingdom." Hunter said.

"No, now, it's a democracy." Shade corrected "How could you not know that?"

"Eh, I'm not a geography buff." Hunter said simply.

"That's politics!" Shade exclaimed.

"Eh, same difference." He retorted.

"So… the German word for Hunter is Jaeger." Yang stated.

"Correct." Hunter answered.

"Then your name is a pun!" Yang exclaimed gleefully.

This statement was followed by a chorus of groans from everyone in the room.

"Wait, so what did you mean by 'Schnee-balled' earlier?" Yang asked.

"As a matter of fact, Weiss' full name actually means, 'White Snow' in German," Hunter answered "Hence why I tried to make a snowball pun."

This sent Yang to the ground laughing, and caused Weiss to groan.

"Well, In any case, I suppose your story is at least semi-believable." Blake said "Its length alone gives it credibility."

"That's what Ozpin said." Shade stated.

"Wait, you told Ozpin about this?" Weiss asked.

"Well, He, kinda found out on his own." Hunter said.

This surprised everyone in the room. They knew the professor was perceptive, but finding out that the two were from an entirely different universe was very unique.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, he is the headmaster for a reason." Weiss stated.

"True enough." Blake agreed.

"So… what's in the duffel bag?" Petra asked.

"I felt like not all of you would be completely convinced with our story, so I decided to show everyone here our armor." Shade said eyeing Weiss.

Hunter immediately grabbed the zipper and opened the duffel bag to reveal two sets of cyan colored Jaeger armor. Blake, Weiss, Petra, and Rona gasped when they were handed pieces of the armor. Some of the pieces was damaged, but most of them was still intact.

"What is this?" Blake asked pointing to the symbol on the shoulder piece of Hunter's armor.

Everyone quickly looked over at the symbol Blake was pointing at. On the shoulder piece, a large winged bird with a single star above its head and between its wings was shown.

"That," Shade said with a ton of pride in his voice "Is the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' symbol. My aunt was the one who made it in the first place. She made it to help rally everyone together and make it the Jaeger program's symbol of hope."

"Speaking about Shade's aunt, she is also the leader of the weapons and J-Tech division of the Jaeger program." Hunter stated.

"Wow your aunt must be really cool if she can do all of that!" Petra exclaimed.

"Yeah she is." Shade sighed.

A very loud beeping noise interrupted shade before he could say anything else. Everyone turned and saw it was coming from Hunters iPhone.

"Yes it's done charging." Hunter said grinning from ear to ear.

Hunter quickly grabbed the phone off of Weiss's charger and set it down on the floor in front of everyone in the room. After quickly unlocking it, he pressed a small app that had appeared on the screen. The screen quickly changed to the same symbol on the pilot's armor and a large circle appeared around it.

"Welcome to the Pan Pacific Defense Force information app." An AI Voice said.

The circle split into 5 equal pieces, with each piece quickly changed different colors.

"So who here wants to see what Jaegers looks like?" Hunter asked.

Everyone quickly nodded their heads as Hunter pressed the top center part of the circle. The screen quickly changed to a group of 23 different pictures of robots.

Above the pictures was a quote which read,

" _There are things you can't fight. Acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win."_

 _-Raleigh Becket, Pilot of Gypsy Danger._

"Whoa," Yang said as her eyes widened as she read the quote. "Is that true?"

Both Shade and hunter nodded their heads. "I still remember our second time we were deployed." Hunter stated "The Kaiju just had to appear during hurricane season. That is one fight I will never forget."

"Yea it's one thing to fight a Kaiju in normal conditions, it's a whole other story when you have to fight it in a Typhoon." Shade sighed. "I'm just glad we had Striker Eureka to back us up during that fight."

"I thought they were called Hurricanes?" Hunter said eyeing his partner.

"Where you grew up they are, but not off of the coast of Sydney." Shade retorted.

"Who's Striker Eureka?" Weiss asked.

"Press the second to last picture." Hunter answered.

Weiss pressed her finger on the screen and the picture quickly expanded showing a giant robot with the words 'Striker Eureka' on the right side of the screen. At the bottom of the screen it showed a total of seven different looking creatures and two men standing next to the bottom of the foot of the Jaeger. Ruby went starry eyed as she picked up the iPhone and carefully examined the Jaeger.

"Feel free to look at everything on that app," Hunter stated "We are going to head off to the gym."

And with that both pilots left the room, glad they were out of that situation they found themselves in.

….

"Man, I was not expecting that to happen today." Hunter deadpanned.

"I have to agree with you there." Shade said with an exhausted look on his face.

"You know what I miss right now." Hunter said as they entered the locker room to the gym.

"What?" Shade asked eyeing his partner.

"Your Aunt's chocolate chip cookies!" Hunter exclaimed.

Both Hunter and Shade's stomachs started rumbling loudly at the mention of said cookies.

"You just had to mention those cookies, didn't you?" Shade said glaring at Hunter.

"They're just way too good!" Hunter shouted.

"I have to agree with you there." Shade said remembering his childhood memories. "But you do remember what happened to you the last time you had them. RIGHT?"

Hunter just nervously scratched the back of his head. He knew all too well what happened that day.

 _Flashback…_

Summer had just made a giant batch of her famous chocolate chip cookies to celebrate both Shade and Hunter's first ever, and solo, Kaiju kill. She also had put the entire kitchen and mess hall into lockdown while she baked due to the almost destruction of the entire Jaeger launch zone, mess hall and kitchen last time she baked the cookies. But there was just one chocolate chip cookie left on the serving tray and both Hunter and Cherno Alpha pilot Aleksis Kaidonovsky were fighting tooth and nail over that last cookie.

"Hey, Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Hunter screamed as Aleksis picked up Hunter and held him high in the air making him face the ceiling. At that moment the Cherno Alpha pilot threw Hunter at full strength towards the Wei Tang brothers, knocking all three of them over as they tried to dash for the final cookie. Hunter got up as fast a physically possible and jumped Aleksis, knocking them both to the floor. Summer Rose quickly exited the kitchen holding Sun's Light in her right hand, pointing the white blade at both Aleksis and Hunter's heads, while holding the final chocolate chip cookie in her left. The look on her face said it all. She was pissed. Sword or not it scared everyone in the mess hall.

"KITCHEN, NOW!" Summer shouted looking at the to pilots.

"Y-Yes ma'am" they both said as they rushed into the kitchen awaiting Summer's punishment. Hunter noticed a single white rose petal floating behind Summer's back as he went inside. "Shade, Mako, can you both get the triplets to the infirmary?" she asked while turning back to the kitchen, sheathing Sun's Light. Both Mako and Shade rushed over to the triplets, caring them on their shoulders to the infirmary.

In the kitchen, both Hunter and Aleksis was giving each other death glares. Summer stepped up right in front of them, angrily looking at both pilots. "WHAT ON RE...EARTH WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" she yelled at them. Both pilots tried explaining themselves but was cut off when summer unsheathed Sun's Light. "Both of you are to clean every dish in here for the next two weeks starting today." she said pointing the blade over to the sink full of dishes. "And as the second part of your punishment you both will be helping me with weapons maintenance on both of you Jaegers."

"Yes ma'am." they said to summer.

"If any of you skip out on your punishment, I WILL Dismantle your Jaeger."

This statement shocked both pilots. But they knew that she literally meant every word. Summer Shepherd was one of the only few people in the entire Jaeger program that knew the ins and outs of every Jaeger. Hunter and Aleksis both ran to the sink and started washing the dishes.

... _Present day_

"Yea I'd rather not suffer Summer's wrath again." Hunter said.

Shade just laughed as both he and Hunter walked out into the gym to do their usual training session.

….

Petra, Rona, and team RWBY was still back in team RWBY's dorm discussing what they had just found out about Shade and Hunter.

"So, what do you all think?" Rona asked.

"Well, the two of them told me and Ruby as much before we came to Beacon, But they never said how bad it actually was." Yang said.

"To be honest, the whole prospect of their world is… horrifying." Weiss said.

"LOOK AT THIS JAEGER!" Ruby squealed, holding up Hunter's phone. Everyone looked and saw a huge military green Jaeger kill a Kaiju with just its fists by punching its head clean off.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

"It fights just like you do Yang." Blake stated.

"Yea it does. Kinda reminds me of when i did that to a Beowolf last week." Yang said.

"You find the guy's Jaeger yet?" Petra asked.

"Not yet, I'm still looking." Ruby answered going starry eyed at every Jaeger she looked at.

Ruby flipped the screen page to the next Jaeger showing Diamond Banshee. "FOUND IT!" she shouted showing the Jaeger. Sure enough on the bottom right corner of the screen was both Hunter and Shade fully dressed in their armor.

"Wow, I would love to see that Jaeger." Petra joked.

"You and me both." Ruby said.

Ruby started scrolling through another part of the app labeled Jaeger Program Heads of Staff. The first picture showed the Marshall standing next to the window overlooking the Jaeger launch bay with his hands behind his back. 'Marshall Stacker Pentecost, head and leader of the PPDC's. Former Pilot of the Jaeger Coyote Tango, he and his co-pilot Tamsin Sevier took down Kaiju Onibaba in Tokyo Japan on May 15th, 2016. Later Tamsin Sevier was told that she had cancer, they both retired from being pilots while Stacker Pentecost stayed in the PPDC training new pilots of what they might face when fighting Kaiju. Eventually being promoted to his position in the PPDC today.'

"Wait, so that's who they were talking about when I first met them?" Petra asked.

"They were talking about him?" Yang asked back.

"Yea, they said he was being all up-tight or something like that."

Ruby flipped to the next page on the app where is showed Tendo Choi standing in front his station at the LOCCENT operations center. 'Tendo Choi, Loccent Chief and J-Tech second command, Tendo is the man who oversees major operations when Jaegers are deployed and the person who names and classifies every Kaiju that emerges from the breach. When he is not working in the LOCCENT, he is helping the J-Tech Chief fixing and maintaining the Jaegers.'

"Wow, he must have a lot of work on his hands if he does all of that." Rona said

"He has my respect if he can do all of that." Weiss said.

"Of course you do." Yang said as she and Blake rolled their eyes.

Ruby flipped to the next page showing Dr. Hermann Gottlieb standing in front of his chalk board and a model of the breach off to his side. 'DR. Hermann Gottlieb, the mathematician of the PPDC's science team, he is the one who wrote the code for all the mark-1 Jaegers. He currently is researching the exact nature and physics of the breach, even recently coming up with the model for when the next Kaiju emerge from the breach and where they will attack.

"Looks like we just found the guy for Professor Peach's next date." Yang said jokingly.

"I doubt it Yang. It says here he already has a wife." Rona said.

Everyone laughed at the statement. "Well lets see who's next." Ruby said as she flipped the page showing Newt. Newt was standing next to an autopsy table with a giant Kaiju organ on top of it, that he was dissecting with smaller pieces scattered around the table and floor. 'DR. Newton (Newt) Geiszler, part of the PPDC's science team, he studies the Kaiju themselves by dissecting Kaiju organs and remains to find out how they work and more importantly, what their weaknesses are. Also, his research saved millions of people and millions of dollars by finding out how to treat and neutralize the toxic factor of the Kaiju blood, also known as Kaiju Blue.'

Both Petra and Rona's eyes widened in surprise.

"He did that?" Rona asked.

"Looks like it." Petra responded.

Weiss just looked at Newt's picture and threw the phone back at Ruby as she ran to the bathroom emptying her stomach. Both Yang and Petra laughed at Weiss's predicament.

"HAHAHA ohhh, so it looks like Weiss can't handle gross stuff all that well." Yang said wiping a tear from her eye.

"She will have to get used to it if she wants to be a huntress." Blake said. "Coco did say that next semester professor Peach is making us dissect some frogs."

"Please don't remind me." Rona said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So Ruby who is n…" Yang paused as she looked over to her sister. Ruby's eyes had widened in shock, tears flowing down her cheeks and her right hand covered her mouth. Ruby's entire body was trembling as she held Hunter's iPhone, looking at the next person on the app.

"Ruby what's wrong!" Yang said with deep concern in her voice.

"M...Mom"

….

 **A/N: YAY! So, this AN is being made** _ **long**_ **after I wrote the original chapter. This chapter is actually a heavy overhaul done by rsclaymore, who at this point, is my beta reader! He's done an amazing job rewriting this chapter, and he's also rewriting chapter 12, so expect that rewrite to come out in the following weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stacker Pentecost, Summer Rose, Hercules Hansen, and Tendo Choi had just finished a group call with the world leaders announcing that in six months they would pull their funding from the Jaeger program.

"What do we do now?" Tendo asked.

Stacker looked at all of them. Tendo, He'd been the chief LOCCENT manager for as long as the Jaeger program had been alive.

"We only have a few Jaeger's left, and we just lost our biggest funding pool." Herc said.

Herc Hansen, A close friend to the higher ups in the program, him and his son had now been piloting the only remaining Mark five Jaeger, Striker Eureka.

"We don't need'em." Stacker replied.

"He's right, We just have to go on the offensive for a change." Summer stated.

Summer Rose, A puzzle to even Stacker himself, but still a close and trusted friend nonetheless. A month ago she had told him that she was from an entirely different universe, and he was inclined to believe her.

"Herc, gather up the rest of the Jaeger's and make sure they get to Hong Kong." Stacker ordered "Tendo, track down as many intact Jaeger's and pilots as you can."

They both nodded and walked off to fill their respective orders.

"You think we can pull this one off?" Summer asked.

"If we don't, we'll all die." he answered.

… **.**

Ruby had just gotten the biggest shock of her life. Her mother, Summer Rose, whom everyone thought had died, turns out to be alive on another world.

"M...Mom." Ruby said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Yang's eyes went wide the moment ruby spoke. She rushed over to her sister's side and gazed at the picture of her mother. Sure enough there stood in front of an office workbench that was covered in jaeger and weapon blueprints. Her white cloak hung on the chair behind the workbench. But what confirmed that it was her mom in the picture was Sun's Light in a display case that hanged just off to the side on the back wall. As Yang started crying with her sister, Blake, Petra and Rona walked over and began to comfort the two sisters.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked as she exited the bathroom while cleaning the side of her mouth with a washcloth.

Ruby showed the picture of her mom on Hunter's phone. 'Summer Shepherd, Jaeger weapons and J-Tech chief, Summer oversees all Jaeger repairs, upgrades, and maintenance. She is also the inventor for 78% of all the Jaeger weapons that are used to kill Kaiju. Her most famous Jaeger weapon invention is the plasma ion cannon used by both Gypsy Danger and Diamond Banshee. Summer Shepherd is also known as the person who started the Great Cookie Civil War in the Jaeger program which ended up a three way fight between Striker Eureka, Crimson Typhoon, and Cherno Alpha.

"What does she after to do with you two crying your eyes out?" Weiss asked "especially you Yang."

Yang said nothing as she instead got up and opened a nearby dresser drawer. Inside was a scrapbook with the words 'memory is the key' on the front in bold letters. She grabbed the book and opened it up to the first page showing it to Weiss. On that page was five more pictures of the same person on Hunter's phone with much younger versions of Yang and Ruby. There was even a picture of her holding a one month old Ruby sleeping. At the top of the page, was the words Super Mom written in Bold letters and White roses.

Weiss did a double take as she looked back and forth between the scrapbook and the picture on the phone. "H..How is this possible?" Weiss asked in shock.

"I...I don't know." Ruby answered as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Do you think Shade knew that his aunt was you mom?" Blake asked.

"I need to talk to him." Yang said in a firm voice "where are they again?"

"They said they would spend the rest of the day training." Petra answered.

Yang got up and grabbed both Hunter's iPhone and the scrapbook out of Weiss's hands and walked out of the room, being followed by Ruby, and headed towards the training ground.

….

Shade was currently beating down on a punching bag like it was a Kaiju itself.

"Geez Shade, hit that thing anymore and you'll break it." Hunter said sarcastically "What's got you so riled up anyway?"

Shade threw one last heavy power punch before turning to his partner.

"I'm just worried that's all." he stated " How can I not worry about everyone back home? Your family lives in Louisiana, but my aunt and Mako are probably in the shatterdome or something."

"I don't know what to tell you, I have it easy, everyone I know is inland" Hunter said "But I know how you feel about Mako, She's like a sister to you right?"

"Yep, true enough. Truth be told I probably don't have anything to worry about." Shade stated "Stacker's way to over-"

He was interrupted when Yang punched through the doors to the gym they were in. Her hair was slightly flaming has she entered the building. He had no idea why she was so mad, but then again Hunter probably did something to her hair again.

"You better run Hunter Yang's going to kill you now." Shade chuckled.

"What the heck did I do?" Hunter retorted.

"SHADE!" Yang yelled.

This took the two pilots by surprise. What did Shade of all people do?

Yang walked up to Shade and shoved both Hunter's phone and what looked to be a scrapbook into his hands. Shade finally looked at Yang and noticed the look on her face.

It was a face mixed with fear, anger, worry and what was the most confusing, hope.

"Why are you showing me the picture of my aunt?" He asked looking at the picture on the phone.

"First page." Yang demanded as she pointed to the scrapbook.

Shade opened up the book. And when he saw What, or rather, _who_ the pictures was of. His blood ran colder than Atlas during a winter blizzard, and his heart skipped a beat.

"H-how, do you have a picture of my aunt Summer?" he asked.

Just then, the rest of team RWBY as well as Rona and Petra came into the room.

Shade stood there, dumbstruck. How on earth did someone, FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE! Have a picture of his aunt?!

"T-that's my… my mom." Yang said.

Shade simply stared blankly at Yang.

"Wait a minute. Hold on!" Hunter demanded "Are you saying that Shade's aunt is from remnant?! And on top of that, She's your mom?!"

At hearing this everyone else went wide eyed.

"Is she… Alive?" Yang asked.

"Yes, She's been raising me for the past twelve years." Shade said still in partial shock.

"Ok, there is no way I can do this, you two sort out family issues, I'm getting a headache." Hunter said before walking out of the room.

"My brain…" Hunter muttered to himself.

"You Ok?" Petra asked, who had followed him out of the room.

"Yeah, seriously though, my head hurts, got any aspirin?" Hunter asked.

Petra just looked at him confused.

"Er, stuff to make headaches go away." he clarified remembering that not everything was the same in remnant.

"Oh! I have some ache-aid, would that help?" she asked pulling out a bottle of pills from her jacket pocket.

Hunter eyed them skeptically before taking the bottle and examining it.

"Huh, looks like Tylenol." he muttered.

"Out of curiosity, why do you keep these on you?" he asked.

"Migraines, I've had em ever since I was a kid." she answered.

Shrugging, he opened the bottle and consumed one of the pills. Yep, sure tasted like Tylenol.

"Should kick in in a few minutes." she stated.

Nodding, he handed back the bottle.

"Thanks." he said.

….

Back in the gym, things were not so calm. Yang had snapped, eyes turning red with rage, and was attacking Shade. The two of them had brawled from time to time, but Yang had always come out on top.

In the meantime Shade was desperately trying to dodge her attacks.

"You. Hold. Still!" She said through gritted teeth.

Shade didn't have his weapons on him so there was no way he could go on the offensive. He couldn't hit her, that would only make her stronger, and he hadn't discovered his semblance yet, so he had no advantage.

Soon Shade tripped on a spot Yang had punched, leaving him open for Yang to attack.

"Shade!" Rona yelled panicked.

Yang jumped up ready to slam her fist into Shade. The ensuing explosion caused a large smokescreen throughout the room, blocking the combatants from view.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Yang's fist had made contact with a black dinner plate sized black glyph which was being projected by Shade as he held up one arm.

"..."

Everyone was silent, No one said anything said anything. The only noise was that of a ringing sound emanating from Shade's glyph.

"What?!" Weiss said shocked.

"No way, He unlocked his semblance." Rona said.

"Isn't that your semblance Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss simply remained silent.

"Umm… could you… get off?" Shade asked warily.

Slowly, Yang's eyes shifted back to their normal lilac color. After a few seconds She proceeded to get off of Shade. He lowered his arm as she did so, and proceeded to get up. Once he was on his feet, Yang punched him in the face.

"Ahhh! What was that for?!" he said panicked.

Yang only glared at him before walking off. Ruby stepped in front of her.

"Yang… what's going on?" she asked warily.

"It's… mom. She's alive." she stated.

Ruby's face lit up like she had just gotten a plate full of cookies and strawberries placed in front of her. Then her expression turned to that of confusion.

"But… how?" she asked.

"I don't know." Yang replied.

"I have a headache." Shade said rubbing his head.

Just then Hunter walked into the room.

"Here-o buddy'o! Take one a these! Knock that ache clear outta the park!" Hunter said, stumbling towards his partner.

"Hunter are you ok?" Rona asked.

"Juuuuuust fiiiiiiine." he replied.

He turned and held out a bottle in Shade's general directions.

Shade took the bottle and quickly turned to look at the ingredients.

Acetaminophen. Or, by it's more recognizable name, Tylenol.

Shade let out an audible sigh. That was one thing that he never told anyone, the only reason he even knew about it due to a very unique (and embarrassing) situation. Hunter was allergic to the stuff in a very weird way.

"Alright, who gave him these?" Shade demanded.

Petra, who was now standing in the doorway, raised her hand.

"That would be me, why? Is he not supposed to have headache medicine?" she asked.

"No, medicine is fine. But for future reference, if we survive the rest of today, never, ever give him this stuff." Shade stated.

"Whoooo!"

Everyone turned around to see that Hunter was, somehow, hanging from the ceiling.

Shade just facepalmed, Ruby and Yang were trying to figure out how on Remnant he got up there, Weiss had officially passed out from the pure insanity of their situation, Blake was nowhere to be found, Rona was rubbing her temples, and Petra was calling for Hunter to get down.

"You get down here!" she demanded.

"Sorry! I'm kinda stuck!" Hunter answered.

"Has this happened before?" Rona asked Shade.

"Once" he answered "and I still to this day cannot get that image out of my head."

 _Flashback…_

 _Hunter was sitting on top of Diamond Banshee's nuclear reactor chest piece. In boxers. Drinking a coke. And singing._

 _...Present day_

Shade shuddered at the memory of his partners insanity.

"Oh my darlin, oh my darlin, won't you come and sing with me~" Hunter sang. Still hanging from the ceiling "Come on Petra! Sing with me!"

Hunter continued to sing whilst swinging back and forth from his current position.

"Nope. Never giving him that stuff again." Petra agreed.

….

It had taken them a good thirty minutes to get Hunter down from the ceiling, and a couple of hours to finally get him into a position where they could deal with him.

He was currently toying with one of his shotgun shells off in a corner of their dorm where Petra had promised to keep an eye on him. A knock on the door grabbed everyone but Hunters attention. Shade opened the door to see Weiss standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me Shade, but, could I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

Shade looked to Rona Who just shrugged, then to Petra who was to preoccupied trying to keep Hunter from eating his shotgun shell.

"Eh, sure." he agreed stepping out into the hall closing the door behind him "What's up?"

"It's about… your semblance." she stated.

"What about it?" he asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"It's just… it looked _exactly_ the same as mine." she said.

This surprised Shade. Weren't all semblances different? In at least one way or another?

"What do mean?" he asked.

Weiss responded by holding out her hand and summoning a white glyph.

"Are you able to do this?" she asked.

Holding out his hand, he focused all his aura into one spot, hoping for a similar reaction to that of Weiss's. After a few seconds, a much smaller glyph appeared in Shade's palm.

Shade could have sworn that Weiss's eyes tripled in size.

"T-that's… i-impossible." she stuttered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your semblance _is_ exactly the same as mine." she said.

"I… guess it's a coincidence?" Shade said.

She shook her head "It's more complicated than that," she stated "you're not the only person to have an identical semblance to me, at least three other people do."

This confused Shade even more. How on earth could _five_ people have the _exact_ same semblance!

"My semblance is hereditary." she explained "My mother, my sister, and my uncle and I all have an identical semblance."

Shade's eyes went wide. There was no way the he and Weiss were…

"The only way you could have an identical semblance to me, is if you were related to me." Weiss said.

"But… that's impossible! I'm from another dimension! How on Earth could I be related to you?!" Shade demanded.

"I have no idea." she stated.

Shade rubbed his head trying to process what had happened. First, he found out that somehow his adoptive aunt was from remnant, and was the mother of the first two people he met. And second, he was apparently, If the situation was to be believed, related to someone from remnant.

"We have to talk to Ozpin about this." Shade stated.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

" _No Hunter! You do not eat Gravity Dust!_ " they heard Petra shout through the wall, with a large crashing sound.

"What happened to him?" Weiss asked.

"Anti-headache medicine. Never give it to him. Ever." Shade answered.

….

In another part of remnant, Atlas to be specific, General James Ironwood was standing on a catwalk overlooking a massive steel machine that had been pulled from the ocean a week earlier.

"General, we're ready to start reverse engineering it." a scientist stated.

"Fine, proceed." he answered.

Said machine was 'laying' inside a their largest hangar in Atlas. It looked like it was some kind of giant robot, only missing one arm which had later been located about two hundred meters away from it.

From the initial examination, the robot had been severely damaged, the torso had dozens of claw marks, and several sheets of metal were missing, presumably by whatever this thing had fought. The head of it was also examined and the inside of it looked to be some kind of cockpit to pilot the massive machine.

The damage to the machine looked almost irreparable. However that was what the reverse engineering was for. The most confusing part about it however, was the large circular object in the center of it's chest piece. It was most likely the power source for the machine given it's size and location.

James knew he would have to talk to Ozpin about this, such a machine just 'appearing' out of nowhere was simply impossible.

After a few hours passed, several of the scientists reported.

"General Ironwood sir, we've finished the complete examination." the scientist said.

"And what did you find?" James asked.

"Well, we've found that all of the extremities and robotics draw their power from the central device fixed in the chest piece," he said "but we have also discovered that the device is lined with a thick layer of lead, presumably to block some kind of signal or radiation from either getting in or out."

"have you found out what kind of Dust can power such a device?" James asked.

"That's also what's confusing us, the entire configuration isn't set up to be powered by Dust, and we haven't been able to open the power supply due to several warnings and complications posted throughout the device, which also describe it as a 'nuclear reactor'." the scientist explained.

This confused the General greatly.

"What are these warnings?" he asked.

"They warn about severe nuclear radiation from inside the reactor, and to be frank, I would rather not find out what this 'nuclear' radiation can do to a person." the scientist stated "and until we can find a safe way to open and examine the device, I suggest we focus on repairing and possibly improving the entire machine. It could be a very valuable military asset."

"Very well, focus on repairs and construction until we can find a way to safely examine the reactor." James ordered.

He would be heading to Vale tomorrow. And he would be having a very unpleasant conversation with headmaster Ozpin about this, as well as another issue.

 **A/N: And here's the second chapter rewritten by rsclaymore, who is now officially my beta reader. This chapter actually hasn't changed much, except for the fact that it flows better with the last chapter rewrite.**

 **Anywho, Claymore's currently watching me write this via google docs, so imma go ahead and try to end this off here…**

 **RS: *Takes a bow and then Teleports away for a bit***

 **R:... Didn't see that one coming...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Teams SPHR and RWBY were sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria, with team JNPR on the table across from them. With the exception of one Ruby Rose.

"Hey, Yang where's Ruby?" Hunter asked.

"No clue." she shrugged before a grape was thrown in her direction and she caught it in her mouth.

Shade and Weiss were sitting opposite ends of the table, trying to think about what had transpired the day before.

"Shade are you ok?" Rona asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Yeah. I'm ok." he answered.

Rona wasn't convinced.

"What's wrong Shade?" she asked "You're usually the one help us out with our problems! Not the other way around."

Shade just sighed "A lot has happened in the last twenty-four hours."

"You're telling me! I hardly remember anything that happened last night." Hunter remarked.

"That's because you were high on Anti-headache medicine. Which I am never giving to you again." Petra stated glaring at him.

Hunter simply looked down at His food, he wouldn't admit it, but Petra… scared him… in a good way.

Then everyone heard a loud *thump* and turned to see Ruby setting down a large binder at the end of the table.

"Friends! Dimensional travelers! Weiss."

"HEY!" Weiss objected.

"In the last couple of weeks, and especially yesterday, a lot has happened, we've been fighting the White Fang, making new friends, learning new things about other friends, and pretty much saving the world in general. And I, Ruby, have planned out our day of fun and relaxation!" she declared.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"White Fang?" Rona asked.

"I am not a crook!" she stated "And yes we fought the White Fang."

"I don't know whether to be proud, or scared of what you've done." Weiss remarked.

"It's been two weeks since last semester ended, and the new one starts tomorrow, and, especially considering what's happened, we deserve to start off the new semester with a bang!" Ruby announced.

"I always start my semester off with a _Yang~_!" Yang Joked, getting an apple to the face from Nora.

"Fail!" Nora said.

Weiss stood up "Well, I for one-" she was cut off by a pie to the face from JNPR's direction.

Everyone looked to see Nora pointing at Ren, while he simply had his face in his hands.

….

Outside Sun Wukong was walking with his friend Neptune at His side.

"And she was so fast! And the best part is, she's a faunus! Oh- shoot I wasn't supposed to tell you that. You can keep a secret right? This isn't one of the 'go tell Scarlet secrets as soon as Sun turns his back' secrets either, I'm talking _secret_ secret" He explained.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." Neptune assured his partner.

"Ok, just, be cool ok? You can be cool right?" Sun asked.

"Dude." Neptunes teeth sparkled a bit.

"Good point." Sun finished.

The two of them are however, oblivious to the food, and people, being thrown into the window from the inside.

They walk inside to see several people running in fear for the door.

Oh and teams RWBY and JNPR were having a massive food fight. Team SPHR was simply sitting on the wall beside the two.

"Might want to get out of the way." Hunter tells Sun and Neptune getting their attention.

"Probably a good idea." Neptune agreed.

Stepping to the side, everyone watched the ensuing food fight. Yang was using full sized turkeys as gauntlets, Blake was wielding duel bread loaves as blades, Weiss was using a… where on earth did she get a swordfish?! Ruby was mostly just throwing random food, and as for team JNPR, Jaune was simply off to the side trying to avoid getting hit, Ren was duel wielding giant celery, Nora was using a pole with a watermelon attached to the end, and Pyrrha was using a bread loaf like a spear.

"Should we…" Rona paused as Yang was punched through the roof "never mind."

"Screw it!" Hunter yelled as he jumped into the fray with Petra following close behind.

Hunter grabbed a stack of waffles and started throwing them at team JNPR, while Petra grabbed a watermelon and chucked it at Jaune, hitting him in the chest.

"Has Hunter fully recovered from yesterday's… episode?" Rona asked Shade.

"Unfortunately, Yes." Shade deadpanned "Eh, might as well make a team effort, what do you say?"

Rona smirked as they joined their teammates in the brawl of deliciousness.

By the end of it, team JNPR was against the wall, covered in assorted colors of soda and other liquids, team SPHR was a complete mess, lying all over the floors, Weiss was leaning up against the wall, Blake was somehow still clean, and Yang still hadn't come back down from the sky.

Everyone was laughing however, that is until a very angry, almost livid, Professor Goodwitch came through the door. Using her telekinetic semblance, she moved all the table, benches, and food into their proper places.

"Students," she announced " _please_ , do not play with your food."

The tension was suddenly broken when Yang fell through the roof causing everyone to start laughing again.

Glynda's shoulder's slumped as Ozpin walked up to her.

"It's alright Glynda. " he assured her.

"They are supposed to be the protectors of the world and They're acting like children!" she argued.

Ozpin nodded "They are only children Glynda, it isn't something they'll have for long, so why don't we let them play the part?" he asked.

Glynda simply sighed and nodded.

"Besides, I feel that Shade and Hunter have not had the chance to act this way where they come from." he said coldly before walking out of the cafeteria.

Off to the side, Sun and Neptune had been watching all this transpire.

"I love these guys." Sun stated before turning to his partner, who was currently covered in grape soda.

….

After the disaster that was lunch, Everyone cleaned up, and changed clothes.

"Well, that was a thing." Petra remarked.

"Heh, I never knew bread could be so durable." Shade stated.

Everyone in the room just shrugged except Hunter who was looking at something out the window.

"Hey Hunter, what'cha lookin at?" Petra asked.

"I don't know." he stated "There's a bunch of airships landing at the courtyard."

"Hmm?" Petra looked out the window.

Sure enough, there were several Atlas military airships docked in the school courtyard.

"I wonder what Atlas is doing here." she asked out loud to no one.

"I'll have to ask Weiss, she's probably the one who would know." Shade said.

….

Ozpin and Glynda were standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard where many Atlisian airships were docking.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said grumpily.

"Well, running an academy _and_ a military makes him a busy man," Ozpin stated "but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

Just then, a beeping on the desk announced that someone was in the elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin said.

The elevator door opened to reveal James Ironwood, wearing a white overcoat and pants with a blue undershirt, grey boots and black hair.

"Ozpin!" he greeted.

"Hello general." Ozpin said calmly.

"Please, drop the formalities." James said with a chuckle "It's been too long, and Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, _James._ " she said, Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll be outside." she told Ozpin before walking off.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." the general remarked.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked as he poured some coffee "Headmaster's don't typically come with their students to the Vytal festival."

Ozpin handed him a mug of coffee.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." James said as he poured a mysterious liquid into his coffee "Besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be a good time for us to… catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends, however, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned." Ozpin remarked.

"Well, concern is what brought them here." James stated.

"I know travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." Ozpin said.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men. For the most part." James remarked.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "We are in a time of peace, shows of power like this, will only give off the wrong impression." he stated.

"But if what Qrow said is true than-"

"If what Qrow said is true, we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal festival, a time to celebrate unity and peace," He remarked "so I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." He shot back.

"As am I, which is why we must continue to train the most skillful huntsman and huntresses we can." Ozpin stated.

"Believe me. I am." he replied "Of course, I didn't come here to argue."

"Oh?" Ozpin was curios.

"We found something off the coast. Something big." he said.

….

Both teams RWBY and SPHR had decided to head up to Ozpin's Office to tell him about the events that had transpired the day before. Ruby had complained that she wanted to play a board game, but she had been out voted by everyone except Blake who had snuck off before her team could force her to come with them.

They all climbed into the elevator, which was no small feat by the way, and headed up to Ozpin's office. But when the got there, they were greeted by a very interesting sight. A military man was standing to the side with a holo-projector showing a six foot Jaeger while Ozpin was sitting in his chair staring at said hologram.

"MY BABY!" Hunter shouted, recognizing the Jaeger to be Diamond Bashee.

"Are you sure he's 100% off the affects of that stuff?" Rona asked Shade.

"At this point, I'm not sure." Shade remarked.

"General Ironwood?!" Weiss asked, wondering why the general was in Vale.

The General just stood there staring at the green clad pilot as he inspected every inch of the hologram.

"Of course. After what's happened. Why should I be surprised." Shade said his face in his hands as he recognized the Jaeger.

Petra simply walked up and pulled Hunter away from the hologram, Rona tried to help Shade cope with the situation, Ruby's Jaw looked like it was about hit the floor as she stared at the Jaeger, Yang let out a whistle, and Weiss was still trying to figure out why the general was in Vale. And the fact that they had accidentally interrupted a meeting between the two headmasters.

"Uhh…" all of the students all stammered simultaneously.

"Hello there students. I assume you all are aware of what this is." Ozpin gestured to the hologram "Especially you two." he gestured to the two pilots.

"Ozpin! What is the meaning of this?!" The general asked the headmaster.

"These are Shade Royal and Hunter Green. They also happen to be the pilots of this machine." he said smiling.

Everyone with the exception of Ozpin looked at the two of them.

"That," Shade pointed at the Jaeger "Is our Jaeger, Diamond Banshee."

At that, Ruby started drooling "Can I drive it?"

"No." Hunter said firmly "Not if it's in Remnant, because if it is, me and Shade are going joyriding."

"YOU WOULD GO JOYRIDING IN THAT?!" Weiss yelled.

"Yes. Yes he would." Petra said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Ozpin what is the meaning of this?!" Ironwood asked.

"That machine you pulled out of the ocean was built to combat monsters similar to that of Grimm." he answered "These two are pilots of this machine, as well as beings from another world."

At this, Ironwood's eyes went wide.

"Another… World?" He asked baffled.

"We're still trying to figure it out ourselves." Shade stated.

"I'll be on my ship." Ironwood said before walking into the elevator after picking up his holoprojector.

After he left, Ozpin spoke "Now with that out of the way, what did you children come up to ask me?" he asked.

"Well, a lot of stuff happened yesterday, and that just added to the pile." Hunter said.

After a long explanation of the past days events, Shade unlocking his semblance, and quite possibly being related to Weiss somehow, Hunters allergy to Acetaminophen, both teams learning about earth and the human kaiju war, and of course, Summer Rose. At hearing that Summer was alive, Ozpin's eyes Widened. Even he was surprised at that.

"Well, this at least confirms at least a few of my suspicions." He stated "Especially you Shade."

At this both Shade and Weiss's eyes Widened.

"What?" they both asked in usion.

"Weiss, do you remember your aunt and uncle, Silvia and Samuel Schnee?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes," she answered "But I haven't seen her in years, not since she moved to Mistral."

Ozpin nodded "And are you aware of why she moved to Mistral?" He asked.

"She lost her so-" she instantly cut herself off as she realized what Ozpin was implying "You don't think…"

"Summer also supposedly died in that accident, so why not?" he smiled.

"Can someone please explain?" Shade asked.

Weiss turned to Shade "I think… we're cousins." she stated.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone in the room was silent.

"YOU AND MY SHADE ARE WHAT?!" Hunter shouted "please tell me I'm still high."

Petra almost handed him the bottle of Ache-aid.

 **A/N: And there is another chapter of Jaegers and Grimm! And the hype is real. Also, VOLUME 4 FINALE! THE NUCKELAVEE! ANGRY REN! YANG'S NEW OUTFIT! BLAKE'S GOING TO WAR WITH THE WHITE FANG! RUBY AND THE FEELS!... Ok Imma done now.**

 **Anywho, Shade now officially has some serious ties to Remnant, and he is goin insane trying to deal with it all. Now, truth be told I actually wanted to move this chapter along a bit more, but I just felt it had gone on long enough.**

 **Also, Million Arthur, IMMA HURRYING!**

 **Now, because this chapter comes out on valentine's day, I decided to write a bit of fluff between Hunter and Petra. And yes, they are shipped. Their ship is called geologist. Petra=rock, Hunter=Hunter, geologist=rock hunter.**

 **Edited by Robocop**

Omake: Geo fluff (cannon)

Petra was trying to keep Hunter from eating his ammunition for his weapon. Needless to say, Hunter was not an easy person to deal with when he was high.

"I wonder… would this make me float?" he said as he grabbed a gravity dust shell.

"HUNTER! YOU DO NOT EAT GRAVITY DUST!" she yelled panicked as she grabbed the shell out of his hand.

"Awwwww…" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

' _How can a almost fully grown seventeen-year-old look so darn cute?'_ Petra thought to herself.

Wait… did she just think he was cute?! Granted, he did look adorable, but cute?

Her thoughts were cut off as she saw him move towards the window opening it.

"Hunter…" she said warily.

But before she could react, he had already climbed out the window and was making his way up to the roof.

"What the-?" she looked out the window to see Hunter scaling his way up the wall to the roof.

Thinking quickly, she ran to the fire escape, and made her way up to the roof herself.

Once she reached the roof, she saw that Hunter was now shirtless, sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Hunter!" she shouted at him.

This got his attention, and he turned to her giving her a full view of his chest. His biceps were big, not scary big, but it was still obvious he worked out. And those abs!

"Hunter get down from here!" she demanded.

Ignoring her request, he simply waved at her.

"Ah! Princess! What brings you to my abode?" he asked.

Princess? What did that stuff do to him?

"Hunter come down! You could fall!" she yelled.

"Do not worry fair lady, for I cannot fall if there is a maiden such as yourself alive!" he stated giving a clumsy bow "Come! Join me in watching the sky!"

Deciding that it was hopeless to try and call him down, she climbed onto the roof and made her way towards him. In truth, she was terrified of heights. So as soon as she got over to him she gripped the side of the building.

"Is the lady afraid of heights?" Hunter asked.

"Only of it's in the open air like this." she admitted.

Staring down, she saw that there were six floors beneath them. How could anyone _enjoy_ something like this?!

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Hunter looking at with a comforting smile on his face.

"Never fear, fair maiden, up here, not the strongest of Grimm, nor the vilest of fiends can reach you." he said trying to comfort her.

She smiled "You know, you're actually kind of sweet when you're high." she remarked

Reaching up, she kissed him on the cheek. Blushing madly the entire time.

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed that little bit of fluff between Hunter and Petra. I haven't been doing much with the ships lately, and I saw this as an opportunity.**

 **Anywho, cya next week!**

 **Robocop: Ha! LOL Hunter is high again.**

 **Rocketmce: I noticed. Wait, why am I having this conversation with my editor in the A/N's?**

 **Robocop: IDK. Ask your dad.**

 **Rocketmce: *sighs and pulls Brasa Azul* GET OUT OF THE A/N'S!**

 **Robocop: I get the hint! I'm leaving I'm leaving. Until next time Robocop away.**

 **Rocketmce: Finally…**

 **A/N-2017: more continuity errors.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: RWBY will forever belong to Monty Oum. And pacific rim belongs to Guillermo Del Toro and Warner brothers studios.**

Chapter 14

Shade was sitting in his dorm room rubbing his temples. Less than an hour ago, he had found out that his Jaeger, Diamond Banshee, was somehow in Remnant, Atlas to be specific. And for some reason, professor Ozpin believed that Shade was not only FROM REMNANT! But, was RELATED to WEISS!

And the worst part was, he made a pretty convincing argument. His aunt Summer, had disappeared from remnant about twelve years ago, along with a five year old Shade Schnee, a cousin to Weiss. They had been going from Vale to Atlas by boat, along with Shade's mother, Silvia Schnee, but were attacked by an unknown Grimm. Silvia, as well as multiple members of the crew had survived using life rafts and driftwood. The only people missing were one crew member, Summer Rose, and Shade Schnee. Ozpin theorized that the Grimm that attacked the boat might possibly have been a Kaiju, and that during the attack, somehow Shade and Summer had followed the Kaiju to earth.

Aside from the situational side of things, Shade had found that he also shared several attributes to the Schnee's. First off, his natural hair color was stark white, not the gray that people's hair turns to when they get older, but white like fallen snow. He also shared the same semblance as the Schnee's, Glyphs. Weiss, Winter, and his supposed father all had glyphs for their semblance. Hunter had even suggested doing a DNA test of some kind.

And last but not least, Weiss showed him a picture of Silvia Schnee. Shade remembered his mother, quite well in fact, he remembered her white hair, her face, and Summer even told him stories about her from time to time. And when Weiss showed him that picture, it was Silvia, her husband, A younger Shade and Weiss, along with Weiss's sister, mother, father, and younger brother who was a baby at the time.

Shade had almost fainted when he saw it. There was no denying it. That was Shade and his mother in that picture.

Interrupting his train of thought, the door opened with the rest of his teammates coming into the room.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Hunter asked.

Shade Only shook his head.

"That bad huh?" Hunter mused "Well, finding out that you're from some alternate dimension can do that to you guess."

Rona say down next to him and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're all here for you." she said trying to comfort him "I can't imagine finding out your parents are alive can be incredibly easy, especially with what's going on."

"Hey, at least Ironwood isn't trying to haul you off to some quarantine lab or something like that." Petra tried to joke.

Shade took out his scroll and looked at a file Ozpin had sent him. His parents were currently in Mistral, apparently losing him had taken it's toll on them, and they had moved there a year after Shade had 'died' to look after a mining facility.

"I just wish Summer was here right now, she'd know how to work her way out of this mess." Shade remarked.

"True enough. I only knew her for about a year, but she certainly made an impression on me during that time." Hunter agreed.

"Well, I don't know about you three, but I was talking to Weiss, and I had an idea," Petra started "Why don't the four of us go to Atlas?"

"What?!" Rona exclaimed.

"What on earth are you talking about!?" Hunter asked.

"It makes sense, Shade could meet some his family, maybe all of it, and both Shade and Hunter could also help the general with having a massive steel behemoth on his doorstep!" Petra explained "And as for why us girls come along, I have some connections in Atlas, and Rona," she looked at the other female member of team SPHR "Just admit it already."

"Admit what?!" Rona demanded.

"You, have a crush." Petra said with a smirk.

"Don't. You. **Dare.** " Rona said the last word in a very menacing voice.

"Oh don't worry, they have no idea." Petra giggled.

"Really Rona, I never pegged you for having a crush on someone." Hunter said in mock surprise.

She only blushed and shrunk into a corner.

"Anyway, now is the warmest time of year for Atlas, so going there now would have it's advantages." Petra finished.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Hunter agreed.

Shade pulled out the picture Weiss had showed him. Truth be told he'd love to see his family. He'd always dreamed of what it'd be like, and he'd always missed his mother.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed "But I'd like to see if team RWBY can come, Weiss is apparently family after all."

….

Samuel Schnee, owner of a small mining facility in Mistral, was sitting at his desk when he got a message on his scroll from professor Lionhart of Haven academy saying that he had urgent information for him and his wife, Silvia Schnee.

Samuel wore a casual v-neck shirt with a white and blue plaid overcoat, blue pants, and black shoes. He had stark white hair combed back and blue eyes.

"Hmm… I wonder…" he mused to himself.

Samuel was the younger brother of the second Schnee family generation. However unlike his sister, he spent his time at Signal Academy, and later, Beacon before moving back to Atlas.

He had moved to Mistral after his son, And a friend from beacon had died twelve years ago. He was almost unable to cope with the situation, and had surrendered his percentage of the SDC to his brother in law, Joques Schnee, who had married into the family name to his sister.

Walking out of his office to the the airship dock, he met his wife along the way.

Silvia Schnee also had blue eyes and long white hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt with a white pea coat, along with white pants and heels.

"Silvia? Leo called, he has something he wants to talk about." he stated.

Looking into his wife's eyes, he saw that She had recently been crying. Tomorrow would be the twelfth anniversary of the day they lost their son.

"Even after twelve years it never gets easier does it?" Samuel half asked with tears in his eyes, pulling his wife into a hug.

After they sat there for a few minutes, they walked into an airship and headed towards Haven academy to meet the headmaster.

Once they reached the elevator to the office, they pressed the button that would take them up.

Once the door opened they saw Leo having a conversation with someone.

"-all I'm saying Watts, is that I highly doubt- Oh! Samuel! Good you're here!" Leo greeted them "Excuse me my friend, but I have some urgent things to take care of, if you don't mind."

"Of course, we can finish our conversation later." he agreed before walking off.

Once he left the room, Leo sat back down and gestured for both Schnee's to do the same.

"I presume you've been doing well?" Leo asked.

"Well, things with the company have been rough, but otherwise we're doing fine." Samuel answered.

Leo simply nodded "And you Silvia?" he asked.

"Fine." she answered.

"Well, the reason I called you here was due to a message I got from professor Ozpin and General Ironwood." Leo explained "Something has apparently came up in Atlas, and they ask that you come to help with said thing."

"And what has come up?" Silvia asked.

"They didn't say specifically, but I assure you that it is indeed important." he answered.

"Well, I suppose we're going to Atlas then."

….

Team SPHR and RWBY were currently sitting at the docks, Ozpin had agreed that all of them could go to Atlas and head back to Vale before the school dance. Team JNPR was there to see them off.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Jaune remarked.

"Hey, we'll be back before the dance vomit boy!" Yang argued.

Jaune only sighed at His nickname.

"Ironwood was apparently thrilled at the idea of us going to Atlas." Petra stated "So, at least we have his support."

Hunter shrugged "I'm just eager to see my sweetheart again."

"Oh? Sweetheart huh?" Petra remarked.

"Oh don't worry, I'm taken, just not by that banshee." he said smirking.

Hunter and Petra had recently had a 'date' After they're meeting with Ironwood. And had not stopped flirting since.

"Oh look at you two, a perfect match!" Yang teased.

The two of them only rolled their eyes. Truth be told it had been a long time coming, Hunter had secretly had a crush on Petra, as well as Petra on hunter, about a week before hand, and the latest events gave an extra push.

"Weiss! Why aren't you excited?!" Ruby asked "That goes for you two Blake!"

Blake only shook her head "I've seen Atlas before, I wasn't exactly Impressed." She admitted.

"I… I will say I'll be glad to see my butler, and my older sister if she's there, but I can't say I'm thrilled at seeing the rest of my family." Weiss explained.

Shade nodded. Weiss had explained her family to him the night before during Hunter and Petra's date. His uncle, Jacques, was apparently a very money hungry man. His cousin Whitley was also remarkably unsociable. His aunt was rarely around, and spent most of her time drinking.

However Weiss had spoken highly of her older sister Winter. She was apparently a specialist in the Atlas military and was one of the only members of the Schnee family that tried to take care of her family. That and the only one that wasn't at least mildly racist towards faunus.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Winter, I'll say that much." Shade admitted.

"I will say, Atlas can be beautiful this time of year." a voice came from behind them.

The voice belonged to the headmaster of Atlas academy. James Ironwood.

"General." Weiss greeted him.

"Miss Schnee." he greeted back "You'll be happy to know that your sister is waiting for you on Atlas."

Weiss's eyes lit up.

The general turned towards team SPHR "I expect that Mr. Green and Mr. Royal, or Schnee of Ozpin is to be believed, know what to expect when we reach Atlas?" he asked.

"To be honest, A worst case scenario is a dissected Jaeger," Shade stated "but I'm hoping that your scientists are smart enough to leave it alone, or at least in one piece." he remarked in an icy tone.

Ironwood glared at him but inwardly sighed. He had originally ordered His team to pick apart the machine- a 'Jaeger' as he had learned it was called- piece by piece, but his head scientist, Geppetto Polendina, had suggested that he not dissect it, but rather repair and reverse engineer it. And he was glad he listened to him.

"How long will take to get to Atlas?" Hunter asked Petra.

"About eight hours if we're on a fast ship." she answered.

Hunter nodded before turning to Ironwood "Do you have any questions about our Jaeger?"

"Actually, Myself and a friend have quite a few, and I would be most appreciative if you told him what you can." he answered.

Petra leaned closer to Hunter "That's military talk for 'give us all the info so we can build our own'." she half whispered giving her best impression of the general.

Hunter snorted hearing it, earning a glare from said general.

"In any case, a private airship should be arriving any minute." Ironwood stated.

Less than a minute later, a large fancy airship docked and opened up revealing a few guard's as well as a rather large man with gray hair And beard and round glasses wearing a lab coat. He actually reminded Shade of Dr. Light from megaman.

"Ah, this ladies and gentlemen, is professor Polendina, he's been the one studying your Jaeger." Ironwood explained.

"And a marvelous machine it is, I have so many questions!" the professor stated joyfully.

"Wait…" Ruby paused "Are you related to a Penny Polendina?"

"Why yes, I'm her Father, Gepetto Polendina," he explained "and I assume you are the Miss Rose she has told me so much about?"

"Yep! That's me!" Ruby Said in a bit of a nervous tone.

"Enough, we must be leaving." the general ordered.

"By everyone!" teams RWBY and SPHR waved to team JNPR before climbing onto the airship.

The inside of the airship looked rather comfortable. It reminded Hunter of the inside of 'the bus' from an old tv show.

"Hey Shade, doesn't this look like the bus from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Hunter asked.

Shade looked around for a few seconds "Yeah, it kinda does I guess," he agreed "sad the show was cancelled after the first season though."

"Oh! I have so many questions!" Gepetto announced.

"And the two of us will do our best to answer as many as we can." Hunter remarked gesturing to himself and Shade.

"Yes, of course, but first I should show you something," Gepetto stated before pulling out a holo-projector "This will show us everything me and my associates have discovered thus far, and what has confused beyond belief."

The holo-projector activated, showing a detailed image of Diamond Banshee along with several lines of text connected to certain points on the Jaeger.

"For starters" he pointed at the center chest piece of the Jaeger "What, may I ask, is this device locked in the center of the machine- er, Jaeger?"

"Oh, that's a nuclear reactor." Hunter answered "Don't touch it."

"Why not?" he asked.

"You touch it, you cause everyone in a hundred foot radius not wearing a lead suit to get cancer." Hunter said coldly.

The professor paled a bit at Hunters statement "If it's so dangerous, then why have it as part of the Jaeger at all?" he asked.

"Because Nuclear energy is the only thing we can use to power the Jaeger, and as I'm sure the general had informed you, where we come from, we don't exactly have access to Dust of any kind." Shade Answered.

Gepetto nodded "I see, and in trying to find a way to produce enough energy to power such a machine, you resorted to this, nuclear energy, am I correct?"

"Partially, Banshee is a hybrid Jaeger, technically speaking, there have been five different categories of Jaegers, Marks one, two and three all used nuclear energy, Mark fours were experimental, testing different types of alternatives to the reactors, a perfect example is Crimson Typhoon. Crimson was powered by forty diesel engines." Shade explained

"Then there are the Mark fives, most of them were fully batterie and hydraulics. However, Banshee was originally being built as a Mark three before we stopped using nuclear reactors to power Jaegers, but since she was already half built, and already had the reactor in place she was left to rust until the Marshall got desperate for new Jaegers, he found Banshee, finished building her, and assigned us as pilots."

Gepetto nodded, taking in and savoring every new piece of information.

"So you would say that your Jaeger is a Mark three/Mark five hybrid?" he asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Hunter affirmed.

Over the next eight hours, Shade and Hunter answered the professors seemingly never ending questions.

However Petra And Rona were content to do other things with there time.

"So, you understand anything they're talking about?" Rona asked her teammate.

"Not a clue, Hunters gone into full 'Nerd mode'." she said.

"Is that what you call it?" Rona asked.

Petra shrugged "Shade warned me not to get either of them talking about the subject, once they start, they have a hard time stopping." she explained.

Rona nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Petra can I ask you something?" Rona asked.

"You just did." Petra retorted.

Rona rolled her eyes "When did you fall for Hunter? Or the other way around if that's what happened." she asked.

Petra thought for a second "I guess it was when he was high on that anti-headache stuff, he's… kinda sweet when he's high." she explained "That, and I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me beforehand."

Rona nodded. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, and she was still trying to figure out how Petra knew, But she did have a crush. Ever since Shade had helped her after he saved that faunus kid, she had caught herself admiring him. He was handsome after all, and he seemed to actually care for his teammates.

"I'm just thinking." she mused.

….

"WHY IS IT SO STINKING COLD!" Shade yelled standing on the airship docks.

They had landed and gotten off the ship, only for both Shade and Hunter to start causing a riot because of the temperature.

"Weiss!? How the heck could you live like this?! Let alone wear THAT!" Hunter remarked.

Weiss was standing in the cold wearing her standard combat outfit.

"It's only eight degrees." she shot back.

"ONE DOES NOT SAY, 'IT'S ONLY EIGHT DEGREES', UNLESS THEIR INTERNAL THERMOMETER IS BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR!" Shade shouted.

Even though the both of them had been given warm coats, it was still well below freezing.

"Are we sure you're related," Hunter asked "because shade has always hated the cold. And as for me, it never gets below 30 where I live."

"That's it. I'm going to freeze to death" Shade said hopelessly.

"It'll be warmer in the place we're staying." Gepetto told them.

Walking towards a _very_ long limousine, one that Hunter was sure had to be jointed, teams RWBY and SPHR along with Gepetto and Ironwood got into said limousine.

"Huh, nice limo." Yang remarked.

"Cool! I've never been in one before!" her younger sister stated with glee.

"They're not as impressive as they look." Blake remarked.

"I'm going to guess you've never been in a limo before?" Shade asked Blake "At least not a nice one."

"This ones admittedly nicer than the others I've been in." she stated.

"How much longer till I get to see Banshee!" Hunter cried out.

Everyone just rolled their eyes with the exception of Ruby, as she knew what it was like to be without her signature weapon for long periods of time. And the fact that Hunters also doubled as a giant robot, also made her almost if not equally as excited as Hunter.

"Only a few minutes till we reach the hanger my friend, and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised." Gepetto answered.

A few minutes later, They parked on front of a very large hanger, normally meant for storing multiple warships at a time.

"Ah, here we are." the professor announced.

"This place is… big." Yang admitted.

"Agreed." Weiss stated.

"You'll be happy to know, that we were able to salvage some schematics from the Jaeger's computer system, and have repaired it to the best of our abilities." Gepetto stated.

Opening a small side door, he gestured for both teams to head inside.

Once inside, they saw diamond Banshee in all of it's glory. The cyan coloration of it's armor, as well as the many intricate parts connecting everything.

"Ladies and gentleman," Hunter started "DIAMOND BANSHEE!"

 **A/N: DIAMOND BANSHEE'S BACK! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, after reading through it, I realize that there is a bit of exposition in here, but I'm not going to change it. Also, let me know if you guys want longer chapters, I am admittedly, a lazy person. And I'm finally finishing this at 12:31 am… yeah… I need help…**

 **Anywho, either next chapter, or the one after that will have the Jaeger fight. And to note, I do have a plan to finish this story, granted, the end isn't coming anytime soon, but I just wanted to let you know.**

 **Anywho, Cya next week!**

 **Edited by Robocop :)**

 **A/N-2017: MORE CONTINUITY ERRORZ!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs solely to Monty Oum. Pacific rim belongs to Guillermo del Toro and Warner brothers studios.**

Chapter 15

"Ladies and gentlemen, DIAMOND BANSHEE!" Hunter announced.

Team RWBY along with Rona and Petra just stood with their mouths hanging open, staring at glorious sight before them.

"t-that's…" Rona started.

"Big…" Petra finished.

"Ruby, are you drooling?" Shade asked looking at the young huntress in training with sparkles in her eyes.

"I would try to make a pun, but… this things just way to…" Yang had a hard time describing the sight in front of her.

"Epic?" Blake offered.

"Enormous?" Weiss suggested.

"Insane?" Rona remarked.

"No, those words don't even begin to describe this thing…" Yang finished.

"If we may?" Professor Gepetto asked gesturing to a staircase.

All of the two teams walked up the stairs and into a large office with a window looking at the massive Jaeger.

In the room there was a large couch as well as several chairs and a desk.

"Please, sit." Ironwood motioned for them to sit down.

"Now." he stated as everyone had sat down "I believe we should begin by asking what on remnant this kind of weapon was built for?"

"Not on Remnant general," Hunter corrected "Me and Shade grew up in a different dimension, the threat that this thing was built to fight, probably doesn't exist here."

"Be that as it may, I would still like to know why you would build such a machine." he remarked.

"We built the first Jaeger's ten years ago, to fight the Kaiju, which started showing up twelve years ago," Shade explained "the kaiju are basically gigantic monsters that, unlike Grimm, don't evaporate when they're killed. Instead, their blood is toxic, and when excess amounts of it is put into our water system… well, I think you can guess."

"These, Kaiju, where did they come from?" he asked.

"A portal, an anomaly, in one of our oceans, it used to be every few months, one comes up to try and break our defences, but now it's every few weeks, still, thanks to the Jaegers, we can fight back." Hunter explained.

"And what is on the other side of that portal?"

"No clue, all attempts to travel through it have failed, whatever gets sent through just bounces off the portal, or the breach as we call it."

The general nodded "Would you know how to identify these anomalies? Another breach?" he asked.

"Nope, only person alive I can think of is either the cracked up science division back home-" Shade started.

"Who? You mean Newton and the british guy?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, either them or Tendo." Shade finished.

Ironwood nodded "Well, in any case, you'll be glad to know that we've repaired your Jaeger to the best of our abilities, however, we would still appreciate it if you would help us with the parts that Gepetto and our other scientists are baffled by." Ironwood explained.

Over the next hour, Shade and Hunter looked over the blueprints of the Jaeger with Gepetto, explaining what they could, telling him what he got wrong, and pointing out things that he may have missed as well as helping him with salvaging the Jaeger's on-board A.I.

"Your Jaeger has an On-board A.I.? Fascinating!" the professor had stated with glee.

Once they finished discussing all the repairs- of which there weren't many, the pilots were actually pleasantly surprised to find out that the Atlas engineering crew did a good job of fixing Diamond Banshee- they were finally allowed to enter the Jaeger's cockpit.

"WOW! This place is so cool!" Ruby stated looking around the inside of the Jaeger.

Ruby had opted to go with the two pilots, as well as Petra and Yang, and were admiring the inside of the Jaeger.

"Can you guys actually drive this thing?" Yang asked.

"Yep, course we had to go through a lot of tough training." Hunter bragged.

"Oh please, the only reason you're a pilot was because you and I just _happened_ to be drift compatible." Shade shot back.

Hunter just rolled his eyes.

"Drift compatible?" the three girls asked all at once.

"Yeah, we didn't tell you guys about that?" Hunter asked.

All of them shook their heads.

"Huh, well, long story short, a Jaeger is _so_ big, that the neural strain on a single person is too much, during early testing, some people almost died." Shade explained "So to fix that problem, they created the drift, a pilot to pilot system, during the drift, I'm in Hunters head, he's in mine."

"Wait, so can you like, hear each other's thoughts?" Petra asked.

"Actually, Yes." Hunter said simply.

"Are you serious!?" Yang cried out.

"One hundred percent, during the drift, I can dig through Hunters brain if I wanted to, though, I don't think I want to." Shade stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"I'm just saying." Shade said as he turned towards the door.

Suddenly, Weiss popped her head into the room.

"Hey, Hunter? Somethings up with your bags." she stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, the general put all the bags through some kind of metal detector, X-ray thing and yours is triggering off a whole bunch of alarms." she explained.

"Hunter… what did you do?" Shade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing I swear!" Hunter said defensively.

Shade just rolled his eyes "Come on, let's see what kind of trouble your antics have gotten us into this time."

Grabbing Hunter, Shade followed Weiss down to What he guessed to be some kind of security check, where several guard's were guarding Hunters luggage.

"Hey! Get away from my stuff!" Hunter shouted.

"I'm sorry Mr Green, your bags have been confirmed to have dangerous materials contained inside." a guard stated.

"Lemme see!" he said as he pushed passed the guard.

He opened the bag to see what could have possibly told the guards to hold his bags.

When he opened the bag. Shade facepalmed.

"You brought our armor?" he asked.

"How else are we supposed to pilot her? Besides, Ruby helped me fix it before we left." Hunter explained.

Shade glared at Ruby.

"It was cool okay! I've never had the chance to fix stuff from another universe…" she said trying to hide behind her older sister.

"Nevermind, just grab the bag and let's go to where we're staying. It's still COLD out here!"

….

After they'd sorted out Hunters luggage, Weiss informed them that they would be staying at the Schnee mansion for the duration of their stay.

"This place is,"

"Big." Shade finished his partners sentence.

"You live in a house this big Weiss?!" Ruby asked her teammate.

"I felt it right that we remain here during our time in Atlas." Weiss explained.

"Your dads, like, the president of the SDC right?" Hunter asked.

"Correct." she answered.

"I'm… not to keen on this." Blake remarked.

"Just keep that bow of yours on and you'll be fine." Yang said encouragingly before walking off with the rest of team RWBY and SPHR.

"So I was right?" Shade asked with a smirk on his face.

"Right about what?!" Blake suddenly asked a bit panicked.

"Blake, you have cat ears under that bow, am I correct?" Shade asked.

Blake bow visibly twitched "How did you figure it out?" she asked back.

"It's not hard, Your bow twitches every now and then, you love fish, tuna to be specific, and I've never seen you fall on anything but your feet." Shade answered.

"Just, don't tell anyone… especially here." she explained.

"Don't worry, your secret safe with me." he assured her.

"Come on you two!" Ruby called out, as she was already heading inside.

"We better catch up with them." he stated.

After catching up to the rest of them, Shade took some time to look around the mansion. There were several statues all throughout it, men in armor, huntsman killing Grimm, and even a King Taijitu.

But what struck Shade the most, was that every single person he passed was human. Now that he thought about it, he had yet to see any faunus in Atlas at all.

In any case, he proceeded to follow Weiss as she guided them… somewhere, Shade wasn't really sure where they were going.

"Hey, Weiss, where exactly are we going?" Shade asked.

"To my father's office, once I introduce you to him, he will most likely provide rooms for all of us during our stay." she explained.

"Is it weird that the 'most likely' part, kinda doesn't make me feel that confident?" Hunter asked.

Weiss' expression faltered a bit before she looked away and kept walking.

"Was it something I said?" Hunter asked.

After a few more minutes, _'man this place is big!',_ they came to a door where Weiss paused and knocked.

" _Please! Come in!"_ a voice said from inside.

Opening the door, they all saw that the room was lined on either side with bookcases, as well as a detailed carpet, and painting on the wall opposite to the door. However the most notable thing in the room, was a very large desk towards the back with a man sitting behind it.

"Ah! Weiss! The general told me you would be coming." the man said.

"Hello father." Weiss responded.

Her father wore a white suit with a blue shirt, as well as a red tie. His face Was, as Hunter would describe it, very spoiled-rich-guy looking, he had short white hair with a mustache that quite possibly rivaled prof. Port.

"Weiss… who are these people?" he asked in a stern tone.

Weiss visibly winced "These are my teammates, as well as another team from Beacon." she answered "may I introduce, my team leader, Ruby Rose, as well as Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, As well as team SPHR, Shade Royal, Hunter Green, Rona Ebony, and Petra Brown."

Everyone greeted Weiss' father in Turn.

"And why, may I ask, are they all here?" He asked.

"Well… Shade and Hunter are involved in a military matter, as well as a few… other, matters involving our family, and General Ironwood thought it best that my team and I come to Atlas with them."

Her father leaned back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose I cannot argue with the military, however, that still does not explain why they are here, in our mansion." he stated.

"Well, I had hoped that the seven of them could stay in some of the extra rooms here." Weiss said firmly.

He glared at His daughter for a full second before answering "Well, I suppose no harm can be done." he stated before turning to the rest of the people in the room "Please, let me introduce myself, I am Jacques Schnee, president of the Schnee dust company, and Weiss' father."

"It's good to meet you." Shade greeted.

"Hi!" Ruby said with a smile, causing Jacques to grimace.

"How wonderfully… underwhelming. They may stay in the guest rooms upstairs." he stated.

"Thank you father." Weiss said before leading Everyone outside.

"That was… a thing." Yang stated.

"And that guy's supposed to be my uncle?" Shade remarked.

"Dude. Your family's messed up." Hunter said flatly.

"Hey, I thought I was an orphan until a few days ago!" Shade retorted.

"I will say that you're not related to him by blood. He married into the family name." Weiss explained.

"That makes me feel SO much better." Shade said sarcastically.

"In any case. There aren't enough rooms for each person to have their own, a few of us will have to pair up." she explained.

"Me and Shade can share a room, we did it for most of our time in the Jaeger program, and our time at Beacon hasn't exactly diminished that." Hunter stated.

"Me and Yang can share one! Right Sis?" Ruby asked.

" _Traitor._ " Yang said under her breath "Yeah, me and Ruby can share."

Weiss nodded "Then I suppose Rona and Petra can share a room, and Blake, you can either have your own, or you can bunk with me." she explained.

"Bunking with you is fine with me." Blake remarked "As long as you have some books, I'll be fine. At least you don't snore."

"Hey! I don't snore!" Yang argued.

"Then how did you know she was referring to you?" Petra asked with a smirk.

"I… grrrrr…" she knew she couldn't argue now.

"Heh, don't worry, there's no way you can be worse than Hunter." Petra stated.

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad…" Hunter tried to defend himself.

"Yes, you are." Shade deadpanned.

….

Later that night, Shade was lying on his bed, trying to get some sleep. Keyword: trying. Hunter was asleep on the floor snoring loudly.

Shade for the life of him could not get to sleep, so he decided to take a walk. Looking at the clock, he saw that it wasn't even that late, 9:27 pm.

"Guess a little walk couldn't hurt." he reasoned.

Getting up and walking out of the room, he looked down the hall. Picking a random direction, he started walking down the hall looking for something interesting. And maybe actually get some time to think.

As he was walking down the hall, he paused for a second to look out the window at the Schnee's personal airship dock, something he had found utterly absurd, and that there was a ship docking there.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked behind him making him jump.

"Ah-!" he almost shouted as he turned around.

"Sorry Mr. Royal, I didn't mean to scare you, please, call me Klein." he the man introduced himself.

The man standing in front of Shade, was a very short, bald man with a mustache, which he was _sure_ rivaled Prof. Ports, and Amber eyes.

He was the perfect image of a dwarf.

"Uh, sure, but Uh, just call Shade okay?" Shade asked.

Klein's eyes widened a bit at hearing Shade's name, but he quickly regained his composure "Of course, Shade." Klein said with a smile.

"You, wouldn't happen to know why there's a ship docking this late would you?" Shade asked.

"Actually, I do believe that the ship belongs to Samuel Schnee and his wife, Silvia. They will be staying in Atlas for the next few days." Klein told him.

This time, it was Shade's turn to be surprised.

"D-did you say… Samuel and Silvia Schnee?" Shade stuttered.

"Yes, why do you know them?" Klein asked.

"It's… a long story." he stated looking back out the window.

"I have time." Klein responded.

Shade raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's my job to help the Schnee's and their compatriots. That includes yourself." he explained.

"I guess if that's the case, You may want to sit down for this. It's not like it's a secret anyway."

Shade explained everything. From living with adoptive aunt, joining the Jaeger program, And coming to remnant.

"And that's when it happened, Yang hit me, Hard. Naturally, I held up my arm as a reflex, but instead of my arm getting torn off, a glyph appeared between me And Yang." Shade explained "Weiss confronted me afterwards, explaining that only Schnee's have the glyph semblance, Meaning that I somehow had to be related to her. We asked Ozpin, and he told us that he did some digging himself. The day Summer, my adoptive aunt, disappeared, was the same day that one four year old Shade Schnee did. And, our theory is that I'm the Shade Schnee that went missing twelve years ago. And that the two Schnee's arriving on that airship… are my parents."

Klein simply nodded, listening to his story.

"Well then, that is certainly quite a tale and a believable one at that." he stated "Have you contacted your parents yet?"

"No… and to be honest, I don't really remember my dad, but I still remember mom, and when I saw a picture of her that Weiss showed me…" he trailed off Not really sure what to add to that.

"You recognized her." Klein finished his sentence.

"Yeah. I really didn't know what to think though. I haven't seen her in twelve _years_ …" Shade told The butler "How am I supposed to talk to her after such a long time?"

Klein looked at Shade carefully "I don't know about you, but I know That both your mother and father miss you greatly. I actually remember when you went missing, your mother was frantic… she searched for over a year." Klein told him "If you talked to your mother now, Well, I can't see into the future."

Shade sighed "I just… don't know what to do. I'm not just gonna walk up and say 'Hey, I'm your son that went missing twelve years ago! And guess what! I'm alive!'" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I think it would be best for you to get a good night's sleep, and perhaps get some dye remover." Klein suggested.

It then dawned on Shade. For the longest time, he'd kept his hair dyed blue. And while the dye was wearing out (it was now a slate-ish color with blue mixed in), he would still need to get some remover.

"You don't happen to have any in this place would you?" Shade asked.

"As a matter of fact!"

….

Shade now had his naturally white hair again, thanks to Klein and his hair dye remover. Fortunately, the stuff in remnant, is a LOT more effective than the stuff on earth.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before, and today, he hoped to finally meet his mom and dad for the first time in twelve years. Twelve. _Years_.

"Hey, why are you so on edge?" Hunter asked him.

"You remember the airship that you saw outside that wasn't there last night?" Shade responded "Well, that thing just so happened to have Samuel and Silvia Schnee on board."

Understanding dawned on Hunter's face, quickly followed by a smile.

"No way. Dude! You can finally meet your parents!" he exclaimed.

"I know. I know I should be excited, but… I just feel terrified." Shade explained.

"Ah… Well, I don't know what to tell you but, sometimes the best thing to do is to just do it." Hunter suggested "Nice hair by the way."

"Thanks." Shade said sarcastically.

Getting up, Shade opened the door to try and find his parents.

Shade Walked up to Weiss' door, and knocked.

"What is it- Oh! Shade." Weiss said surprised "What are doing here? And, what happened to your hair?"

"I used some dye remover that your butler Klein had. As for why I'm here, Did you see the airship that landed last night?" he asked.

"I heard about it this morning, why?" she asked back.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your Aunt and Uncle were on that airship. Them also being my parents." Shade explained "I talked to Klein last night, and I decided to at least try to see my parents today. Heh, Klein didn't even seem surprised at my story."

Weiss nodded "Well, this is a delicate situation. To say the least. Tell you what, I'll come with you, and I'll help you out if things get awkward." she offered.

Shade and Weiss proceeded to walk towards Jacques office.

"Father, I was informed that Uncle Samuel has come to visit?" Weiss asked her father.

"Yes, something to do with the general. They are staying in the guest house for the time being. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do." he told her.

"Of course." Weiss agreed before walking out of the room.

"And the verdict is?" Shade asked as he was standing outside the room.

"They're staying in the guest house next to the mansion." Weiss explained.

"Okay. So, what now? Do I just… knock?" Shade asked.

Weiss only shrugged.

Walking out to the guest house outside the mansion, Shade was racking his brain. _'hey, mom. It's been twelve years… No I can't do that…'_

Before he knew it, he was already at the door.

"Hey, Weiss? Catch me if I faint ok?" Shade asked.

"Will do."

He moved his hand up to the door to knock, but once his hand reached the door, his muscles refused to knock.

' _Come on! Why can't I do this?!'_

Finally, he took a deep breath, and knocked. It was the slowest few seconds of his life. The was door opened by none other than Silvia Schnee.

"I'll tell the general when i- see… him…" she slowly stopped talking when she saw Shade.

"…" Shade was silent. Stunned. "M-mom?"

Silvia closed the door. Leaving Shade and Weiss standing outside.

….

Silvia leaned against the door. She had just quite possibly seen a ghost. There. Outside her door, was the same face and hair as her dead son. He even called her… _mom_.

Samuel walked into the room to see his wife sitting against the door. Crying.

"Silvia?" he asked worried "What is it?"

"H… he's right there…"

"Who? Who's there?" he asked kneeling down to his wife.

Silvia looked up at her husband "Shade. Our son… is right outside the door."

….

Shade stood outside the door on the porch, just after seeing his mother for the first time in twelve years. And she just shut the door in his face.

After a minute of waiting, the door was opened by Samuel Schnee, Who took one look at Shade Before his eyes went wide.

"Shade…?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah… hi… dad?"

"I-is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"But… how?"

"I… I don't know."

After that awkward interaction, Silvia came from behind her husband and looked at Shade.

"Shade…" She started.

"Hey… mom." Shade responded, a lump forming in his throat, keeping him from saying anything else.

Before anything else could be said, Shade's mother charged forward sobbing and hugged Shade, squeezing all the air out of him. He immediately hugged back, and soon, Shade's father joined them.

Weiss simply stood by and watched the family reunion. She couldn't help but smile, she wished her parents were this loving.

"Shade… oh Shade…" his mother couldn't stop crying, but she wasn't sad, the fact that son was alive, after twelve years. Her son finally came back to her.

"I've missed you, both of you." Shade told his parents. He'd only remembered bits and pieces of his family before, but now. Now memories of his life Before earth were flooding back to him.

Playing with his older cousin Winter, eating dinner with his parents. Even his mom reading him bedtime stories.

Shade chuckled wiping away a tear, "We have a lot to catch up on."

This only caused his parents to laugh.

….

While Shade was enjoying his reunion, Hunter was wandering through the massive pantry in the mansion trying to find something to cook. Sufficed to say, Jacques Schnee had some rather… expensive, but small tastes. Hunter legitimately thought that it was an appetizer until everyone got up when they finished.

"Where is the… ah ha! Bingo!" Hunter declared as he picked up a box "flour."

Walking over to a table, he set down the last of his ingredients. Eggs, flour, milk, and everything else he needed to make the perfect batch of pancakes, including his grandmother's secret ingredient. He couldn't find any in the pantry, but like his grandma always said, _"You never know when you may be baking! So you might as well be prepared!"_

Course, his grandma Probably never thought about him coming to another universe, but he was thankful for her catchphrase anyhow.

"Hunter? What are you doing?" Petra asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Making everyone a true to life American breakfast!" he answered "Pancakes! My grandma's special recipe!"

"Oh! Well I hope it turns out good, that breakfast… shouldn't even be considered breakfast." she told him.

"Agreed."

"By the way, have you seen Shade? Rona's been looking all over for him." she asked.

"Well… that's a bit of a touchy subject," he said as he poured some flour into a bowl "Shade's parents actually arrived last night, he went to see them before breakfast and hasn't come back yet. Come to think of it, Weiss actually came by earlier and said that he would probably be spending the rest of the day with his parents."

Petra nodded "That's understandable I guess. By the way, when are those pancakes gonna be done?"

"Give me thirty minutes." he said with a wink.

….

"And Hunter was just sitting there, sitting on a nuclear reactor, singing!" Shade told his parents.

After about three hours of doing nothing but telling each other about what they'd been doing in their lives, they were actually enjoying themselves.

"I've never seen the Marshal get so angry, it took Summer at least two hours to calm him down!" Shade explained.

"Well, that is quite the tale." Samuel stated "And if you don't mind me asking, how is Summer?"

"It's fine, and Summer's been doing fine, heck, by now she probably thinks I'm in Remnant and is trying to find a way here!" Shade affirmed.

"I meant to ask, what have you two been doing in the last twelve years?" Shade asked.

"Well, not much, after you… disappeared, me and your mother moved to Mistral, We take care of a Dust mine there." Shade's father explained.

"Huh, I'll have to see it some time," Shade remarked "by the way, where's Winter? I barely remember her, but I know I haven't seen since I got to- no, got _back_ to Remnant."

"Well, she's been heavily involved in the military recently, a special operative if I remember right." his father noted.

"Huh, well I guess I'll have to find her and talk to her some time." Shade said.

Before they could start another conversation however, Shade's scroll rang.

"Huh, it's from Hunter," he said as he picked up the scroll "Hello?"

" _Shade! You need to come to the mansion, I cooked up a little something special for brunch!"_ Hunter said over the phone.

"Ok, ok, I'll be over in a minute." shade told his partner before hanging up.

"Well, it looks like my partner Hunter cooked up another one of his shenanigans." He told his parents.

"Oh my," His mother said with a slight grin "what exactly did he do?"

"No clue, but he asked us to come over, and he never disappoints when it comes to two things; cooking, and shenanigans."

….

Teams SPHR and RWBY as well as Shade's parents and with the exception of Hunter, had all arrived and were sitting at the dining table awaiting whatever mess Hunter had cooked up.

Suddenly Hunter burst through the door pulling a food cart loaded to the brim "Ladies and gentlemen, Weiss,"

"HEY!"

"It is my pleasure, to bring you an American special, strait from another universe! Grandma Green's secret recipe, LOUISIANA PANCAKES!" he said as he took the top off of a heat revealing what could quite possibly be the most delicious looking Pancakes anyone in the room had ever seen!

"Hunter, please… please tell me you put in the secret ingredient!" Shade demanded.

Hunter's only answer was to reach inside his jacket and pull out a small glass bottle that was dimmed as to make it impossible to see inside.

"Oh thank goodness!" Shade sighed in relief.

"Umm… Shade what exactly is in those pancakes?" his mother asked him.

"That, my dear mother, is a secret that the Green family will take to their graves." Shade Answered.

"Dig in!"

….

After an hour of eating, everyone was moaning in their chairs, with the exception of Hunter, Who just smiled with glee at the satisfied members at the table.

"So… good…" Petra moaned.

"Hunter, please tell me you can cook like this every day?" Yang asked.

"I could, but then I'd run out of the secret ingredient to fast, and I won't have the ability to restock until I either get back to Earth, or find it here on Remnant." he explained.

Several 'aww's were heard throughout the room.

"Well, that about does it, I need to to polish my weapons." Hunter announced taking his leave.

"Mom, meet Hunter Green, third or fourth best cook on Earth, and my partner."

….

 **A/N: man, I have got to stop writing these at midnight. Well, Shade finally met his parents! To tell the truth, I was actually racking my brain while writing all of Shade's interactions with his parents, but I think it turned out ok.**

 **In any case, 5k views! WHOO HOO! I can't thank you guys enough! Also, from here on out, the chapters are probably going to extend past 3k words, and quite possibly past 4k, like this one did.**

 **And before you ask, YES, NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A JAEGER FIGHT! The only reason I didn't put in this chapter, was because there were several things I wanted to get out of the way. (Shade's parents, ect.)**

 **Also, thank you to Martus8 for pointing something out to me, Shade and Hunter are quite a bit like Mako and Bolin (bonus points if you know what I'm talking about).**

 **Anywho, please leave a review, all criticism is welcome! Seriously, all I get from you guys is praise for this thing, please give me some criticism. Anywho, Cya next week!**

 **Edited by Robocop :) I will break them and make them tell me their secret recipe.**

 **A/N-2017: Not much… just a few re wordings.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I will never own RWBY, it belongs to Monty and rooster teeth. Pacific rim belongs to Guillermo del Toro and Warner brothers studios. All of this should be obvious.**

Chapter 16

The Queen stared into the pool. Over time she had watched it grow, seeming to slowly devour the ground and spawning pools around it until it occupied a space almost as large as a lake. When first she extended her mind to touch the creatures that stirred there, she sensed only hunger and chaos, not unlike her own dark minions.

Occasionally one would come near, and she could sense that they were seeking something, driven by instructions imprinted onto their very being, and that they shared this same mind with their brethren. A common mind, like that of her creatures. She had sent her own seekers into the pool before, without results. She only knew one other way to get a closer look. She projected at the creature the idea that the pool before it contained that which it sought…

She stepped back in mild surprise as the creature splashed forth, taken aback by the sheer magnitude of its size. Even the flying mountain dweller was dwarfed by this monstrosity. As it pulled its bulk from the pool, towering stories above the Queen, it roared, a deafening sound that echoed in the valley, causing even the Grimm nearby to shiver in fear.

The creature looked down training a large reptilian eye on the tiny pale being standing on the edge of the pool. Was that the one in its head? It did not look like its master. It had been compelled to enter the portal certain that there would be a suitable habitat for its masters on the other side. Now this small being seemed to be in its head, like its masters but not.

A new master?

The Queen stared critically at the behemoth before her. Firmly connected to its mind now, she could tell it was suspicious. She could feel its conflicted senses wondering how she could be its master. Its masters were on the other side of the portal, sending it to seek plunder and resources.

Suddenly, the creature's head and neck dropped rapidly, like a giant tree falling. Beowolves, who had been gathering a few yards behind the Queen, scattered, not wanting to be crushed by the bulk of the creature that seemed to be in freefall racing toward them.

The Queen however, stood motionless. As suddenly as it began, the creature's head whipped to a standstill, its monstrous nostrils stopping inches from her slender frame. A moisture filled breath, almost like a snort or a chuckle, blew at the Queen, forcing her to shift her weight to keep from stepping back.

"Find me amusing do you?" The Queen thought, slightly amused as a curl played at the edges of her darkened lips. She raised a hand to its reptilian skin, covered in undulating black tendrils…

….

Hunter and Petra were standing at the docks looking out at the ocean.

"So, what do you think of this mess?" Petra asked.

"Me? I'm just glad it turned out as good as it did." Hunter replied "I mean, Shade hasn't stopped talking to his mom since yesterday."

"Yeah, that's true enough."

"HEY! LOVE BIRDS! GET OVER HERE!" Yang called out to them from the warehouse.

"She's never gonna stop teasing us about that is she?" Hunter half asked.

"Probably not." Petra answered.

The two of them walked over to the warehouse where Yang was.

"What's up Yang?" Hunter asked.

"Ruby asked of there was any way she could pilot Diamond Banshee." she responded.

"Ah, Well, I hate to say it, but unless there's some way to get to Earth, We have no way of knowing if she's drift compatible with anyone." Hunter explained a bit downcast.

Yang sighed, in truth she wanted to try and pilot the Jaeger herself. "Are you sure there's no way to test it?" she asked.

"Not without someone getting seriously hurt, or possibly killed." Hunter deadpanned.

Yang nodded. Hunter had told her how dangerous the first experiments with the drift tech had been, and that was with expert scientists making sure that nothing went wrong.

"Hey, if we do somehow manage to get back to Earth, I'll see if I can get the Marshall to clear you guys to get partnered up." Hunter offered.

"Thanks Hunter."

Suddenly, they heard a very loud, and for Hunter, a very familiar roar. Turning to face the direction of the roar, he saw What he hoped he never would in remnant. A very large, black monster rising out of the water.

"What is that?!" both the girls asked before looking at Hunter, Who had now gone pale.

" _Warning, category nine Grimm attack, all response personnel, report to your stations, this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!"_ a voice blared through some loudspeakers.

"Hunter! What is that?!" Petra asked frantic.

Hunter looked at his girlfriend with, for the first time she'd ever seen, fear in his eyes.

"Kaiju."

….

There was a knock on the door to the guest house where Shade had spent most of his time along with his parents.

"I got it!" Shade announced.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Jacques Schnee at the door.

"Hello- wait, are you one of the beacon students Weiss brought?" he asked rather surprised himself.

"Uhh… yeah?" Shade said simply.

"What are you doing in here then? And why is your hair that color?" Jacques asked.

" _Shade? Who is it?"_ his mother asked.

"It's, er… Weiss' dad… I think." Shade said simply.

Silvia walked into the room and looked out the door to see her brother in law standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Jacques, please come in!" she announced.

"Thank you." he said walking in.

"Please have a seat while I find Samuel." she said walking off to find her husband.

Shade took a seat as well, opposite Jacques.

"So… why are you in the guest house?" he the businessman asked.

"You will probably find out in a few seconds." Shade answered.

Soon enough, Samuel and Silvia Schnee walked into the room and sat down next to their son.

"So, may I ask why this young man is inside the guest house?" Jacques asked in a stern tone.

"You don't know yet? Well, then let me introduce you to your nephew!" Samuel announced "Shade, say hi to your uncle."

"Sup." Shade said, taking a page out of Hunters book.

The entire room was silent as Jacques simply sat there staring at Shade.

" _has stopped working, please wait"_ was all that went through Jacques' mind.

"Uh, dad? I think you broke him." Shade said simply.

"Huh, I guess that can be a bomb dropper."

"I'll say, I wonder what the others are up to." his question was almost immediately answered when a voice came from everyone's scrolls.

" _Warning, category nine Grimm attack, all response personnel, report to your stations, this is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!"_ the voice said.

Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard the message.

"What?! How?! There hasn't been a attack that big since the great war!" Samuel said startled.

"What on remnant could prompt them to announce a category _nine_?!" his wife asked.

The two of them looked at their son who was pale, looking at a picture on his scroll that someone had texted him.

In the picture, was the biggest Grimm anyone in the room with the exception of Shade had ever seen.

"What… is that?" Silvia asked terrified.

"That. Is a kaiju."

….

"Hunter where are we running?!" Petra asked as she ran after him.

"We have to get myself and Shade into our armor and onto the Jaeger! It's our only chance if we don't want Atlas to end up a pile of burning rubble!" Hunter answered.

Petra followed Hunter into the mansion where they were keeping the armor. Hunter checked the bag to make sure the armor was inside before taking the whole bag and walking towards the warehouse.

"Hunter!" Shade called out to them walking from the guest house "You have the armor?"

"Yeah, lets suit up." Hunter agreed.

The two pilots headed into the hanger and change into their armor before being confronted by General Ironwood.

"What on Remnant are you two doing?!" He asked looking at the two. Admittedly admiring their armor.

"With all due respect sir, if we don't get inside that Jaeger, Atlas will be nothing but a pile of rubble." Hunter stated firmly.

"I can't let you go up against a threat of this size!" Ironwood ordered "You two are students, let my men deal with the Grimm."

"Sir, that may look like a Grimm, but that, is a kaiju. Last time a kaiju attacked without a Jaeger on call, three cities were leveled." Hunter argued "Me and Shade have fought these things before, so let us handle this."

Not even waiting for a response, the two pilots climbed into the Jaeger and started to manually jump start the reactor.

"You know this is against every warning and regulation out there right?" Shade asked his partner.

"Yup, but we're doing it anyway." Hunter replied after he successfully got the main control systems and AI online.

" _On-board Jaeger AI designation Diamond Banshee, Online. Greetings pilots, Hunter Green and Shade Royal."_ the AI greeted.

"Woah, since when did the AI talk to us?" Hunter asked.

"We never manually turn Banshee on, this is just what happens when we do. Truth be told Summer is the one that designed it, so don't be surprised." Shade said with a shrug "Di, go ahead and start up the reactor and then run some diagnostics."

" _No umbilical present, Jump starting the reactor is not recommended, Are you sure?"_ the AI asked.

"Uhh… that's new." Shade said staring at the consol "Di's never talked back before."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Shade replied "Hey Di, why are you talking back all of the sudden?"

" _My programming has been altered by prof. Gepetto Polendina so that I may be more suitable to assist you in combat situations."_ she replied.

"Well, that was quick, We only told him there was an AI in here a couple days ago." Hunter said with a shrug.

" _May I ask why you are trying to jump start the reactor? Without a stable connection to an alternate power supply, the reactor has a 1.34 percent chance of causing irreparable damage to the Jaeger, as well as a 0.03 percent chance of going into meltdown."_ She explained.

"Look, there's a Kaiju right outside, and this is the only Jaeger on call, We need to start the reactor and get out there." Shade stated.

" _Affirmative, bypassing security measures, activating nuclear reactor."_

As soon as she said that, a rumble went throughout the entire Jaeger, flames spitting out the chest piece in Diamond Banshee. It was glorious.

" _I recommend initiating the Drift sequence now."_ Di stated.

"Well, let's go!" Hunter declared.

Both pilots stepped into the foot clamps and hooked up to the piloting system, getting ready for the drift.

"You ready to be in my head again?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sure I'll miss the peace and quiet." Shade said as he rolled his eyes.

" _Pilot to pilot protocol initiating in, three, two, one."_

Images flooded both their minds, Shade playing with his older cousin, Hunter shooting a rifle for the first time, learning to drive a car, sitting in a classroom, watching a movie at the theater. However, something was off. When the drift normally would have shifted into real life, new images entered their minds. A red hellscape, black Grimm surrounding a village ready to attack, and last but the most terrifying, a single woman standing over an army of Grimm.

Their minds finally moving back into reality, Shade blinked in shock. What had he just seen?!

" _Warning! Neural link in jeopardy! Repeat! Neural link in jeopardy!"_ Diamond Banshee stated alarms going off all over.

"The heck was that?!" Hunter exclaimed "It was like seeing through the eyes of a Grimm!"

"Di, Status!" Shade demanded.

" _Pilot to pilot link established and stable, unknown entity interfering with the Drift, unable to purge, suggest further investigation once the kaiju threat had been dealt with."_ she stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hunter Demanded.

" _unknown."_ She said simply.

"Thanks." Hunter deadpanned.

A roar was soon heard, presumably from the kaiju.

"Di, start calibration!" Shade ordered.

" _Right hemisphere, calibrating."_

Hunter brought the Jaeger's Right arm into a fist shape in front of the body.

" _Left hemisphere, calibrating."_

Shade brought the left arm into an identical position.

" _Calibration complete."_

Both fists slammed into each other.

….

"Get the hangar open!" the general ordered "With what's coming out, I'd rather it not have to break down the hanger doors!"

Men were scrambling all over, some taking positions at turrets, others trying to open the hangar doors.

Finally, after What felt like hours, even though could only have been a few seconds, the hangar door open to reveal a large machine slamming its fists together.

Team RWBY along with Rona and Petra were standing at the pier nearby when the hangar opened, and Ruby nearly fainted with joy when the Jaeger stepped out.

"Ok, that's…" Yang started.

"Big." everyone said in usion.

….

"Whoo! It's been way too long since since I've been in this thing!" Hunter said with a smile "Let's go kick some kaiju behind!"

Diamond Banshee stepped out of the warehouse that was now open, and turned it's attention to the huge, blackened Kaiju coming towards them.

"Let's cut that thing off before it gets to the docks!" Shade stated.

Walking onto and past the paved roads, which cracked under Banshee's weight, they stepped into the ocean.

The water was not very deep, so only the feet of the Jaeger were submerged, and thus, they started walking towards the Kaiju.

"That things bigger than the last things we fought." Hunter stated.

"Well, more of a challenge I guess." Shade replied.

Both Kaiju and Jaeger started running at each other, before the Jaeger pulled back it's fist and slammed it into the oncoming monster.

"Take that ya ugly freak!" Hunter shouted.

The kaijus only response was to swing it's claw at Diamond Banshee, an attack that was dodged with ease, before retaliating with a punch to the jaw of the kaiju.

The kaiju backed off before letting out a deafening roar.

"A intimidation contest eh?" Hunter stated smiling, having a trick up his sleeve.

"Oh no… please don't tell me you're planning to use… that." Shade asked.

"You know why this thing is called, 'Banshee'?" Hunter asked as he pressed a button "Because it screams like one."

The sound that followed was one of loudest and most ear piercing sounds that anyone nearby had ever heard. Several people watching had to cover Their ears.

"Did you really have to do that?" Shade asked wincing, even though his suit was insulated, the pitch of the Jaeger's scream was high enough to breach the insulation.

Hunter only smirked.

The kaiju had reeled back at hearing the screech, stumbling over itself.

Banshee lunged at the Kaiju giving it a solid punch to the face. Then grabbing its snout, and punched it again, before pulling it's own fist back for a right uppercut. It punched again with it's left, followed by a right hook. But before they could punch again, the kaiju slashed a claw at the Jaeger, managing to scratch the Jaeger's torso.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, I just got this new paint job!" Hunter mocked the Kaiju.

Charging the kaiju, they slammed the Jaeger's shoulder into it causing it to fall into it's back. Reaching down and grabbing the Kaiju's leg, they swung it around and threw it out towards the ocean away from the city.

The kaiju slowly got up, having Several broken bones, and probably severe internal bleeding. Turning towards the Jaeger, opened it's mouth and released a torrent of flames.

The pilots were forced to cover turn away from the fiery blaze to avoid being blinded.

"Okay, that's new!" Shade stated annoyed.

The kaiju closed it's mouth and lept onto the Jaeger and clamping it's jaw onto the Jaeger's Left arm.

Banshee reached over with it's right and grabbed the nape of the kaijus neck, forcing it to let go of Their arm. The Jaeger pulled the kaiju off before pulling it's Left arm back and punching the Kaiju in the chest knocking it back.

" _I recommend activating one of the optional weapons aboard the Jaeger, current recommendation, claws."_ The AI told the pilots.

"Claws?" Shade asked.

An image of a fist with three long blades coming out of it was shown on screen.

"Okay, since when did we become wolverine?" Hunter asked smiling.

" _Summer Rose finished adding these modifications three days before your previous kaiju encounter."_ Banshee informed theme.

"Well what do you know?" Shade said as he pressed the button on the console.

Reaching both arms out to the sides, two sets of claws popped out of the Jaeger's arms. Lunging forward, that stabbed Their claws into the shoulders of the kaiju. The kaiju roared, unable to move it's arms due to the blades almost tearing them clean off. Pulling out the blades, Banshee slashed one set of claws downward against the kaiju's chest, before stabbing it's right set of claws up, and through the skull, killing it.

The pilots pulled the claws back, and then retracted them. The kaiju fell over, dead. The two pilots stared at the Kaiju, as it slowly started to disintegrate, black mist coming off of it.

The two pilots almost didn't even think about it, until they realized. Kaiju, _don't_ disintegrate when they've been killed.

Granted, they do decompose at a remarkable rate, but not nearly as fast as Grimm. That waited for a full three minutes, until only the skeleton remained, the only thing that didn't evaporate into mist.

"Ok, that, was weird." Hunter deadpanned.

Turning back towards the mainland, they started walking back, and realized that a _massive_ crowd had gathered at the pier.

"You think we made a good impression?" Hunter asked his partner.

"Buddy, We certainly made an impression all right." Shade replied.

Walking back into the hanger, they started shutting down the Jaeger's systems, before finally disconnecting from the drift and exiting the Jaeger.

Once they were out and down on the ground, Ruby soon slammed into them, speaking a thousand words per minute.

"THATWASAWSOMETHEKAIJUWASJUSTTERRIFYIEDWHENYOUDIDYOUSCREAMANDTHENYOUPUNCHEDITANDITBREATHEDFIREAND-" she was cut off by Yang pulling her off of Shade.

"Easy Rubes, they still need to breath," Yang told her sister "but I admit, that was awesome!"

"It never gets boring either." Hunter remarked.

Petra immediately ran up and hugged Her boyfriend as soon as she entered the room.

"Hunter that was amazing!" she stated with glee.

Shade's family started flooding in as well, starting with his parents, and followed by Weiss.

"Don't you ever go out there without telling me again!" his mother told him enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm proud of you Shade." his dad added joining them.

After everyone was done hugging and congratulating the two pilots, General Ironwood walked into the room, followed by a soldier, and Winter Schnee, who took one look at Shade and her eyes widened, but no more happened.

Shade on the other hand, did decide to make a remark "Hey Winter, ya miss me?" he said with a smirk.

At that, Winter's jaw looked like it was about to fall off, and Hunter burst out into laughter.

"Partner… hehe... I think you broke her." Hunter remarked.

Both of Shade's parents started laughing as well at Winter's shocked expression.

Even Weiss giggled a bit at the whole scene.

"Shade?" asked Winter.

"The one and only!" Shade answered smiling.

Winter was shocked. Twelve Years ago, her aunt had told her that her cousin had died in a shipwreck, she'd even gone to his funeral and now, here he was, standing in front of her, alive.

Before anything else could be said, General Ironwood grunted to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, but I would like to thank the two of you for protecting Atlas. While I believe we would have been able to defend ourselves, you two managed to defeat the creature without a single causality, and again, I thank you for that." he stated.

Shade and Hunter nodded. Ironwood and the soldier beside him left the room, while Winter stayed. She was in for one heck of a story.

….

After a _very_ long explication to Winter, Shade and Hunter had gone back to their room, and started to discuss what had happened in the drift.

"It was weird, I saw a ton of Grimm in every scene. And that last one with that creepy witch lady? That was terrifying." Hunter stated.

"Yeah, whatever it was that was in my head saw her as some kind of 'Queen'." Shade stated "And one things for sure, whatever it was in the drift, didn't like us in there."

Hunter nodded "We'll have to talk to Ozpin about this when we get back."

Shade nodded "On a more positive note, we're leaving tomorrow. And my parents are coming with us."

Hunter let out laugh at this "Really dude? They're actually coming to Vale? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, apparently they have a house out there that they use when they're on vacation." Shade explained "By the way, how are things with you and Petra going?"

Petra and Rona were also hanging out in their room, having a conversation of their own about the two pilots.

"Come on Rona! Ask him out!" Petra jibed at her teammate.

"I can't just ask him out! He just saved Atlas! It'll sound cheesy… that and he'll probably have a dozen other people wanting to ask!" Rona stated.

"Oh come on! You're the only girl that knows he's saved Atlas besides team RWBY, Ruby and Yang aren't interested, Weiss is related to him, and Blake's got a thing for that monkey faunus." Petra stated.

"Fine! I'll ask him to go to the dance." Rona gave in.

"Yes!" Petra said as she pumped her fist in the air.

….

Salem shivered, thinking back. The blinding whiteness was beginning to wear off. Her Grimm were like a hive, all linked together in mind. When she had taken over the behemoth it joined their collective, and readily complied when she sent it towards Atlas.

She could not see how anything could stand up to such a creature. She had been unexpectedly filled with delight upon finding that she was able to bond with the creature and bend it to her will. Just as unexpected however, was what happened as it approached the city.

Never had anything been present in the GrimmMind that SHE did not invite there. The assault on the hive with blinding whiteness, and scattered images that looked like humans, and then after that, a severing of the connection with her prize monstrosity, filled her with confusion and dread. Had Atlas beaten the monster? And more terrifying, had humans discovered how to penetrate the GrimmMind after eons of ignorance?

She eyed the lake warily and considered her next move...

….

 **A\N: Huzzah! I'm not dead! I know I missed last week, but I'm also glad no one seemed to be mad about it. Anywho, you guys finally got the Jaeger fight you've been wanting! Also, Salem, And the drift, and the Grimm, are all connected. :D**

 **Thank you soooooo much to Martus8 for writing Salem's POV's this chapter! It was a lot of help! That and he's also watching me write this author's note via Google docs…**

 **M: Hey that's collaborating, right?**

 **:D**

 **R: I know :P**

 **Anywho, go check out my other oneshot I wrote last week in place of this chapter, 'Alagaesia, meet the Doom slayer' a doom\inheritance cycle crossover.**

 **Cya next week!**

 **Edited by the glorious Robocop.**

 **M: BTW, if GrimmMind is In another story, no infringement is intended. We came up with the idea, but it seems the kind of thing that others could think of too.**

 **Edited by Lord of All Robocop :) (LOL I'm just another nerd)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Not)Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pacific rim.**

Chapter 17

Shade and Hunter woke up the next morning to Klein telling them that General Ironwood had set up a debrief meeting.

"Uhg, this will not be fun." Hunter said with a groan.

"Debriefing never is." Shade responded in a flat tone.

After they'd gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, they headed out of the mansion, climbed into the limo Klein was driving, and headed towards Ironwood's office for the debrief.

Ironwood's office was very similar to Ozpin's. Up at the top of a tower, in the middle of the school. Unlike Beacon however, the school had a very militaristic feel to it, one that Hunter felt rather uncomfortable with.

Once they had exited the elevator that led up to the General's office, Shade noticed that it looked quite a bit like a military office back on Earth. Sitting on one side of the room, was Geppetto who looked like he was writing something down on a notepad. Next to the professor, was a large black box sitting on the table. At the large desk at the back of the room, sat General Ironwood.

"Gentlemen." the General greeted. "Please, have a seat." Ironwood gestured to a couple of chairs. The pilots each took a seat as the General regarded them with an appraising look and continued….

"I wanted to thank you again for protecting Atlas. I disagreed with your ignoring my request to stand down, but things worked out well in the end. However, there are several more matters we need to discuss with the two of you. Geppetto has even more questions than I do, so I hope your feeling talkative."

"Sure, we actually have some questions ourselves." Shade agreed.

"Ah! Excellent!" Geppetto announced "Now, before we move forward, I have something I wanted to show the two of you,"

Geppetto picked up the black box beside him and placed it in the center of the room and pressing a few buttons on the side.

"I've managed to move Diamond Banshee's AI from the Jaeger into this console, so that she may assist us during the debrief." he explained.

Shortly after, the box started humming, and a hologram of the Jaeger was shown.

" _Jaeger AI, online. Greetings Professor Gepetto, General Ironwood, Shade and Hunter."_ the AI greeted.

"Hello Diamond." Geppetto greeted.

"Wow, you work fast." Hunter remarked.

Geppetto smiled "I take pride in my work. Now! I have a few questions."

"First, how exactly are you able to control a machine that big?" he asked.

"Well, there's a reason it takes two pilots." Shade answered "The Jaeger has to connect to the pilot's nerve system, otherwise, if we tried to grab something while piloting the Jaeger, we'd crush it, it also helps us identify damaged areas of the Jaeger. This also has some drawbacks, such as us feeling pain where the Jaeger is hit."

"Also, the neural load on a single person is way too much. To fix the problem, the drift technology was created. With two pilots controlling the Jaeger, and sharing the neural load, a lot of the problems were solved. However, in most cases the pilots were uncoordinated, and couldn't pilot a Jaeger properly. So, to fix that problem, when the drift was engaged, the pilot's brains would connect to each other, two minds sharing one massive steel body."

Geppetto nodded at Shade's explanation. It made sense.

"Another question, are there any physical requirements to piloting a Jaeger, aside from the obvious." he asked.

"That's actually interesting," Hunter interjected "Two random people can't enter the drift, they have to be compatible."

"Compatible?" the professor asked.

" _Two people must be drift compatible to enter the drift without severe mental trauma or possible brain damage."_ Diamond explained _"Usually, Compatible candidates are related, father and son, sister or brother, etc."_

"So, to be able to drift with a partner, they must be related?" Ironwood asked.

" _No, as is the case with pilots Shade and Hunter. They are not related, but They are drift compatible nonetheless. Similar temperaments are more likely to be compatible in the drift as well." s_ he explained.

"Fascinating, is there any way to tell if two people are drift compatible?" he asked.

" _Yes, however, the explanation to perform the procedure would take approximately 2.54 hours. And I believe my pilots have other activities on their agenda."_ she stated.

"Yeah, we are heading back to Vale soon, and I doubt we have time for an explanation like that, and that's assuming we would understand it all." Hunter said.

"Understandable, however I will need to learn about this later." Geppetto said simply.

The General looked somewhat weary.

"Actually, I could detain you on Atlas indefinitely. Particularly since Hunter,at least, is not even from this world."

As the blood drained from the pilots faces and Hunter opened his mouth to protest, however Ironwood's grim demeanour softened into an amused smirk as he stifled a chuckle.

"I could do that, But I don't plan to. For now. Ozpin tells me Your 'Team Sapphire' is doing rather well at Beacon, and I hate to interfere unless it is warranted."

As looks of relief flooded Shade and Hunter's faces, the General sighed and continued..

"This does highlight another problem. You two have the most hands on experience with this machine, and are the only ones who are currently able to pilot it. Loath as I am to admit it, I am a little uncomfortable with you being on another continent. How do we even know if or when another one of these things will show up?"

The professor piped up. "If I recall our earlier conversation correctly, the first attacks on their world were some months apart. Surely there will be some time before we may anticipate another such attack. And at the moment we are not even certain how this beast got here. We sent an airship out to search the general area the monster, er, kaiju, came from. So far we have detected nothing like the 'breach' the boys described before."

Geppetto paused briefly, seeming to gather his thoughts. "Diamond and I can continue going over the data from this most recent encounter. If I have any questions, Shade and Hunter are just a CCT call away."

The General looked at the pilots. "Are you willing to be at Geppetto's beck and call? Classified calls at the CCT tower who knows when?"

Shade shrugged. "We can do that. At the end of the day, I guess it's just part of the job."

"Very good." said Ironwood. He wished some of his soldiers had that attitude.

"Before we finish the debrief though," Shade started "Hunter and I encountered something weird in the drift when we fought the kaiju, and we were hoping you could look into it with Diamond."

" _An unknown entity was interfering with the drift, and I have yet to identify it."_ Diamond explained.

Geppetto nodded "I will certainly look into it."

"And one more thing," said Hunter. "Kaiju as we know them don't dissolve like Grimm. What was up with that?"

The General looked troubled, but said nothing.

"We still have the skeleton, Which is more than we have had of any Grimm before," said the professor. "I will let you know what we discover."

Satisfied for the moment, Ironwood turned to the boys. "Now, I believe this meeting is over, the two of you have an airship to catch."

"Right you are!" Hunter declared smiling "We need to get back to Beacon."

….

Shade and Hunter headed back to the airship docks where everyone was waiting patiently for them to arrive. Well, 'patiently' being subjective.

"Where have you two been!" Petra exclaimed "We've been waiting for you guys!"

"Sorry, the General wanted to debrief us, but we're done now." Shade answered.

"Well, ok. Let's head back to Vale!"

After that, everyone boarded the airship, teams RWBY and SPHR along with both of Shade's parents. Jacques and Winter had to stay in Atlas due to their jobs, but Winter had explained that she would be back in Vale before the Vytal Festival.

The flight home actually took less time than the trip to Atlas. Only taking six hours instead of eight.

Once they landed, they were greeted by Ozpin and team JNPR.

"Your back!" the hyperactive Nora announced with glee.

"Yup!" Yang announced popping the 'p'.

"You guys taking care of the dance?" Petra asked.

"Yes, all the preparations have been made, with the exceptions of a few… unneeded additions." Ren stated.

Yang pouted "Does that mean no fog machines?" she asked.

"I am afraid not."

This caused Yang to pout more, but no one else seemed to mind. A moment later, Shade's parents walked off the airship themselves.

"Oh, by the way guys, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, meet my parents!" Shade announced.

"Hello!" team JNPR greeted.

"Hello there." Silvia returned.

"I hope you guys were okay out there, the news said that there was a category _nine_ Grimm attack!" Jaune stated.

"News?" Hunter asked intrigued.

"Yeah, it was amazing! The Grimm was massive! And it breathed fire! And then this _huge_ robot came and ripped it apart!" Nora explained with glee.

Team RWBY along with Rona and Petra tried to play it cool, but were failing. Shade just facepalmed, whereas Hunter smirked, and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Long story short, me and Hunter… may have been driving that robot." Shade explained.

Team JNPR's eyes widened at that statement, even Ren looked surprised.

"W-what?" Jaune stuttered.

"Yup, me and Shade were piloting it, it's called a Jaeger by the way." Hunter said recovering from his laugh.

"Wait wait wait, you two were, _inside_ that thing?!" Nora asked shocked.

"Yes, yes we were." Shade deadpanned.

Team JNPR stood there befuddled.

"You guys saved Atlas!" they all said at once.

"You have got to teach me how to drive that thing!" Nora said.

"We'll see what we can do." Shade said "Though, I will ask that you guys don't go telling everyone you guys see. We'd rather not get swarmed with popularity."

"Sure, We'll do our best!" Nora said.

Everyone's attention was drawn however, when Ozpin spoke up. "While it is good that the two of you managed to save Atlas, and that you are back, the dance is only Two days away, so I suggest you make your final preparations."

"Right, let's do that!" Yang agreed.

Everyone proceeded to go back to their dorms to prepare. Hunter and Petra sat on one of the bunks looking at a magazine.

"How bout this one?" Hunter pointed at a black and green suit.

"Mmm… No, too formal." Petra answered.

"Okay, how bout that one?" he asked pointing to one with a similar color scheme.

"Too expensive."

"That one?"

"Too cheap."

"This one?"

"Not stylish enough."

"Geez woman! What will impress you?"

"Hmm…"

"You're messing with me aren't you?"

Petra smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek "Yup."

Rona was sitting on her bed until she got up and walked over to Shade.

"Hey Shade, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, What's up?" he asked.

"Come on out into the hall." she stated.

Shade quickly got up and followed her out of the room. Hunter and Petra watched them and smirked, that both had a pretty good idea about what was about to transpire.

"Hey, Shade, do you have a date for the dance yet?" Rona asked.

Shade shook his head "Nope."

Rona breathed an internal sigh of relief "Well, I was kinda wandering, would you come to the dance with me?" she asked.

Shade was caught off guard, "What brought this on?"

"Well, I don't exactly know anyone else," she explained blushing "so, would you?"

Shade blinked "i- er, Sure, I guess."

"Thanks!" Rona said blushing before walking back into their room.

"Huh…" Shade was kind of surprised. He didn't really expect Rona of all people to ask him to the dance.

….

Hunter was walking down the hall, when he saw Jaune standing at team RWBY's door with a guitar in his hands and a dejected look on his face.

"What's with the long face Jaune?" Hunter asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey Hunter. Weiss just rejected my offer to ask her to the dance. Again." he explained.

Hunter simply stared at the young knight in disbelief. Was he really that dense? It was no secret to anyone who paid attention that Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune, and the fact that Jaune was trying to ask Weiss to the dance… that was simply unbelievable.

"Jaune… please tell me you're not _that_ dense?" Hunter asked.

"Huh? What do mean?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh you are that dense." Hunter mumbled to himself "Pay attention! Weiss is rejecting you! That and she's not even the one that you should be asking to the dance!"

"So… Weiss is a lost cause?" he asked.

"Yes! And I happen to know that she has a crush on someone else!"

This caused Jaune's face to get even more downcast "I guess you're right…" he stated a bit depressed "but, who else would I ask?"

Hunter looked at him like he was the dumbest person on Remnant. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Hunter picked him up, and slammed him into team JNPR's room wall, visibly getting him stuck in said wall.

"Pyrrha! Dude! She is trying to get your attention! Ask her to the dance!" Hunter almost yelled.

"W-what?" Jaune asked confused, and a little terrified.

"You. Ask Pyrrha. To the dance." Hunter said letting go of Jaune, leaving him stuck in the wall.

"What? But she's Pyrrha! She's probably got people lining up just to Ask her!" Jaune stated.

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Tell you what, let's make a bet ok?" Hunter asked.

"Uhh…"

"You Ask Pyrrha to the dance, she says no, you win, I owe you a hundred lien." Hunter explained "But, if she says yes, I win. Are we agreed?"

"Uhh, What exactly do I owe you if you win?" Jaune asked "Not that it'll matter."

Hunter only smirked "You my friend, will find out." and with that, Hunter walked off.

"Hey! I'm still stuck in a wall here!"

….

In Valhalla, Doc sneezed.

"You ok doc? You sound like you might be getting a cold," Donut said.

"Eh, I'll be fine, I just have a weird feeling." Doc replied

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like, someone, somewhere, knows my pain…"

….

After about an hour of being stuck in the wall, Pyrrha walked by and stared at Jaune's situation.

"Hehe. Hey Pyrrha. You wouldn't mind helping me out would you?" he asked.

Pyrrha giggled a bit "Of course not." she said.

After about a minute of pulling, with multiple failed attempts, Pyrrha finally deciding to use her semblance, Jaune was freed from the wall.

"Hehe, thanks Pyrrha." He stated.

"No problem." she assured him.

Jaune decided now was as good a time as any to win himself a hundred lien, or maybe, by some slim chance, get himself a date.

"Hey, uh, Pyrrha, would you… go to the dance with me?" he asked.

Pyrrha's eyes widened. This was what she had been waiting for!

"Of course I will Jaune!" she said smiling.

"Sorry i- What?!" Jaune couldn't believe it "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am, I'd love to go to the dance with you!" she told the knight.

Jaune was shocked. He Now had a date with Pyrrha Nikos.

….

 **A\N: And with that! Chapter 17 comes to a close. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and again, shoutout to Martus8 for co-Writing this with me! Could not have done it without him.**

 **M: Pshaw! I only wrote the Ironwood dialog.**

 **R: you wrote half the debrief! Besides, Ironwood is a pain to write.**

 **Anywho, The dance is coming up! And the Arkos ship is setting sail! Yes, I set it up this way, and I have plans for it. Truth be told, any fanfic that takes place pre-volume three, I ship Arkos** _ **hard**_ **. Post volume four is Lancaster though.**

 **Anyway, cya next week!**

 **Has been officially edited by me, Robocop.**

 **A/N-2017: Edited dialogue, and the RVB reference.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Last disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Pacific rim.**

 **Before I get on with the story, I want everyone to know that next week's chapter may come out late, reason being, I just came down with a cold. Also, there was supposed to be an omake this chapter, but due to trying to get this out on time, I had to postpone it.**

 **Anywho, on to the story!**

Chapter 18

The night of the dance came quickly. And Hunter was ecstatic. Sort of. In truth, it was his first chance to take his girlfriend on a date since before they left for Atlas, And Hunter wanted to make an impression.

He and Shade had gone to Vale earlier in the day and picked up a couple of suits. For Hunter, it was a black suit with a dark green trim and brown buttons.

Shade picked up a navy blue suit with a sky blue trim and black buttons. The both of them had picked out red ties to go along with their outfits.

Shade had actually gotten a bit nervous. At first he never thought Rona had a thing for him, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like he should have noticed. At one point he'd even asked Hunter about it.

 _Flashback…_

" _You really think_ this _much blue looks good on me?" Shade asked, still a bit skeptical._

" _Oh yeah, Rona's gonna go head over heels when she see's you in that outfit." Hunter told his partner._

 _Shade to blush a bit "And you say she's had a crush on me for how long?" he asked._

" _A little while after you saved that faunus kid, ever since then she's been stealing glances whenever you, me, or Petra aren't looking." Hunter explained._

" _Has it really been that obvious?" Shade asked._

" _Nah not really, Petra noticed long before I did, and it wasn't until recently that it got obvious. You would have noticed sooner rather than later." Hunter explained "You two aren't NEARLY as bad as Jaune and Pyrrha, though it took a bet from me and a shove into a wall for him to notice her."_

 _Shade raised an eyebrow "And what exactly did this bet entail?"_

" _Just a little something that happened to me as a kid." Hunter said._

 _Shade smirked "It wouldn't happen to the time your cousin's-"_

" _YOU WILL NEVER MENTION THAT TO PETRA!"_

 _...present_

Suffice it to say, he'd started to notice a change in Rona's behaviour after she asked him to the dance. She'd steal a glance when he wasn't looking, and when he noticed she'd look away.

And in that short two days to the dance, he found he'd developed a bit of a crush on her as well.

….

Jaune was… unsure, for lack of a better word. After he'd asked Pyrrha to the dance- which she agreed- she had told him that she was afraid no one would ask her, Which shocked him. It had also reminded him of something he had said to her in Atlas.

" _Please, if you don't have a line of people asking you to the dance, I'll wear a dress."_

The situation made him feel a bit better about losing Hunters bet. Which was currently being explained to him.

"Are you sure I have to wear _this_?" Jaune asked holding up the outfit Hunter had provided.

"Not at first, but about halfway through, You sneak off and change into it." Hunter explained.

Said outfit, was a plain white dress. And heels.

"I'm just not sure about this." Jaune stated.

"You accepted the bet, you gotta wear a dress." Hunter replied "Plus, I'm pretty sure Pyrrha will get a kick out of it."

….

Rona and Petra had spent their day in a store in Vale shopping for dresses. Petra had picked up a brown dress that went just past her knees with a sleeve And a gold outline.

Rona had picked out a black dress with a silver collar and similar length to Petra's, but one side slanted a good six inches lower.

"How do I look?" Rona asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

Petra motioned for her to do a spin before answering "Good, You look good. Shade will love it!" Petra remarked.

Rona only blushed before heading back into the dressing room.

….

After each of them had their own adventures preparing, the night of the dance came. Shade and Hunter were outside the dorm room waiting for their 'dates'.

"Does my tie look good? I've never thought myself a tie man…" Hunter muttered as he messed with his tie.

"It looks fine Hunter." Shade remarked rolling his eyes.

"Right, right. So, are you as nervous as I am?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know. I've never really been on a date before. Never been to a dance either." Shade stated.

Hunter raised an eyebrow "Never had any sort of prom?" he asked.

"Summer homeschooled me. So no, I've never been to a prom." Shade explained "Except one time that Mako wanted me to help crash one."

"You? Crash a prom?" Hunter asked smirking.

"Not a lot happened, Stacker did get on to us though. Nothing really happened to me, Summer wasn't really incredibly strict, but Mako got into a lot of trouble."

Hunter raised an eyebrow with a confused look before shaking his head "I forgot you were on a first name basis with the Marshall. Didn't you spend a lot of time around him when you were younger?"

"Yeah, he was like an uncle to me." Shade explained.

Before they're conversation could continue, the two girls walked out of the dorm room all dressed up. Dresses, high heels, Rona even had a bit of makeup on.

The two pilots eyes widened at the beautiful women in front of them.

"Stupid stilts." Petra muttered "Why can't sneakers be fashionable?"

She then turned to Hunter and saw that his jaw was about to hit the floor "Well well, my, you look handsome." she remarked admiring Hunters outfit.

Hunter shook himself out of his daze before plastering a smile onto his face "And you are certainly dazzling as well my dear." Hunter complimented.

Petra raised an eyebrow "Are you high again? Because I don't remember any other time you talked like a Mistrailian Knight." She remarked smiling.

"Oh no, I'm as grounded as can be, not sure I could say the same for my heart though, it's as high as a kite." he said offering an arm.

This caused Petra to giggle before she took his arm and they walked towards the ballroom.

During their exchange, Rona and Shade had one of their own. Shade blinked. Rona was breathtaking.

"Uh…" he stuttered "So, um." Shade just couldn't seem to form words into his mouth.

"Well. Let's go, I guess." Rona said sheepishly.

Shade nodded before offering his arm, Which she gladly took.

Both couple's walked into the ballroom and were greeted by Yang who was wearing a plain white dress And heels, with her hair as unkempt as ever.

"Well, hello~ love bird's! Ready to have fun tonight?" Yang asked grinning.

"Hey Yang, and yes, tonight will be a blast." Hunter agreed.

"Go head on in then." Yang stated.

The room was crowded, students were all over the floor, dancing or talking, or if they Didn't have a date, just stood awkwardly near the punch bowl.

"Well, I guess we should dance." Petra guessed.

"I suppose we should." Hunter said as he grabbed his partner's hand and walked into the dance floor.

"Well, there they go." Rona stated.

Shade turned to her "May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

Rona smiled and grabbed his hand "I would like that."

Both couple's danced for a good thirty minutes, or in the case of Hunter, tried to dance. Hunter had never learned to dance, so he was constantly tripping over himself. Petra had tried to help, but only managed to keep him from stepping on her toes or falling over.

"I will say, I'm going to have to learn to dance now." Hunter remarked.

"Well, it's Not incredibly important, the only reason I even know how to dance is because my mom taught me." Petra explained "Since we were traveling so much and spending a lot of time with politicians we had to go to a lot of dances."

Hunter smirked "The place I grew up in was never that big on slow dancing, so I never learned."

Shade and Rona finished their dance and walked over to the two. "How are you two holding up?" Shade asked.

"Well, I finally managed to keep from stepping on Petra's toes." Hunter announced.

"Huh, well me and Shade haven't had any trouble." Rona stated.

Hunter blinked a few seconds before looking at Shade "Where on Earth did you learn to dance?"

"Mako taught me, and I'm pretty sure the Marshall taught her." Shade confirmed.

"Mako?" their two female teammates asked. Rona getting a bit tense.

"Basically a surrogate sister to me growing up," Shade explained.

Petra nodded and Rona relaxed.

A few minutes past and the four of them soon heard laughter.

"What's going on?" Rona asked.

Hunter smiled and Shade raised an eyebrow "Hunter, what did you do?" Shade asked.

"Lets just say, Jaune is having a bit of fun." he answered smiling.

The four of them ran forward towards the sounds of laughter.

Pushing through the crowd, they discovered what everyone was laughing at. Jaune Arc, was standing in front of Pyrrha Nikos, wearing a dress.

"J-Jaune… w-what are you wearing?!" Pyrrha asked giggling

"An Arc never goes back on his word… and I never saw a line." Jaune answered.

"What-" Pyrrha's eyes widened when she remembered what Jaune had said in Atlas.

" _If you don't have people lining up to ask you to the dance, I'll wear a dress."_

"Jaune, you didn't have to-"

"No, An Arc never goes back on his word, and besides, I lost a bet anyway."

Pyrrha laughed and the two of them started dancing. And soon, everyone joined in.

….

About another hour passed, filled with dancing, and fun. Shade looked over to Rona, who was smiling.

"Hey Rona, wanna dance?" Shade asked.

"Sure, why Not." She responded.

Shade took Rona's hand and walked out onto the dance floor. Fortunately, slow music was playing.

"You know how to slow dance?" Rona asked.

"Yeah, someone back home taught me." He responded "Never thought I'd ever need to know how till now though."

At that, the two of them began their dance.

"What's your world like?" Rona asked suddenly.

Shade thought for a minute "Well, I've already told You a bit about it, what do you want to know?"

"What was day to day life like? What did you do in your free time, What are your friends like?" she asked.

Shade smiled "Well, day to day life was actually a lot like it is here, without the Grimm, though." He explained "As far as free time, sometimes I'd read books, sometimes watch a movie, and if Hunter could ring me into it, play video games."

"As far as my friends? Well, you've met Hunter, but there's also Mako, who was basically a sister to me. Course, one of the other pilots Chuck, he's a bit of a jerk, but he's ok once you get to know him."

The music stopped, and the two of them walked over to the punch bowl to get a drink.

"Wow, Earth sounds pretty cool." Rona remarked.

Shade nodded "It has it's ups and downs. Though, I will say, Remnant's pretty cool too."

Hunter and Petra soon walked over to them, laughing.

"-You'd never think she could dance, but there she went, my uncle in tow." Hunter stated telling one of his family stories.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Rona remarked.

Petra took a breath before replying "Yeah, Hunter was just telling me how his Aunt and Uncle met."

"Oh, so he's telling that story now?" Shade asked "Did he tell you about what he did next?"

"What did you do next?" Petra asked.

Hunter glared at Shade "I hate you ya'know that?" he stated. All he got was a smirk.

"Fine! My cousin thought it would be a good idea to force me into a back room, and make me wear a dress." Hunter explained.

Petra paused, before exploding into laughter. "So _that's_ where you got the idea to make Jaune wear a dress!"

Hunter simply put his head in his hands in shame.

….

 **A/N: I'M BACK BOIZ! Yes! I'm back! And I'm alive! It's been two weeks… I want you guys to know that I haven't been slacking during that time! First, on saturday the 25th I shaved my head for st. Baldricks, (google it) this caused me to miss that Tuesday. The next week however, (april first to be exact,) I left on a mission trip to New York! Yes, I missed two weeks because I shaved my head and went to one of the biggest cities in the US.**

 **Anywho, I'm sorry I missed two weeks, and I will try not to in the future.**

 **Cya next week!**

 **Be quiet I told you to work on it you're just lazy.**

 **~Robocop**

 **Hey, Hey! No bickering. Cool stories take time. Kinda like dreams….. ~Martus**


	19. Chapter 19

**A\N: so~ I need cover art for this thing! If anyone reading this story has any ability to draw whatsoever and would be willing to help with this story, Please PM me!**

 **Anywho, enough crowd sourcing, on to the story!**

Chapter 19

Hunter woke up in a very… peculiar position. Instead of waking up in his room, on his bed, in beacon. He found himself on top of a desk in an office, which looked very familiar for some reason.

"What on Earth?" Hunter asked himself.

Looking down at the desk, he found that his body looked like it had sank halfway _into_ the desk.

"What?!"

What was weirder, was the fact that he felt like he was in his bed, and not on, or, _in_ a desk. What was interesting, though it didn't phase him quite as much, was that several parts of the room he was in seemed… fuzzy. Swinging his legs to the side, he felt the floor beneath his feet, though his legs did swing through a picture.

The picture actually caught Hunters attention. It was a picture of a young girl- probably ten or eleven- standing next to a younger Looking boy with blue hair… blue hair…

It hit Hunter like a ton of bricks, he had seen this picture before! The picture was of a nine year old Shade and eleven year old Mako! But why was this picture in an office?

Looking around on the desk, he didn't see anything particularly unusual, aside from a few papers that were blurry for whatever reason. Until his eyes landed on the nameplate at the front of the desk.

'Marshall Stacker Pentecost'

He was in the Marshall's office! Before he could express his mixed confusion and excitement, he heard the door to the office open.

Quickly turning around, he saw standing in the doorway was the Marshall and Summer Rose.

"Hey! Marshall! Summer!" he tried to get their attention but neither seemed to notice him.

"I'm telling you, Hong Kong can't be the only option!" Summer told the Marshall.

"As much as I hate to admit It, it is the only option. LA is under demolition and all the others have either been demolished already or have been bought by other companies not willing to resell them." Stacker explained.

Summer through her hands up in frustration "What about the Jaegers?" she asked.

"Cherno and Stryker have been secured, but Crimson is still under control of the Chinese government. Gypsy is… a puzzle to say the least." he answered.

"And Shadow?" Summer asked.

"Bought out. Someone decided that it'd be better to have a collectors item than let it fight kaiju."

At this point Hunter was getting frustrated. From the way they were talking, they only had a few Jaeger's left and the government wasn't exactly being cooperative.

Before Hunter could express his frustration however, the room he was in suddenly faded, and he found himself back in his dorm at beacon. Standing in front of a wall.

"Hunter? What are you doing?" he heard Shade ask.

Hunter quickly whirled around and looked at the room around him.

"Did anyone else see that?!" he asked a bit frantic.

"See what?" Petra asked slowly as she was only just getting up.

"I was in the Marshall's office!"

"What?" everyone in the room asked.

"Hunter what are you talking about?" Shade asked.

"It was so weird! It was like I was in the Marshal's office, but was in this room at the same time." Hunter explained.

"Umm… Hunter were you dreaming? We're not on Earth… we're on Remnant." Shade said.

"It was so real…" Hunter muttered "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah, good idea." Shade responded.

Hunter grabbed so spare clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well, on a different note, today we pick our first mission!" Shade announced.

"Really? Wow… time flies…" Petra remarked.

Soon everyone had gotten ready for their day, considering they were supposed go on their first mission, they had gotten dressed in their combat outfits. Hunter still looked confused however, so Petra opted to ask what exactly happened in his dream.

"What's got you so confused Hunter? Your dream getting to you?" she asked.

Hunter shook his head "It was just so weird. I mean it might've made sense if I was part of the dream, but, I wasn't. The people just acted like I wasn't even there. And when Shade snapped me out of it, I was smack against the wall! And I know I'm not a sleepwalker." he explained.

Petra frowned. He wasn't wrong, If he was dreaming, It would have made sense if he was part of his dream. And he said he'd never sleepwalked before, so him finding himself in front of the wall made little to no sense.

"Well, It's possible this was just a one-off thing." she suggested "Though, if it happens again, let one of us know, k?"

He nodded "Yeah, of course."

"Now come on, we have a mission to get to."

….

Team SPHR stood in front of the mission browsing through the many missions.

"Let's see… escorting supplies to a village… clearing out Grimm near the outer wall… scouting Grimm activity in Forever Fall…" Shade listed off a few missions.

"What's the Village?" Rona asked.

"A place called, Sheera, and we'd be following a huntsman…" Shade trailed off for a moment "Nope."

"Nope?" Hunter asked.

"One, Prof. Peter Port." Shade said.

"Nope." Hunter confirmed.

"Well, clearing out Grimm near the outer wall could get interesting." Petra suggested.

"Yeah, we'd have to pack light though. Only problem is that it's another day before we leave, we'd be stuck here till tomorrow." Shade explained.

"Why's that?" Rona asked.

"Says here that the huntsman we'd be following won't be back from a mission till later today, and people have to rest at some point." Shade explained.

"Who's the huntsman?" Hunter asked.

"It's- oh that explains it!" Shade exclaimed "One, Qrow Branwen!"

Hunter only face palmed.

"And if he doesn't get back before three o'clock today, we'd be leaving with a backup. Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Wait, do you two know one of them?" Rona asked.

Shade nodded "Both of them actually."

"Tai is Yang's dad, we met when we washed up on patch, you know that whole debacle, and Qrow is Yang and Ruby's Drunk Uncle." Hunter explained.

"Drunk?" Rona asked.

"24/7. I have yet to see him sober." Shade confirmed.

 _Flashback…_

 _Qrow walked into the house with a beer bottle in his hand._

" _What's up Tai?" He shouted._

 _Shade, who was sitting on the couch reading up on a bit of Remnants history, looked up to the drunk man in the doorway. He wore black pants and shoes, a grey and white coat with a black shirt and a tattered red cape, around his neck was neckless with a silver cross._

" _Umm… Hi?" Shade half asked, not really sure what to do with the drunk now standing in the living room._

" _Who are you s'posed to be?" Qrow asked "Yang finally get a boyfriend?"_

 _Luckily it was at this point that Tai entered the room from the kitchen._

" _Qrow? What have I told you about barging into my house? When you're drunk no less!" Tai demanded._

" _Tai, there's something you should've learned about me by now, I'm always drunk." he only proved his point further when he let out a large belch._

 _...Present_

"Might as well just say we'd be following Tai, there is no way Qrow's getting back in time to watch over some trainees." Hunter stated.

"So, are we all in agreement then?" Shade asked.

Everyone nodded, so Shade entered their team information and pressed the 'accept' button.

"Ok, that should do it." Shade announced.

"So we're leaving at four?" asked Hunter.

"Unless Qrow magically decides to be on time for once, yeah."

"Hey guys!" a voice from behind them announced.

Turning around, everyone saw team RWBY, their leader being the one to announce their presence.

"Hey Ruby! You guys here to pick your mission too?" Petra asked.

"Yup!" said Yang cheerily "Hopefully we'll get something good!"

"Well, good luck then." Hunter stated "We gotta get ready, we'll probably be leaving at four."

"Oh? And what exactly are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"We're heading just outside the outer wall, probably just going to be clearing out some Grimm."

"Oh, Well then good luck to you as well."

Each team said their goodbye's and headed off in separate directions.

….

After a few hours had passed, Shade had gotten a notification saying that the time of departure had been moved from four o'clock to one thirty. Reason being, Qrow had called ahead saying that he wouldn't be able to make it and that Tai could handle the rookies.

Because of this, team SPHR had made their way to the airship docks where Taiyang was waiting.

"Hey kids, you ready to head out?" He asked as each of the team members walked up.

"Yep, course we were lucky to get you as the huntsman we were shadowing." Hunter said with a smirk.

Tai only rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, just get on the bullhead."

Everyone proceeded to get on the bullhead, and left for the outer wall.

"Hey Tai, how long exactly are we going to be out here?" Hunter asked on the way to the forest.

"Should just be a couple of days, but we'll leave tomorrow if things get dicey." he answered over the sound of the engine.

"How could things get dicey? We're close to the walls, the worst we could run into is an Ursa or alpha Beowolf!" Petra asked.

"That's the kind of attitude that'll get you killed out here. Contrary to popular belief there's actually a lot of ancient Grimm out here, Deathstalkers, Nevermores, and on rare occasions even Goliaths." the huntsman explained.

Soon the pilot called into the back letting them know they would be landing soon. They readied their weapons and prepared for a drop.

"Get prepped everyone! It's gonna be a bit hot!" the pilot stated.

The door opened and the quintet noticed that several Grimm had gathered around the landing zone.

"Well, you kids signed up for this." Tai told the first year team.

Smirking, Hunter pulled out twin leaves and jumped out of the bullhead and was quickly followed by the rest of his team.

Hunter landed first on top of a beowolf and sank the scythe end of his weapons into its shoulders before ripping the scythe's out almost tearing the Grimm's arms off.

Shade shot many of the Grimm with his pistol on the way down, before landing on top of and skewering a creep with Brasa azul.

Petra employed much the same strategy, using her gauntlets gun form on the way down, and transforming it to its blade form once she landed.

Rona jumped out last, and threw several shurikens at the Grimm, before landing and throwing several ice dust coated shurikens, freezing a few Grimm before they could get close.

Tai watched from the bullhead as the four huntsman-in-training handled the Grimm below. He first noticed that Shade _rarely_ used his pistol, only using it if he couldn't get a clean shot, or if his sword got caught in a Grimm's jaw. Petra was using her gauntlet quite effectively, however Tai noticed that she rarely, if at all, switched her weapons forms. Rona was using her shurikens to keep herself distanced from the Grimm, but tended to retreat when a Grimm got to close or took more than one or two shurikens, instead of trying to finish it off. Hunter was being _extremely_ aggressive, of course, Tai expected this as Hunter trained with Yang the most.

Once the team cleared out the majority of the Grimm, Tai jumped out of the bullhead to assist the team with the rest of the Grimm.

Once they finished off all the Grimm, the bullhead landed and they grabbed their supplies they would be using for the rest of the next few days. When they finished, the bullhead left for the city.

"Well. that was fun." Hunter deadpanned sarcastically.

"Come on everyone, we have Grimm to hunt." Tai announced.

….

 **A\N: Well. I'm alive. And I am** _ **very**_ **sorry for this chapter being so late! Life, and writer's block are not fun. Well, life can be fun I guess, but writer's block never is.**

 **Anywho, as you may have noticed, this chapter came out on a Saturday instead of my usual Tuesday schedule. Reason being, I've decided to throw schedule's out the window! So you guys will probably be getting chapters in-frequently, but more often… if that makes any sense.**

 **Also, because has decided that it's going to stop sending me emails when you guys review this thing, here are some of my responses:**

 **AK74FU2:** **Imagine Stryker eureka's head, and gypsy danger's body, with a aqua\sky blue color scheme and there you go! Though, this is subject to change due to my request at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Czar Joseph:** **thanks! I tried to add the dress into the chapter any way I could.**

 **And that's pretty much it! Cya next chapter!**

… **.**

Omake: dreams. (canon)

The thin fabric of the dimensional wall rippled, like a gossamer curtain flowing in a breeze. Few realize just how easily they can be breached.

 _"Get Shade to the lifeboat!"_

Once crossed, pinholes remain. Some, like the beings called the precursors, learned how to manipulate these for their own ends. Others stumble into them quite seemingly by accident.

 _"Category four Kaiju incoming!"_

Like a trail of breadcrumbs, a wisp of energy follows anything traversing the boundaries, forever linking them to their "home".

 _"What! Since when have there been two kaiju!"_

Like most unpredictable things in the universe, no one knows what may set off an unforeseen chain of events. A majik, technology, a bolt of lightning.

 _"Plasma ion cannon active..."_

Reacting to the barest presence of this otherworldly radiation, the energy surged blindingly, seeming to consume all in its wake...

….

The professor bolted upright, as if shaken from a fever dream. He had dozed off at his workbench again. He reached for a notebook and at once began scribbling furiously…

….

 **Omake written by Martus8, thanks buddy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A\N: Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but real life has prevented me from doing anything for long.**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter 20

"Welp, that's the last of'em." Hunter announced, pulling the blade end of twin leaves out of a creeps already evaporating body.

Team SPHR and Taiyang had been spending the last five hours clearing out Grimm seemingly non-stop and were exhausted.

"Ok, that's enough for today. Let's backtrack and find a good place to set up camp." Tai announced, everyone nodded in agreement.

After backtracking for a few minutes, that found a clearing that would serve as a decent base of operations.

"Ok, Rona, you go ahead and start up a fire. Hunter, Shade, you guys start setting up the rest of the camp. Petra, you're with me, we're going to scout the surrounding area for Grimm." Tai explained giving everyone their orders.

Taiyang and Petra walked off in a random direction, then they would circle the camp and clear out any Grimm they found before heading back to the camp.

"Hey Petra," Tai asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Shade and Hunter, them being from another dimension and all that."

Petra paused for a moment "I don't know. I guess I never really thought that hard about it."

"I mean, yeah it's wild, but, their not like, aliens or anything. Their just like us. They have the similar struggles on their planet. Just, without the Grimm." she explained.

"What about each of them specifically? What do you think of them as individuals?" Tai asked.

"Well, Shade's a good leader, if a bit quiet. And Hunter… well, he makes a pretty good boyfriend." she blushed at the last few words.

Tai smiled. _Ah, to be young again._

….

"Grr!" Rona was getting frustrated. She had just used the last of her matches on the _stupid_ fire, and she didn't want to waste any dust on starting a fire.

"You ok Rona?" Shade asked behind her.

She shook her head "No not really. I just used the last of my matches trying to light this thing and it's refusing to light."

Shade smiled a little "Well, let's take a look." he knelt down by the fire and noticed that most of the wood was damp "You know you need dry wood to start a fire right?"

Rona only blushed and looked away.

Shade rolled his eyes "Whatever. I'm gonna guess you've never gone camping or anything before?"

She shook her head "No, most of the area's where camping would be possible are overrun by Grimm."

Shade mentally slapped himself. Him asking if she'd ever gone camping was like someone asking him if he went hiking in the Amazon. Remanent was almost completely overrun by Grimm, and he imagined only a handful of people would ever try to go camping in the wilds.

"Anyway, you're gonna need some dry wood if you want to start a fire, either that or a whole lot of kindling." he explained.

Hunter watched the two members of his team and smirked. He never thought himself to be any kind of pseudo matchmaker, but Rona and Shade did make a great pair.

….

After getting the rest of the camp set up, Tai decided that himself, Hunter, and Shade would take turns on watch, and to warn if any Grimm approached.

The night went rather uneventful, with the exception of Hunter spotting a few Goliaths a ways off, between them and Mt. Glenn.

During said shift, Petra had actually gotten up to talk to her boyfriend.

"Hey Hunter." Petra greeted.

"Hey Petra. What are you doing awake?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing much, just woke up for a few minutes."

Hunter nodded "Hey, since you're up, I have a question. What's the deal with the ruins out there?" he asked gesturing to the remains of the city expansion.

"That was Mt. Glenn, Vale's first and last attempt at expansion." she explained "Only about six years ago, it was completely destroyed by Grimm. The train tunnels beneath the city were sealed off. Trapping the few survivors that remained."

Hunter looked at Petra and saw that she was crying. He moved over and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"I lost my older brother to that place…" she stated "He had gone into the city to get a gift for me for my birthday." a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What was his name?" Hunter asked, trying to comfort her.

"Garret." she whimpered.

"What was he like?"

"He was an idiot. Always getting himself or someone else into a jam. Whether it was just him being late for something, forgetting to buy milk, or just putting his shirt on backwards. But… every time I needed him, if i was sad, or if I just needed someone to talk to… he was there."

"He sounds like a pretty neat guy." Hunter remarked.

Petra nodded. "He said he was going to get me something special that year. And I never knew what it was..."

Hunter hugged Her tight and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"He said he would be back that afternoon… that he'd come home with some kind of surprise. But… he never did."

Hunter wrapped both arms around his girlfriend drawing her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder for a few minutes, before finally falling asleep.

….

The next morning, Shade woke up the earliest and found that Petra and Hunter had both fallen asleep with Petra wrapped in a hug via Hunter, underneath a tree where Hunter was the night before.

Rona was still asleep in her sleeping bag, and Tai was nowhere to be seen (presumably scanning their area for Grimm, as Hunter had seemed to have fallen asleep on watch).

Shade yawned. It had been a long night. He had taken the first shift of watch, and Hunter had taken over only a few minutes after. That and sleeping on hard ground was never fun.

Before the rest of the group had a chance to wake up however-

KABOOOM!

A very loud explosion was heard, not far away, waking everyone up.

"What was that?!" Hunter half-yelled, only barely awake after the explosion.

Tai soon came running into the camp from the forest.

"Everyone ok?" he asked

Everyone nodded.

"What was that explosion?" Hunter asked.

"No idea, but we should probably check it out." Tai stated.

Soon, another explosion was heard.

The group quickly packed up their belongings and headed towards the explosions. They quickly found a _very_ large hole in the ground, with Grimm surrounding it. They quickly cleared out the Grimm around the hole, before looking inside.

"What is this?" Rona wondered aloud.

"It looks like some of the old train tunnels from Mt. Glenn." Tai guessed.

"What?" Petra and Hunter asked.

"Why would there be an explosion in an abandoned train tunnel?" Rona asked.

Another explosion sounded.

"No idea." Tai answered "but I'd guess it wasn't an accident."

"Should we head down there?" Rona asked.

"Of someone's in trouble, probably." Shade remarked.

And with that, the team of five headed into the tunnels towards Vale. Along the way they discovered many Grimm, and What looked to be experimental Atlas tech.

"What's with all this Atlas tech? Most of this stuff shouldn't even be away from military storage!" Shade asked.

"Don't ask me, I just want to know why the explosions happen every hundred meters." Hunter remarked.

As they walked, and killed Grimm, they noticed that the wreckage from whatever was down there was becoming more and more recent.

"We're almost to Vale." Tai stated "Whatever was down here was heading there."

"But why? The tunnels at the end is completely blocked off!" Rona asked.

Tai shrugged.

"Hey, guys?" they heard Petra announce from up ahead.

"Petra? What is it?" Hunter asked.

"You might wanna come look at this."

The group quickly headed towards Petra, and What they found was certainly disturbing.

"What's up- oh…"

On the ground, dug up out of a pile of scrap, was a sheet of metal with the white fang's logo on it.

"The white fang?!" Rona asked extremely surprised "They're the ones responsible for this?!"

"Looks like it." Hunter remarked.

They soon heard another explosion, one that sounded different than the ones they had been hearing.

"Come on, that sounds like it might have come from the end of the tunnel." Shade remarked.

The team quickly ran towards the explosion, and They soon reached the end of the tunnel, where they found a HUGE number of Grimm climbing through an opening into the city.

"Come on! They're getting into the city!" Shade shouted.

The five of them quickly rushed through the Grimm and into the city. The first thing they saw, was teams RWBY and CFVY fighting the Grimm.

Team SPHR quickly joined the fight.

Hunter charged in, firing his shotguns before switching his weapons to their scythe mode and slashing apart the various Grimm.

Rona threw several fire dust coated shurikens at the Grimm, exploding on impact.

Petra shot from a distance with her gauntlet, but switching to her sword if a Grimm got to close.

Shade was the most aggressive (on par with Hunter), constantly slashing at any Grimm that got close enough.

Eventually, the Grimm's numbers started to dwindle. And finally, the Atlas military arrived to handle the rest of the Grimm.

….

"Well, that was a thing." Yang remarked.

After the initial fighting had subsided, the huntsman in training were tasked with hunting down what few Grimm were left. Sufficed to say, they had little trouble finding and killing the rest of the Grimm. Of course it wasn't exactly easy either.

"Yeah, who knew a creep could climb that far down a pipe?" Hunter stated.

"Well, I guess now's a good a time as any to ask, what happened to you guys?" Shade asked Team RWBY.

"Well, we were at Mt. Glenn…"

Ruby proceeded to explain their adventures in Mt. Glenn and their confrontation with the white fang.

"... And that's when you guys showed up." she finished.

"Well. That was interesting." Rona deadpanned.

"Yeah, it was something." Yang shot back.

"Well, on another note, the Vytal festival starts in a few days!" Weiss informed them.

"Oh yeah that's right. I wonder what teams we'll be facing off against." Petra wondered aloud.

"I'm open to fighting just about anyone… as long as they're not team SSSN…" Weiss trailed off.

"Does someone have a crush?" Yang teased.

"Its nothing! I'd just… rather not is all." Weiss denied. Even though she was visibly blushing.

"Let me guess… blue hair, afraid of water," Yang started listing off characteristics.

"Wait, is Neptune afraid of water?" Hunter asked.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!" Weiss shouted.

…

 **A\N: So there we go! Chapter twenty! I hope you guys enjoyed, I actually managed to get this chapter out semi early :D**

 **Anywho, that's the end of volume two! I hope you guys liked it, and I did try to add an emotional moment between Hunter and Petra, (not sure I succeeded, but only your reviews will tell!) But I think I did a pretty good job.**

 **Anyway, Cya next chapter! Plz favorite and Review! Plz… I need reviews…**

 **Edited by Robocop :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: It has come to my attention that two new PRxRWBY crossovers have been written recently, go check those out!**

 **On to the story!**

Chapter 21

Shade dodged a bullet. Then a shotgun blast, then- ' _is that a chainsaw?!'_

Needless to say team SPHR's first fight in the vytal festival tournament was going moderately well. When the team first entered the arena, they came face to face with team JSPR of Atlas.

Team JSPR consisted of Jarod Robert, who wore a red armored hoodie, and jeans, with red hair and green goggles pulled into his forehead, Sarah June, who wore a blue collared shirt with the inside of the collar being Brown. She had blonde hair as well as blue pants as well. He twin sister, Rachel, wore nearly identical clothing, only differentiating in the color scheme, being purple instead of blue. And finally was Peter Ezio, brown hair, with a black duster, Brown pants, and a blue shirt.

The fight started off with Shade and Hunter charging in, with Petra and Rona hanging back providing covering fire. Shade clashed swords with the leader of team JSPR, Jarod, who wielded an assault rifle that shifted into a longsword. Jarod swung at Shade with an overhead strike, which Shade easily deflected, while returning with a side swipe.

Hunter clashed with the third member, Peter, who wielded a shotgun with… a chainsaw on the end of it…

 ***1**

He tried to stay out of range of the chainsaw, but found it difficult to get close enough to do any real damage.

Eventually, Shade and Hunter switched combatants, Hunter going after Jarod and Shade, Peter. Shade had an easier time going after Peter than Hunter did, as Brasa Azul was much longer, thus having more reach, allowing for Shade to stay out of range of the chainsaw.

Hunter also found fighting a different opponent easier. He was able to block or parry most of the sword strikes, and while Jarod's sword did have longer reach, Hunter was still able to get in close with twin leaves for some devastating attacks.

Petra and Rona however, still had to deal with the two twin girls of team JSPR, Sarah and Rachel, who wielded identical staffs, which shot sniper rounds out of the ends.

Petra managed to dodge the rounds fired at her, before moving in close enough to land a few hits. Once she was close enough, she switched her gauntlet to it's sword configuration, and slashed and Sarah. Sarah blocked the strike with her staff, before delivering a swift kick to Petra's side. Petra quickly recovered, and responded by delivering a uppercut with her left arm, sending Sarah sailing into the air.

Rona, for her part, was battling Rachel. And she wasn't having it easy. Rachel came in quick, and fast, far too fast for Rona to handle. And unfortunately, Rona's aura quickly dropped into the red.

Shade was having a much easier time, and was quickly cutting down on Peter's aura. But before he could deliver the final blow, he was knocked to the side by Rachel, who had just defeated Rona.

Looking over, he saw Rona slowly pick herself up and walk out of the arena.

"You'll pay for that." Shade glared at his two opponents.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Rachel taunted.

' _time to use that new move Weiss taught me i guess.'_ Shade thought to himself. Quickly, he started conjuring his semblance into a speed glyph beneath himself. This in and of itself confused his opponents, but They shrugged it off and simply charged at him.

But before they reached him He quickly sped _upward._ Before they could go after him, or move positions, they quickly found that they couldn't move. And when they looked down at their feet, they saw a black glyph beneath each of them.

Shade rarely used his semblance, mostly because of the fact that he hadn't had much time to train with it, but in the recent weeks, Weiss had been teaching him the basics of their semblance. Speed glyphs, which can be used to propel him a fair distance, Solid, which provides a solid platform on which to stand on or block with, and 'Stick' as Hunter dubbed it, which could be used to hold an object or person in place. She had also explained many other glyphs such as time dilation, and summoning, but insisted that Shade wait to train with those until a later date.

While in the air, Shade summoned a solid glyph in his hand, and infused it with some fire Dust he had on hand, and proceeded to throw the glyph like a disc down at his two opponents, causing an explosion throwing them back and draining their Aura significantly.

Peter's Aura was immediately pushed into the red, while Rachel's was only just in the yellow, right on the verge of red.

"Sorry Rachel." Peter apologized as he walked out of the arena.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel assured him before turning to face Shade. "You'll pay for that."

Shade only hummed in response as he got into a combat stance.

Rachel charged forward towards Shade firing her weapon as she got closer. But once she reached him, he quickly dodged her strike, before turning around and slashing at her back, causing her aura to enter the red.

Rachel was clearly frustrated as she walked off-stage.

Turning his attention to his teammates, he saw that Hunter was holding his own against the leader of team JSPR, but Petra seemed to be struggling.

"Hey Hunter!" Shade called out, "Switch! You go help out Petra!"

Hunter quickly obliged, breaking off from his opponent to help Petra with hers.

Shade gave Jarod little chance to chase after Hunter, as the two team leaders clashed once again.

Shade started to open fire onto his opponent with his pistol, causing Jarod to flinch and break off from their clash.

While that fight was going on, Petra and Hunter had been dealing with the other remaining member of team JSPR; Sarah.

Hunter had come in at just the right moment, as any later and Petra's aura would have quickly dropped into the red. Fortunately, he had blocked the strike that would have caused his girlfriend to be knocked out of the match.

"Need any help?" Hunter asked sarcastically as he held his opponents staff from hitting Petra.

"It would be much appreciated." Petra replied as she quickly rolled away.

Hunter quickly broke off from his opponent, keeping his weapons in scythe configuration. Petra remained at a safe distance while shooting at their opponent with her gauntlet.

Sarah grunted as the dust rounds hit her aura, which was already low. She tried to dodge Petra's shots, but soon found herself under attack from Hunter, who was moving remarkably fast. She tried to swing her staff at him, and it looked like it would be a square hit, but at the last split second, Hunter seemed to go _transparent_ , as the staff passed _through_ him!

' _What the heck!?'_ Hunter thought as the staff passed right through looked down at himself, seeing that most of his body was now transparent, _'Is.. Is this my semblance?'_

Petra and Sarah both paused to look at the now transparent teammate/opponent. Hunter looked to Petra and smirked, "How do I Look?" he asked.

Petra smiled "Looks like you finally got it."

Hunter turned to face his opponent, who was still in a state of shock, and solidified himself, though he wasn't really sure how he did it, before charging them.

Sarah had very little, if any time to react to Hunter slashing his weapons at her, before he switched his weapons to gun mode and blasted a single shot into her, throwing her back, and draining the last of her aura.

Petra and Hunter looked up to the screen to see that only the two of them, Shade, and the leader of team JSPR were left standing. When they looked over to the battle going on between the two, they saw that Shade was circling Jarod, while Jarod shot at him with his weapon, his weapon being a Sword, that also transforms into an assault rifle.

"Should we help him?" Petra asked.

"Maybe? I mean, he looks like he's got this under control." Hunter says as Shade gets pushed back from a sword strike.

Petra lightly punches Hunters shoulder, to which he responds by raising an eyebrow "And what was that for?"

Petra just smiled and rolled her eyes "Come on, he needs help." she said as she starts to run towards Shade.

"Really? Nothing?" Hunter asked himself before running after her.

Shade, for his part, was struggling with Jarod. Not only would his opponent switch his weapons form whenever he tried to back off to try and use his semblance, but he was slowly running out of aura. Fortunately for Shade, he soon saw his teammates running towards him.

"Took you long enough!" Shade stated a bit harshly.

"Hey, come on, at least we showed up." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with."

With the three of them now confronting the final member of the opposing team, they took their shot at victory.

Hunter quickly rushed it and slashed at Jarod with Twin leaves, before backing off to allow Petra to get a clean shot at him with her gauntlet. While the couple was trading off against the team leader, Shade prepared some fire dust to use with his semblance.

He Formed a black 'Stick' glyph underneath Jarod, before dissolving the fire dust in his hand into a Solid glyph, which like his last battle, he prepared to throw towards his opponent.

"Hunter! Petra! Back off!" he ordered. When they complied, he threw the disc-like glyph at Jarod, causing his aura to be completely drained.

" _And with that! The winner of the match, is team SPHR of beacon!"_ Prof. Port announced over the loudspeaker.

"YES!" Hunter yelled, before immediately being tackled and kissed by Petra.

Rona soon came on stage to greet her teammates.

"Sorry I couldn't of been of more help to you guys." she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Shade told her "They were a second year team anyway."

Rona shrugged, before looking to the other two members of team SPHR, who were celebrating in their own way. That being Petra latched onto Hunter's side in a death grip hug.

"We should celebrate!" Petra suggested "Not only did we win our first match, but Hunter finally unlocked his semblance!"

"What?" Shade asked, as during the battle, he wasn't paying that much attention to what the others were doing.

"Yeah! Check it out!" Hunter said.

Immediately, Hunter went transparent, and Petra, who was still latched onto him, fell to the floor. "Ow."

"Sorry." Hunter said with a wince before he re-materialized and helped her up.

"It's fine, just let me know when you do that." she affirmed.

Hunter simply nodded.

"So, you can become transparent, and objects and people can pass through you?" Shade asked.

"Pretty much."

"Hey guys, we should probably get off stage." Rona stated gesturing to the door out of the arena.

"Yeah, let's go." Shade agreed.

….

After that had walked off stage, team RWBY had their fight, which they had agreed to stay and watch thanks to Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

Needless to say, the fight was a good one. Team RWBY had little trouble dealing with the other team had gone remarkably smoothly. And afterward, team RWBY had invited them to a victory lunch at the fairgrounds. They eventually spotted a small noodle shack titled; A Simple Wok, and they had decided to go there.

"What kinda food do you think they have?" Hunter asked.

"It's a noodle shack. They're going to have noodles." Shade deadpanned.

"Come on guys, stop bickering and let's go but some lunch!" Ruby said before heading towards the shack.

"Gonna be hard to buy any lunch without this!" A voice said behind them.

They all turned around and spotted Emerald, who was holding Ruby's wallet. Ruby immediately patted herself down, but couldn't find anything. Emerald only laughed before handing Ruby's wallet back to her.

"Hehe, thanks Em." Ruby said meekly.

"No problem. So, what are you guys up to, me and Mercury saw both you guys' fight" she gesture to team SPHR and RWBY "You guys were pretty good out there."

"Meh, we didn't do that great, only reason we beat team JSPR was because of a few surprises on our end." Hunter explained.

Emerald seemed to be in thought for a minute "Doesn't the leader of that team have some kind of future sight semblance?" she asked.

Everyone just shrugged "I never bothered to figure it out." Shade explained.

Emerald shrugged.

"Hey, how did your guys' fight go? We didn't actually see it." Ruby asked.

Emerald smiled at the memory of Neo curb stomping an opponent Cinder had knocked down.

"It was… good." she said smiling.

"Hey, you guys want to join us for a victory lunch?" Petra asked.

Before Emerald could answer, Mercury came up beside Petra "Why, We'd love to 'sweetheart'." he said slyly hitting on Petra.

Hunter glared at him. Petra looked to Hunter, and they both smiled. Before reeling back one fist each and punched Mercury in unison sending him into a tree.

Emerald just rolled her eyes "No thanks, as you can see, my team isn't exactly… 'socially aware'." She said in air quotes. "Anyway, you guys are moving on to the semi finals, any idea who you're going to send next?"

"Me and Hunter are going into the next round, can't speak for RWBY though." Shade answered.

"Yang and Weiss are up next for us!" Ruby announced.

"I'm ready to kick some serious behind." Yang said as she slammed her fists together.

Before long both said their goodbyes and heading off to eat lunch. While Emerald grimaced and went over to try and help Mercury out of the tree he was stuck in.

"Ya'know, it probably wasn't smart to hit his girlfriend." Emerald deadpanned as she tried to pull Mercury out of the tree.

"Whatever. Did you at least figure out who's up next?" he asked.

"The heiress and the bimbo. Though, I think the other team might be worth keeping an eye on. The team leader and greenie are up next."

"What, no nickname for him?" Mercury asked referencing Shade, earning a glare from Emerald.

….

"Let's get some food!" Ruby cheered.

Everyone sat down at the bar, and the man behind the counter- Shade could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere before- started handing out bowls of noodles to everyone, until he got to Blake, at which he just looked at her, before she nodded and was quickly served a GIGANTIC bowl of fish. At which Shade swore he saw stars in her eyes.

Weiss soon held out a _very_ expensive looking credit card, which the store owner gladly took.

"My treat." Weiss stated.

"Aww~ Weiss, what's the occasion?" Yang asked.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round."

However near instantaneously, Weiss's card was thrown Back at her, and when she looked, she saw that her card had been denied.

"Denied?! I was barely into my monthly allowance."

Blake had started to panic over her fish, until the shopkeeper took the bowl away from her. At which point she looked like she might burst into tears.

That was, until team JNPR showed up.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"But she could!" Blake started interrupting Yang.

"It's fine, after that fight, all of you deserve a meal."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Jaune asked

….

"Ugh~" Jaune groaned. Eating so much was not good for a normal human "If I barf I'm blaming you."

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora suggested.

"Nora! That's disgusting!" Ren reprimanded her "But, if you do feel the urge."

Jaune only groaned in response "Got it."

"Did you seriously never think to pace yourself?" Shade asked quizzically.

"Well, it's Not like we've ever had this much to eat at beacon." Hunter said gesturing to his half eaten bowl.

"True enough."

"Well, we should probably get going." Pyrrha said standing up.

"You think you guys have a shot out there?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely!" Nora declared "We've got a world renowned champion, what's basically a ninja, I can bench FIVE of me, and… Jaune. We've trained all year, our weapons are _awesome_ , Glynda barely yells at is anymore, and uh… Jaune!"

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked his leader.

Jaune had his head laying on the table, "She's not wrong." he groaned out.

"I'm kidding, he know's I'm kidding, I mean the worst that could happen is we lose, then it's just three more years of walking around and everyone knowing is as failures-"

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen." Petra interrupted her.

"Oh. Well. Ok then!"

"We shouldn't worry," Pyrrha assured them "We should be expecting to go into a fight with actual guidelines, instead of… you know, murderers."

"Yeah, we've all faced worse than this." Yang stated.

"At least we aren't dealing with kaiju." Shade muttered.

"Kaiju?" Pyrrha asked.

' _crap! They don't know we're from another dimension!'_ Shade mentally smacked himself.

"Uh, the giant Grimm that attacked Atlas." Shade explained.

"Wait, didn't you say that you guys were controlling that robot thing that was fighting it?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, though, I'd rather not go into details right now."

Jaune just shrugged.

" _Will the members of team JNPR please report to the arena!"_ prof. Port asked through the loudspeaker.

" _Yes! Like they were supposed to several minutes ago!"_ Dr. Oobleck added.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get going." Pyrrha said.

"Good luck!" Ruby cheered.

With that, team JNPR walked off towards the arena.

"Well, we should go watch!" Yang suggested.

At that moment however, Shade's scroll rang, and when he looked at it he saw that prof. Polendina was the one calling him.

"Hello? Professor?" Shade asked as he answered.

" _Ah! Shade! I need you and your team to come to my laboratory here in vale quickly! I have quite a bit of news for you!"_ he said before he quickly hung up.

"Uh…" Shade was near instantly texted directions to the lab in vale.

"Hey guys?" Shade asked his team.

"Yeah? What's up."

"Geppetto just called and wants us to meet him at his lab in vale."

"Really? What for?" Rona asked.

"No idea, but he said that he has some news for us."

"Well, ok." Hunter said "Hey! Yang! We'll meet up with you guys later, we have some stuff to do in vale."

"Ok, see you guys later!" Yang stated.

And with that, the teams parted ways.

….

 **A/N: Ahoy! The chapter is here! And it was a long one! Anywho, the weird fanfiction glitch where people weren't getting notifications seems to be fixed, but that's all I have to say on that point.**

 **Anywho, I'll be putting up a poll soon! You guys will be voting on a pairing! Not a romantic one, but one for a pair of Jaeger pilots ;)**

 **Yang and Ruby,**

 **Yang and Tai,**

 **Weiss and Winter,**

 **Or Ruby and Qrow.**

 **You guys get to decide! Why? Because really, I like all of these pair's, but I can't decide. I will be taking the poll down when I start writing the chapter it applies to, so vote soon!**

….

 **Omake: The plan! (non-canon) Written by Robocop**

The Fall of Beacon had begun. Pyrrha and Jaune had just left the vault under Beacon and then heard a loud rumbling noise. Pyrrha then said "Ozpin!".

"Pyrrha! We've got to get out of here!" Jaune stated.

But before the two could run, Pyrrha spotted a locker, and felt she knew what to do.

"Jaune!" She said stopping him in front of the locker.

"Pyrrha wha-" he was stopped by Pyrrha forcing her lips onto his.

But before Pyrrha could enact her suicidal plan, Jarod from Team JSPR jumped up from out of nowhere and then proceeded to push Pyrrha and Jaune into the locker and shut it. It was a bit of a tight fit, but oh well. He then typed in the coordinates of a safe zone in Vale and the locker launched.

He then said into a Walkie Talkie. "Mission accomplished returning back to base." He then proceeds to open a portal to Earth and dive into it.

El Fin.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So, the poll on my profile was messed up, it should be fixed before this chapter goes live, but if not, well, it should be now.**

 **Also, an announcement at the bottom.**

Chapter 22

Geppetto's lab was… well, big. It was located just outside the warehouse district, and was kind of hard to miss due to it's size.

The building was actually rather bland, a gray windowless building which had a pair of metal double doors as the entrance, and the only markings being 'Atlas Laboratories' next to the door.

"Well, I guess this is it." Shade announced.

Opening the doors, team SPHR walked into a _very_ large room, with several scientists running around doing various jobs that no one was really sure was.

Before thirty seconds had passed However, one of the scientists walked over to the team.

"Are you four team SPHR?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're Here to see professor Geppetto?" Hunter asked.

The man nodded "Alright, please follow me." and with that, he started leading the team through the room, to a door to what Shade assumed was a private office.

He opened the door, and gestured for the team to enter. When they entered the room, they saw Prof. Geppetto standing in front of a board, with sketch of a Jaeger and several measurements on said board.

"Professor?" Shade asked.

Geppetto quickly jumped before turning around, "Ah! Shade! I'm so glad you're here, I have some wonderful news! Myself and your Jaeger's AI have officially reverse engineered the drift technology!"

Everyone in the room was immediately surprised. He had actually figured out something in a few weeks, that had taken a few years to perfect.

"Wait, did you say you and our Jaeger's AI figured it out?" Shade asked.

"Yes! Once I upgraded her systems, and gave her access to the buildings facilities, she immediately started work on how to duplicate the technology." Geppetto affirmed.

"So~ you guys are building another Jaeger?" Petra asked gesturing to the board behind the professor.

"Ah! Yes, that was the second thing I wanted to tell you about, the General has commissioned the first Atlesian Jaeger! The designs should be finished in a few days, and then we can start work on the Jaeger itself!" Geppetto answered gleefully.

"You're not basing the design off of Banshee are you?" Hunter asked.

"A bit, but we took heed to your warning and refrained from studying the Jaeger's generator."

"Good, Nuclear engines may be effective, but they are by no means safe." Hunter remarked.

The prof. Nodded before moving on, "Yes, and while your Jaeger may be able to power itself indefinitely, we must resort to using Dust as our power source." He explained "Fortunately, the rough designs require much less dust than expected."

"Well, that's good." Shade remarked "But, what are you going to do about pilots?"

"Ah, that is the area we are struggling in. Myself and my, er, colleges, are debating the… morality, of the drift technology." Geppetto told them.

"Morality?" Rona asked.

"Yes. As I'm sure Shade and Hunter have informed you, when two pilots are in the 'drift', they can see each other's thoughts, each other's memories. And, well, I doubt many people would like another person rummaging around in their head." Geppetto explained.

"That's true… now that i think about it, the only reason we never considered this back on earth, was because we were desperate, we didn't have anything big enough to fight the Kaiju." Shade commented.

Geppetto nodded "Well, it's something we must consider now." He stated "In any case, there is other news I must inform you about!"

"Other news?" Hunter asked.

"Yes! General Ironwood has officially given the order for Diamond Banshee to be brought to Vale as extra security for the Vytal Festival, the Jaeger should be here before the doubles round begins!" He explained.

"Wow! He's actually bringing Banshee all the way out here?" Hunter asked again.

"Yes, as the first time the public got hold of the knowledge of the Jaeger, the media has actually been speculating on why the Jaeger was built in the first place, and while begrudgingly, the General has stated recently that the Jaeger will be part of security for the festival."

This surprised everyone, not only was Ironwood bringing in their Jaeger, but he was actually being _public_ about it.

"Are you serious?" Shade asked.

"Quite, In fact, he has actually asked me to request that the two of you provide a demonstration of the Jaeger's abilities."

"Well, I guess, what do you think Shade?" Hunter asked.

Shade thought for a moment before answering. There wasn't any real danger to a demonstration, so it made sense "I guess, I mean there's no danger In it right?"

"Of course not, now-"

Geppetto was interrupted by the door to the room opening, and the figure stepping out talking quite strangely.

"Father, I have finished the directory and- Oh! We have guests! Salutations guests!" the young girl said.

The girl in question, had bright orange hair, with a pink bow on top, she had green eyes and wore green and black overalls with a skirt, with long black stockings and white shoes.

"Uh, hi?" Hunter greeted.

"Hello! I'm Penny, and I can see that the four of you are team SPHR of beacon, consisting of Shade Royal, Petra Brown, Hunter Green, and Rona Ebony. Shade and Hunter are also the pilots of the Jaeger Diamond Banshee." She said all at once "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Umm… Hi?" Rona greeted the new arrival.

Penny nodded before turning to Geppetto "As I was saying father, I have finished the directory, and was wondering if I could have permission to say hello to my friend Ruby." she stated.

"Uhh, Professor?" Shade asked, a bit unnerved in the situation they were in.

"Oh! Excuse me Shade, let me introduce you to my daughter, Penny." He officially introduced them.

"Hello again!" Penny said with a wave.

"Wait a minute, did you say Ruby?" Hunter asked.

"Why yes, Ruby Rose, currently a student at beacon, and my first friend in Vale!" She said with a smile "Do you happen to know Ruby as well?"

"Yeah, Ruby's family saved me and Shade when we washed up onto Patch." Hunter explained.

"In any case." Geppetto interrupted them "No, Penny, I'm Afraid you must stay here, at the laboratory until your next battle in the tournament."

"If you Insist father." Penny said with a slight frown before walking out of the room.

Geppetto took a deep breath before noticing that everyone in the room had their eyes on him.

"Bit harsh don't you think?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean?" the Prof. asked back.

"I mean, She's your daughter, don't you think you're being a bit harsh on her? All she wanted to do was go see her friend, whom you have met by the way." Hunter explained.

"Well, It's not so much who she wants to see, as much as I don't want her wandering through Vale on her own."

Hunter just shook his head.

"I believe it would be best to move on to a different subject." Geppetto announced.

"Probably a good Idea." Shade agreed.

….

"Well, now that we got that all worked out," Shade announced.

The entire discussion about how, when and where the presentation was going to take place, took about a half hour, and had exhausted everyone. Mostly Rona and Petra as the two of them had little to add, and wouldn't be doing anything of real value during the presentation.

Hunter and Shade were tired because of the fact that the conversation took so long, and put a strain on their brains while trying to think about what the presentation was going to be like.

"Finally! I'm hope this was a one time thing, because it's exhausting." Petra stated.

"Agreed." Deadpanned Hunter. He didn't enjoy it anymore than she did.

"Well, you guys wanna go do something?" Rona asked "I mean, the tournaments kinda boring, and we haven't exactly gotten a lot of free time lately."

Shade nodded in agreement. But that begged the question, what should they do?

"You guys wanna go see a movie? I heard that Galactic Guardians 2 is showing down at the theater." Petra offered.

"That's Fine with me, what about you two?" Hunter asked.

"I'm game, I haven't really seen any of remnants movies anyway." Shade answered.

"I'm not against it." Rona agreed.

"Well then let's go!" Petra urged them.

….

 **A/N: So… I'm pretty sure this is what they call filler… I'm not sure it's** _ **good**_ **filler though.**

 **Anywho, I've actually decided that… I'm taking a break from Jaeger's and Grimm. Why? A few things actually. First, I myself have found it harder and harder to write the story, writer's block I guess. Second, I kinda want to fill up a backlog over the summer if I can. Which means that I will still be writing this, just, you won't see it for a few months. And third, I have about a thousand story ideas in my head that I want to write, so, yeah you can look forward to some more stories by me.**

 **So yeah, with that out of the way, be sure to leave a review, I read all of them, and reply to the ones I can.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A crap ton of announcements at the bottom.**

Chapter 23

Salem was getting tense. That was something that she wasn't used to. She recently come into possession of a new Titan- the name being the most apt for them- and had opted to keep it in her land until Cinders work was complete, and the day Beacon would fall.

But that was not what made her tense. The creatures on the other side of her pool were getting… restless. The leaders of the creatures were preparing for something, and had become increasingly aware.

She had to be careful, if she kept stealing Titan's, the leaders might notice. And she did not have the resources to fight on two fronts. So, she had decided to keep the remaining Titans she had hidden among her lands until they were strong enough to take on whatever Ozpin and his accomplices had created.

Soon, soon she would kill Ozpin, and the rest of Remnant would burn.

….

" _And with that ladies and gentlemen! The match goes to team SSSN of Mistral!"_ The professor announced.

Everyone in the crowds cheered as Sun and Neptune danced in the stands.

"Way to go Sun!" Blake cheered.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Blake," Yang jeered.

Blake's only response was to roll her eyes, "Whatever."

"Hey, did you guys see where Shade and his team went?" Weiss asked her team.

"I think they said that they were going to help out with the presentation Atlas announced a few days ago," Ruby answered.

"They're going to be showing off the Jaeger if what Hunter told me is right." Yang said.

Weiss shrugged, "I guess that makes sense."

" _Now ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the team rounds of the tournament, the doubles rounds will begin tomorrow,"_ Prof. Port said.

" _Yes, and in the meantime, please enjoy Atlas's presentation, which begins in half an hour, so please, do not be late!"_ Dr. Oobleck continued.

"Oh! Let's go see If they're showing off the Jaeger!" Ruby declared.

Team RWBY quickly rushed outside to try and find where the presentation would take place... before immediately getting lost and having to ask for directions.

"Well. We're lost." Yang deadpanned.

"Come on! Lets just ask someone for directions," Ruby said before walking up to a random stranger, "Excuse me? Can you tell me where the Atlas presentation is going to be?" She asked.

The stranger turned around and looked towards Ruby, "Yeah, it should be by the docks, that's where the big robot is." They stated.

"Thanks!" Ruby said smiling before walking back to her teammates, "See guys? Easy!"

"That… actually worked." Weiss said befuddled.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you really shouldn't talk to strangers," Yang stated.

"Why?"

"Just, don't. You don't want to run into a pedophile or anything."

"Pedo-what now?"

"You know what, never mind." Yang finished "Let's just head to the docks."

….

Emerald and Cinder were sitting in their dorm room, Emerald reading a magazine, and Cinder messing around on her tablet, trying to decide how she was going to manipulate the tournament next.

Soon, Mercury burst into the room, looking a bit winded, "Cinder, you're gonna want to see this, Atlas is about to start their presentation,"

"And why should we be worried about it? We have control over everything, we have no reason to worry," Cinder stated.

"This thing is big, biggest thing I've seen from Atlas in fact, It's like a giant robot or something!"

Hearing this, Cinder actually became concerned, she'd heard about Atlas having some kind of new defence, and that they had managed to fend off her mistresses newest Grimm, but she had no idea it would be coming to vale.

"Come on, let's go see what the dear General has in store," Cinder stated before the three of them left the room and headed towards the docks.

….

"Is it just me, or does this thing get bigger each time we see it?" Yang asked as she marveled at the Jaeger.

"I don't think so, we might just forget how big it is considering we see its pilots almost every day." Weiss mused.

"Eh, you're probably right,"

The Jaeger started to turn on, the reactor spitting flames out of Diamond Banshee's chest.

"There they go." Yang said.

As she said this, they heard the voices of team JNPR approaching.

"Hey guys are we late for the- woah~" Jaune Interrupted himself at the sight of the Jaeger.

"That's… big." Pyrrha remarked.

"Awesome~" Nora was starry-eyed while looking at the Jaeger.

Even Ren had a slightly surprised expression at the Jaegers size.

"You guys here to watch the presentation to?" Ruby asked.

"Of course we are!" Nora said gleefully, "I want to see it punch something!"

"I don't think they're doing a combat presentation Nora," Ren corrected, "besides, I've never seen anything large enough to fight such a machine."

"That reminds me," Jaune started "Where's Team SPHR, shouldn't they be watching this to?"

"Shade and Hunter are probably already up in the Jaeger, if not then they're headed up there." Weiss explained "their teammates on the other hand, I have no idea."

Jaune nodded in understanding.

Before their conversation could continue, they heard a _very_ loud rumbling sound coming from the Jaeger, and when they turned to look at it, they saw it start to move its arms and body.

"Woah~!" Was the reaction of most of the people watching.

The Jaeger pulled up both fists, before smashing them together, which caused a loud _*clang*_ to echo all over the area.

"What are they going to do?" Jaune asked.

"I dunno, maybe they'll fight another robot!" Nora said gleefully.

"Nora, I don't think Atlas has the money to build something just for them to destroy," Ren stated.

"Awwww~"

The Jaeger turned from the docks, legs causing small waves to lap at the docks edge, and turned to face the ocean, where there were several red painted ships far out in the waves.

" _Ladies and gentleman,"_ a voice said through a loudspeaker, _"today Is Atlas's first full public presentation of the Jaeger, Diamond Banshee!"_

This caused the crowd to cheer.

" _Now, this presentation will consist of showing off some of the Jaeger's weaponry, and her pilot's skill,"_ he explained, _"first, the three ships you see out in the ocean are decommissioned Atlesian battleships from four years ago, before Atlas stopped constructing water craft."_

" _Diamond Banshee will now proceed to open fire on the unmanned ships,"_

Diamond Banshee lifted up its right arm, pointing it in the direction of the ships, before its arm transformed into its plasma cannon form. Diamond started charging the cannon, blue electricity surrounding the spinning mechanism.

Finally, there was a massive discharge of energy, and bolt of plasma shot towards one of the ships, completely obliterating it.

"So… beautiful…" Nora said as she stared in awe of the destruction caused by the Jaeger.

….

"What do you think?" Mercury asked Emerald.

Emerald stared at the destruction the Jaeger wrought "I… I don't know, this could throw our plans completely-"

"It will not," Cinder interrupted her teammate, "We will proceed with our plans as they are, we will only have to make a few… minor adjustments, is all."

"Are you sure?" Emerald asked as she continued watching the Jaeger blowing Atlas ships to scrap.

"Yes, quite." though Cinder knew it would take more than anything she could do to take such a marvel of engineering down, with her mistresses help, it just might be possible.

….

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! And I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a month, but truth be told, I needed a break. Anyway, I'm back now! Though, I won't be going by a weekly schedule, instead I'll be going monthly. However, if I do get a chapter finished before my deadline, I will update so.**

 **Also, the poll… honestly, the more I think about it, the less and less I like some of the options on it, which may lead me to take it down and just write the story without it. Let me explain:**

 **RWBY is built on secrets, and in the drift, there are no secrets. So anything besides Ruby and Yang, (and even then, this still applies to them a bit,) would almost not work at all, everyone in the show has secrets, so someone else being in there head, most certainly wouldn't go well.**

 **Also, something I didn't quite think about till recently, is how radically different Yang and Ruby's fighting styles are. Them being in a Jaeger almost wouldn't work at all because of how differently they fight.**

 **These are the reasons why the poll may close, and not effect the story in any way, it kinda depends on what you guys say in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, on to a different subject.**

 **Thank you so much to rsclaymore for the ideas he pm'd me! If anyone else wants to send me ideas for the story, please do so! Some of rsclaymore's ideas are for sure going to be in this story already (wink wink), so please send me ideas!**

 **Lastly, a bunch of the earlier chapters of my story have been re-written, I've fixed some spelling and continuity errors, stuff that didn't get picked up the first time, as well as changed some character dialogue.**

 **Anywho, that's pretty much all I have to say, please leave a review! It helps fuel my drive to write this story.**

 **Cya next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Well, that was uneventful." Shade said.

Shade and Hunter disembarked from Diamond Banshee, after showing off some of the Jaegers capabilities.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Hunter asked.

"I mean, it wasn't like we could show off anything from earth, I mean come on, crimson typhoon has _saw hands_ for crying out loud!" Shade said as they entered their locker room.

"Yeah, but come on, we got to blow up boats! Big battleships! You have to admit, that was cool." Hunter said stripping his armor off.

Hunter and Shade continued to dismantle their armor, remaining only in their skin suits, before putting the armor into the locker.

"Hey, you know what I miss?" Hunter asked unzipping his skin suit.

"What would that be?" Shade replied.

"Our jackets, you know, the cool leather ones with Diamond Banshee's logo on the back?"

"Yeah, I remember those," Shade stated as he pulled on his jeans "Who made those for us again?"

Hunter paused in thought, "Ya know, I don't remember, fan club maybe?"

Shade shrugged in response, pulling a shirt out of the locker. Before either of them could get fully dressed however, the two remaining members of team SPHR walked into the room.

"Hello~!" Hunter said showing off his shirtless frame to Petra.

Petra rolled her eyes and walked up to him and booped him on the nose, "Go ahead and put a shirt on will you? The doubles round is coming up, and I wouldn't want any other girls trying to come after you."

"Yes dear," Hunter said sarcastically putting his shirt on.

Shade by this point was already fully dressed and was watching the exchange, A smirk on his face. "Just marry her already!"

Hunter stared blankly at him, "Dude, really?" he chided.

"It was a joke!" Shade said.

Everyone in the room simply rolled their eyes, however Petra had a slight blush on her cheeks. She wasn't opposed to Shade's idea.

"Shenanigans aside, we've got to decide who's going on to the doubles round," Rona started, "Personally, I'd rather not, I got knocked out near in start in the team rounds."

Everyone nodded, "Yeah, that's a fair excuse, is there anyone here who wants to move up?" Shade asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Hunter said.

"I'll be fine cheering from the stands." Petra said.

"Well, I guess that means it's you and me partner!" Hunter smiled.

Shade chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well, I guess that settles that, what do you guys want to do in the meantime?" Petra asked.

Everyone shrugged. Hunter then beamed as an idea struck him, "Hey, Shade, why don't we go see if we can get our jackets made?"

Shade cocked his head sideways a bit a the suggestion, "And how exactly would we do that?"

Hunter shrugged "Go to a tailor? I don't know, It was just a suggestion."

Shade thought about it for a moment before answering "Eh, sure why not, you girls want to come?"

Petra instantly agreed, while Rona was more hesitant, but agreed in the end. And off they went to find a tailor!

….

"So, lemme get this straight, you want a leather jacket, with the words Diamond Banshee, and Team SPHR printed on the back?" The tailor asked.

"Don't forget the glyph and sword between them," Hunter said.

"Right, right. Tell you what, if you two can fork over the lien, I can have it done for ya before the fights start tomorrow, how's that?" He asked.

"My friend, you've got yourself a deal!" Hunter said.

"Hehe, well, just be sure you've got the lien, and I'm happy."

Shade quickly offered said lien to the tailor for their jackets to be made "That should be enough, you're sure you can get these done before our match in the doubles round?"

"I'll do my best, that's for sure."

Hunter and shade said their thanks, and exited the building where Petra and Rona were waiting for them.

"You guys get them made?" Rona asked.

"Not yet, but they'll be done before our fight." Hunter informed.

The two female team members nodded.

"Well, what else are we going to occupy our day with?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno, wanna go for a walk around Vale?" Petra suggested.

….

Summer was aggravated. They were losing Jaegers left and right, only six were left operational, and two were under major repair. That, and they would only have funding from the UN for four more months, and then they'd have to work on volunteers- which there weren't many of- and donations. All of that, coupled with the fact that Kaiju were coming out of the breach every two weeks now, which caused her extreme stress.

A knock on her door caused summer to snap out of her thoughts, "Summer, you may want to come up to the control room." Herc said through the door.

Summer sighed, got up from her paperwork she was doing, and walked outside of her room to find that Herc was already gone, presumably not willing to wait for her.

Sighing once again, she made her way to the control room. Slowly. She had finally willingly gone to sleep two weeks after Shade went missing, and was actually thankful that Mako had convinced her to do so.

Mali Mori, adopted daughter to Stacker, and one of Shade's closest friends. She chuckled at the memory of when the two first met. Shade, who had been six at the time, had just finished eating a chocolate bar, and Mako had insisted he clean his face up. Of which he obliged.

As the years went by, the two became like brother and sister, and when Shade first joined the Jaeger program to become a pilot, Mako was extremely eager to join as well. However, after Shade and Hunter's disappearance, Stacked immediately pulled her from the program. Cutting off her chance at being a pilot.

Summer honestly found the decision a bit unfair, but didn't argue with Stacker, as she didn't blame him for wanting to keep his daughter safe.

She cut her train of thought off once she entered the control room, where Stacker, Herc, and Tendo were all looking out the window. And when she followed their gaze, she was amazed at what she saw.

Gypsy Danger, one of the Jaeger's she almost given up on repairing, was running. Its nuclear core was actually running.

"What? When did this happen?" Summer asked.

"Just now." Stacker said turning to her.

"The boys finished the core repairs fifteen minutes ago," Tendo explained "She still won't be beating any Kaiju for a while, but she's getting there."

Summer only stood wide eyed at the Jaeger before her. It may have only been sentimental, but the running Jaeger brought a smile to her face.

….

"Hey, where are Shade and Hunter?" Yang asked Petra in the stands, as their fight was only minutes away.

"I don't know, they're probably just getting ready." Petra responded, "I just hope Blake doesn't mind Sun getting beaten."

Blake only rolled her eyes before sticking her nose into a book.

Down on the platform, Sun and Neptune were waiting patiently for their opponents from beacon to appear.

"Man, I'm so excited!" Sun remarked.

"And why is that? You know we're fighting your friends right?" Neptune asked.

"Because we'll finally get to see who's better that's why!" The golden haired faunus responded.

Neptune only rolled his eyes again.

Soon, the doors to the platform opened, and Shade and Hunter stepped out, both having donned their new custom black leather Jackets.

" _ladies and gentlemen! Representing team SPHR, Hunter Green and Shade Royal!"_ Prof. Port announced. All members of the Schnee family, Shade included, cringed at Shade's name having not been corrected yet.

Both team members of team SSSN stared wide eyed at the two pilots.

"Where did they get those awesome jackets?!" Sun asked.

Neptune just stood in utter shock at the coolness level of their opponents. They were even cooler than he was!

" _Lets decide the terrain!"_

Four spinners started rotating to decide the battles terrain, finally settling on a forest, a desert, an Ice field, and a prairie.

" _3… 2… 1… let the match begin!"_

And with that, both pairs of combatants charged each other. Hunter immediately went after Neptune, while Shade went after Sun.

Sun spun his staff at Shade, which Shade parried with Brasa Azul, before shooting at Sun with his pistol, and slashing at him with a sideswipe. Sun dodged the sideswipe, but took several of the bullets, which drained his aura significantly. He stepped back, before lunging his staff forward causing Shade to dodge, leaving him open for a spin attack from Sun, which hit Shade dead on.

Hunter ran at Neptune, who shot at him with his rifle, before Hunter lept above him and brought Twin leaves onto him slashing downwards. Neptune rolled to the side and transformed his weapon into its trident form, and jabbed at Hunter. Hunter reached up with Twin leaves and locked Neptune's trident between them. He then did a spin kick, knocking Neptune to the floor.

Shade was sent flying into the Ice Fields, where he slid across the surface before stopping himself by stabbing Brasa Azul into the Ground. Sun ran towards Shade, before slipping on the Ice himself. Neither opponent could move properly to fight each other, until Shade summoned two black glyph's underneath each foot, providing him with stable balance. Once he stopped himself from flailing around, Sun managed to separate his staffect into its twin shotgun nunchucks. Shot-chucks? Anyway, he quickly opened fire onto Shade.

Hunter didn't give Neptune any time to recover, instantly aiming his weapons and letting loose two burn dust rounds onto Neptune's position. Neptune rolled out of the way the best he could, but was still hit by the incendiary shells, which caused his aura to drop to forty percent. He quickly got up, and looked for his weapon, and soon spotted it… right _behind_ Hunter. Hunter smirked and lifted his weapons towards Neptune.

Shade was pushed back by Sun's shots, which drained his aura to about sixty percent, while Sun still stayed at about eighty. Shade aimed his pistol and emptied his entire magazine onto Sun, before he dashed forward and slashed with Brasa Azul, sending Sun barreling backward.

" _Oooh, and with that, Neptune Valias has been eliminated!"_

Sun looked over to where his partner was fighting, only to see Hunter helping him up. Sun focused back onto Shade, who had taken his moment of distraction to charge at him. Sun blocked Shade's strike, only to be hit with a bullet to the knee. Shade swung his sword around to try and hit Sun's legs out from underneath him, but his strike was interrupted when Sun offered a strike of his own, which caused Shade to step back to avoid being hit.

Hunter soon spotted his partner struggling, so he made his way over and fired a shell at Sun's back. Sun doubled over from the shot hitting him full force, before turning around to face Hunter. He swung his staff at Hunter, only for Hunter to drop his weapons and grab the staff out of Sun's hands.

"What on Remnant?! Where'd you learn that trick?!" Sub exclaimed.

Hunter smiled before answering, "Jaeger academy," he said using the fake name for the Jaeger program.

Lunging forward, he jabbed Sun the stomach, before swinging the staff around and tripping his legs out from under him. Sun felt his aura weaken at the strikes, and especially so when he landed flat on his back.

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Need a little help there?" Hunter offered with his hand outstretched.

Sun gladly accepted the offer, and Hunter handed him his staff once he was up. Sun the looked to the scoreboard and saw that Hunter's Aura was at about sixty-eight percent, Shade's was at fifty, and his was at sixteen.

"Wait a minute-" Sun was cut off when Hunter punched him square in the jaw, causing his aura to drop below fifteen percent.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the victor's are Hunter and Shade, of team SPHR!"_

The stands went wild with cheering once the announcement had been made.

….

"You actually won!" Petra screamed as she hugged Hunter when he came through the arena doors.

"Yeah, I guess we did!" Hunter said, with no small amount of satisfaction in his voice.

"Hey, he wasn't the only one who did anything!" Shade said in mocking tone, "I fought Sun too!"

"I'm sure you did," Rona said walking up to him "Hunter just made the biggest difference."

Shade rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

….

That night, Cinder snuck about the Atlas staging area was, hoping to find something related to the enormous machine, other than a demonstration of its abilities. Which could jeopardize her mistresses plan's if not felt with properly.

She snuck into one of the tents where she had seen some scientists walk in and out of during the demonstration. Inside, there were several computers, notes, and files, all listing strange unintelligible statistics. She reached for one of the computer's and turned it on, hoping to find some schematics or something.

When she booted up the computer, one file was already open, 'Project: 1st Atlesian Jaeger' it read.

"First?" She wondered out loud. Searching through the document, she found references to another file. After doing some searching, she found a schematic of a very… different, Jaeger than the one standing outside.

"Oh my," she said turning to look outside the tent at the Jaeger, "If the schematics are for the first one Atlas will ever build, then what are you?"

….

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to the story. I'm sorry I didn't get this out earlier, but this and the next few chapters are going to be a pain to write, not because of anything specific, but just because I'm itching to write the last few chapters of this story arc.**

 **Anywho, I know It's kinda late, but happy 4th of July to all my American readers!**

 **Anyway, thanks again to rsclaymore for all his suggestions and feedback, he's the one who came up with the idea for Shade and Hunter's jackets.**

 **Cya next chapter,**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: before this chapter starts, I want to thank rsclaymore for becoming my official beta reader, he's helped me out a lot, bouncing around ideas, and even rewrote chapters 11 and 12. Go check those out if you haven't!**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

….

 _Beta: rsclaymore_

….

Chapter 25

Weiss, Shade, and Winter all stood in a small courtyard, with Weiss training with Myrtenaster, and trying to use her summoning glyph.

Winter had arrived in Vale at the same time the Jaeger presentation was happening, which caused them to miss her initial arrival. Fortunately, they met with her soon after team SPHR finished the doubles round.

"Focus on your fallen foes, those who pushed you past who you were, and made you who you are now." Winter ordered.

Shade was sitting off to the side, watching Weiss' glyph spinning on the ground. It honestly amazed him, could he summon his fallen enemies to? Could he summon a kaiju, to fight against another? Or would only be able to summon things he'd killed prior to unlocking his aura?

Weiss grunted, and the glyph started to spin faster.

"Focus, and watch as they come to your aid."

The glyph started to spin faster and faster, but also started to flicker, before finally shrinking out of existence.

"I can't!" Weiss yelled stomping her foot down.

Winter responded by slapping Weiss upside the head, which caused both Weiss and Shade to flinch. Weiss at the sudden pain, and Shade at the fact that Winter would slap her own sister.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Winter scolded.

"I'm trying!" Weiss retorted.

"If this is what you call trying? You have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a huntress."

Shade had finally had enough of their bickering, and made a retort of his own, "Will you two quit it already?!"

Thus caused both the sisters to stop their argument and stare at Shade in slight disbelief.

"What is with you two?! Ever since we've started training, all you two have been doing is trying to get Weiss to use her summoning, or bickering," Shade explained, "And has it ever occurred to you that maybe you should try a different training approach?"

Winter went wide eyed at Shade's disrespect for the training methods, as well as to herself and Weiss as well.

"How dare you? Insulting the Schnee training methods is unwitting of a Schnee-"

"You forget, I wasn't raised as a Schnee." Shade countered, "And personally, your training methods don't really seem like they're working."

Winter was furious, but not as much as she normally would be. He had disrespected the Schnee training methods, but when he reminded her of the fact that he was not raised as a Schnee, she actually envied him. But she also pitied him, for not being able to see his family for twelve years.

"And what about you then, have you made any progress at all with your training?" She challenged.

Shade responded by forming a golden gear-like glyph on the ground, where a caterpillar was crawling, causing the insect to suddenly move at several times the speed it should have.

"It's not easy by any means," Shade said, "But I'm pretty sure Weiss would have an easier time with it if you _encouraged_ her to do better, instead of berating her every time she slipped up."

Both sisters stared in shock at Shade's glyph, which he was still holding even throughout his explanation. Weiss had _never_ gotten so good at time dilation so fast!

"How did you manage to learn time dilation so quickly?" Winter asked.

Shade shrugged before dissipating the glyph, "Back where me and Hunter trained, we were basically drilled like military, and that discipline transferred to my glyphs is all I can guess." He paused before continuing "I also didn't grow up with a completely screwed up family… sort of."

Winter narrowed her eyes "What are you implying?"

"You just smacked your sister for not being able to summon, and you insulted her career choice as well. I wouldn't say your family relations are in the right place. Not to mention how bad your dad is."

Both sisters flinched at the mention of their father.

"What do you mean by that?" Winter asked.

"Well, for one thing, he held back Weiss' allowance- which I'm not going to go into the details of her having an allowance in the first place- even though she's done nothing to piss him off, with the exception of telling him about me existing." he explained, "And if first impressions and rumors are anything to go by? Your dads a jerk. I could go into more vulgar detail, but for the sake of Ruby's innocence effect on me I won't."

Weiss and Winter stared at Shade in awe. Himself openly insulting the CEO of the largest Dust company in the world. Even if he was said man's nephew.

"Look, all I'm saying is when Weiss trains, don't set the bar so high for her. From what it looks like, you're expecting her to be able to master summons without even trying. It didn't take me long to figure out That's not how glyphs work, and _both_ of you should know that." He explained "Glyphs are like muscles, the more you use them, the easier it gets to use them, and the stronger they get. But, it won't happen in a day, or even a week. The only reason I was able to use a Time glyph was because I've been experimenting with all different kinds of glyphs for weeks now."

Shade sighed, and got up and walked away.

"He's right," Winter started, catching Weiss' attention, "As much as I hate to admit it, he is correct about glyphs, and our family."

Weiss stared at her sister in awe.

"And… I must apologize. I did not mean to push you farther than you might be ready to go. Nor to insult you." She finished.

Weiss was stunned speechless, "Winter…"

"I must say I may have been taking out some of my frustration out on you. And I again apologize." Winter apologized.

Winter did not expect Weiss to strait up _hug_ her when she said that though. The two sisters sat there hugging for several moments, before finally breaking apart.

"Winter, you're my sister. You should have no reason to apologize." Weiss said firmly.

Winter smiled, "Well, I suppose we can simply leave this training for now, and come back once you're ready. Though I do expect you to train your glyphs."

Weiss nodded, before the sisters embraced each other again, before parting their separate ways.

….

Hunter stood at the airship docks fidgeting in place, with Petra standing next to him. Today was the day he might die.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Petra consoled him.

Ya see, today was the day that Petra's parents were _finally_ flying into Vale, after several weeks trapped in Atlas due to some corporate weirdness.

Petra's parents had seen both her team's fights, and were… especially, interested in Petra's… let's say passionate, expressions toward Hunter. Especially considering Petra had neglected to tell them that she was dating Hunter.

"You know they're probably going to try and kill me right?" Hunter said nervously.

"Don't worry, they have me, Shade, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang to defend you!" She said with a smile.

"What about Rona or Blake?"

"Blake doesn't know you that well, but then again she is on Ruby's team, so she'll probably get dragged in anyway," Petra explained "Rona, well, to be honest? Doesn't really like you that much."

Hunter's eyes widened at that, "Are you serious? She would let me, her own teammate, get beaten to death?"

"You'll see when you meet them," Petra said with a sigh.

The airship finally landed, and the doors opened with a large crowd pouring out. The last two people out, were Petra's parents.

Jacob and Jessica Brown.

"Petra! It's great to see you!" Her mom said whilst dragging her into a hug.

"Nice to see you too mom," Petra said hugging back, "Nice to see you too dad."

Her father immediately joined into the family hug.

Hunter watched a few feet away, smiling, and forgetting for few seconds that, if his sister and parents was anything to go by, these people might soon try to kill him.

Eventually, the family broke off from their hug.

"So how has my lovely daughter been doing?" Jacob asked "We've missed you ya'know?"

Petra shook her head "I'm fine dad, I've been keeping my grade's up, and my team has made to the one on one round in the tournament."

"Speaking of your team," Jacobs voice started to turn dangerous, "Why were you being so… affectionate, with the one in green."

Hunter gulped audibly, the way his girlfriend's dad phrased the words made it seem less like a question, and more like a demand. Petra walked over to Hunter and dragged him over to her parents.

"Mom, dad, this Hunter Green… my boyfriend."

It was then that her dad snapped. Screaming in rage, he reached out to grab Hunter, only for Hunter to duck and start running away towards the beacon dorms, with Jacob Brown following close behind.

"Dad wait!" Petra yelled as she ran after her father and boyfriend.

Her mother only giggled at the sight of them running, and remembered her own husband in a similar position to Her daughter's boyfriend, back he and herself were dating.

….

Shade was peacefully napping in his dorm room, when Hunter suddenly barged in, slammed and locked the door behind him, before pressing his back up against the wall.

"Hunter what's going on?" Shade asked, a little miffed that Hunter had interrupted his nap.

"He's going to kill me Shade! Legit kill me!" Hunter said in a panicked voice.

Shade sat upright, more curious than worried, "Who's going to kill you?"

"Petra's da- hgrk!" Hunter was cut off when a massive hand punched through the door and grabbed Hunter by the throat, before pulling him back through the now shattered door.

"I ain't touching that garbage fire." Shade said before he laid back down on his bed.

Meanwhile, Hunter was getting his face beaten in by Petra's father,

"You,"

punch,

"don't,"

Punch again,

"Touch,"

Again,

"My,"

Again.

"DAUGHTER!"

He then picked up Hunter, and threw him across the hall. Hunter's aura had almost been completely drained once he stopped moving.

Petra and her mother soon ran into the hall and saw the destruction Jacob had released upon Hunter.

"Hunter!" Petra called out, seeing him on the floor.

"Stay back Petra!" Her father called.

Petra ignored him, and ran over to Hunters beaten body.

"Don't you think you went a bit far?" Jessica asked her husband.

"What do you mean?! He kissed my daughter!" He replied.

Jessica simply rolled her eyes, "Don't you think she has a choice about who she loves?" She asked, "besides, I'm not sure he's that bad."

Petra helped Hunter of the ground, with Hunter looking very dazed.

"You should at least try to get to know him _before_ you try to kill him."

Jacob sighed, knowing his wife was right, "Fine, but if _**ever**_ , tries to take advantage of her, he'll find himself six feet under."

Slowly walking towards Petra and the recovering Hunter, Jessica apologized for Jacob's behavior, saying that he is very protective of Petra. Hunter figured as much, given what happened to Petra's brother, though he didn't voice it.

"It's fine… my aura took most of it, just some bruises, and those should heal up in a few hours." Hunter assured them, "Besides, I kind of expected this. My family's just as protective."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the mention of his family, but said nothing, as he was sure he would find out eventually.

"So, with that out of the way, who is moving on to the one on one round of the tournament?" Jessica asked.

"That would be me," Hunter said gesturing to himself, "Shade and I both agreed on it, and Petra doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

Petra nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of your teammates," Jacob started, "Petra, why don't you gather them so you can introduce us?"

Petra nodded, before calling up Rona, telling them to meet them at their dorm room, and she was about to call Shade, when Hunter informed her that he was already there.

….

"So, these are Shade Roy- er, Schnee, and Rona Ebony!" Petra said introducing her team, "Shade is also the team leader."

Jacob shook hands with both of them, before introducing himself and his wife, "As I'm sure Petra has told you, we're on the Vytal festival committee, working out where the festival will take place every two years, what security measures will be, etc." He explained.

He then turned to Shade, "Did Petra say that your last name was Schnee?" He asked, "that wasn't what Peter said on the announcement."

Shade rubbed the back of his neck, "It's actually a long story, for one, I actually went missing twelve years ago, and I didn't even know that I was a Schnee until recently." He explained.

Jessica's eye's went wide when he said he went missing, and immediately asked what happened.

"Like I said, It's a long story, one that General Ironwood and the few others that know about it would like to keep under wraps, for now." Shade explained.

Both of Petra's parents nodded in understanding, knowing to stay out of family affairs.

"So, Hunter," Jacob turned a dangerous eye towards him, "How exactly did you and Petra meet?"

Hunter explained about the first time himself and Shade met Petra in the beacon courtyard, and how she had become partners with Shade, before they ended up on the same team.

"So, how, and when, did you and Petra start… _dating._ " Jacob asked, spitting out the word like it was poison.

"It was actually a little over a month ago," Petra started, "Hunter had a headache, so I gave him some Ache-Aid, unfortunately, Hunter apparently has some weird allergy to it, which makes him high as a kite."

Hunter groaned at the memory, and Jacobs glare only hardened.

"Well, before that point, I'll admit, I was… attracted, to Hunter. And after he was high, I ended up having to babysit him," That caused a laugh out of Petra's mother, "And we ended up on the roof of the dorms, at which point Hunter ended up acting like an old Mistrilian knight."

"Which I still only barely remember!" Hunter complained, though he had to admit, the fact that he remembered it at all was a miracle.

"Anyway, that was the first time I kissed him, then, after that, we kinda just, went from there." Petra finished.

Jacob steeled his glare at Hunter, before finally closing his eye's and letting out a long sigh, "I suppose this is not as bad a predicament as I had first assumed." He stated, "And while I cannot say I immediately approve of Hunter, I will take some time to… learn about him, before making any more brash assumptions."

The entire group, agreed. Before leaving to go out to lunch. That was before the dorm room door slammed open.

"Hunter! I need your other dimension thingy!" Ruby yelled in the doorway.

….

" _Soaring Ninja, Wins! Total Annihilation!"_ The video game console said as Qrow Branwen decapitated his nieces character.

"Ouch," Yang remarked.

Qrow had arrived in Vale about the same time Winter did, so he ended up finding Ruby and Yang at a later time.

"By the way, don't ever call me old." Qrow stated.

"My turn!" Yang said, booting Ruby out of her seat and taking the controller.

" _New challenger!"_ the game announced.

"Now, where was I?" Qrow asked.

"You were telling us about your last mission!" Ruby answered with glee.

"Right, right," Qrow admitted, "I'd come across a small village, in swamps west of Mistral," He began, "Right off the bat, I knew somethin' wasn't right."

"What were you doing there?" Ruby asked, hints of excitement in her voice.

"I needed information," he answered, "tired from battling Grimm all along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's inn, the place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs, and even a few huntsman who were no doubt hired for less than reputable people, for less than respectable jobs. And that's when it happened,"

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I was defeated, by the mere sight," he paused, "Of the innkeeper's skirt length!"

Yang and Ruby were dead silent.

" _Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!"_

Qrow got a pillow to the face.

"You are the worst!" Yang yelled.

This caused both Qrow and Ruby to bust out laughing.

"Best two outta three?" Qrow challenged.

"So~ uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby asked. Word had gotten around campus that Qrow had started a fight with an atlesian specialist.

"Nah~, me and Oz go way back, we're cool." He answered.

"Heh, cool for an old guy." Yang remarked.

"Not funny." He said in a firm voice.

"Hey," Ruby piped up, "What are you doing here anyway? Dad said you would be on a mission for like… ever."

"Well, a professional Huntsman like myself is expected to get results as soon as possible," Qrow answered while beating Yang at their video game.

"Yeah I get that, we're pretty much pro's too."

"Oh really?" Qrow said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh yeah," Yang retorted "You should read the news some time, we totally saved Vale while you were gone."

"Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you _almost_ stopped a train." Qrow started.

" _Soaring Ninja Wins! Total Annihilation!"_

"But, they don't give out medals for almost." he finished.

"They do, and they're called silver!" Ruby retorted.

"Well, we helped stop Roman Torchwick, he's locked up in Ironwoods ship and crimes been down ever since." Yang challenged "That's basically a bounty mission."

"Sure you may be acting like huntress'," Qrow started, "but you're not thinking like them. You really think four girls could end all crime in a kingdom?"

Ruby hung her head a bit, "I mean, I did until you said that…"

Qrows face grew serious, "Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed, its _stopped_. Completely. No white fang activity anywhere around the city, you cut off the head of a king taijitu, but now the second heads calling the shots." He explained "That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick head of his."

Yang and Ruby exchanged glances, "You… know the General?" Yang asked.

"Heh, I know everybody to some extent," Qrow explained, "Remember you're talking to a member of the coolest team to graduate beacon!"

He pulled out a picture of team STRQ, all posing for the camera.

Yang's eyes widened when she saw the picture, and Ruby gasped.

Qrow sighed "team STRQ, that's when I met your parents. We were pretty well known back then."

"Oh! Wait here! I have something to show you!" Ruby said with a smile on her face, as she ran out of the room, followed by Zwei.

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "what's she talking about?"

Yang smirked, "You know how mom went missing all those years ago?"

Qrow winced, "How could I forget?"

….

"Hunter! I need your other dimension thingy!" Ruby yelled.

Looking into the room, she saw that team SPHR along with two new people were sitting in the room.

"Uh…" Ruby stared at the new people in the room, praying she didn't accidentally mess something up.

"Ruby, what are you talking about?" Hunter asked, winking one eye at her.

"Oh! Uh, your scroll, ya know, the special one!" Ruby said quickly.

Hunter picked up on what Ruby was talking about immediately, and tossed her his iPhone.

"Thanks!" She said before rushing back to her dorm.

"Who was that?" Petra's mom asked.

….

"What are you stalling for Yang?" Qrow asked.

"Just wait till Ruby gets back, you'll see!" Yang urged him.

The door swung open moments later, with Ruby holding Hunters phone in her hands already setting up Summers page.

"Here uncle Qrow!" Ruby said handing him the device, eager to see his reaction.

Qrow took the phone, a bit curious, and took one look at the picture on the screen, before looking back, in his flask. He quickly put his flask away and started reading the information on the app.

"Impossible…" He muttered, before looking up at his nieces.

"You- you're joking right?" Qrow asked, a slight hope in his eyes.

"Nope!" Ruby said smiling, "Mom's alive! Even if she is on another planet."

Qrow set the scroll down before rubbing his eyes, "Please. Please tell me I'm not dreaming." He said, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

Yang chuckled, "Nope, you're not dreaming."

Then, Qrow smiled. For the first time in a while, he smiled a _real_ , smile.

….

 **A/N: And that's chapter 25! Thank you all so much for reading! And thanks again to rsclaymore, who has been extremely helpful!**

 **Anywho, the poll on my profile has officially closed, here are the results:**

 **Yang and Ruby: 5**

 **Qrow and Ruby: 1**

 **Weiss and Winter: 0**

 **Tai and Yang: 0**

 **So the winner is Yang and Ruby, who will be the first Jaeger Pilots of remnant! Thank you to the six people who voted.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, stuff gets real… like, to the point where the crap hits the fan. So if you're enjoying the story, leave a review and favorite! It really gives me fuel to write this story.**

 **Cya next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, here we are. And less than a month from the last Time I updated this story! Hurray for me! Well, there isn't much for me to say up here at the top of the page, so I'm gonna go ahead and start the chapter.**

….

 _Beta: rsclaymore_

….

Chapter 26

" _And with that, Penny and Ciel take the match!"_ Port said as Penny took a bow.

"Thank you for a wonderful time!" Penny said to her two groaning opponents.

The two teammates walked off the stage and were quickly greeted by one Ruby Rose.

"Penny!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby!" Penny called back, tackling Ruby to the floor in a hug.

"UHG! WHYYYYYYYY!" Ruby cried.

The two friends quickly got up off the ground.

"Ruby, this is my teammate." Penny said introducing her partner.

"Ciel Soulay," she said introducing herself. She was dark skinned, with black hair, and wore black dress shoes, a blue skirt, a pale blue button-up with the sleeves ending just before the elbows, long black fingerless gloves, and blue beret with a golden cross hanging on her forehead.

"Hi! I'm-" but Ruby was cut off when Ciel spoke again.

"Ruby Rose, fifteen, hails from the island of patch, leader of team RWBY, status, _questionable_." She said listing off basic information about the red reaper.

Ruby narrowed her eyes a bit before turning to Penny, "So~ Penny, you two were incredible out there! How do you keep control of all those swords? It's so cool-" however she was once again interrupted by Ciel.

"Penny, I believe it is best if we move along to our next location." She said in a monotone voice.

Penny and Ruby exchanged a glance, "Could we please have a minute to talk?" Penny asked.

Ciel looked down at her watch, before back at Penny, nodding, and taking a step back.

Ruby and Penny soon turned their backs to her, "So, is she your friend? Or," Ruby asked.

"Well, in a way," Penny started, "She's like Blake, but if she was ordered to spend time with you."

"Oh, so Weiss." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Precisely!" Penny confirmed.

"So does she know about, ya know, 'beep bop boop, does not compute'?" Ruby asked giving her impression of a robot.

"Oh no, General Ironwood doesn't want anyone to know really," Penny explained, "There was an incident with a magnet, but I was able to play it off."

Penny explained how she had gotten a magnet stuck to her head, and had to wear a hat the whole day. The story made both of them laugh.

"Ruby, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Penny said, taking a glance at Ciel, "I want to stay at beacon!"

Ruby backed away a bit frowning, "Penny, they'll never let you do that."

Penny frowned, "I know, but I have a plan!" But before she could continue, Ciel stepped in.

"It's been precisely one minute, ma'am," Ciel said pointing to her watch.

Penny nodded, "I will talk to you more soon Ruby!" She said walking off with a wave.

" _Our next match will begin in fifteen minutes!"_ Port announced over the speaker system.

"Oh my gosh that's right! it's time for-"

….

"You looking forward to the fight Hunter?" Shade asked as team SPHR walked up into the stands.

"Heck yeah! I want to see Yang kick some behind!" Hunter answered.

The two girls on the team just rolled their eyes as they sat down.

"Who are they fighting again?" Rona asked.

"Someone from Atlas if I remember right," Petra answered.

"Isn't it that weird music themed team?" Shade asked, "Team Funky or something?"

The team members simply shrugged as they turned their attention to the arena.

….

Down on the platform, Weiss and Yang walked out on stage.

"Well, now it's our turn!" Yang said with a smile as she stretched her arms.

"Just remember to keep proper form," Weiss chided.

"Alright," Yang agreed lazily, "You're from Atlas, what should we expect?"

"Well, seeing as their Kingdom, Academy, and Armed forces are all rolled up into one, I think we should expect strict militant fighters, with advanced technology, and carefully rehearsed strategy."

As soon as she finished, a rainbow blur soon passed behind them, drawing their attention across the arena.

Standing across from them, were a black guy wearing a sharp suit, with white rolled up sleeves, a fedora and sunglasses, black dress shoes, and was holding a trumpet.

Beside him, was a caucasian pink haired cat faunus, with a long tail, and aqua eyes. She wore roller blades with multicolored long socks, a pink mini-skirt, with dark purple shorts underneath, a pale blue sports bra with stars over a visible normal dark blue bra.

These two, were Flynt Coal, and Neon Katt.

"Or, whatever they are," Weiss gestured, surprised as they were not was not what she was expecting.

Up in the stands, Hunter was groaning.

"No matter what universe you are in. You can not escape that stupid space poptart cat." Hunter groaned at the similarities between Nyan cat and Neon Katt.

"Space poptart cat?" Both Petra and Rona asked.

"Something from home, something stupid." Shade answered as he groaned after getting the tune stuck in his head once again.

Back on the platform, Weiss and Yang were still observing their opponents.

"Hey!" Flynt called out, "You're Weiss Schnee right? The heiress."

Weiss bowed slightly at the recognition, "I am."

"I take you're pretty good with Dust then," he pointed out.

"I do my best." Weiss admitted.

"Yeah, my dad was pretty good too, owned a little Dust shop if his own, till your father's company ran 'em outta business." He said with a scowl.

"Ooh, burn." Hunter remarked.

Shade sighed "Sometimes I really hate that guy, the more I learn about him the less I like him." He said referring to Jacques.

Weiss instantly deflated, "oh, I'm, sorry to hear that."

"Sure you are." Flynt turned to his partner.

Yang tried to make a remark, "Hey why don't you-"

"Hey! Why don't you." But she was cut off by Neon imitating her, "That's what you sound like!"

"Uh…" Yang was slightly confused at Neons tactics.

"Hey, where'd you get your hair extensions?" Neon asked

"This is just my normal hair," Yang answered skeptically.

"Ooh, really?" Neon asked with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Yeah, you got a problem-"

"You should try rollerblading some time, its like, _super_ fun, it'd probably take you a while though, since your so, ya know, top heavy." Neon said interrupting Yang.

Yang glanced downwards, quickly catching her meaning, and becoming enraged.

"Excuse me?!"

Up in the stands, Ruby face palmed, "Oh here we go,"

Petra couldn't help but chuckle a bit from the remark, but that only earned her glares from Rona and the rest of team RWBY.

The arena finally changed out, swapping the plain concrete stage, for four separate corners, a ruined city, a desert, a volcanic area with fiery geysers, and a crags like area with geysers coming up every now and again.

" _3… 2… 1… Begin!"_

Flynt instantly blew into his trumpet towards Weiss and Yang, causing a cyclone like effect, sending the two members of team RWBY back a few steps. Weiss managed to create a stick glyph to keep herself from being pushed back, but Yang had to rely on her brute strength to keep from moving.

Neon Jumped into the cyclone, and skated straight towards Yang, knocking Yang off balance, sending her tumbling over.

"Ouch." Rona remarked.

"The guy uses a trumpet for a weapon?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"We're living in what's basically an anime Hunter. And that was before we came to remnant. What'd you expect?" Shade asked.

Hunter only leaned back into his seat with a groan.

They saw Yang get enraged by fighting Neon, while Weiss was struggling with Flynt. They soon saw Yang get frozen by Neon's ice dust nunchucks, which only seemed to aggravate Yang further.

"Well, Yang's Angry now." Petra remarked.

The team looked over to the other side of the arena, to see Weiss struggling against… _Four Flynts!_

" _And would you look at that everybody! Flynt using his semblance! His killer quartet!"_ The crowd erupted in cheers as a massive rainbow colored cyclone sent Weiss flying.

At this point, Weiss' aura was down to forty percent, with Yang being at eighty-one, Flynt at fifty-six, and Neon at seventy-seven.

Flynt saw Neon struggling slightly against Yang, and decided to help out by using his semblance. Unfortunately for him, Weiss had gotten herself up and pushed the both of them into a geyser before Flynt could use his semblance.

The buzzer sounded, signaling that someone's aura had been drained beneath fifteen percent.

"Ooh," Hunter remarked at the sudden attack, "You think Weiss is ok?"

Shade shrugged, "I hope so, but she has the lowest amount of aura of team RWBY, but she'll probably be ok." He answered.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have ourselves a double knock out!"_ Port announced.

" _Yes, it also seems Weiss' aura has completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to help her teammate."_ Dr. Oobleck explained, _"But whats this! It seems that Flynt is still standing!"_

As the smoke cleared, people could see that Flynt was indeed still standing.

Flynt stumbled for a moment, before shaking his head and walking toward the center of the arena.

Yang finally registered what was happening once Neon backed off to help Flynt, and when she saw that Weiss was knocked out, she became enraged.

" _Uh oh, Yang is angry, and you wouldn't like her when she's…"_

Yang stomped on the ground, causing several geysers to go off behind her.

" _... upset."_

"Oh boy." Shade remarked as he saw Yang unleashing the full potential of her semblance.

"Welp, they're doomed." Hunter said.

Yang charged Flynt, who used his trumpet to try and slow her down, but she fired ember Celica behind her, sending her forward.

Once she reached Flynt, she clamped her hands down onto the trumpet and shot two shells at Flynt, sending him flying backwards, and out of the match.

Yang turned around to see Neon skating around chanting her 'never miss a beat' phrase, before she finally tripped on a crack in the ground, sending her rolling into a geyser.

Yang smirked, once Neon was flung up into the air, Yang shot a flare hitting Neon in shower of fireworks.

"That was awesome!" Hunter shouted, "But where did those fireworks come from?"

" _And with that ladies and gentlemen! The final round of the doubles rounds is complete! The singles rounds begin tomorrow."_ Port said.

" _Please be on time, as General Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas academy will have an announcement to make before the rounds begin."_ Oobleck explained.

….

After the fight, teams RWBY and SPHR were hanging out in the cafeteria, talking about the fight, and whatever else came to mind.

"You two were amazing out there!" Petra congratulated Weiss and Yang.

"Thanks, though, I can't say it was easy." Yang said.

"The best fights never are." Hunter explained.

Both teams nodded in understanding.

"So I can assume Yang will be going into the doubles round?" Shade asked.

"Yep! Weiss might have been, but, with her in the condition that she is? I don't think she'd even want to." Ruby answered.

Everyone looked to Weiss, who had minor burns on her arms as well as a few bruises.

"I'll be fine, but I do have to agree that Yang would be the better choice for the singles rounds." Weiss explained.

"Well, who are you guys sending to the singles rounds?" Ruby asked team SPHR.

"That'd be me," Hunter said with a smirk, "And I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited!"

….

In the door room of team evil- I mean team CEMN, Cinder was sitting on her bed with a large tablet version of a scroll, Emerald was playing a game on her scroll, and Mercury was doing pushups.

Cinder got a notification on her scroll, saying that she had gotten a new data access point. Looking at the files, she discovered the schematics for project P.E.N.N.Y.

"Oh," she wondered aloud.

"What?" Emerald asked looking up from her scroll.

"Oh nothing," Cinder assured her, "We're just going to be making a slight… alteration, to the plan."

Emerald and Mercury exchanged a glance.

"What does that mean?" Mercury asked.

"It means, that this will be even easier than we thought." Cinder answered with a smirk.

….

Ozpin sat in his office, overlooking beacon and Vale, with Diamond Banshee clearly visible at Vales docks.

Qrow soon walked into the room, sipping from a coffee mug, which probably didn't contain coffee.

"You know he's making you look like a fool." Qrow said.

"His heart is on the right place." Ozpin responded, "He's just… misguided."

"Sometimes I'm not even sure he has a heart." Qrow said before sipping from his mug, "So, have you chosen your guardian yet?"

"Maidens choose themselves, I simply believe I've found the right candidate." Ozpin explained, "Ever since the day I met her, I felt that she would be the one."

Pyrrha started to walk towards the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"She's strong, intelligent, caring, but most importantly. She's ready.

The elevator door closed as Pyrrha went up to Ozpin's office.

….

 **A/N: And chapter 26 is complete! Hopefully I can write these faster in the future. If I can pull my life together.**

 **I will point out that my life pretty much consists of five things: A job, Videogames, this story, sleep, and food. School would be in there too, except for the fact that I'm homeschooled, and my job, this story, and the nightmare that is drivers ed all kinda fall into that category.**

 **I'm actually hoping to get my license by the end of the month, and hopefully I can do so… if procrastination doesn't get the better of me…**

 **RS: Good luck my friend. Good luck.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was the night before the one on one rounds, where cinder had told them she would make her move. Emerald and Mercury had been told told to investigate the Jaeger, Diamond Banshee, just to see what made it tick.

"This thing. Is huge." Mercury said, marveling at the size of the mech.

"Just don't get to attached to it, Cinder says it shouldn't be a threat once she's done with it." Emerald said.

The two spies climbed to the Jaeger's chest, which took several minutes, and dropped down into the cylindrical device that seemed to power it.

"Think this is it?" Mercury asked.

"Probably, but I wouldn't know how to get in." Emerald answered.

Mercury walked forward, and found that there were several long panels, all lining the cylinder and connecting to a centerpiece, that would open up, with enough force.

Hey, don't you remember these things being open when it was turned on?" He asked.

"I also remember them spitting fire, so be careful." She answered.

Mercury moved one of the panels, giving him enough space to squeeze through.

"Man, it's hot in here." He commented off handedly.

He walked through what he could only assume was the Jaeger's engine, with several long rods lining the curved walls.

" _What's it look like in there?"_ Emerald asked.

"Its got a bunch of rods, all kinda aqua colored." He answered.

Mercury bent down to touch one of the rods, but stopped when he realized it was more of a tube, and that there something inside it.

Reaching toward one end, he found that there was a cap on the tube, so he opened it.

Inside, there were several small grey discs. He picked up one of the discs, and found that it was warm to the touch. Keeping the disc out, he slid the rest back into the tube, and put the cap back on before exiting the engine.

"What'd you find in there?" Emerald asked.

"Just a bunch of these weird discs, no Dust or anything." Mercury answered, holding up the disc.

"Hmm… well, we might as well see what Cinder thinks of it, if she doesn't think anything of it, just toss it."

Mercury nodded, putting the disc inside his pocket. Afterwards, the team climbed back down the Jaeger, and went to report to Cinder.

….

It was the day. The day of the one on one matches.

All the team members that were participating in the one on one rounds were standing in the arena, lined up. The process for selecting the one on one fighters was randomized, and as such, combatants would have no time to prepare themselves.

" _Welcome back everyone to the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament!"_ Professor Port boomed into the mic, getting an equal sized cheer from the crowd. _"And please welcome the singles round finalists!"_ Port boomed again as the finalists entered the arena.

Yang, Hunter, Pyrrha, Mercury, Penny, and several others walked out onto the arena floor. The crowd cheered as they waved to them.

" _Everyone please settle down."_ Doctor Oobleck said, _"Before the singles rounds begin there are a few special announcements to be made."_ At that moment all four headmasters appeared on the giant screens surrounding the arena.

General Ironwood got up from his seat and began to speak. _"As you all know, a few months ago Atlas was attacked by an unknown grimm of record size and weight. The pilots of the Jaeger Diamond Banshee managed to intercept and kill the grimm before it could even take a single life of the people of Atlas. In doing so, they were given the right to name this new threat and thus this type of grimm will forever be called Kaiju."_ Ironwood let this sink in as the crowd began to murmur.

" _Second, many of you ask why we built the Jaeger in the first place. I will say this now that the attack on atlas was not the first time the Kaiju attacked. Twelve years ago, a ship was attacked on its way from here in Vale to Atlas by one of these creatures. Many of the survivors of the attack described a monstrous sized grimm that took out the ship in one swipe of its claws. At first we were sceptical of this, but after reviewing recovered data, which was found in the shipwreck, we discovered several images of the kaiju."_

A few blurry pictures appeared on-screen, with a large creature in the background.

"So, did they actually find this, or did they just make it up?" Rona asked Shade.

"Beats me, the picture is real, but Ironwood didn't recover it until about a week ago." Shade answered "The only reason he's telling this story is to keep panic at a minimum."

Rona nodded in understanding.

" _As we were trying to figure out a way to fight these creatures, one of our scientists asked if we should look back at the origin of our war with the grimm to find the answers we needed. We found our answer in the Huntsmen and Huntresses themselves, and from their example the science team of Atlas built the first Jaeger. It took many tries and failures, but we managed to succeed and took one of those creatures of grimm down."_ Ironwood continued.

" _Lastly, all four of us headmasters have watched every team that fought here in this tournament not only as they represented the schools but seeing if they passed a new test."_ This sent murmurs throughout the crowd. _"In both the teams round and the doubles round we were checking everyone's compatibility with their team. There are two reasons why_ _we were doing this in the first place. First is that Atlas is giving the next unnamed Jaeger to two people who participated in the tournament. Second and most important the reason why compatibility is needed to pilot a Jaeger. This is because the two pilots physically share their minds with each other and the Jaeger."_

" _I will be candid, the process is not ideal. However it is the only way to safely pilot a Jaeger."_ He continued.

"Woah, is he serious?" Jaune asked Shade, as he was aware of Shade being Diamond Banshee's pilot.

"Yeah, me and Hunter can read each other's minds in there." Shade said offhandedly.

The members of team JNPR, with the exception of Pyrrha, as she was down in the arena, went wide eyed at this. Jaune because of how terrifying it would be to have someone able to read your mind. Ren wasn't actually to surprised, but he still wondered what it was like inside someone else's head.

And Nora, well, she was blushing slightly, thinking of her and Ren reading each other's thoughts… she still wouldn't admit she wanted to ask him out.

" _The teams that have passed this test will be listed by the headmasters of the schools they represent in the tournament."_ Ironwood said nodding to Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded back before stepping forward, _"For Beacon Academy, the following teams will receive special training: Team's RWBY, SPHR, and JNPR."_ Ozpin said congratulating the teams.

Teams RWBY and SPHR weren't surprised, SPHR already had two pilots in their team, and RWBY was probably the best first year team, if not the second years. JNPR was the most surprised however, but they brushed it off as their team being right beneath RWBY's in terms of skill and teamwork.

" _For Haven Academy, the following teams will also receive this special training: Team SSSN and Team ABRN."_ Professor Lionheart announced.

" _For Shade Academy, these following teams will also participate in training: Team NDGO and Team BRNZ."_ Shade Academy's headmaster announced.

" _And finally for Atlas Academy, Teams FNKI and JSPR."_ Ironwood finished.

The crowd cheered, and all teams mentioned smiled at them being picked for special training. Whatever that would entail.

" _Alright ladies and gentlemen, we can begin the final rounds of the tournament!"_

The screen lit up, with the faces and names spinning next to each other, before landing on two names.

" _Mercury Black, vs Yang Xiao Long!"_

All other combatants left the arena, leaving Mercury and Yang on stage. As everyone left the arena, Hunter spotted Pyrrha looking slightly… worried.

Hunter walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit, "What's got you on edge?" Hunter asked.

Pyrrha just shook her head, "Just anxious about the tournament is all…" she said.

Hunter had worked with the Jaeger program, and knew how to spot someone lying… but only if they weren't really trying to hide it.

"Seriously, whats up?"

Pyrrha sighed, "There's a few things that have come up recently, and well, It's put me in a difficult position." She told him.

He only snorted, "Trust me when I say this, it's probably not as difficult as you make it out to be." Hunter assured her, "We may be hunters in training, but we're not hunters yet. Leave the life or death situations till you're an adult. Or a Jaeger pilot. Either works."

Pyrrha smiled warmly, his words didn't exactly help the situation, but they did cheer her up.

"I wanted to ask," she started, "Is what the General said true?"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, most of it."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow "Most of it?"

"Atlas actually didn't build Diamond Banshee, but right now that's the only explanation for why she exists, but other than that, yeah it's all true." Hunter explained.

"Even reading each other's minds?"

"Yep."

Pyrrha blushed at the information, knowing exactly what it would imply.

Out in the arena, Yang and mercury stared eachother down.

" _3."_

They got into a fighting stance.

" _2."_

They started inching closer together.

" _1."_

They were so close, they could reach out and touch the other.

" _Begin!"_

Yang went for a punch, and Mercury a kick. The leg and fist collided, causing an explosion that sent them back several feet from each other.

They charged each other again, and continued their brawl. Yang punched, Mercury kicked. It seemed like neither was gaining any ground.

"Something's not right." Shade said to his and Yang's teams.

"Whats do you mean Shade?" Ruby asked.

"Mercury's not at a hundred percent." Shade answered.

Mercury started sending projectiles from his boots at Yang, which she dodged easily. However, Mercury was also shooting them in the air around them, causing a whirlwind of bullets.

"He's moving sparatically, like he's out of breath." Shade explained.

Yang saw this and attempted to charge him, but when she got close, he sent all the projectiles down onto her, causing an explosion.

He leaned down and but his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

He looked into the dust cloud left by his bullet rain, before An explosion went off, at which Yang was the source of. Mercury looked slightly surprised, but didn't have much time to react as Yang charged at him, eyes red with rage, throwing dozens of punches, getting his aura to one percent, sending him rolling across the stage.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Yang Xiao Long!"_ Port announced.

The crowd cheered, and Yang's eyes went back to their normal lilac color.

"Heh, better luck next time." Yang taunted turning from her opponent.

She heard coughing from Mercury however, and when she turned around to look, she saw that he was leaning forward, coughing up blood.

Her eyes widened with surprise, "You ok Merc?" She asked slightly worried.

"I'm… fine…" He said, before he collapsed onto the stage floor.

Immediately, the crowd stopped cheering, and started murmuring to each other. Yang however, ran towards Mercury to see if he was ok, only to find him unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" Hunter asked as he saw the paramedics come out on stage.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, our paramedics will see to Mr. Black's injuries as soon as possible. Cut the feed Bart."_ Port said over the loudspeaker.

This however, caused the crowd to wander even more what was going on.

Shade narrowed his eyes, before getting up from his seat and leaving the arena.

….

 **RS: HA HA sucks to be you Mercury you completely deserve it.**

 **R: Agreed… never touch Uranium. That stuffs deadly.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'm glad I was actually able to get this one up before my month deadline!**

 **Something totally unrelated to the story btw, ARK: survival evolved came out yesterday, and I still haven't gotten to play it… eh, I'll wait till tomorrow.**

 **RS: also guys, speaking about ARK I'm starting to write a RWBY ARK crossover still need a name btw. I hope to get it out as soon as I can. (it has Pyrrha as the main character btw so no team RWBY or the rest of JNPR)**

 **R: Oh yeah thats right! Definitely go check it out when it's up, i'll link the story once its out!**

 **Anyway, to summarise: Mercury's sick, Yang got off Scot free, Cinders screwed as per usual, and RS is writing a story.**

 **Cya next chapter!**

 **RS: *gets out a sticky jumper***

 **R: what are you doing with that?**

 **RS: my usual crazy randomness *fires the entire clip of sticky bombs on the ground and jumps onto the bombs, activating them. Sending me though the sky.***

 **R: because of course he'd copy Demoman...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

….

 _Beta: rsclaymore_

….

Shade ran through the hallway to the arena, to find Mercury being put on a stretcher and being hauled to what was most likely a medical bullhead to take them to Vales hospital.

"Excuse me!" Shade called one of the nurses who wasn't attending to mercury aside.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Shade asked.

"We're not sure, however we suspect it may be some kind of poisoning, why, do you know of anything?"

Shade shook his head, "Just worried for a friend is all." He said.

The nurse nodded, before she was called over to help the others.

Shade saw them search Mercury, and when he saw what they pulled out of his pocket, he panicked.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled at the nurse who had grabbed the object.

The turned around to see Shade running toward them, before he kicked the object out of their hand and across the room.

Shade pulled out his scroll and dialed General Ironwood.

" _Shade, now's not really-"_

"Get a hazmat team down to the arena, NOW!" Shade interrupted the General.

" _Shade what's going on?!"_ Ironwood asked.

"Mercury's been exposed to an uranium disc, highly radioactive. I have no idea how he got a hold of it, but I'm more than sure he's got radiation poisoning." Shade explained.

Ironwood stopped talking for a moment, and several people could be heard talking in the background.

" _A hazardous materials unit is on their way, keep everyone away from the object until they get there, and make sure Mercury stays there."_ Ironwood informed.

"Roger that." Shade agreed, "Alright everyone, keep Mercury stable but don't load him onto the bullhead, and stay away from that side of the room-" he pointed to the area where the disc landed, "-Until a hazardous materials unit can haul it off."

A few minutes later, a pair of atlesian knights, as well as some men in hazmat suits came into the room. Two of which were carrying a large metal crate of sorts.

One of the men walked up to Shade, "Are you Shade Schnee?" He asked.

Shade nodded.

"Where's the disc?"

Shade pointed over to the disc, which was still lying on the ground. The men went over to the disc, before opening the crate and using a pair of large tongs to grab the disc and put it into the crate, closing it.

After this was done, Ironwood walked into the room "Shade, could you please explain what's going on?!" he asked.

"I came down here to check on mercury, and I saw the medical personnel pull that-" Shade pointed at the container that held the uranium "-Out of his pocket. I have no idea how he got it or how long he's had it for, but it's the reason he collapsed."

"Why did the disc cause him to collapse?" Ironwood asked.

"Uranium is a highly radioactive material, so much so that everyone here is going to have to do thorough cleaning. If they don't it could become dangerous." Shade explained.

Ironwood nodded, "Alright, Hazmat team, get that disc into a secure location, all medical personnel, take Mr. Black to the bullhead outside, he'll be put under quarantine until further notice."

Everyone said something in the tell of 'yes sir!' Before going off to do what the General ordered.

"Shade, I would like you to report to professor Polendina about the disc, and how he could possibly have gotten his hands on it." he ordered.

Shade nodded and made his way to said professor's office.

….

"What happened." Cinder asked Emerald in their dorm room.

"I-I don't know, I was ready to trick her into thinking Mercury was going to attack, but, then he collapsed!" Emerald pleaded.

Cinder frowned, "Then we'll just have to work with what we have. Besides, Mercury's sickness will have much the same effect that our original plan would have." She mused.

"But still, what could have caused him to collapse like that?" Emerald asked.

Cinder pondered the question for a moment, "I am unsure, however, he'd been acting… off, since the two of you investigated the Jaeger. What did you two find?"

Emerald shifted in her seat, "We meant to show it to you after the one on one's, but, we found a disc inside the Jaeger, hundreds of them. Mercury took one and had it on him when he fought that blonde." She explained.

"What was the disc made of?" Cinder asked.

"Some kind of dull grey metal. We didn't know what it was."

Cinder hummed at the answer. She figured she would have to give to find the disc herself to find out more about it.

….

Shade, Hunter, and Prof. Polendina were sitting at the professor's Desk, pondering about where Mercury could have gotten his hands on the uranium disc.

"The only place he could have gotten uranium would be Diamond Banshee." Shade deadpanned.

"But how could he have gotten to it?" the Prof. Asked.

Hunter shook his head, "Climbing into It I'd guess, that's the only way I can think of."

Polendina pulled up a holographic diagram of the Jaeger on the desk, "How could they have though?" He asked.

The two pilots examined the hologram, trying to figure it out.

"He could have climbed into the reactor through the fan, but could he have gotten up there by himself?" Hunter theorized.

"Maybe, but if he had someone else with him, it'd probably be a whole lot easier." Shade answered.

"A teammate perhaps?" Geppetto asked.

"More than likely, but who?" Shade asked back.

Geppetto pulled up a list of Mercury and his team, "Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Noir Blanc. Team crimson, from Haven."

"What reason would they have to sneak into the Jaeger and steal radioactive material?" Shade asked.

"You must remember, radiation is a completely new concept to remnant, so there's really no logical reason for them to know how dangerous it is." Geppetto reminded them.

The two pilots nodded in understanding, "That's true, but even then, why would they want to break into the Jaeger at all?" Hunter asked.

"We may not know until Mercury provides such information to us himself."

After several of discussing what the team from Haven academy could want with the Jaeger, Ironwood walked into the room to announce that the one on one rounds would proceed as planned, with the caveat of having each combatant go through a complete physical before the match begins.

"So what are we supposed to do about Mercury then?" Shade asked.

"We've decided to place him and his team under quarantine. We've done X-ray scans of Mercury and found several tumors throughout his body. The doctors doubt he'll live another month." Ironwood said solemnly.

Shade lowered his head and sighed. That was what happened when you messed with radiation. Stacker's partner from the Jaeger program, Tamsin, had gotten cancer from piloting a Jaeger to often without radiation shielding, and Stacker himself was suffering the effects as well. Radiation was nasty stuff, chernobyl was even more proof of that. An entire city, abandoned because of a small mistake.

"I do have to ask," Ironwood started, "Will the Jaeger run without the disc?"

"It should, the most we would get is an error message, although we should check the reactor to see if any damage was caused." Hunter answered.

"I have already had Banshee run a diagnostic check of the Jaeger," Geppetto explained, "After we found the disc, and you explained what it was, I had her run a scan on the Jaeger and found that, yes indeed one of the uranium discs was missing, but its container was undamaged."

Ironwood nodded, before walking out of the room telling them that the next fight would be starting in a few hours.

….

Between then and the tournament, Petra had decided to walk around beacon. She thought about a lot, Mercury's condition, the teams being selected for 'special training', which she was sure had something to do with the Jaeger, and her's and Hunter's relationship.

She walked around for a bit, before she heard some people yelling behind the cafeteria. She walked around before spotting Pyrrha shove Jaune into the wall using her semblance, which she had learned from the others was polarity.

She almost ran over to see what was wrong, but stopped herself when she saw Pyrrha quickly drop him and run off.

She quickly looked at Jaune to see that he was alright, before she ran after Pyrrha herself.

She followed Pyrrha out towards beacons dorm rooms, however Pyrrha didn't go inside, instead she went around the side of the building.

"Pyrrha! Wait up!" Petra called out.

Pyrrha didn't stop, instead she climbed up the fire escape and up to the roof, with Petra following. When Petra reached the roof, she saw Pyrrha curled up against one of the walls on the roof.

She walked over to her, and soon heard that Pyrrha was crying. She slowly walked up to her, trying not to startle the Spartan.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" She asked.

Pyrrha didn't look up, but she shook her head and curled up even tighter.

Petra kneeled down to sit against the wall and wrap her friend in a hug, "Hey, it'll be okay," she consoled her.

Pyrrha soon calmed down, and looked at her friend. Over the past several weeks, Petra and Pyrrha had become admittedly close friends, with Petra helping Pyrrha try and get Jaune's attention, and Pyrrha helping Petra with her choice of attire.

Petra smiled, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

Pyrrha frowned, "Jaune… I know he's trying to help me… but… with everything that's going on right now, it's so complicated." She explained, "I have to make a choice… one that could possibly change my life forever. And Jaune… he's encouraging me to make that choice, whether he realizes it or not."

Petra frowned, a life changing decision? That was definitely something to be careful about.

"How life changing are we talking here? Boyfriend girlfriend, or life or death?" Petra asked.

Pyrrha looked her in the eyes, and Petra could see it. Call it woman's intuition or something else, but she could tell that Pyrrha's decision would mean her relationship with Jaune.

"Pyrrha. I don't know what this decision is, but if it's this bad?" She gestures to Pyrrha's wrecked emotional state, "It's probably not worth taking the risk."

Pyrrha closes her eyes and nods, "If I choose to go ahead and do what everyone is telling me, I might never be the same person again, but if I play it safe, and don't do what everyone wants me to, I may put others at risk." She explains.

Petra paused to think about that. Hunter had told her stories, about a pair of Jaeger pilots who had two options; stay out of their damaged Jaeger, and watch another pair of pilots get killed, and let a kaiju wreck a city, or get into the damaged Jaeger, kill the kaiju and save everyone at the cost of their own lives. In the end, the pilots of Tacit Ronin decided to get inside the Jaeger, even if it did end up getting them both killed.

Petra thought about that. From the way Pyrrha made it sound, she had a similar choice. Risk her own life, to save others, or put other people at risk.

"Honestly? I wouldn't." Petra said.

Pyrrha looked up at her, confused.

"I mean, look at it this way, you'd be putting yourself at risk. That's a guarantee. But what if you don't? If you don't do what everyone else wants you to, how many people will you really put at risk?" Petra asked. She had no idea what Pyrrha's situation really was, but she was at least doing her best.

"I… I don't know."

"Look, if it's a decision that's as important as you're making it out to be? Don't make it in a day, think about it, believe me, myself and Hunter can pray for you if you want." She offered.

Pyrrha eyed Petra skeptically, "I didn't think you would be religious in any way." she asked with a smile.

Petra shrugged, "Hey, It makes the most sense to me and Hunter."

"So is that where you two and Shade disappear to every Sunday morning?" Pyrrha asked with a light smile.

Petra smiled back and winked.

Pyrrha giggled a bit. Petra was probably right, and besides, Ozpin hadn't given her a date. She could take some time to think about her choice.

….

With the Vytal festival continuing, and the crowds calmed down for the most part, the fighters were submitted to a complete physical, making sure each was ready for the match.

The wheel spinned, and landed on Penny Polendina of Atlas, against Pyrrha Nikos of beacon.

"I wonder where Ruby is," Yang wandered out loud to her teammates as well as team SPHR and JNPR, minus the P.

"She's probably on her way, what with it being her best friend fighting and all." Blake remarked.

The rest of the friends agreed with the statement. Before the match began though, Shade spotted Emerald from across the arena.

"Hey, Hunter, is that Emerald?" He asked.

Hunter looked at his partner, before following his gaze, and sure enough, Emerald was there.

"Isn't she supposed to be in quarantine?" Hunter asked, a frown on his face.

Shade nodded, before pulling out his scroll and calling Ironwood, "General? Where is Emerald Sustrai?" Shade asked.

" _We don't know, none of her teammates were in their dorm room or with Mercury, and we haven't been able to find her."_ Ironwood answered.

"Well, she's out here in the crowd, watching the fight, but I don't see Noir or Cinder anywhere." Shade said.

" _... Alright, keep an eye on her. I'm sending some men to place her under arrest."_ Ironwood told Shade.

"Understood." Shade said before hanging up.

" _3!"_ Oobleck started, and Shade turned his attention to the arena.

" _2… 1… begin!"_

Penny started off by drawing out her swords and sending them flying towards Pyrrha, and Pyrrha charged, deflecting the blades with her shield while doing so.

Ironwood walked with two men behind him towards Emerald's seat, though he was still a ways off.

Pyrrha and Penny were going at each other, Pyrrha using her weapons spear form, while Penny was relentlessly attacking with her swords.

Emerald spotted Ironwood, and decided it'd be best if she moved. She got up and started walking up into the crowd, losing Ironwood for a short time.

Pyrrha and Penny broke off an engagement, with Pyrrha feeling a bit light headed. She looked at her weapons, and saw them morph, before returning to their normal state.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the fight before her. Herself and Penny continued to trade blows, Penny even using her swords to shoot lasers at her. She dodged most of them, but eventually Penny knocked her weapons out of her hands.

Pyrrha tried to recover her weapons, but Penny knocked them away when she tried. Penny then raised her swords for one last attack.

Emerald was hiding from the General, but spotted the prime opportunity to use her semblance. So instead of Pyrrha seeing Penny's six swords, she saw thousands of them, the number growing by the second.

But before Emerald could finish her illusion, she was grabbed by Ironwood, causing her to lose her focus.

Pyrrha saw hundreds, if not thousands of blades about to strike. She prepared herself to use her semblance, but just as the swords launched, and pyrrha was about to launch a pulse using her semblance, all but six of the swords disappeared.

This caused her to lose focus of her pulse, causing the blades to instead of fly back at her opponent, to fly outwards, with the strings that Penny used to control the swords to wrap around her arms.

The strings pulled at Penny's arms, before tearing them clean off, revealing metal, wires, and pulsing electricity instead of bone, muscle, and blood.

Penny staggered backward, unsure of what happened, only to look down and see that her arms had been torn off.

"Oh my… father will not be pleased with this."

The crowd stared at the scene before them, shocked. Shade and Hunter were standing in their seats, wide eyed at what had happened. Ironwood was furious, while Emerald only smirked. She had done her job. Ruby soon burst through the doors to the arena, to see what had happened. Port and Oobleck stood silent in their booth, just as shocked as everyone else. And in his office, Ozpin gripped his mug tightly.

….

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! And as you can plainly see, Penny is not dead. Though Mercury is soon to be.**

 **Anywho, I'm so glad I was able to get this chapter out so fast! Less than two weeks! I think. Anyway, the reason I actually haven't had this done sooner, was due to the fact that I haven't had power since Monday, and it only came on a few hours before uploading this.**

 **Thanks a lot hurricane Irma.**

 **And yes, I said Hurricane Irma. I don't live in florida, but I do live in the lower part of Georgia, so we still got hit pretty hard.**

 **Also! I had an idea, and wanted to test it out, Public review responses! A few of you have been reviewing as guests, and while I still do appreciate it, I would much rather you guys make an account to review. It makes it a lot easier to respond to you guys.**

 **Reviews:**

 **supergifford: sweet indeed.**

 **p3rc4rwby: yes, yes it is. And I'm glad I was able to my friend. And as for the rest of them being sick, myself and claymore talked a bit and decided that while no, aura does** _ **not**_ **make someone immune to radiation, it does slow the process, hence why Cinder and Emerald are not as bad as Mercury. (I'm not saying they don't have any side effects)**

 **54godamora: actually, Yang doesn't have any severe radiation, not enough to hurt her anyway.**

 **ApertureGaming011: they're grey, I said that didn't I? Unless Claymore changed it.**

 **RS: i didn't**

 **R: oh, well that answers your question then. Also, rads? Are you talking fallout? In that case probably in the upper hundreds.**

 **And I have no idea what radiation to compare it to, they're all dangerous.**

 **headreviewer mk2: No. At least not nearly as bad as Mercury. I did explain why in my response to p3rc4rwby.**

 **squeegywing: I hope it will be, as I'm still not done with him yet.**

 **Lavasioth: She was still there, but lost her focus when she saw Mercury acting the way he did. Thus, not being able to use her semblance.**

… **.**

 **Well, that's all for this chapter folks, I hope to see you guys in the next one!**

 **RS: *continues to travel through space to a new destination***

 **R: I'm going to have to get the tardis aren't I?**

 **RS: na when i land i'll pop out 1 of raven's portals and drag you through.**

 **R: because of course you will...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sooo…. THERE'S ACTUALLY COVER ART NOW!...**

 **Ok, calm down, don't explode from the awesomeness.**

 **First; full credit goes to InsertSomethinAwesome for drawing it, it's something that I've been hoping would happen!**

 **Check them out of Deviantart**

 **Anywho, on to the story! This chapters a doozy. Lots more notes at the bottom.**

Chapter 29

The crowd was silent, with mumbles here and there. Port and Oobleck were trying to cut the video feed, but couldn't for whatever reason.

" _This, is not a tragedy."_ A female voice said on the loudspeaker, the screens changing from the arena to a red background and a black queen chess piece.

" _This, was not an accident. This is what happens when you give your children, your safety, your kingdoms… to those who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality, nothing more than men."_

Murmurs were spoken throughout the crowd, questions were being asked, and fear was building.

" _Our academies headmaster hold more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, but, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, viciously torn apart by another star pupil."_

" _What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as a little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."_

Penny found herself questioning the implications herself, why would Atlas need her the way she was?

" _And what, I ask you, Is Ozpin teaching his students? Allowing toxic materials on school grounds, and now this? Huntsman and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt that defeating Atlas in the tournament would make people forget his colossal failure when the Grimm invaded Vale's streets."_

" _Or perhaps this is his response to a tyrannical leader who has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces."_

Ironwood grimaced at the voices implications, still holding emeralds arm.

" _Honestly? I haven't the slightest Idea as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile, and that the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you that the situation there is… equally undesirable."_

Pyrrha's eyes widened, now becoming worried for her family in Mistral.

" _Our kingdoms are at the brink of war. Yet we, the citizens are left in the dark. So, I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?"_

Finally the camera's shut off, and the screens returned to normal. Ruby who was still standing outside the door to the arena dashed over to Penny.

"Penny! Are you alright?!" Ruby asked, eyeing the sparks coming off of Penny's arms.

"I'm fine Ruby, though, General Ironwood will not be happy about so many people knowing my secret now." She answered.

Pyrrha was just standing there, staring at Penny like she was a machine. Which she was.

"You-... You're a machine?" Pyrrha asked.

Penny smiled at her, "Yes! And don't worry, there is no need to apologize for the damage caused, my scans indicate that you are underneath high amounts of stress, and you simply used you're semblance as a reaction to my attack, not anticipating the dangers of doing so." She explained.

Pyrrha was still trying to wrap her head around the whole subject, but eventually just shook her head, knowing it would probably be explained later.

Instantly after that however, an alarm started sounding, _"Warning, incoming Grimm attack, threat level: 9, please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

Which no one did. Civilians started running through the halls to the airships, screaming and trampling each other.

The members of teams RWBY, JNPR, and SPHR however, jumped down into the arena to their teammates and friends.

"Are you guys ok?!" All of them asked in one form or another.

"I will be up to optimal performance once repairs have been made." Penny said with a smile.

Everyone stared at her until Hunter spoke up, "Since when did we have a robot as one of our friends?" He asked.

"Since we started living in an anime." Shade answered.

Ironwoods voice was soon heard over the loudspeaker, _"Everyone, there is no need to panic-"_ but he was soon interrupted by the loud, ear piercing screech of a nevermore.

"That things huge!" Rona said as she pointed to the enormous Nevermore diving into the barrier surrounding the arena, trying to break it.

"We've got to stop that thing!" Jaune started.

The nevermore screamed once again before flying upwards and charging into the barrier, shattering it. It slammed into the ground, sending the students flying backwards.

It screeched loudly, until a bullet pinged of its beak. Pyrrha had her weapon in its rifle form, and was shooting the nevermore, for what little damage it would do.

Penny retook control of her swords, and even though she had no arms, she was still able to manipulate the strings.

The nevermore screeched once again, louder than before, but this time several rocket lockers rammed into its back. The rest of the students saw this and called their own lockers in, the lockers landing all over the arena.

Several students burst through the doors, jumping onto the stunned Grimm to grab their weapons. As soon as they had grabbed their weapons, the nevermore lifted itself up knocking everyone off its back.

It took everyone to take it down, slicing smashing, and shooting it until it died.

"Now that. That was a thing" Hunter said with a smirk.

"Hey Ruby, where's your weapon?" Yang asked.

Ruby frowned, "I lost my scroll when I was fighting that ice cream girl who was trying to keep me out of the arena. Now I know why she was." She explained.

"Here, you can use mine." Yang said as she handed Ruby her scroll.

Ruby thanked her and called down her own weapon.

The moment Ruby's rocket locker landed, both Shade and Hunter's scrolls rang.

" _Shade, Hunter! Get to the Jaeger! Now!"_ Professor Polendina called over the scroll.

Everyone soon heard a loud, but distant roar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Petra asked.

"Kaiju." Both pilots said in usion.

….

Several bullheads with white fang emblems landed all over school grounds, releasing Grimm into the area.

One bullhead however, flew over all of the chaos, heading straight for the Jaeger standing on the coast.

"We've gotta get to the Jaeger before the Kaiju makes land!" Shade yelled to the pilot.

The pilot nodded and pushed the throttle forward, making the airship go even faster. After about thirty seconds, they landed at the base at the feet of the Jaeger, with Geppetto running out to meet them.

"Come on! We've got to get you two into your armor!" Geppetto called out.

"How long until the Kaiju reaches land?" Hunter asked as the two pilots exited the bullhead.

"With the two arships we have under our control, less than fifteen minutes!"

The two pilots hurriedly put on their armor inside the tent, which took about five minutes due to the fact that they didn't have the proper equipment to put it on quickly.

After their armor was secure, they began to climb up the scaffolding to enter the Jaeger. They paused when they looked out in the distance, the kaiju reached up and grabbed an airship and pull it down into the water.

"What the…" Hunter stared wide eyed at the destruction the kaiju caused. It was bigger than anything the pilots had fought before.

It had six clawed legs, while being able to stand on its back two. It's mouth had rows of sharp teeth, and it's head had two inward curving horns. It, of course, was black in coloration, but it's claws and horns were white, and it was covered in several white bone like plates. But what was most terrifying, was the mask that sat on its face. With curved and intricate grooves, each glowing a deep red.

"Let's go! That things not going to stay out there for long!" Shade shouted to his partner.

The two pilots rushed the final stretch of the scaffolding, and climbed into the Jaeger. Pressing a few buttons on the panel, the Jaeger booted up, the engine roaring to life.

"You ready to be in my head again?" Shade asked.

"Always." Hunter smiled.

The drift initiated, and their minds collided. Their most recent memories taking the forefront of the drift. But once again, they found themselves looking through a red landscape, as well as down on the school grounds, which was being attacked by the Grimm.

But before it finished, there was a lady with pale white skin, wearing black and crimson clothes, and solid black eyes standing over an army of Grimm. Several voices and screams could be heard, muttering unintelligibly, except for the words, Queen, goddess, and 'Salem'.

Finally, they came back to reality, and only two minds being melded.

"Ok, now what kinda crap was that!" Hunter shouted.

" _Error, unknown entity has attempted to disrupt the drift."_ The Jaegers AI stated.

"Yeah! We noticed! Did you or Geppetto figure out what that was?!" Shade asked.

" _Negative. Professor Polendina and myself have made no progress in identifying the entity."_ She responded, _"Warning, Kaiju approaching."_

Diamond Banshee turned, only a few seconds before the kaiju started rushing towards it. The kaiju slammed into the Jaeger, its horns covering both sides of the Jaegers torso, its head slamming into its chest.

Beneath them, soldiers and scientists scattered like flies, running from the battle of titans above, or the Grimm below.

Banshee responded to the kaijus attack by grabbing its horns, and tossing it to the side, one horn grazing the Jaeger's torso.

The kaiju swiped a large claw at the Jaeger, but Banshee's left hand grabbed the clawed arm and twisted it, causing the kaiju to roar in pain. With its right, the Jaeger pulled back its fist and slammed it into the kaijus head with a resounding _'CRACK'_.

The kaiju once again roared in pain, but this time it lunged forward, sending the Jaeger barreling several meters away, crushing Grimm, atlesian knights, and whatever else was beneath it.

The Jaeger rolled onto its side, before getting itself back to its feet, grabbing a stray atlesian paladin, and throwing it at the kaiju.

"Dude! Do you realize how expensive that was?!" Shade asked.

"Since when do you care?!" Hunter shot back.

"I don't! I just don't want to get yelled at by Ironwood." He explained.

The two were interrupted by the kaiju wrapping four of its limbs around the Jaeger, knocking it to the ground.

….

Down on the ground, many of beacons students were either running for their lives, or fighting the many, many Grimm. And to top it all off, someone had hacked into Atlas' secure network, and had taken control over the many mechs and androids.

Petra and Rona had been separated from the majority of students, and were slowly making their way through the waves of Grimm, to the safe zone.

"How many of these things-" Petra Sliced a creeps head off, "-Are there!?" She exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" Rona said as she backflipped away from a Beowolf that swiped at her. She responded by tossing several shurikens, killing the Grimm.

"But we need to get to the safe zone!"

"What about Shade and Hunter?" Petra asked a bit worried.

Before an answer could be given, a loud screech was heard, and the sounds of metal hitting bone and flesh made their way towards them, and the kaiju flew overhead, having been thrown by Diamond Banshee.

The Jaeger ran after the kaiju when it was down, punching the kaiju in the head, before being knocked away by the kaiju's tail.

"They're getting closer to the school!" Rona shouted.

Petra looked and saw that the battle had indeed made its way from the ocean, all the way to the school grounds.

' _Please stay safe Hunter…'_ Petra thought to herself.

….

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ozpin made a hasty trek into beacon tower, and into the elevator which lead down to the basement below.

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

No answer was given.

The elevator went down, farther than Jaune had ever been. Until it finally stopped, and the trio got out and started to walk to the other end of the room. When the reached it, Jaune saw two chambers, one empty, and one with a young dark skinned woman with a scarred face. Ozpin ordered Jaune to stand guard, which he did.

A few moments later, Pyrrha climbed into the empty chamber, and closed herself inside it. Ozpin typed a few words on a keyboard, before turning to Pyrrha.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Pyrrha nodded.

Ozpin lowered his head, "I need to hear you say it."

She stated a muffled 'yes', which was enough for Ozpin, as he nodded and began typing on the keyboard once again.

The machine started up, and the woman in the chamber next to Pyrrha began to glow, and several cables began to glow the same color. Pyrrha's aura began to flare in a mix of her natural Crimson, and the strange amber color of the woman.

Pyrrha began to scream in pain, and the machine began to go faster, pumping the woman's aura faster and faster. Until it came to a stop, as a black arrow lodged itself in one of the cables, halting the process.

Ozpin and Jaune turned to face the one who had fired the shot, and saw a young woman, young enough to be a student, with black hair, pale skin, and amber eyes. She wore a red miniskirt with red tracings, as well as ornate glass heels.

The woman drew another arrow and fired it straight through the darker skinned maidens heart, killing her instantly. Jaune charged her, but was knocked away by a blast of flames.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out as she climbed out of the chamber.

Jaune picked himself back up and retreated to Ozpin and Pyrrha.

"You two, leave." Ozpin ordered his students.

"But-"

"Now." Ozpin ordered.

The two students ran past the assailant, who didn't seem to pay any attention to them, instead focusing on Ozpin.

….

Jaune and Pyrrha ran out of the elevator, and out of the tower, only to see Diamond Banshee stumble into it, causing debris to fall, forcing the two students to run as fast as their legs could carry them.

They ran, and the kaiju roared as it leapt onto the Jaegers fallen form as it struggled to get to its feet.

What was happening above them could only be described as a clash of Titans.

The Jaeger forced the Kaiju off of itself, before transforming its arm into its ion cannon, and unloading the entire clip into the kaiju's underbelly.

The kaiju roared in pain, as one of its arms fell off, completely disconnected from its body.

"Come on! That all you got!" Hunter challenged the Kaiju.

Both pilots were exhausted. The fight had lasted longer than either pilot had anticipated, and while they were winning, error messages were coming up all over the place. The coolant was low, the left claw was jammed, and the ion cannon was completely drained.

But before the battle could begin again, a loud rumble could be heard, and the pilots turned to face the mountain, where the sound had come from. The face of the mountain cracked, as pieces of it fell off, revealing a large, not quite kaiju sized Grimm.

"Oh come on! A dragon?! A freaking dragon?!" Hunter yelled.

While the kaiju backed off to recover itself, the Grimm Drago- Wyvern, flew towards Diamond Banshee, and bit into the Jaeger's left shoulder, causing Hunter to scream in pain, as he was the one piloting left.

"Hang on Hunter!" Shade called out, as the Jaeger reached around, grabbed the wyvern's tail, and pulled it off of the, slamming it into the ground where the remains of beacon tower lay.

Hunter let out a sigh of relief once the Grimm was off of them.

"You ok buddy?" Shade asked.

Hunter huffed, nodding slightly, "Stupid thing bit my bad arm…" Hunter said, his exhaustion clear in his voice.

The two pilots looked down at the Grimm wyvern to see that it was no longer moving, and it was starting to disintegrate.

"Dead already? Dang… these things aren't very durable." Hunter remarked.

When they turned to face the remaining threat, the kaiju jumped, knocking the Jaeger to the ground, and biting into the Jaeger's head, breaking the window that separated the pilots from itself.

Both pilots screamed in agony, the Kaiju's teeth entered the cockpit, getting startlingly close to the pilots themselves.

Shade quickly activated the remaining claw in the right arm, and stabbed the kaiju in its lower abdomen, before tearing upwards, through flesh and bone, all the way to the neck. The kaiju was thrown from the Jaegers broken form, much of its lower body torn to shreds.

The kaiju tried to get up, only to fall once again, this time black mist coming off of its disintegrating form.

The Jaeger, once a proud machine. Laid still as the reactor slowly shut down. Inside what remained of the cockpit, Shade and Hunter relaxed, finally satisfied that the Grimm was dead.

"Ya'know… I could really go for a sandwich right about now." Hunter remarked.

This sent both pilots laughing, still connected to the unpowered Jaeger.

"We actually did it." Shade said when the two calmed down.

Neither Pilot was in much better condition than the Jaeger itself. Hunters left arm hung limp, both their helmets were shattered, and their armor was scratched and dented in a number of places, Even their aura had been completely drained.

Shade made his way unhooking himself from the Jaeger, before climbing his way over to Hunter to help him as well. Hunter was a bit of a puzzle, as a shard of metal had lodged itself in the locking mechanism, causing hunters feet to be stuck in the clamps.

Fortunately, Shade found and removed the metal, which instantly removed the clamps causing Hunter to fall to the back of the Jaeger.

"Ow." Hunter said as Shade picked him off the ground and onto his feet.

The two climbed up and out of the Jaeger through what was left of the windshield. At least, Shade did.

"Hunter! What's the hold up?" Shade asked.

Hunter was only looking down at his left arm, "Uh, we may have a problem." Hunter said.

Shade climbed back down, and stood in front of his partner, "What's up?" Shade asked.

"I… Can't feel my arm." Hunter said as he gestured to the limb.

Shade stared wide eyed at his partner, "What? How?" He asked.

"I don't know, but, let's just focus on getting out of here." Hunter said with a nervous smile.

Shade helped Hunter Climb down the head and shoulder of the Jaeger, avoiding the many torn shards of metal found on the it. Finally, their feet touched solid ground.

"Well… time to find the others I guess." Shade remarked.

….

Petra and Rona were walking through the debris of the school. It had been almost half an hour since the Jaeger fell, and when Atlas had sent a bullhead to where it was, it had radioed in that neither pilot was inside. But that their helmets and pieces of their armor were found.

The two girls feared the worst, as they fought their way through the ruins of the school. Pyrrha and Jaune had shown up not long before the Jaeger fell, and had told them that Ozpin and someone else were fighting inside beacon towers basement.

Yang and Blake had also returned, though, not unscathed. Yang's arm had been severed, and Blake had been stabbed in the abdomen.

Fortunately, both would survive. Blake had tried to run off, but Rona had convinced her to stay.

But in any case, now the two female members of team SPHR had heard gunshots echoing from a building not far away.

"Think that's them?" Rona asked, her voice shaking.

Petra only grit her teeth and sprinted off toward the source of the noise, Rona following close behind.

The two found the building the sound came from, which turned out to be the remains of the combat class arena. Inside they found both pilots leaning up against the back wall, holding stock rifles.

"Hunter/Shade!" Petra and Rona called out respectively.

The two pilots perked up at hearing their voices and stood up. Hunter rushed to Petra and the two embraced each other.

Shade smiled but was taken by surprise when Rona wrapped her arms around him, her lips connecting with his. The two had not officially started 'dating', but they had been growing closer ever since the dance.

Instead of panicking, Shade relaxed into the kiss himself, hugging her back. A few seconds later and they broke off the kiss and looked at each other. Neither said anything, as they stared at each other, grins painting their faces.

They probably would have stayed there longer, if Hunter had not cleared his throat, inadvertently gaining their attention. The two turned to face the other members of their team, and saw Petra begrudgingly hand Hunter several lien.

"What are you two doing?" Shade asked.

Hunter only coughed, while Petra's frown turned into a smirk, "Hunter made a bet on how long it would take you two to kiss."

Shade turned toward Hunter, who laughed nervously.

"OH YOU SON OF A-"

….

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter! And the battle of beacon! Penny for your thoughts claymore?**

 **RS: *Runs around in a mini scrap Jaeger from the pacific rim uprising trailer carrying a ship***

 **Finally the Shade and Rona ship is here!**

 **R: yes my friend, yes it is. Also! RWBY Vol.5 launches tomorrow! So any of you guys with RT first… I envy you.**

 **RS: same here i have to wait an extra week. oh well, we get to see yang's trailer tomorrow.**

 **R: Yep. Also, probably caught it earlier, but the new pacific rim: Uprising trailer came out! And the Jaegers are awesome looking! Just hope that they don't turn the series into a cash cow. Or if they do at least make it a good one like the marvel movies.**

 **RS: well I already got my money saved up to see it. I'll be there day one.**

 **R: same, I might even drive up somewhere to see it in Imax!**

 **Anywho, reviews!**

 **54godamora: Don't worry, whether they did or not will be revealed next chapter.**

 **nopetie nopetie nope: no, no she did not.**

 **Chomper from PVZ: well, here ya go. Not really a Grimm vs Kaiju fight, but still worth it yeah?**

 **Lavasioth: yes. Sucky pun indeed.**

 **RS: Tis just a flesh wound. XD**

 **JumpingToaster: thanks for the feedback! Myself and RS_Claymore are always working to try and fix mistakes and make things better.**

 **Slayer-326: yeah, yeah he did.**

 **Anywho, thank you all for reading this mess of a fic! I'm hoping to get more chapters out faster, so one will probably be out next week, maybe even next Friday if I really push myself.**

 **Don't forget to favorite and review! Review's make my day, so please do more!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mercury lay on the hospital bed, barely conscious. Ironwood, Shade, and Geppetto stood next to the bed, awaiting Mercury's response.

"Well… I see Cinders plans fell through." Mercury remarked.

"Cinder Fall is dead, and the rest of her compatriots are in custody. You have no reason to withhold any and all information on her plans." Ironwood stated.

Mercury chuckled, "Well I might as well. Seeing as I'm not gonna live much longer." He said.

"What was Cinders goal in attacking beacon?"

"The fall maiden." He answered.

Ironwood tensed at Mercury's flippant mention of the maidens, "How did she find out about the maidens?"

"I don't know, just that whoever was in charge of her- don't ask, cause I don't know- ordered her to go after her." Mercury explained.

"Alright, then how did she find her way into Beacon?"

"Fake transcripts, how else?"

The question and answer session with Mercury went on for another hour or so, but as far as Shade could tell, it wasn't going anywhere, "General? I'll be waiting outside." Shade said before he walked outside.

Shade leaned his head against the wall once he was outside. Half of what the general was talking about he couldn't understand, nor did he think he was supposed to. The only reason Ironwood brought him along was for some of the questions, like how they had gotten into Diamond Banshee's reactor, or how he had intended to use the material he'd gotten from the reactor.

Overall his answers had been straightforward; through the vent to the reactor and he didn't even know what the material he'd gotten his hands on was.

Before Shade could think to much on it however, his scroll rang, with Hunter's number on it, "Hunter? What's up?" Shade asked.

" _Dude! Get over to Geppetto's office!"_ Hunter said in an excited voice, _"It actually works!"_

"Woah, slow down dude, what works?" Shade asked,

" _My arm!"_

A smile formed on Shade's face. Previously, the nerves in Hunter's arm had been completely destroyed, rendering his arm useless.

"I'm on my way."

… _._

Shade walked into Geppetto's Office, which in reality was more like a laboratory. He walked past Geppetto's many experiments and blueprint tables, before he found Hunter, Petra and Geppetto standing at a table, with a shirtless Hunter wearing a large metal sleeve over his damaged arm… while picking up a glass of water.

"Oh my word you were serious." Shade remarked when he saw Hunter.

"Shade! What took you so long?" Hunter asked.

"I was at the hospital with Ironwood Interrogating Mercury." he answered, "Also, why are you shirtless?"

Hunter only shrugged, and when Shade looked over to Petra, she was holding her hands behind her back whistling, "Right."

"Why did Ironwood want you to help Interrogate Mercury?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not really sure, just that he wanted me there to help with some of the Jaeger specifics." Shade Answered,

"Of course I have to ask," Shade turned to Geppetto, "Would this thing be able to let Hunter pilot again?"

Hunter cringed at the statement. Because his arm was as damaged as it was, he couldn't help Shade pilot Diamond Banshee. But if this sleeve managed to help-

"Unfortunately no," Geppetto started, "This sleeve only helps the few remaining nerves move his arm by providing pressure to certain points. Outside of the Jaeger it can assist him in day to day life, but it would be completely pointless inside the Jaeger or in combat."

"Is there any way to get his arm back completely?" Petra asked.

Geppetto sighed, "The nerve damage is extensive, so much so that the only reliable way we could restore his arm to full functionality would be to amputate it and give him a cybernetic."

"We could do extensive surgery, but that would either make the damage worse, restore his arm control but leave your arm in constant pain, or if we got lucky, would restore your arm completely. However the chances of that are slim to none." He finished.

Shade sighed, thinking about the options. Piloting a Jaeger with a prosthetic, while difficult, was not impossible, one a Tacit Ronin's pilots had a cybernetic leg for example.

"Just give me the robot arm." Hunter said.

Everyone there just stared at Hunter, "Hunter, are you sure?" Petra asked.

"I'm sure. If I got the surgery, it'd just waste time for what would just be the same result. Better to get a cybernetic arm now and be able to pilot." He answered.

"You're absolutely sure?" Geppetto asked.

"Yes."

….

" _It has been three weeks since the attack on beacon academy, causing damages in the millions, hundreds of injuries, and eighty-seven dead."_ The reporter said.

" _Among the deceased are the names of Headmaster Ozpin of beacon academy, Cinder Fall, Katrina Salmon, Ca-"_ Yang turned the TV off before the list could continue.

"You ok Yang?" Ruby asked as she walked downstairs into the living room.

Yang looked up and smiled, "I'll be fine." She answered.

Ruby knew that she wasn't. At least not as much as she said. She would say that she was fine, but she would constantly be rubbing what was left of her arm.

"Besides, I'm not the only one in this condition, Hunter's not fairing much better." Yang explained.

Yang had been even more depressed at hearing the news that his arm was getting amputated due to the nerve damage, but the way Hunter shook it off made her cheer up a bit.

"Well. Let me or dad know if you need anything." Ruby said.

Yang nodded before picking up her scroll. Ruby began to walk into the kitchen, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ruby called as she sprinted towards the door. When she opened it she saw Geppetto Polendina, holding some kind of box, along with a now fully repaired Penny.

"Salutations Ruby!" Penny greeted.

"Penny!" Ruby said as she charged her friend with a hug.

Geppetto chuckled as the two friends talked about what had happened over the past few days. Penny even showed off her new arms that her father had made.

"Which reminds me." Penny started, "The reason we came here was actually for Yang."

Ruby tilted her head to the side, "Yang? Why?" She asked.

"Ah! That would be because of this." Geppetto said as he opened up the box he was Carrying.

Inside, was a yellow colored metal arm, which was just the right shape and size for Yang.

"Wow…" Ruby stared at it in awe, "We have to show her!"

The three of them walked inside, with Penny and Geppetto greeting Yang. Yang asked Ruby what she was so excited about, before Ruby simply used her semblance and grabbed the box with the arm inside and set it down in front of Yang telling her to open it.

Yang raised an eyebrow, but slowly opened the box, and when she saw what was inside, tears welled up in her eyes when she saw the arm inside.

"Wha… what…" Yang couldn't formulate her words properly, so she simply settled for getting up and wrapping her sister in a bone crushing hug.

Hugs abounded for all, as Penny dragged her father into a group hug, herself lifting everyone off the ground.

"Penny!... Air…!" pretty much everyone cried.

….

It had been a month since the attack on beacon, since then the teams that had been selected for special training had traveled their way to Atlas, so that they could find out just what kind of training they would receive.

Everyone had gathered in Atlas academies combat class room, awaiting the training they were supposed to be given.

"What is all of this about?" Sun asked Blake.

"I'm actually not sure, all I know is that it has something to do with team SPHR." She answered, "Speaking of which," looking at Petra and Rona, "Where's Shade and Hunter?"

"Ssh, quiet, they're about to start." Yang said using her new arm to cover Blake's mouth.

Ironwood walked onto the stage that served as the arena, "I would like to start by saying that the reason you are all here, is due to the new threat to our world. The kaiju. While they are Grimm, you have seen first hand the damage they can cause, and the lengths we have gone to defend against them."

"Today I want to introduce you to the pilots of the Jaeger built to combat these monsters."

From the same door Ironwood came through, Shade and Hunter came onto the stage, along with Geppetto following close behind. This made the students start to talk and question what was going on.

"Today all of you will be tested for what is called, 'drift compatibility', which is what allows people to pilot a Jaeger. Professor Polendina will elaborate." Ironwood moved to the side, letting Geppetto step forward.

"Due to the size of the Jaeger, and due to the need for the nervous system needing to be connected to it, no one person can pilot a Jaeger. However, it cannot be any two people. For two pilots must be compatible with each other, and the only way to find out if they are is a test that has been developed to do so." Geppetto explained.

The curtains behind them opened, and behind them were two medical chairs, with several wires and nodes connected to a machine between the them.

"Hooking up to this machine will test if you are drift compatible, and if you are, it can even engage the drift. For example." Shade and hunter sat in the chairs and connected to the machine.

The machine monitored their heart rates, and had other dials that no one save Geppetto and the two pilots knew what they were. Geppetto pressed a few buttons on the machine, before engaging the drift sequence.

"The two pilots will fall unconscious for a moment, before awakening, and being able to pilot a Jaeger better. However there are a few drawback, such as the fact that both pilots can read each other's minds."

Both pilots fell limp, before jolting awake once again.

"Dude, is food and Petra the only things on your mind?" Shade blurted out as soon as he woke up.

This sent all the students laughing, as well as making Petra blush.

Shade and Hunter turned to the crowd, realizing where they were.

"Oops?" Shade offered to Hunter.

"Feel lucky we're in front of an audience right now." Hunter growled.

This made the entire class into a fit of laughter.

"Yes yes yes, the interactions between pilots can be most amusing." Geppetto said once most of the students calmed down, "However, the thoughts of the person are not the only things the pilots can see. Their memories are also seen by each other. There are _no_ secrets between partners."

This made many students stop all criticism of the two pilots, as the fact they would know _everything_ about their partners.

"If you do not wish this to be a possibility in your career, you are free to leave, there will be no mark on your record as a huntsman, and you can continue to train at your school with no repercussions." Ironwood stepped in "If you don't wish to take part in the program, please exit this room."

The entire team ABRN and BRNZ got up from their seats and left the room as well as K and I from FNKI. Both Dew and Nebula talked it out and agreed with their team that they would leave but their teammates would stay and represent team NDGO in the program. As they left the room they gave every one who stayed behind a quick thumbs up wishing them all good luck.

"I thank everyone still here for agreeing to participate in the Jaeger program. Today, we will test to see who each of you are compatible with, as well as the history of the Jaegers, and the origins of the kaiju." Ironwood stated, "Good luck."

….

 **A/N: so… that took way too long. And I'm sooooooooo sorry for the amount of time it's taken!**

 **But, a job, trying to get my drivers license, Dark souls 2, and school have swamped me. And alas, it has affected my writing. Thankfully I'm getting to the point where I can actually take a BREAK from writing. No that doesn't mean I'll stop writing, just that this story will more than likely go on hiatus. Eventually.**

 **Also, happy late Halloween!... It's been a week hasn't it?**

 **RS: almost its only been 5 days. Also guys don't worry if he goes on hiatus to long i'll be sure to bring it to his attention.**

 **R: *sigh* thanks buddy. well, here's the reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **nopeite nopeite nope:**

 **Yes, it was out tomorrow… a few weeks ago now.**

 **54godamora:**

 **No, no she is not.**

 **Xireana Prime:**

 **Summer will** _ **not**_ **be appearing during the next kaiju attack, mostly due to how I have the story planned out.**

 **RS: Sonic booms and cookie explosions.**

 **R: why did I let you into the kitchen...**

 **Czar Joseph:**

 **Yeah… Cinder's kinda dead now.**

 **JumpingToaster:**

 **Maybe IUI? Idk. But as far as Summer getting her own Jaeger, that would most likely never happen. However cool it might be. And no, Summer getting remarried on earth didn't even cross my mind, especially since most of me writing Summer is based off of pokeman1280's stories. If you haven't read them, go do so. Probably some of my favorite stories on this site.**

 **Chomper from PVZ:**

 **No. Pyrrha's not dead. Cinder is. Also, please make an account… it's incredibly easy to do.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it for this chapter, maybe if I can force myself to I can get the next chapter punt before the month is up.**

 **RS: I have two announcements to make. First off, I have made a discord server for those who want to hang out, read the story, send ideas, and even share your own fanfiction stories. Send me a massage my account is RS_Claymore#4955 and I'll link you the server.**

 **Second and most important is that we are now heading into the jaeger program arc! I hope everyone here is excited as I am.**

 **R: See ya later everyone! Say bye RS.**

 **RS: *giant explosion in the background* ermm bye guys I have to go deal with that!**

 **R: oh dear lord not again...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I feel I should say this, as it's been awhile since Summer's been in a chapter, but the entirety of her character, weapon, and semblance, is based off of pokeman1280's stories, and all credit for coming up with her goes to him.**

 **Also, after this chapter, the story is officially going on hiatus. Don't freak out! I'm no where done with this story, but it's the end of this arc, and I'm trying to get some other stuff done soooo…. On to the story!**

… **.**

Beta: rsclaymore

….

Chapter 31

Summer poured the cup of coffee and sighed. Only one more month, and their funding would be cut off. That means no more new Jaegers, no more new crews, and only a handful of volunteers who still believed in the program.

She looked around her before setting her sights on the weapon case on the wall. Sun's light. It'd been years since she'd used it. And even longer since she'd done any sort of maintenance.

She set down her coffee on the desk, and walked over to the case. She slowly opened it, before lifting the weapon out of the case.

The sword was a long, one edged blade with a wide bevel and hooked edge at the tip, still capable of stabbing, but more practical for disarming opponents. Not that Grimm carried weapons of course.

She flicked a switch on the side of the guard, which caused the blade to break apart and reshape itself into a more rifle-like shape with a scope popping out of the top.

"I see you haven't gotten any worse with age." She remarked.

She detached the eight round magazine from the weapon and looked inside. Three bullets left. She never bothered to take them out.

Clicking the magazine back into place, she put the rifle into the case once again, before picking it up and walking out of her room. She walked through the apartment building, down to the parking lot where her 2014 dodge charger was parked.

She put the weapon in the back seat, before driving a out of town. The nearest gun range was about forty minutes out of the city she was it, but she didn't mind the drive.

Once she reached her destination, she saw that it was indeed an outdoor shooting range. She paid for her spot and targets, before grabbing sun's light and walking out to the targets. Once she reached them, she aimed down the barrel, lined up her scope to the target, and pulled the trigger.

The responding BANG!, and the kick of the gun surprised Summer a bit. But she wasn't going to complain, it felt natural to use it again.

"Well, I see you're enjoying yourself." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw one Stacker Pentecost, "And how did you find me?" Summer asked.

Stacker chuckled, "It wasn't hard, you left a note on your door, 'out shooting'." He answered.

Summer smiled and rolled her eyes, "What did you need me for?" She asked.

Stacker sighed, "We found Orangatang," he said.

Summer smiled at first, but the expression dropped from her face when Stacker lowered his head.

"They found it in a scrapyard. What's left is undamaged, but honestly, there's not much left. The drift system, weaponry, the engine. All that's left is the hull."

Summer sighed. Orangatang bravo was the only Jaeger left that they hadn't found. But now with it out of commission, they only had a few Jaegers left.

"So that's it? No more left?" She asked.

"Orangatang was the last one." Stacker confirmed.

Summer folded up her weapon back into its sword form, before walking off the range and out to her car.

"We're gonna have to call him in." Stacker warned her.

Summer sighed, "He was still connected when his brother died, do you think someone can just get up from that?" She asked.

"No. There's no way he'll ever recover fully. But he's the only pilot left."

"Just don't blame me when he tries to throw you across the room."

Stacker smiled, "Just make sure Gypsy's in good condition, I'm sure he'll want to see her again." He said.

….

Sun opened his eyes quickly, "Dude! You're dating Weiss?!" Sun asked his partner.

Neptune glared at Sun, "You didn't know that?! Also, I told you not to say anything you see in my head!" he retorted.

Shade was facepalming, while Hunter was on the ground laughing. Sun and Neptune were the second pair to attempt the drift, the first pair being Petra and Hunter, at Petra's request. The two had indeed been drift compatible, which wasn't that surprising to most of the group.

"Look, we know that you two are compatible, now will you please stop arguing?" Shade asked.

The pair turned towards Shade, "Are you sure, because I'm pretty sure Sun wants to keep this going." Neptune said.

"Quit saying my thoughts out loud!" Sun chastised him.

Shade finally got the two of them out of the drift, and got the next pair up. Them being Ruby and Yang.

"You two know this'll be a bit crazy right?" Shade asked.

The two sisters nodded, and Shade activated the drift sequence. The first thing both sisters saw, was the image of Summer smiling at them. After that, their memories flashed, flying by each of them faster than the mind could register.

Soon, they came back to reality. Ruby woke up immediately, quickly turning to Yang.

Yang on the other hand, was staring off into space, "Yang?" Ruby asked, "Yang are you ok?"

Shade and Hunter were all over the machinery, saying things like 'chasing the rabbit'. Ruby on the other hand, was looking into Yang's memories.

Yang walked through a forest, pulling a wagon with a little four-year-old Ruby sleeping inside it. Yang spotted a shack in clearing up ahead, and she walked towards it. Ruby, the real Ruby, walked behind her.

"Yang? Where is this?" She asked. Yang ignored her however, and kept walking.

Yang stopped about halfway between the edge of the woods and the shack, when a growl emitted from the shack. Yang gasped, as she saw the door creak open. Slowly, a Grimm stalked out of the door.

"Yang, this isn't real!" Ruby called out to her. There was no way that this was real, she was in the drift.

The Grimm started to charge at Yang, but before it reached her, a blur went by, and the Grimm was sliced in half. Yang and Ruby's eyes followed the blur, to see that it was Qrow. Several more Grimm entered the clearing, but Qrow dispatched them faster than they entered.

"You got be more careful kid. Tai'd kill me if you got lost out here." He said.

After that, both Ruby and Yang found themselves back in reality.

"They're stable!" Shade called out.

Ruby stared at Yang, with Yang still staring off into space.

"Yang, are you ok?" Ruby asked.

Yang shook her head before laying back in her seat, "I'll be fine." She said.

"We cut the drift off halfway through," Hunter said as he walked up behind Ruby, "She may say she's fine, but trust me, whatever she saw in there shook her up. First drifts are always rough, and can bring up some bad memories, even if you've already recovered."

Ruby nodded as she looked at her sister. Yang had told her the story of when she went out to the woods, dragging her along in a wagon, getting attacked by Grim, and Qrow saving them. But seeing it told her just how much it had scared Yang.

Several others wanted to try the drift technology, but Shade and Hunter along with General Ironwood and Geppetto all agreed that the rest of the day would be better spent studying the Jaeger technology, and that the rest of them would get the chance to use the drift tomorrow.

….

Later that night, team RWBY were sitting in their room. Weiss was looking at her scroll, Blake was reading her book, and Ruby and Yang were both simply staring at the ceiling of their room, thinking about the drift.

"Yang, why were you so scared?" Ruby asked suddenly.

Yang sighed, "It's just. You know about my mom, Raven, right?" She asked.

Ruby nodded, "Well… that memory… I was looking for her. And in the process, put you in danger. I thought I was over it, but. I guess the drift just does that." Yang explained.

Ruby sat up and looked at her sister, "Well, I talked to Hunter about it, and he said that the drift can bring up bad memories, even if you've already recovered from them." she said.

"You want to try it again tomorrow?" She asked.

Ruby smiled, "We might as well."

And with that, the two sisters went to sleep.

The next day went much smoother, with Ruby and Yang being the first ones to enter the drift, Flynt and Neon were next, then Nora and Ren found they were compatible, which surprised everyone, and no one.

"Are you two sure about this?" Shade asked the next two partners.

Jaune nodded, and Pyrrha nodded as well. Shade flipped the switch, and the two went into the drift. As soon as they came out of the memory sequence, Jaune looked over to his partner and wrapped her in a hug.

Pyrrha joined Jaune as well, before breaking the hug, and kissing violently.

"Is this what me and Petra look like?" Hunter asked.

"Yep." Shade deadpanned.

After Jaune and Pyrrha were disconnected from the drift, the rest of the pairs moved forward. Weiss and Gwen found that they were compatible, as well as Blake and Octavia. Sage and scarlet also found that they were compatible as well.

"Well, that's all the pairs." Hunter said as everyone was finished, "Ready for the history lesson?"

Shade smirked, before clapping to get everyone's attention, "Now that everyone here has a partner, I'd like to start the next part if your training, the history of the Jaegers." He started.

"You see, Ironwood may be a cool guy and all, but I can't say he's been totally honest," Ironwood- who had been watching over the training- glared at Shade, who paid him no attention.

"Atlas, did NOT build the Jaegers."

This surprised most of the students, with the exceptions of team RWBY, and Petra and Rona. And even though Gwen and Octavia had drifted with Weiss and Blake, they still didn't know what Shade was talking about.

"The First Jaegers, were built to combat the kaiju, that much is true. But, it wasn't until four different kaiju attacked that the Jaeger program was authorized."

"If that's the case, then why haven't we ever heard of the other attacks? And what's so special about these Kaiju? Aren't they just like any other Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's where it gets complicated." Hunter started, "The Grimm that are attacking now, weren't always Grimm. How they became Grimm, we have no idea. But as for why you never heard of the previous attacks? They didn't even happen on remnant."

This, sent most everyone into a stupor.

"WHAT?" Everyone but teams SPHR and RWBY yelled.

"The first kaiju made land on another planet, one called Earth, which coincidentally, is where I'm from." Hunter explained, "Twelve years ago, Shade and another person from remnant fell into what we call, a breach, a rift between worlds. And because of that, Shade became my partner in piloting Diamond Banshee."

Hunter then went on to explain the general history of the Jaeger program, the different Jaegers, and the pilots of said Jaegers.

"And that brings us to where we are now. And If you all would follow myself and Shade, there's something y'all should see." Hunter said.

The whole group followed Shade and Hunter out of the building, across a courtyard, to the front of a large hanger. Larger than any other in Atlas.

"How did we miss this?" Gwen asked Weiss,

"I… I'm not sure." Weiss replied.

The group stopped, and Shade turned to the group, "This is something Geppetto and the General have been working on ever since the Kaiju attack on Atlas."

"What exactly is this for?" Sun asked.

"This," Hunter said, "Is where you will learn everything about the Jaegers, train how to pilot them and even be deployed from when a kaiju attacks."

"Welcome to the Shatterdome." Shade announced.

Hunter then flipped a switch, which caused the hanger doors to open. Inside, there were several empty platforms with scaffolding around them. However on one of the platforms stood Diamond Banshee as it was being repaired by an Atlas's repair team. On the far side of the wall, there was a large digital clock, with thirty days, sixteen hours, and seventeen minutes posted on it. But Instead of it counting down, it continued to count up.

"This is where all future Jaegers will be stored, deployed, and repaired." Shade commented.

Everyone stood awestruck at the sheer size of the hanger, which now that they were on the inside, seemed much larger than had been on the outside.

"This…" Neptune started,

"... Is awesome." Sun finished.

….

 **A/N: and that's that chapter done. Episode 5 is out now as well! And, spoiler alert, WE HAVE OUR FIRST FLYING FAUNUS!**

 **Anywho, I would like to say, keep RS in your prayers, his family is going through a rough time.**

 **RS: thx man.**

 **R: You're more than welcome.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NOW! Before we get into reviews, I would like to set some ground rules for you guys making reviews;**

 **Don't leave multiple reviews! If you write something in a review, please keep everything you want to say in ONE review, it makes it a pain for me to respond to multiple from the same person.**

 **Just make an account… If you want to discuss something with me, or to just make a review in general, I sincerely encourage you to make an account, (If it's just an observation of the story, I don't mind guest reviews, but you will get a response from me faster if you make an account,)**

 **There is one person in particular that has been leaving guest reviews as an argument with me. Please only leave a review if it's related to the story, if it's something you would like to discuss with me personally, please just make an account and PM me, it's much easier for everyone involved**

 **p3rc4rwby: I'm glad to help! Also, This chapter should satisfy that Arkos itch.**

 **JumpingToaster: Yes, Having Summer as a pilot would just confuse things… however I do have a side story planned, which is going to cover most wild scenarios XD**

 **And don't worry, this story, as you can probably tell, is heavily diverging from canon.**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Yep, glad you did.**

 **Gajeel-of-iron: Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Czar Joseph: I'm actually not planning on doing much with the maidens, though honestly, I don't mind the current spring maiden in canon, but I may hate her once she gets more screen time. As far as Oscar goes, maybe?**

 **Chomper from PVZ: Makes it easier for me to respond to your reviews.**

 **Perseus12: Glad you enjoyed it! This story will continue.**

… **.**

 **Anyway, that's it for the reviews. Unrelated to any of this, it's also my birthday tomorrow so… yay me?**

 **RS: Happy birthday my friend. *pulls out a cake that was made to look like Diamond Banshee***

 **R: How much fondant did you use to make that?**

 **RS: I have no clue I had to special order the cake.**

 **R:... Screw it. *takes out a plate and fork* bon appetit!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Willkommen Mädchen und Jungen!**

 **This Chapter, is a bit of hiatus for my hiatus… (does that make it a double hiatus?) But I digress. the story will still be on pause for a while.**

Chapter 32- Christmas/Anniversary special

Max strutted down the hallway, looking at each door in the Shatterdome. Stopping by his masters, he walked inside, before squeezing under the bed. Under the bed, he found a box wrapped in colorful paper, which had indeed been filled with gifts for his masters.

Biting down on a strip of cloth tied to the box, he dragged it out and pushed it underneath the small tree his master had set up. It was christmas eve after all.

One room down, one-hundred-ninety-nine to go. Oh how he wished Zwei was there with him.

….

Zwei pushed the last gift under the massive tree in the middle of Atlas' courtyard. He'd long since given up on delivering each present personally, since there were so many rooms, and there were only so many hours he had to work with.

Sitting down at the foot of the tree, he almost passed out from sheer exhaustion. But before he finally fell asleep, a dog treat fell just in front of his snout. After consuming the treat, he looked up to see a man in a red suit looking down at him with a smile on his face.

"Good boy Zwei. You saved me a few hours of work!" The bearded man said.

Zwei yipped happily, himself and Max had been helping the man since they were puppies, and even though they were in separate worlds now, Zwei was sure Max was keeping up with him.

….

Chuck woke up one morning, not expecting any sort of party, any food, or any gifts, but when he woke up to the sounds of laughter outside his dorm, he knew something was off.

Getting up from his bed, he walked to the door and opened it to see that many people were standing and sitting in the hallway, talking, laughing, opening gifts, and all manner of christmas activities.

Turning around, he noticed his father still sleeping on his bed, and a wrapped box underneath the tree his dad had insisted on putting up.

He walked over to his dad and shook him awake, "Hey! Get up you old geezer,"

Hercules slowly got up, before a confused look came on his face, "Is it Christmas?" He asked.

Chuck shrugged and pointed to the box underneath the tree. After opening the box, and finding their gifts inside, Summer popped her head into the room, "Come on you two! The cafeteria's almost full as it is!"

Hearing this from Summer herself, the two pilots hurried to the cafeteria. Once there, they found that a large table had been set up in the center of the room, filled to the brim with food.

Smiling, the two Hansen's joined the many people already enjoying the meal.

….

Hunter and Shade, as well as many other students and employees, stood at the foot of a massive tree, with gifts covering the bottom of it. Several people had taken the liberty of grabbing gifts and handing them out to the various people they were assigned to.

"Hunter, who did this?" Petra asked as she walked up behind him.

Hunter only shook his head dumbfounded, "I didn't even know you guys _had_ christmas on remnant…"

Several feet away, a black and white corgi watched in satisfaction as the humans and faunus opened the many gifts available to them.

 _Its starting to look a lot like Christmas…._

….

 **A/N: Well, that's pretty much it for the Christmas/anniversary special… I can't believe it's actually been a** _ **year**_ **since this stories existence!**

 **Well, in any case, the story will continue to go on hiatus after this chapter, as I am personally a bit worn out with the story, and would like to came back a bit later with a fresh imagination. Not that I'm short on ideas, rsclaymore takes care of that!**

 **RS: yea that's just how my brain works sometimes. Anyway I have a special present for everyone. An omake i've been working on for a few months.**

 **R: well, take it away!**

 **OMAKE: News report (canon)**

Team JNPR had finished the preparations for the school dance for the Vital festival and now were in Dr. Oobleck's class.

"As you can see class the treaty that ended the great war almost didn't happen." Dr. Oobleck said to his class.

Both Ren and Pyrrha listened carefully to the lesson while Jaune tried to keep up while writing down notes to share with both teams RWBY and SPHR while they were in Atlas. Nora on the other hand was trying her hardest to stay awake because she made a deal with Ren to try and pay attention in exchange for the pancakes she loves.

"When the treaty was being signed the grimm attacked the Vytal conference. This grimm hoard contained everything from your average creeps and beowolves to an elder goliath, which measured just twenty feet short of matching half the size of amity colosseum."

This statement caught Nora's curiosity as her hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Valkyrie?"

"How did they defeat a grimm of that size and was there any other grimm that was bigger than that one?" Nora asked.

Dr. Oobleck simply smiled as one of his least active students was now asking some of the most important questions of the lesson.

"Well, as far as we know that goliath currently holds the record size and weight. As for your first question the four leaders of the four kingdoms united together to form the first ever huntsman team. Together they…."

" _Warning, category nine grimm attack, all personnel, report to your stations, this is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill!"_ a voice announced from Neon Katt's scroll.

"Miss Katt, may I see your scroll?" Oobleck asked with a disappointed look on his face, thinking it's another prank to interrupt the lesson.

As Neon handed him her scroll his mood instantly changed from disappointment to full blown interest when he saw it was an older generation scroll. Oobleck raced over to his desk quickly turning on the classroom projector and turning it to the Vale News Network just as the breaking news began.

" _Breaking news,"_ Lisa Lavender began, _"Atlas has just upgraded their grimm threat level to level nine. Current reports from atlas show a new undocumented grimm appearing out of ocean and approaching the city."_

Everyone in class sat up at full alert with some of the students from Atlas trying to call their families and friends who were in the city. A few minutes went by as Dr. Oobleck was trying to contact a few associates of his that was stationed in Atlas.

" _Looks like we are about to get a live look at what's happening from one of your ground teams in Atlas,"_ Lisa said, _"Cyril?"_

" _This is Cyril Lan, Reporting live from Atlas. Right now we are experiencing a category nine grimm attack, by a massive unknown Grimm that has appeared out of the ocean and is heading towards this location right now."_

The camera turned to reveal a huge grimm that easily dwarfed the goliath grimm that was mentioned in Oobleck's lesson. The grimm let out a load roar that easily rattled everyone as the grimm continued to approach the city.

At that moment the camera turned back around to face Cyril. _"Atlas military hasn't appeared to attack the creature yet but…"_

" _Cyril look!"_ the cameraman shouted, pointing at a military hangar bay.

" _It looks like Atlas it about to launch some military bullheads to fight this thing. As you can see, military personnel are taking positions at turrets and… oh Dust!"_

The hangar doors opened to reveal Diamond Banshee in all its glory with its fists raised in the air. The air rang with the sound of metal as the Jaeger slammed its fists together, then walked out of the hangar towards the docks.

" _Lisa, please tell me you're getting this?"_ Cyril asked as the camera followed the Jaeger towards the docks.

" _Yes we are Cyril, I just can't believe it"_ Lisa answered as Diamond Banshee stepped into the ocean.

" _From what it looks like, Atlas is sending some kind of giant robot to fight the grimm."_ Cyril said continuing to report the news.

World wide human, faunus, and even grimm watched the battle take place as it was one fight that would make a mark on the history of all fights against the grimm. During that time, veteran huntsmen teams stopped fighting the grimm as all of them faced towards Atlas, while the huntsmen watched on their scrolls the battle begin to take place.

The moment the grimm kaiju saw Diamond Banshee, as both Kaiju and Jaeger ran at each other, with Diamond reeling back a fist and slamming it into the kaiju's face.

Back at beacon, Nora couldn't contain her excitement as Diamond Banshee fought the kaiju, as she suddenly hugged Ren out of nowhere. "Plz tell me this is not a dream!" she said as Ren was trying to escape.

"It's not a dream!" Ren shouted as one of his ribs broke.

Back on the screen Diamond gave the kaiju another punch to the face, where the kaiju reeled back and let out a deafening roar. Diamond then reeled back and gave a deafening scream of its own shocking the kaiju's eardrums as well as everyone else's that was near by as a crowd was beginning to form on the docks.

World wide everyone who was watching the news began to cheer for the Jaeger as the kaiju stumbled back and Diamond continued its assault. Both professor's Port and Goodwitch joined Ooblecks class to watch the news feed. To everyone's surprise Glynda was cheering even louder than professor port.

Diamond Banshee slammed into the kaiju, knocking it onto its back. Back on shore everyone in atlas was making their way to the docks. _"You can feel the Hope and Excitement in the air!"_ Cyril shouted over the cheering crowd. It was that moment that Diamond Banshee grabbed the kaiju's leg and threw the kaiju out towards the open ocean.

What happen next, both Jaune and Pyrrha summed up into one word. "Woah!" they said as the grimm kaiju got up and released a torrent of flames at Diamond Banshee's head. The Jaeger easily blocked the flames with its left hand. At that moment the kaiju saw its chance. It stopped breathing fire and jumped onto the Jaeger, clamping its mouth on Diamond's left arm, trying to force the jaeger down.

"Kick that grimm's butt!" Nora shouted as Diamond Banshee grabbed the back of the kaiju's neck and pulled the kaiju off. Diamond reached back and slammed its left fist into the kaiju's chest which resulted a loud crack echoing through the air.

"Finnish Him!" everyone worldwide shouted, as the jaeger reached both of its arms to its sides and three bladed claws shot out of its arms. Diamond lunged forward, stabbing its claws into the kaiju's shoulders. The kaiju roared in pain trying to break free from the Jaeger. In quick sesion, Diamond Banshee pulled out its set of claws, quickly slicing down the grimm kaiju's chest and then slamming its right set of claws into the bottom of the kaiju's jaw and strait into the skull destroying the kaiju's brain, killing it. Diamond banshee retracted its claws and let the dead kaiju fall.

For a brief moment, the whole world went silent as the grimm kaiju began to disintegrate. Then all at once everyone who was watching let out a loud cheer and a ton of positive emotions that any grimm near by began to retreat back into the wilderness.

" _I can't believe it, but history has been made here folks!"_ Cyril shouted as the crowd around him continue cheer and cry tears of joy.

Everyone in Oobleck's class couldn't contain their excitement and bomb rushed out to learn more of what just happened in Atlas, as class had ended ten minutes ago. As for team JNPR they stayed behind for just a moment.

"Dr. Oobleck, how did you know that Neon's scroll alert was real?" Ren asked.

"The scroll model she carried was an older one than the ones almost everyone carried nowadays. It functions perfectly as your scroll would but it has one bug with it that ended that model's circulation. It can't switch between kingdoms alert message board." Dr. Oobleck said scrambling his office trying to collect all of his student's paperwork.

"Who knew history can be so exciting! I can't wait for our next class!" Nora practically shouted as team JNPR left the classroom. This truly touched Dr. Oobleck's heart and left a smile on his face.

….

 **RS: man that was an awesome write. I hope everyone here enjoyed their early christmas present.**

 **R: merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Or whatever other holiday you guys celebrate!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: So… its been half a year… dang that's a long time. Sorry I haven't been doing anything with the story, but I've honestly just been unmotivated to write the story. But here I am! So anyway, on to the chapter!**

 **Cover art:** InsertSomthinAwsome

 **Beta:** rsclaymore

[-]

Shade stood at the edge if the Shatterdome, smiling as he viewed the many people run back and forth. Many people were ferrying parts, fuel canisters, or tools back and forth. The clock on the back wall was still counting up from the last attack less than a week ago, but every attack since the attack on beacon had been beaten back with minimal damage.

It had been three months since then, with Kaiju going after the four kingdoms every week and a half. The first one to attack after Beacon went after Vacuo. Even though it took time to respond, the Kaiju actually made very little ground through the desert, and Diamond Banshee was able to take it down with no collateral damage.

With the attacks becoming a regular occurrence, and Diamond Banshee sustaining more than a few damages, General Ironwood ordered three new Jaegers to be built. The council was reluctant, but in the end they agreed.

The first of the new Jaegers, would be Inferno Rose, the pilots being Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. The Jaeger was completed in only a month, and used a very different source of power to that of Diamond Banshee. Like all the Atlesian Jaegers, it used a Dust powered core, and unlike the nuclear powered Jaeger that came before it, it did not have to worry about a core meltdown.

Its weapon systems were by far the most advanced of any Remnant had ever seen. The metal of the hands and arms were infused with fire dust, and could be superheated, causing anything the fists came into contact with to have severe burns, sometimes even bursting into flames.

The second of its weapons systems, were two large blades located inside the forearms of the Jaeger. These blades allowed for swift and dangerous cuts, and were capable of being superheated to the same temperatures of the fists.

Because if the extreme temperatures of the arms weapons, from the elbow down was completely bare of paint or decoration, remaining a dull grey when its weapons were down, or a bright orange if its weapons were being used. The rest of the Jaeger was painted a similar orange, with the emblems of its pilots on the respective shoulders.

The second Jaeger was Golden Paladin, piloted by Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. The Jaeger was by far the fastest of the new line, being able to outrun most of the other Jaegers. It used a highly advanced energy shield on its arm in place of a solid one, capable of blocking projectiles and the various claws, teeth, and tails of the Kaiju it fought. Not only that, but it also well suited its pilots fighting styles.

The second piece of weaponry aboard the Jaeger was a massive sword coated in lightning dust, which would extend from the Jaegers back and could be held in one or both hands. The coloration of the Jaeger mirrored its pilots, with a white coloration and bronze highlights.

The third and final Jaeger that had only finished construction a week prior, was Sea Dragon, the pilots being Sun Wukong and Neptune Valius. The Jaeger had a canon mounted in its arm, capable of firing large slugs that dig into the target before releasing a massive burst of electricity, stunning and damaging the target.

The other of its weapons is a shoulder mounted turret that can slide out of the way onto the Jaegers back. It fires huge bullets at a rapid rate, tearing through the armor of its opponents. The coloration of the Jaeger is a dark maroon red, with yellow highlights and a blue viewing window.

Over the past few months, they had actually managed to figure out where the Kaiju were coming from rather easily. The kaiju were coming from a land based breach on the fourth continent in Remnant. Where exactly the breach was on the land mass was a bit of a mystery, but thanks to several Huntsman scouts, they were able to see the area they were originating from.

"Hey Shade!" A voice shouted, cutting the pilot from his thoughts. Looking toward where the voice came from, he spotted Rona walking alongside Petra and Hunter.

"Hey guys, you ready for the drop?" Shade asked.

Hunter smiled, "Dude, we've got an entire _military_ at our back, I don't think we could be any more prepared if we tried!"

Shade shook his head. Once the position had been located, the Huntsmen who found it had reported a huge castle surrounded by a red hillscape, with black volcanic formations all over the place.

Once Qrow had heard about their intention of assaulting the breach in an attempt to close it, he had explained the rather… extreme, situation they were all in. A woman by the name of Salem was controlling the Grimm, and the Kaiju were likely her creations. Shade had dismissed the Salem creating the Kaiju, but had considered the fact that she might be controlling and changing them.

Once the details were ironed out, a plan was put into place to assault Salem's fortress and close the breach.

"Still wild that someone's actually _controlling_ the Grimm." Petra said as she shook her head, "But it's still not as crazy as you two coming from another dimension."

"And yet here we are!" Hunter said with a shrug.

" _Attention all pilots, please report to the armory to prepare for the assault."_

"Well, that's us." Hunter said.

Petra pulled Hunter into a kiss before the two pilots headed off to the Armory to get suited up. Atlas had given Diamond Banshee a few upgrades since the two had come to Remnant, and subsequently, the pilots had their armor upgraded as well.

Similar to the original, the only real changes were to flexibility and aesthetic, as the pilots were given a new symbol. The symbol was very reminiscent of the one from Earth, with the only real change being to the acronyme that adorned it. The Atlesian Jaeger Defence Program. Or, A.J.D.P. for short.

Walking into the cockpit of the Jaeger, the Pilots were ready for anything.

[-]

" _Mayday mayday this is bullhead Bravo 19 Im going down!"_

The burning bullhead fell to the ground as the Lancers tore its engines apart. On the ground several marines and Huntsmen tore into the Grimm lines.

The Grimm numbered well into the hundreds of thousands, with the troops brought from the four kingdoms combined only numbering eighty thousand ground troops, with a few hundred Huntsmen and any number of vehicles the kingdoms could get their hands on.

The only thing that was actually pushing the Grimm back was the Jaegers, their armor far to strong for the Grimm to get through. Sea Dragons turret worked wonders against airborne Grimm, tearing through any that got to close.

The Jaegers had actually come across two Kaiju as well, with Inferno Rose and Golden Paladin focusing on them. Diamond Banshee used their plasma cannon to rip through the Grimm on the ground, causing massive explosions that would kill dozens, if not hundreds of Grimm in a single shot.

Still, the battle so far was not without casualties, as an entire airship had been forces to the ground, and hundreds of soldiers had already lost their lives.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" Yang yelled as she stabbed one of the super heated blades into the Kaiju's shoulder.

"Take that monster!" Ruby yelled, doing her best to imitate her sister.

They ripped the blade for the shoulder, almost severing the limb entirely. The Kaiju roared in pain as fell to the ground, failing to regain its balance.

The sisters threw a wide left hook to the jaw of the Kaiju, knocking out several teeth, and leaving a burning indentation on its flesh.

Golden Paladin was fairing much the same, as they blocked a swipe from the Kaiju's long and spined tail. They responded by bringing down their sword, severing the tail.

The Kaiju roared, lunging at them. Lifting their shield, the Kaiju slammed into it, with a bunch of loud cracks as its bones cracked at the sudden loss of momentum. The Jaeger moved its shield, before thrusting the blade forward, running the Kaiju through the Chest, killing it.

"That's our third one!" Jaune announced happily. Pyrrha only giggled in response, knowing that Jaune was proud of himself.

On the ground, Qrow Branwen let out a low whistle as he saw the Kaiju slip off the Jaegers sword.

"You've got to admit, that's impressive." He remarked to the Huntsman next to him.

Tai only chuckled, "At first I was worried about my kids driving those things, but after seeing this?" Inferno Rose held the Kaiju it was fighting in a headlock, before jerking it upwards and breaking its neck, "Their probably safer up in those then we are down here."

Qrow smiled as he shot an incoming Beowolf, "Ain't that the truth."

[-]

Salem gripped her glass chalice as the human forces began to close in on her fortress. Eventually, her grip became far to strong and the glass shattered, shards littering her throne and the floor surrounding it, and wine flowing down her arm.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She growled, her voice as cold as ice.

She got up from her throne and walked to the exit, heading toward the portal. She would have to summon another, one larger than the previous two.

Walking to the edge of the pool, she looked for one that would suit her needs. She soon spotted one that was headed towards another breach. Reaching out with her mind, she tried to lure it towards her.

Unfortunately, the beast was to focused on its objective to even notice her. She snarled. Her grip on the Grimmind was weakening. Once the humans had discovered what they called, 'the drift' it had started interfering with her connection with the Grimm.

She decided to search for another, but before she could find one, a massive explosion shook the ground beneath her, and she turned around to see her fortress crumbled and burning, with a massive Jaeger walking through what remained.

She screamed,a hateful, rage filled scream. SHE was the one that was supposed to rule this world, SHE was the one who was supposed to be feared.

In one last ditch attempt, Salem used her spawning pools to summon huge, gargantuan tentacles, to drag the great machine into the portal, and towards the monsters that would most Definitely destroy it.

The tentacles wrapped around the Jaegers limbs, before pulling it forwards off balance, and into the mile wide lake that the portal had become. The last thing the witch of the Grimm saw, was the great Iron foot of the Jaeger as it stumbled into the pool.

[-]

Water. Thousands of miles in every direction filled to the brim with water. Hunter wondered what he was actually seeing as his body tried to balance itself. Eventually, his senses righted themselves and he realized where he was.

"Hunter! Focus!" Shade called out to him.

Hunter shook his head and looked around. They were underwater it seemed, "Where are we? And what happened?" He asked as he looked to his partner.

"No idea, I lost connection with Ironwood when those tentacle things pulled us through the breach." Shade explained, "I managed to seal the hull as we fell through, so we won't have to worry about water leaking it at least."

Hunter nodded, "Well, first things first, let's figure out where we are."

The two wandered through the endless expanse of water, before noticing a glow nearby.

"Hey Shade! What's that?" Hunter asked, pointing to the glow coming from the ground in front of them.

"No Idea, another breach maybe?" Shade offered. The two started to slowly move forward towards the glow.

Once they reached it, their radio crackled to life.

" _...Guys!... Breach… Through… Rose!..."_ The transmission was covered in static, but it was obvious enough that their friends on the other side of the breach were trying to contact them.

"Ruby! Is that you?!" Shade asked aloud into the comm.

" _... You Guys… we're… after you!"_ The static was still was still bad, but it was clearing up.

"What are you talking about? We can't hear a thing!" Hunter yelled into the comm.

" _We're through! Ok, can you hear us now?!"_ Ruby's voice asked.

"Loud and clear, what'd you guys do?" Shade asked.

Yang's voice answered, _"We came in after you guys! We've got a marker placed at the breach, but we have no idea where you guys went!"_

Shade huffed, "Well, we're ok. We found what looks like a second breach." He explained.

Yang was silent for a minute, before the radio crackled to life again, _"Ok, we're coming to you, don't do anything stupid till we get there."_

Hunter chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

It took a few minutes, but Inferno Rose finally found them. The sisters were surprised when they saw the breach, but were a bit curious as well.

" _Where do think it leads?"_ Ruby asked.

"Who knows, we never saw what was on the other side of the breach back on Earth, so it might actually lead TO Earth." Shade explained.

Before the pilots could continue to discuss the topic, a large object swam past them and into the breach, soon followed by a much larger, and slower, Kaiju.

"Their heading through the breach!" Hunter exclaimed. Turning to Shade, he saw his partner nod.

"We're heading through the Breach." Shade announced.

" _What!?"_ Both sisters cried out.

"Those were two Kaiju, and they were moving way too fast to be normal. If this Breach does lead to Earth, their going to need our help." Hunter explained.

" _Fine, but we're coming with you."_ Ruby ordered.

The two pilots nodded, before heading into the breach, quickly followed by Inferno Rose.

[-]

Tendo was enjoying a rather hot cup of coffee, it had been awhile since the last Kaiju attack, so everyone was on edge. Tendo eyed the computer that monitored the breach. Normally it showed a bunch of blips every now and again, especially if a whale passed by.

He wasn't worried at the moment… He then did a spit take when _four_ signatures came through the breach, two at a time.

" _Alert, four signatures detected, quadroopal event."_

[-]

"Why are their four! There should only be two!" Gottlieb was panicking.

"I don't know Gottlieb, but we need to know now. We don't have enough Jaegers, and Gypsy's grounded." Stacker said.

"Is that really the best idea right now Stacker?! Yeah the first was rough, but all first drifts are! You of all people should know that!" Summer chided the Marshal.

Before the argument could Escalate, Tendo's voice came through the comm, "Marshal, Miss Shepard, you two might want to see this."

Stacker started walking to the door, when Summer put her hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she only smiled, before teleporting the two of them to the bridge.

Looking around, Stacker was surprised to see his surroundings had changed so suddenly, but he remembered Summers explanation earlier, and decided to ignore it for now.

"Tendo, what's going on?" Stacker asked.

Tendo whirled around to them, "Their moving fast sir, two are ahead, moving towards Hong Kong, and the two behind are moving slower, but in the same direction." He explained, gesturing to the screen.

"Do we have a visual of any kind? Any clues as to what we're in against?" Stacker asked.

"The two in front are cat four sir, but the radar's going crazy on the two behind and I can't tell what they are."

Stacker nodded, "Alright, tell all pilots to report to their Jaegers and prepare for combat. Gypsy included."

"Yes sir."

[-]

The pilots of all four Jaegers, Striker Eureka, Gypsy Danger, Cherno Alpha, and Crimson Typhoon were up and ready in minutes. The pilots of Gypsy were a bit confused, but were grateful that the grounding had been lifted, if only temporarily.

" _Attention all crews, this is Pentecost. The two Kaiju up front are the largest we've seen to date, and the two behind could be even bigger."_

"Marshal what are you talking about?" Chuck Hanson, one of the pilots of Striker Eureka asked.

" _The radar's going crazy, we have no idea how big they are or what they're capable of."_ The Marshal answered.

The pilots of Striker cursed, knowing that it'd be hard fighting against something they knew nothing about.

For Cherno, Crimson, and Striker, the drift went without a hitch. Gypsy stalled for a few seconds, but they recovered quickly, ready for combat. All four Jaegers were carried out of the Shatterdome via helicopter, before being dropped a good mile from the shore.

"Everyone ready?" one of The Russian pilots of Cherno Alpha asked into the comm.

" _Crimson typhoon, standing by."_

" _Striker Eureka standin' by."_

" _Gypsy Danger, standing by."_

For one, long, agonizing minute, nothing happened. The Jaegers stood, their spotlights geared forward, looking for any sign of movement.

" _Tendo, where are they? I can't see a thing."_ Herc asked.

" _They should be right on top of you, but they've stopped, and the other two appear to have caught up as well."_ Tendo explained.

Before any more banter could be exchanged, a loud, ear piercing screech echoed through the air.

" _What the hell was that?!"_ One of the russians asked.

In the comm station, Summer's eyes widened.

"One of the Kaiju signatures has gone dark sir!" Tendo yelled.

Stacker did a double take, "What!? What happened?!"

"No idea sir, the kaiju in the front and back came into contact, and one of them went out fast!"

Everyone was eyeing the direction of the screech. And out of the fog, slowly, a giant, teal colored Jaeger walked, dragging the corpse of a Kaiju by its tail.

" _Marshal who is that? I thought we were the only Jaegers left!"_ Chuck called through the comms.

Stacked stood there. Eyes wide with disbelief. Turning, he saw Summer jumping up and down and the balls of her feet, looking like she was about to burst.

The radio soon crackled to life, a new signal transmitting.

" _Jaeger Diamond Banshee reporting for duty. Anybody miss us?"_

[-]

 **A/N: Aaaaand cliffhanger! Oh you guys have NO idea how fun that was to write! I actually wrote most of that in only a few hours!**

 **Next chapter should be out before to long, and with claymore back, I can hopefully squeeze some more inspiration out of him. How does that sound ;)**

 **RS: Good it will lighten my mood a bit being stuck to this feeding tube. Cancer sucks.**

 **Yeah, please pray for him by the way, he can really use the support.**

 **Anywho, reviews!**

 **Obsidian prime: Nora is the bestest!**

 **Xireana Prime: WOOOOOOAAAAHHH**

 **SHDW: glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Doltish Dust: thanks for the massive about of reviews and feedback my friend!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Cover art:** InsertSomthinAwesome

 **Beta:** rsclaymore

[-]

When the previously thought lost Jaeger announced their arrival, everything stopped. The pilots of the other Jaegers couldn't believe their eyes, and Summer looked as though she could explode at any moment.

" _Diamond Banshee… that really you?!"_ Chuck asked in disbelief.

A chuckle came from the comm-line, _"What? Think we'll kick your rears in a spar again?"_ Hunter asked.

Stacker interrupted the conversation with the press of a button, "Pilots of Diamond Banshee, please confirm communication link!" he asked, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

" _Nice to see you too Marshal, Summer there with you?"_ Shade asked.

Summer jumped up, pushing Stacker out of the way, "Shade! Your alive! I knew it!" she called out in joy.

" _Missed you too. And actually, there's someone here I think you might-"_ Shade was cut off when Inferno rose was thrown from the mist, slamming into the water before rolling into an upright position.

The second kaiju stumbled out of the mist after them, with multiple burn marks and cuts all over it.

" _Shade! We could use some help with this thing!"_ Ruby called from the orange Jaeger.

Diamond Banshee turned around to face the Kaiju, only for it to slam its almost gorilla like form to slam into it. The other Jaegers acted quickly, with Crimson typhoon grabbing the Kaiju and lifting it off of Diamond Banshee. Crimson swung the kaiju to the side, in Cherno alpha's direction.

Cherno slammed its fist into the Kaiju's jaw, staggering it. Coming up from the left, Inferno Rose gave a strong uppercut to its jaw. Crimson came from behind, grabbing onto the Kaiju's head and pulling it backwards onto its back.

The Jaegers relaxed for a moment, however that was all the Kaiju needed as it reached up and grabbed Crimsons leg, crushing it and pulling out from beneath it, causing the Jaeger to fall into the water. The Kaiju used the momentum to roll over away from all three Jaegers, getting its bearings again. It roared in defiance, charging toward Cherno.

In response, Inferno stepped beside Cherno, and when the Kaiju reached them, both let loose a combined uppercut, causing the kaiju to rise up out of the water, with its legs coming out from underneath it.

Seeing the confrontation, the now recovered Diamond Banshee charged its plasma cannon, aiming at the fallen Kaiju's head and firing several rounds into it. The head of the Kaiju glowed a bright blue, with its blood leaking into the water around it.

The members of the PPDC cheered at the astounding victory. The pilots were ecstatic, with four Jaegers against two Kaiju, and two more on standby, the kaiju never stood a chance, even with both of them being category fours.

" _With permission Marshal, Diamond Banshee and Inferno Rose will be docking at the shatterdome. How's that sound to you two?"_ Shade announced. There were several murmerings as to what this new Jaeger was, and now they had a name.

Summer on the other hand, was slack-jawed when she heard the voices of these new pilots: _"That's fine with me, what about you Ruby?"_

" _Let's go!"_

[-]

When Stacker greeted Shade and Hunter, as well as the two new pilots of the Jaeger, he saw that they were already conversing with the new pilots of Gypsy.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you back in a Jaeger." Shade remarked to Raleigh.

"Well, it's the end of the world. Might as well go down fighting." He remarked.

Stacker let out a cough to get their attention, "I'm glad to see the two of you back." He said Gesturing to shade and Hunter, "And if I may ask, who are these two?" He asked pointing to Yang and Ruby.

"Ah! Marshal, meet Yang Xiao Long and her sister Ruby Rose, pilots of the first Atlesian Jaeger Inferno Rose." Hunter said gesturing to the two.

Yang gave a casual salute, and Ruby waved slightly, "Nice to meet you Marshal!" Yang greeted.

"The pleasure's mine." he answered, before frowning slightly, remembering what Summer had told him.

Summer Rose. Ruby Rose.

His eyes widened at the revelation, and Shade seemed to catch on, "Stacker, where's Summer? I thought she'd be out here." Shade asked.

Yang and Ruby's heads snapped in his direction, eyes wide.

Stacker rubbed his chin in thought, "I do believe she went to the mess hall… though I'm not sure why."

Hunter raised an eyebrow before examining his surroundings, "Would this shatterdome have the same layout as the others?" He asked.

Stacker nodded. Hunter thanked him before turning to the three other pilots, "Come on, I know the way."

They headed off toward the mess hall, and when they got there, the place seemed to be on lockdown. A large crowd had gathered outside the mess hall, blocking the entrance.

"What's going on here?" Shade asked one of the men at the back of the crowd.

"Mrs. Shepherd heard that you and the two new pilots would be docking here. As soon as that happened she came here and locked herself inside." the man explained.

Shade hummed, before he started pushing his way through the crowd, with Hunter, Yang and Ruby following close behind him. He managed to find the panel that allowed him to enter a password. It even had a hint at the bottom. 

"My rose…" Shade said under his breath.

He turned to see the others had caught up to him, "Hey Yang, Ruby, you two know what this means?" He asked.

Yang took a look at the panel, before smiling, "I think I can make this thing open, but by the looks of things... " she looked at the many people that surrounded them, "I think they might try to barge in if the door suddenly opened out of nowhere."

"Leave that to me," Shade said, a smile creeping onto his features.

Yang nodded, before approaching the terminal herself. The password was four letters, and after tapping in a few keys, the blast doors blocking off the mess hall began to open. Several people tried to run over and enter the room, but they all found themselves stuck to the ground by a large black glyph on the ground underneath them.

Yang glanced over to Shade with a smile, which he returned. She grabbed her sister by the arm, and the two walked into the mess hall, the blast doors closing behind them.

The sight that greeted the two sisters, was a short, pale skinned woman with black and red hair. She wore a black corset and skirt, and had knee high boots as well. Covering it all, was a snow white hooded cloak, not unlike the one Ruby wore almost constantly, though she couldn't wear such things in her pilots armor.

What caught their attention however, was the woman's bright silver eyes that gazed at the both of them.

"M-mom?" Yang asked, her eyes watering at the sight before her.

Summer Rose let out a choked laugh, tears wetting her cheeks, before she rushed over and embraced her two daughters. Ruby was stunned, having barely remembered her mother, but she was more than excited the she was alive. Yang returned the hug with all she could, crying tears of joy as the reunion continued.

The three stayed that way for a long while, with no words passing between them. Eventually, Summer let go of the embrace, and looked at both of her daughters.

"You… You've both grown up." She said, a small amount of disbelief in her voice.

Ruby let out a bit of a giggle, "I'm only fifteen!" she said.

Summer laughed, "And you don't look a day older!" She said while caressing her daughters face.

She turned to Yang, admiring her step daughter, laughing as she eyed her enormous amount of hair, "And what happened to Tai that he never made you get a haircut?" She said with a laughed.

Yang's eyes blinked red for a moment, before returning to their normal lavender, causing Summer to raise an eyebrow. Yang shook her head before smiling.

"I don't think anyone has the guts to cut her hair, not even Uncle Qrow." Ruby remarked with a smirked.

The three continued their banter for what felt like hours. Eventually, the blast doors opened again, but without the crowd on the other side. Instead, Hunter and Shade came through.

"Oh? Did we interrupt something?" Hunter asked.

Summer laughed, "Not at all! Where have you two been?" she asked with a smile. However, her smile faded when her eyes drifted to Hunter robotic limb, "What Happened there?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, before looking down at the false limb, "Yeah… Extensive nerve and bone damage don't really work with piloting a Jaeger." He explained.

"And it turns out saving all four kingdoms more than once from near total destruction gains you some perks, Atlas especially." Shade added.

Summer's brow rose at that, "Saved all four kingdoms did you?" she asked.

"Multiple Grimmifyed Kaiju, an attack on beacon academy itself, and not to mention killing the witch that controlled all Grimm in existence." Hunter named off, "At least, I think she's dead… kinda hard to survive a Jaeger stepping on you."

Summer's eyes were wide with shock, "Salem?" she asked in near disbelief.

"The one and only."

"How? She… she was one of the most powerful people on Remnant!"

"Well, turns out letting giant monsters come from your home base makes them kinda easy to track. All it took was a massive assault with everything Remnant had, and General Ironwood was standing on the biggest pile of Grimm corpses in history!" Hunter explained with a smile on his face.

"Oh? He's General now?" Summer asked, a grin beginning to take shape on her features, "Last time I knew him he was still a Captain."

Hunter shrugged, "That kinda thing happens I guess."

Summer chuckled, "Indeed it does. Now come on you four, lets bake some goodies for the rest of the crew here."

[-]

 **A/N: A shorter chapter here for sure, but I really thought it about time to get this out. Still have the next chapter of Alagaesia Meet The Doomslayer to write.**

 **You may or may not have noticed, but writing the scene between Summer and her daughters was a bit of a struggle for me. I don't write fluff, as much as I enjoy reading it. Anyway, as this chapter should attest, I'm not going anywhere until I finish this story! And boy do I have a lot to do.**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Flameclawsxx, Redbarchetta28, gajeel-of-iron, and many others: Yes! I'm Back!**

 **54godamora: Maybe, maybe not, it depends on where I take the story.**

 **Pokeman1280: Hope the reunion lived up to expectations!**

 **JumpingToaster: Glad it's as distinct as it is!**

 **Doltish Dust: Glad you like the direction its going!**

 **Czar Joseph: Granted he did leave out the relics, but there's a few reasons I decided against mentioning them.**

 **I hope to see y'all next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Warning, there is a large chunk of pseudoscience in this chapter that I needed to make it work without pulling a Deus Ex Machina. It's totally a McGuffin, but it's better than the alternative, trust me.**

 **Cover art:** InsertSomthinAwsome

 **Beta** : RSclaymore

[-]

"So, you want to drop a nuke down the thing?" Hunter asked the Marshal, "And that's supposed to collapse the breach."

Stacker nodded, "That was the plan yes, but from what you two explained, the breach may be the only way of getting to Remnant."

Shade had to admit, the plan Stacker and the rest had come up with was certainly a sound one. And it would have worked, had Shade and Hunter not seemingly come back from the dead.

"Well… what can we do?" Shade asked.

That was when Dr. Gottlieb decided to chip in, "Ah! Well, considering what you have explained about the transfer from Remnant, to the world of the kaiju, and then to here, I do believe it may be possible to open a breach from here, directly _to_ Remnant." He explained.

Of all the people to have heard of their escapades, Gottlieb was certainly the most interested. It was a pity Newt had not been present to see it.

"By the way," Hunter asked, "Where on earth is Newt? Isn't he one of your head researchers now?" He asked.

Stacker nodded, "He is. We gave him permission to get in touch with one of our contacts in the Hong Kong underground. He's trying to get a hold of a secondary kaiju brain."

Hunter seemed surprised at the explanation, "Wait, he's trying to get his hands on a brain? Why?" He asked.

"He drifted with a partial one we had, and he gathered some very useful information. I authorized him to get more." Stacker explained.

"So wait, who's he going to?" Shade asked.

"His name is Hannibal Chau, leader of the kaiju black market here in Hong Kong, and most of the world."

Hunter let out a high pitched whistle, "How'd you guys get in contact with him?" He asked.

Stacker grimaced, "When the EU cut off the funding for the program, we offered him exclusive rights to any Kaiju remains in the area. In exchange, he helps keep the program alive."

Shade sighed, "So you made a deal with a mafia boss, and he keeps us afloat?"

"That's the jist of it."

"Well then, while Newt's busy doing that, lets figure out how to establish a portal…"

[-]

Newt was very excited when he finally got his hands on the secondary brain of one of the recently fallen kaiju. Hannibal had been as surprised as he was when the two new Jaegers appeared, but the two eventually managed to dissect and retrieve the secondary brain of the gorilla like kaiju.

Newt was more than surprised when the drift with the Kaiju went in a direction different than last time.

The Kaiju, instead of focusing on Earth, had turned their attention to a second portal. This having been done, they had left the portal to earth unguarded. He did learn that the Earth portal was blocking any form of transportation through that wasn't kaiju.

Before he could learn much more, he was pulled out of the drift by Hannibal.

"Hey! Hey kid, pull yourself together!" Hannibal yelled as Newt looked around, his body shaking, "What'd you see in there?" He asked.

Newt was shaking, so much so that he wasn't sure if he would be able to properly answer, but he tried anyway; "T-the kaiju, s-someth-thing happened that got their attention away from earth. A-another b-breach!" He stuttered.

Hannibal was surprised at the information, "What does that mean? Is there another breach somewhere on earth?" He asked.

Newt shook his head violently, "N-not on earth, somewhere else. Somewhere on their end."

"Well then, I guess we'd better get you back to the rest of your crew, figure out just what on earth you saw."

[-]

"So… we leave a radiation trail?" Shade asked.

Gottlieb nodded, "You, Summer, Yang and Ruby all leave a trail of radiation wherever you go. It's harmless, and after some tests, I found that humans from earth give off a similar radiation. However, due to the radiation coming from all humans, we simply never noticed it until I went and looked for it."

"A truly revolutionary development, but I'm afraid it means little. Those of you from remnant however, you give off a different, but still not harmful radiation. One that I can actually track, and if my theory is correct, it trails through the breach and back to remnant."

"Theoretically, if we were to close the breach from the other side, the radiation may cause the two portals to snap back, and try to connect to Each other. The reason for this is due to the fact that the radiation signature seems to be… alive, in some respect, and does not wish to be disconnected."

"I do believe that the radiation people from remnant give off if partially connected to what you call aura. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but there is a distinct possibility. Especially considering Mr. Green is giving off that same radiation." He explained lengthily.

"Wait, I'm giving off that radiation now?" Hunter asked, with Gottlieb nodding in answer.

"Well then, that at least keeps us from altering the plan all that much. We just have to make sure the bomb makes it to the other side before it explodes." Shade summarized.

"That is our best option, yes." The British scientist answered.

Before much else could be said, Newt came charging through the doors, with several members of security trying to restrain him.

"Marshal! I know what to do! We can't drop the-" he cut himself off at seeing the group in the room, consisting of Gottlieb, Stacker, Hunter, Shade, and summer.

"Shade?! Hunter?!" He asked in bewilderment.

The three had a very welcome reunion, but Newt insisted on explaining his information before going any further.

"The ones controlling the Kaiju, their masters, something happened and they're leaving earth alone. They aren't closing the breach, but they're leaving it unguarded." He explained, "I don't know what, but something got their attention. But now is our chance! The kaiju made the breach one way, only Kaiju can go back through, but if we can use the kaiju DNA from the corpses, we can bypass that and collapse the breach like we planned."

"A sound plan, and good information to be sure," Shade commented. The crew from remnant went on to explain a large portion of their plan to Newt, and they discussed how the plan could be altered to fit the new criteria.

However, before anyone could nail down any concrete plan, Summer interjected; "Look, I know we're all excited, but with Newt's information, that tells us that these… Masters of the kaiju or whatever they are, are leaving us alone for now. I would suggest we all get some sleep, Lord knows we'll need it." She said.

The group agreed, with the lot of them finding new quarters and bunks. Ruby and Yang ended up sharing Summer's room, but none of them complained. A year ago the two sisters had been sure that their mother was alive, but Shade and Hunter had blown that notion out of the water. Now here they were, finally getting to spend time with the woman that would have raised them.

Shade and Hunter, while they had submitted to Summer and had gone to their new bunks, didn't sleep all that much. The two friends talked about their situation, the craziness of it, and all the new information that came along with it.

"Ya'know, two years ago, all I wanted was to protect the world. An look at us now, we're saviors of one, and looking to be the saviors of another." Hunter remarked.

Shade let out a satisfied sigh, "That's true. And then look at me, I'm the son of one of Remnants biggest companies shareholders." He said with a grin, "Two years ago, I'd thought I was an orphan."

Hunter chuckled, "Just goes to show just how much the world around you can change."

[-]

"Come on! We've only got ten minutes until we drop!" Hunter yelled as he ordered several men around.

Three days had passed since they had come from remnant to earth, and Newt and Gottlieb had finally gotten their plan hashed out.

Each Jaeger was issued a tank of kaiju blood onboard, the DNA sample making the breach think that it was Kaiju coming through instead of Jaeger's. Once all of them were through, most of the Jaegers would head to Remnant, while Stryker Eureka would detonate their payload on the Kaiju side. The pilots would evacuate to earth's side of the portal, and if all went well and Gottlieb's theory was right, then the Portal's would snap together and form a stable wormhole from earth to Remnant.

"Come on let's go!" Hunter said as he made his way up to diamond banshee's cockpit. Shade was already there, doing last minute checks on the system, "You ready partner?" Hunter asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. The whole plan's based on a long-shot, but it's the best we have." Shade stated.

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, let's just hope it pays off."

Yang and Ruby said their 'see you laters' to Summer before donning their orange armor and boarding Inferno Rose.

"You think this'll work Yang?" Ruby asked her sister.

"It better, I'm really looking forward to not having to deal with any more kaiju." Yang remarked grimly.

Ruby nodded, "At least Gottlieb's theory makes sense. And he sounded sure of it too."

"Here's hoping."

The other Pilot's entered their Jaeger's with similar conversations. Stacker had again cleared the pilot's of Gypsy for combat and mission duty. Soon, every Jaeger available was on their was to the breach. The Jaeger's sealed their hulls, and the helicopters transporting them dropped them into the deep ocean.

" _Breach in eight hundred meters."_ Hunter called out over the comm.

They closed the distance to the breach fairly quickly, with little real obstacles. Once they reached the breach, everyone was hesitant.

" _Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained."_

All the Jaegers save Inferno Rose, which was ordered to stay earth-side, jumped into the breach. The trip down was… Interesting, with the portal seeming almost biological in nature. Once on the other side, the pilot's from remnant lead the earth pilots to the other portal, while Stryker's pilots evacuated, and set their detonation time for three minutes, giving the other Jaeger's time to get through the other portal.

The trip through the portal to remnant also went off without a hitch. The problems started when they emerged from the other side. Three kaiju, all bigger than anything the pilots had ever seen, were doing combat with the two Remnant Jaeger's.

" _Sea Dragon! Golden Paladin! Do you copy! This is Diamond Banshee along with a full Jaeger team coming in to assist, just hold on!"_ Shade called through the comm to the two struggling Jaegers.

" _Glad you guy's - gah! - made it back!"_ Sun called from Sea Dragon, _"These three came through about ten minutes ago! We could use the help!"_

" _Affirmative Sea Dragon. Cherno, flank left and assist, Crimson on my left, Gypsy on my right, let's go!"_ Shade ordered.

The three Jaegers charged in and slammed into the backs of the Kaiju, their melee weapons slashing, stabbing, and overall causing large amounts of damage to the three Kaiju. The biggest one turned to face Diamond, driving one of it's tentacles forward and knocking the Jaeger back.

Crimson was struggling against the crocodile-like kaiju it was up against, but that was soon rectified when Cherno slammed its fist into the Kaijus back.

Gypsy had the easiest time, as the Jaeger grabbed the horns and slammed the kaiju into the ground, before following up by slamming it's fist into the kaiju's skull, not killing it, but still dealing damage.

The two remnant Jaeger's took the time the surprise attack provided to back off and recuperate. When Dragon saw Diamond get knocked back as far as it did, they used its turret to deal as much damage as they could. The dust fueled rounds sank into kaiju flesh, but the massive monster ignored them and continued to its target.

Diamond Banshee had fallen on its back, and the pilots worked to get back up. The kaiju didn't give them the opportunity however, as even with Sea Dragon tearing into its hide, it stabbed two of its tentacles into Diamond banshee's shoulders immobilizing the Jaeger.

Paladin saw this however, and started racing toward the kaiju. When they were in range, they raised their shield and deflected one of the kaiju's tentacles that it shot out towards them. They kept charging forward, slamming into the kaiju with their shield and landing on top of it. Drawing their sword, they stabbed the blade into the kaiju's torso.

Meanwhile, Cherno and Crimson were double teaming their Kaiju. One of the kaiju's three jaws had been torn off by Crimson, and Cherno was working to pummel the monster to the ground. A punch left, a punch right, ending with an uppercut, and the kaiju fell onto its back. Crimson came in, its saw blade exposed, as it drove the spinning wheel of death down into the chest of the kaiju.

The kaiju roared in defiance, until the blade sank deeper into its flesh, and the beast went silent.

Gypsy Danger and its pilots had been dicing up their target with their Chainsword as well. The Kaiju now sported several cuts, blue blood leaking from the deep wounds. The kaiju roared, charging the Jaeger in a mad frenzy. The Jaeger shifted to the side, dodging the attack, before bringing its blade up again and stabbing into the Kaiju's lower back. Using their new-found grip, they pulled the Kaiju towards them. The kaiju clawed at the ground, trying to resist, but it was too weak after having fought a superior foe.

The Jaeger ripped it's blade out of the kaiju's back, before it brought its foot to bear, and stomped down on the monsters spine, and with a sickening crack, the kaiju fell silent.

The last kaiju struggled underneath Golden Paladin, finally managing to throw the Jaeger off. However, Paladin had managed to distract the kaiju long enough for Diamond Banshee to recover, as the Jaeger now charged forward, driving its claw-like weapons into the Kaiju's chest. The kaiju roared and struggled, but the longer it was held down, the weaker it became, before it finally succumbed to its death.

Diamond stood up, looking around at the Jaegers, seeing that they had all finished their fights. Turning, he saw the portal was acting erratically. The water bubbled and spun, and before he knew what was going on, a huge explosion erupted from the water.

[-]

 **A/N: And another cliffhanger! Glad I managed to get this chapter out. The Fight scene took a while to write, but I think I'm happy with it.**

 **As far as all that technical jargon goes, it can basically be summarized like this: Aura leaves a harmless radiation trail, and the breach doesn't want to close on that trail and separate, therefor it makes a stable portal between earth and remnant.**

 **Make sense? Probably not, it's an idea I came up with while sleep deprived. But that's ok!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Perseus12:** not quite grimmifyied Kaiju, but here ya go!

 **Obsidian Prime:** yup, the glories of McGuffins!

 **BeowolfAnarchy:** Yep. Family reunions will do that to you.

 **Gamerman22:** We'll see about that ;) the UN can kinda be jerks though…

 **Czar Joseph:** The biggest reason I neglected the Relics and what not was that I'm not the biggest fan of that plotline in RWBY… that and it really does not fit for what I have planned for the story.

 **Peroroncino:** Here's a longer one for ya! Also… Peroroncino? As in Overlord Peroroncino?


	36. Chapter 36

**Beta:** RSclaymore

 **Cover art:** InsertSomthinAwsome

[-]

"Inferno what just happened!" Stacker shouted into the comm, a massive energy spike coming from the breach location.

" _No idea, the breach let out a huge flash, I can't see a thing!"_ Yang responded.

"Energy signature dropping again sir!" Tendo announced, "Readings are steadying just above normal levels, orders sir?"

"Keep observing for now. Where are Strikers pilots?" Stacker asked.

"Pilot evacuation pods have reached the ocean surface, helicopters are en-route now. Vital signs are normal."

Stacker nodded, "Good, let me know when they get back here. All we can hope for now is that the others come back through…"

[-]

"What on earth was that?!" Hunter yelled as the explosion shook the ground beneath them.

" _Must have been the nuke, that's the only thing that could have made shockwaves all the way over here."_ The female pilot of Cherno Alpha answered.

"Scanning energy signatures." Shade said, pressing a few buttons on his panel before error messages started popping up, "Whatever caused that is messing with the sensors, so the nukes definitely probable."

" _Shade what was that?!"_ Sun asked over the Comm, _"That was huge!"_

"Long story short, it's a really big bomb." Hunter cut in, "Lets hope and pray it worked."

The Jaegers started lumbering over to the lake - now noticeably smaller - hoping that it the portal was stable enough for them to go through. When they reached it, they saw the frothing liquid was too disturbed to see through.

"I can't see a thing! What do we do now? Go through?" Hunter asked.

"That seems like the best course of action at the moment. There are risks though," Shade started, "We don't know if it even worked."

"If it worked, we've got a stable portal from Remnant to Earth, if it didn't… well, we're stuck." Hunter summarized.

Shade sighed. They only had so many options, and this was one of the only ones they had, "Well, here we go."

The Jaeger began to walk forward, the ground cracking beneath its feet. When it reached the portal, it slowly began to submerge into the golden, swirling liquid. The difference between this trip and the ones before was instantly obvious. The golden liquid flowed around them, blue electrical currents flowed all around, and when they reached the other side, everything was dark.

"Did it work?" Hunter asked, looking around. The window in front of them was black, no light visible anywhere.

Shade reached up and pressed the comm-link, "This is Ranger Shade Schnee, does anyone copy?" He asked. Static filled the comms.

"Is anyone there? Stacker, can you hear us?" Hunter asked into the comm.

More static.

Shade was holding his breath, praying that they didn't mess this up.

" _-mond Banshee! Do you copy!"_ a voice came over the comm.

Shade and Hunter released their breaths, laughing joyfully, "This is Diamond Banshee! We hear you!"

" _Thank God! Your alive!"_ Summer answered said over the comm, _"It worked! We did it!"_

Laughter and cheers were heard over the commlink, and Shade and Hunter joined it.

"Hey summer, you miss us?" Hunter asked cheekily,

Summer laughed again into the comm again, "let's get you two back up here! Then we can all visit."

[-]

Days passed relatively quickly. With the return of Shade and Hunter, it was confirmed that the plan had worked, and a stable form of transportation was soon created to travel between earth and remnant.

Several tankers would sit above the breach, with a submarine that would ferry people between worlds. The lake on remnant was large enough that multiple submarines could travel back and forth.

Within a week, the PPDC was making a defense pact with Atlas, the other kingdoms following suit rather quickly. Earth was informed almost as soon as Diamond Banshee made contact that the threat of the Kaiju was over. No more would people have to cower in fear of the monsters knocking on their doors.

Remnant was revealed to the public a month later, with large countries like the US, Russia, and China trying to figure out a way to colonize the new world. Fortunately for Remnant, the four kingdoms had 'claimed' the land around the portal on their side, and the PPDC was blocking any traffic to remnant as it was.

Negotiations would likely drag on for months, maybe even years. It didn't matter to team SPHR and their crew, however, as they spent most of their time on remnant…

"So Grimm activity is that low now?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, with Salem out of the picture and Ozpin back, everything's running smoothly," Shade said with a chuckle, "Ozpin was shocked when we told him Salem was crushed by a Jaeger."

Petra laughed, "Well then, guess it'll make our jobs easier. Then there's earth… how are negotiations going anyways?" She asked.

Hunter sighed, "Russia and the US want to colonize remnant and take what the kingdoms don't own. And China just wants some semblance of control over the situation. There are some smaller players overall, but those three are the biggest. Fortunately for us, the PPDC has it under wraps." He explained.

The group talked a bit more about the affairs of the world at large before they all decided to head to team RWBY's dorm. When they arrived, no one was there except for a very miffed Weiss.

"They just up and left!" She fumed, clearly angry at her teammates.

"I mean, it is school break," Rona pointed out, "I wouldn't be surprised if they all went home for it."

Weiss sighed heavily, her head hanging, "And here they leave me…"

"Oh come on!" Petra said as she slung her arm around Weiss' neck, "Why don't you hang out with us? We were planning to go to vale and get something to eat, then go watch a movie!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, before conceding to join them. What would be the harm in food and entertainment?

[-]

Summer stood outside the door to the house on patch. Her house. The one that herself and Tai had bought when they'd gotten married. The house where she'd gotten to raise Ruby and Yang for the first few years of their lives. The house that she hadn't seen in over twelve years.

Her hand raised to knock on the door but froze before she could do so. Would Tai still think of her the same way t that he did all those years ago? Pulling together as much strength as she could, she knocked on the door.

" _Be there in a second!"_ She heard Tai yell from inside the house. Her breath hitched at the sound of his voice.

The door opened, and there stood Taiyang Xiao Long, her husband, and father to her two children. Tai froze, dropping the box that was in his hands. Summer tried to speak, but the words were stuck in her throat.

"S-summer?" He asked hesitantly, not quite sure if what he was seeing was real. He reached out, his hand framing his long-lost wife's face.

Summer let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, before reaching up to touch the hand on her cheek. The two didn't say anything before they both collapsed into laughter as they drew each other into a loving embrace. They sat in the doorway, hugging and kissing to make up for the years they'd missed.

They were finally back together again.

[-]

 **A/N: Yet another very short chapter. If you can't see it already, I'll say it; the story is ending very soon. It might be next chapter or it might be the one after it, but this story is drawing to a close.**

 **There are multiple reasons I'm ending the story, but there are three main ones:**

 **1) I've done what I set out to do when I started this fic. I've fixed the RWBY universe and I've changed the Pacific Rim universe in a positive way.**

 **2) I'm burnt out. I've run out of ideas for this fic and I want to move on to other stories. I'm proud of what I've made, and I feel it deserves an ending. I could just as easily leave this story to the dust and move on, but instead, I am giving it an ending.**

 **3) I have other life responsibilities. I'm taking college classes, I have a family, and I'm trying to write a novel. As much as I love writing this story and other fanfiction (don't worry, I won't stop) I do want to try and focus more on other aspects of my life.**

 **So, as far as all things go, these are the last few chapters of Jaegers And Grimm. I'm working on writing other stories with Robocop3301 - as you may know if you've seen some of my other stories - and I have an idea for another few stories I want to write.**

 **That and Grammarly is a funky app.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Gamerman22:** As cool as it would be to write the white fang and SDC having to deal with all those forces, this is not the story to do so, and I am not the person to write it. If you want to see those forces get their due, I would recommend fics such as "Men of Onyx" by kpmh2001 and "RWBY - The Pen and the Sword" by TwoChimpsWithoutOne. Both of the authors do excellent jobs of writing their stories.

 **Obsidian Prime:** Well, the plan works! I probably won't end up writing them sharing tech, but who knows ;)

 **Peroroncino:** Well, here's the next chapter! Not as soon as I had hoped to get it out, but here it is!


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Hunter asked as he sat on a couch, his arm around Petra.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, you have family on Remnant, and while I'm pretty much set for life thanks to the Jaeger program, there's not much for you out here," he explained.

The brown-haired woman chuckled, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I don't regret a thing. Besides, it's not like we can't visit every now and again."

Hunter hummed thoughtfully, a smile on his face.

Before the two could further their conversation, two small brown haired children ran past them, giggling all the while.

"Hey! No running in the living room!" Hunter chided after them.

The two five-year-old boys stopped in their tracks, "Yes daddy…" They both said in unison, hanging their heads slightly.

The two parents laughed, "Why don't you go see if Arith wants to play." Petra offered.

The eyes if the boys gleamed before they both ran off into another part of the house. They heard laughing and yelling not a minute later.

A minute after that, a green-haired nine-year-old girl was chasing the two boys back through the room.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything," Petra said with a warm smile.

[-]

Summer stood watching over three children playing her yard. One was a six-year-old girl, with bright blonde hair and purple eyes. One was a ten-year-old boy with blonde hair and silver eyes, and the third was a five-year-old redheaded girl with silver eyes.

"Do you think he's getting along with his nieces?" Summer asked Tai as he rocked back and forth in a rocking chair next to her.

"I'm sure he's fine. Yin isn't all that much younger than he is anyway." Tai commented.

"True."

Ruby kicked open the front door to the house, carrying a tray of cookies fresh from the oven, "Yin! Garnet! Mason! Cookies are ready!" She called out.

The three children stopped whatever game they were playing as they ran towards the porch.

Mason waited for his nieces to grab cookies of their own before he reached up and grabbed one of his own.

Once they had gotten their sweets and sat on the porch, Ruby pulled up a chair next to her mother.

"Blah, raising kids is exhausting." She commented, taking a bite out of one of her sweets.

"Oh? Regretting anything?" Summer asked in a teasing voice.

Ruby shook her head, "Absolutely not. Garnets an absolute joy, and I get to babysit for Yang." She said with a smile.

Summer chuckled, "I can't say I regret having Mason either. I just wish me and Tai could have done it sooner." She said.

Ruby laughed, "Gave me a little brother at that. I'm no longer the youngest!" She said in a victorious tone.

The three adults chuckled as they watched the next generation.

[-]

 _Marshal Stacker Pentecost_

 _December 30, 1985 - May 8, 2028_

 _A father, a figurehead, a hero_

 _May he rest in peace_

Shade stood at the grave of the man who had guided them through their battles against the Kaiju. He had had a peaceful death, going out in his sleep due to the cancers that had been tearing him apart since his time as a pilot.

His funeral was a small affair, only a handful of people even attending. It was sad, but no one really mourned too much. Stacker had said not to do so, he knew where he was going.

"You really knew what to do, that's for sure." Shade remarked, "Just wish you could've seen more of what you did."

Turning away from the grave, he walked to out of the graveyard.

[-]

"Y'know, you'd think this place wouldn't be much of a tourist attraction…" Hunter Remarked as he and Shade stood leaning against a railing. They stood on a dock overlooking Vale's coast, the museum of the Grimm-Kaiju behind them, where the remains of said monsters were stored and showcased.

"What'd you expect? They pretty much immortalized the things." Shade countered, "And that's not even considering the fact that the U.S. is finally allowing people to Remnant."

"Eh, true enough I suppose." Hunter said, turning to look at the museum. People flocked in and out, with several people obviously being from earth - the biggest giveaway was them marveling at the Faunus.

That was another thing that had changed when earth made official contact with remnant: Faunus racism all but disappeared. There were still people from remnant who were racists, but once Earth's governments had gotten involved the tourists had been fascinated with them. A few governments had wanted to study them, but they were quickly denied such privileges by Remnants local governments.

The white fang, in particular, had completely evaporated, with only memories and conspiracy theorists really giving them any credence.

"What do you suppose is going to happen to Atlas' space program?" Hunter asked curiously, "I mean, with everything the U.S. has, it wouldn't be all that much of a surprise if they just gave them the schematics to a Saturn V."

It was Shades turn to shrug, "Who knows. I certainly wouldn't be surprised."

The two suddenly heard two voices calling out to them.

"Hunter! Markus got himself stuck in the claw machine again!" Petra called out, not at all panicked, "And Marvin is trying to get into it as well!"

"Shade! Samantha won't come down from Stinger's skull, and security can't reach her. You mind getting her down?" Rona asked.

Both pilots shook their heads and smiled. It seemed that even the next generation couldn't keep their noses out of trouble.

[-]

 **A/N: And with that, Jaegers and Grimm officially draws to a close. I wrapped up as many loose ends as I could think of, and added some fluff. I love reading fluff, but for the life of me, I cannot write it. In any case, I hope that you enjoyed the story overall, and for those of you that have stuck around since the beginning of this story, I thank you for reading!**


End file.
